Love at Last (SasuSaku)
by Denisetkm
Summary: Sakura Haruno quería una pareja especial para estar igual que sus amigas pero el único hombre que estaba detrás de sus huesos era su arrogante y malhumorado jefe Sasuke Uchiha que vivía acosándola a cada rato.
1. Prologo

**.**

 **Love at Last**

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen: **Sakura Haruno no creía mucho en el amor ni en los finales felices pero desde que vio que sus amigas conseguían la felicidad al lado de sus parejas, ella comenzó a desear a tener lo mismo, pero para su desgracia necesitaba una pareja y el único hombre que estaba detrás de sus huesos era su arrogante y malhumorado jefe que vivía acosándola a cada rato. La relación con su jefe era tan extraña, había sido odiada, deseada, ignorada y volviendo al principio porque aquel hombre era un bipolar hijo de perra. Sakura no deseaba tener nada con su jefe, solo deseaba conocer a un respetable hombre y Sasuke Uchiha no era para nada respetable.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito — Aquí Sasuke es un poco diferente y lo pongo en advertencias para que quede claro.

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la continuación del Fanfic «By Your Side». En esta historia, voy avisando con tiempo para que no se sorprenda, Sakura es una chica algo diferente a como es en el anime/manga y Sasuke, por igual, solo que es un tsundere *-* Sé que tengo muchos Fanfics pausados y otros en emisión, pero los continuare con el tiempo, mientras tanto estoy con este y con otros. Así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

 **— Posdata: **Puede que la historia original está completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

 **— Historia Original: «Love at Last»**por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Ahora sí que era verdad que se sentía apartada, pensó. Lo que había pensado antes no se comparaba a este peso en el corazón que sentía en aquel momento.

Sakura Haruno sonrió mientras aplaudía feliz por una de sus mejores amigas, la cual se había comprometido hace unos segundos. Sakura miró a su amiga, Hinata Hyuuga que estaba tan feliz que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y movía las manos con nerviosismo mientras todos en aquella sala se acercaban para darle la enhorabuena a su novio y a ella.

No era envidia. No, para nada, se alegraba mucho por Hinata. Esta había luchado mucho por ese amor que había sido correspondido al fin, Sakura siempre la estuvo apoyando. Solo era... Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en que era lo que sentía en ese momento. Se sentía apartada, eso era verdad. Todas sus amigas, jóvenes y hermosas estaban atadas a unos hombres increíbles y tan guapos que a veces Sakura se preguntaba si era verdad que ellas estaban con estos tipejos mientras que ella no estaba junto a nadie, estaba sola.

Sakura miro con sus ojos verdes a otra de sus amigas, Ino y a su esposo Sai Himura quienes se acercaban a la pareja recién comprometida. Todos estaban tan unidos y enamorados, ella era la única que no tenía pareja y aunque tuviese a su jefe persiguiendo su trasero eso no se comparaba con lo que sus amigas tenían. Ellas tenían a unos hombres que lo darían todo por estas. Siempre había deseado ser amada incondicionalmente por un hombre, pero para su desgracia no tenía mucha suerte.

Desde su adolescencia no había tenido suerte. Su primer amor acabó en una confesión desastrosa y siendo ella la burla de algunos compañeros en el instituto, desde entonces no había intentado con ganas tener algo serio, siempre fue la chica fácil y la que tonteaba con cualquiera ya que no había creído mucho en el amor después de su experiencia pasada, pero al ver a sus padres y a sus amigas siendo tan felices con sus parejas pensó que quizás el amor no era tan malo y que podía intentarlo una vez más.

Sakura se puso de pie y con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho, caminó hacia la pareja. Era su turno. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos pensó que debería intentarlo. Soltó una risita, quizás podía intentarlo con algún amigo del prometido de su amiga, porque a pesar de que la mayoría de los hombres eran unos cretinos arrogantes, quizás había excepciones, así como Sai y así como Naruto Uzumaki, el prometido de Hinata, estos se veían que eran fieles y amorosos.

Se detuvo frente a la pareja y Sakura miro a Naruto Uzumaki. Los ojos azules de este brillaron de emoción y Sakura pensó que su amiga era tan suertuda, este tipo frente a ella era un buen hombre y ella sabía que nunca lastimaría a su mejor amiga. Sakura soltó un suspiro y movió la cabeza.

—Espero que cumplas con tu palabra—dijo Sakura recordándole a Naruto la promesa que le había hecho, sobre conseguirle algún novio que fuera así como Naruto, como Sai o alguien parecido a estos dos.

—Claro que lo haré...—murmuró Naruto mientras sonreía con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que Sakura tuvo que parpadear. Este tipo era como el sol, tan vivaz y tan grandioso.

Naruto levantó una mano hacia ella para estrechar la suya como si fuera un trato de negocios pero Sakura abofeteó la mano y se acercó al chico. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazó. Él era tan grande y cálido, tan apapachable. Ahora entendía porque Hinata vivía siempre entre los brazos de Naruto.

—Si no cumples con tu palabra Naruto—le dijo refiriéndose a su promesa—Voy a hacerte pagar por ello.

Naruto soltó una risita juguetona.

—¿Qué traman?—escuchó que Hinata preguntaba.

Bueno, no era un secreto del pueblo. Naruto y Sakura se separaron y la última tomó su distancia, Naruto era como un imán, tan atrayente y olía tan bien, no era que estuviese queriendo o deseando al hombre de su mejor amiga, pero había que admitir que el tipo se veía demasiado bien.

—Le dije que le iba a conseguir novio—le informó Naruto a su prometida dándole tal mirada que Sakura se quedó sorprendida. Era una mirada llena de amor.

Hinata miro a Sakura.

—Pero estas con...—empezó a decir Hinata pero Sakura se acercó a ella y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la chica. Ella no iba a decir _ese_ nombre. ¿Por qué no entendían que el tipo aquel lo único que deseaba de ella era su vagina? Nada de amor. Ella no quería eso.

—No digas su nombre...—dijo Sakura mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Hinata abrió como platos sus ojos violetas y luego asintió. Sakura sonrió feliz y dejo caer la mano. Qué bueno que lo entendía. Algún día iba a tener una súper mega conversación sobre ella con su amiga, quería que entendiese que lo único que Sasuke Uchiha deseaba, su jefe, era su cuerpo y nada de una relación seria.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y volvió al tema principal.

—De todos modos me debe algunos favores—dijo Sakura recordando las veces que ayudó a Naruto y Hinata se quedó mirándola como queriendo saber cuáles eran esos dichos favores que Naruto le debía. Sakura sonrió—Fui yo la que le di par de consejos de amor cuando los necesito—dijo Sakura recordando cuando Naruto y Hinata rompieron por un breve tiempo porque Naruto había estado muy confundido con sus sentimientos hacia la chica.

—Sí, recuerdo eso...—dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca—Se lo agradezco mucho ya que si no fuera por ella, yo…—continuó para después mover la cabeza—Ya más tarde te diré sobre ello—dijo Naruto sonriendo feliz—Además de ello, el día de nuestra cita, fue ella quien te puso tan hermosa...—murmuró y Sakura alzó el mentón orgullosa de sus actos, debían de agradecerle mucho.

—Técnicamente fueron las estilistas—murmuró Hinata sonriendo y Sakura la fulminó con su mirada. ¿Estilistas? Ella fue la que dio el vistazo bueno y le dijo a las estilista que hacer con su amiga, además de que había sido la proveedora de la ropa que esta había tenido ese día y la que llevaba hoy. Esa ingrata.

—No seas cretina—dijo Sakura y se señaló a si misma—Fui yo...—dijo orgullosa—Y además de eso...—Sakura se acercó a Hinata y tomó la mano izquierda de esta entre las suyas. Sakura miró el diamante incrustado en la banda de oro platino que yacía alrededor del dedo anular de su hermana—¿Quién crees que le dio tu medida a Naruto-kun?—le preguntó ella a la chica.

Naruto había estado molestándola con esto desde hace un tiempo, preguntándole si sabía su talla en anillos. Sakura se la había dado rápidamente porque si él estaba preguntando por ella era porque Naruto deseaba comprarle un anillo a Hinata. Luego él le había dicho que había comprado el anillo pero no se lo enseñó, solo le dio una breve descripción de este y que se lo entregaría el día de hoy mientras pedía la mano de la chica frente a sus familias y a sus amigos.

Dios, en verdad Hinata era una suertuda.

—Gra-gracias entonces...—murmuró Hinata feliz y ruborizaba mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Si, lo era. Sakura sonrió y se alegró por su mejor amiga, esta había triunfado y esperaba que Kamisama la colmase de bendiciones a ella y a su pareja. Se lo merecían.

—Así que...—comenzó diciendo Sakura y dejo caer la mano de Hinata para acercarse a Naruto. Él tenía que conseguirle lo que ella deseaba. Un guapo chico que la mirase así como Naruto miraba a Hinata. Ella enterró un dedo en el pecho cubierto por una camisa oscura de Naruto y lo amenazó—Si no me consigues lo que quiero voy a córtate El Junior, Naruto...—bromeó Sakura y la frente de Naruto se sombreó, no era verdad, solo bromeaba, seria duro para Hinata estar sin este semental a cien.

—Más bien es un Senior...—escuchó que Hinata decía con una risita.

¡¿Qué?! Sakura se giró hacia Hinata y la miró con las cejas levantadas. Vaya, no había esperado esto venir pero recordó que Hinata últimamente se había convertido en una pervertida gracias a Naruto.

—¿Hinata-chan hablando de tamaños?—preguntó Sakura con una risita. Pero si ella decía que Naruto era un Senior entonces debía de tener un buen paquete ahí delante, de todos modos no le interesaba esto mucho, con tal de que el chico que Naruto fuese a presentarle estuviese bien dotado todo estaba bien.

Vio cómo Hinata se tapaba la boca con las manos y se ponía roja como un tomate para después mirar hacia donde estaban sus padres con los padres de Naruto. Sakura se rió. ¡Esto era divertido!

—Naruto-kun me ha pegado su perversión...—Hinata le echó la culpa a Naruto.

Naruto abrió la boca.

—¿Ahora soy la mala influencia?—preguntó Naruto con una media sonrisa.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Sí, lo eres, cariño...—murmuró Hinata acercándose a su novio y besándolo brevemente.

Sakura sonrió mientras veía la pareja tontear y mirarse profundamente. Esto era hermoso. Sakura pasó la mirada por Ino quien estaba igual de tortolita con su esposo Sai, luego miro hacia otra de sus amigas, Tenten y a Neji Hyuuga, quien era el primo de Hinata y esposo de Tenten, estos estaban de la misma forma y nada que decir de los padres de Hinata y de los de Naruto. Todos en los brazos de cupido, dándose amor y mucho cariño.

Este ya no era su ambiente. Lo había dicho antes, se sentía ahora más apartada ahora que Naruto y Hinata lo habían hecho oficial. ¿Con quién chismearía sobre hombres? Bueno, no era que lo hacía mucho con Hinata, ya que esta siempre se ruborizaba y se apenaba a la mínima mención de algún delicioso hombre, pero cuando Ino y Tenten decidieron casarse, ellas dos siempre estuvieron juntas pero ahora, Hinata se unía a Ino y a Tenten y ahora tiene otras prioridades.

Sakura bajo la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Naruto despedirse de todos. Ellos de seguro iban a divertirse esta noche juntos, en verdad todos en aquella sala iban a divertirse junto a sus parejas mientras que ella se ahogaría en la soledad de su cuarto ya que las pocas amigas que tenía, estaban todas ocupadas con sus respectivas parejas. En verdad era algo patética. Sakura suspiro y miró hacia el techo. Solo esperaba que conociera a ese ser especial que le alegraría la vida muy pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aqui mi fanfic largo SasuSaku, si si, se que tengo otros que no continuo pero me da ladilla seguirlos, ya que he perdido el hilo y he tratado y tratado y aun no lo consigo, pero eso vendra con el tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este prologo y que comenten, sobre que les gusto y que no les gusto.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	2. Capitulo 1

**.**

 **Love at Last**

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen: **Sakura Haruno no creía mucho en el amor ni en los finales felices pero desde que vio que sus amigas conseguían la felicidad al lado de sus parejas, ella comenzó a desear a tener lo mismo, pero para su desgracia necesitaba una pareja y el único hombre que estaba detrás de sus huesos era su arrogante y malhumorado jefe que vivía acosándola a cada rato. La relación con su jefe era tan extraña, había sido odiada, deseada, ignorada y volviendo al principio porque aquel hombre era un bipolar hijo de perra. Sakura no deseaba tener nada con su jefe, solo deseaba conocer a un respetable hombre y Sasuke Uchiha no era para nada respetable.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito — Aquí Sasuke es un poco diferente y lo pongo en advertencias para que quede claro.

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Notas: **La historia fue escrita en formato original y la publique en Wattpad como la continuación del Fanfic «By Your Side». En esta historia, voy avisando con tiempo para que no se sorprenda, Sakura es una chica algo diferente a como es en el anime/manga y Sasuke, por igual, solo que es un tsundere *-* Sé que tengo muchos Fanfics pausados y otros en emisión, pero los continuare con el tiempo, mientras tanto estoy con este y con otros. Así que espero que me esperen. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

 **— Posdata: **Puede que la historia original está completa pero muchas cosas cambiaran ya que hay cosas que no pegan y concuerdan, y no me quisiera salir mucho del renglón para no molestar a algunas personas amantes del anime así que si quieren leer la historia original, abajo los detalles.

 **— Historia Original: «Love at Last»**por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Era una de las esas personas que odiaba los lunes. Antes, cuando iba al instituto, los amaba. Era su día favorito de la semana. Comienzo de semana, la gente tiene pilas nuevas, eran geniales para ella, pero desde que salió de este y luego duro un tiempo vagueando en casa, se dio cuenta de que había estado tan equivocada y después cuando empezó a trabajar para uno de los más jóvenes y reconocidos abogados de la ciudad, Sasuke Uchiha, comenzó a tener otra idea peor que estar equivocada.

Era un infierno.

Si le preguntaban a Sakura Haruno si era divertido trabajar para su jefe, iba a decir que prefería comerse una caja de tachuelas oxidadas antes de admitir eso. El hombre era un ogro, peor que Shrek, parecía como si su madre cuando iba a dar a luz de él, hubiese hecho un pacto con alguien para dejar de sentir el dolor de salir de cuentas, porque su jefe era horrible. Tenía mala suerte.

Bufo molesta mientras veía la pantalla del ordenador oscurecerse. Lo peor de todo es que no podía renunciar. Su amado y amable padre le había conseguido aquel trabajo por algunos favores que le debía a Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura había pensado que solo sería por unos meses pero para su desgracia era por un maldito y completo año, y esta había visto el infierno cuando su padre le dijo que no podía dejar el trabajo antes de que se cumpliese el año, ya que ese había sido el trato que había hecho con Sasuke para dejarla trabajar allí.

No lo entendía. Era una chica de 22 años, sin título universitario y sin experiencia en nada más que saber comprar ropa y música, y el hombre no la dejaba ir a pesar de que había hecho muchas cosas malas para que su jefe se hartara de ella. Soltó una risita, si había hecho cosas malas, como derramar café caliente tanto en su escritorio como en su jefe en sí, dañar el ordenador que usaba más veces de la que podía recordar, confundir archivos, dar los datos incorrectos, confundir las citas con los clientes de Sasuke, había hecho muchas cosas incorrectas para su jefe que se merecía el despido, pero que va, él seguía sin despedirla. En verdad que no entendía.

Movió la cabeza mientras sonreía y movía el ratón del ordenador para seguir con su "trabajo". Aun no veía el día de irse de allí y solo llevaba siete meses trabajando para Sasuke, le faltaba otros cinco meses más para decirle adiós a aquel cretino.

Su vida no era para nada divertida y la cosa se había puesto peor que nunca desde que cometió un grave error.

¿Qué había estado pensando aquel día?

Había cosas que la gente no podía hacer y definitivamente esa debió de ser una, pero que va, su cuerpo, el muy traidor, la traicionó cuando más lo necesitaba. Este… soltó un gemido de lamento. Aquel cuerpo tan traidor había cedido por una noche a los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha. La cosa es que se acostó con él y desde entonces, su jefe se ha vuelto un grano en el culo.

Se rio cuando escribió exactamente "grano en el culo" en el documento que había estado trabajando. Lo borró y siguió trascribiendo. Él era tan loco y bipolar. Su síndrome premenstrual era una mierda delante de Sasuke. Había que andar de puntillas cerca de él porque no se sabía de qué humor se encontraba el hombre, parecía una mujer en su periodo.

—Veo que estas divirtiéndote—dijo una voz masculina.

Sakura se atemorizó en aquel momento. Mierda. Hablando del rey de roma. Uno no podía ir por ahí pensando en aquel tipo y burlarse de él sin que este apareciera, era como si el hombre tuviese un radar, que se activaba cuando las personas pensaban en él. La chica volvió a su forma normal y cuadrando los hombros, levantó su mirada hacia los ojos fríos y profundos ojos oscuros de su jefe.

—No estoy divirtiéndome señor Uchiha—dijo Sakura con su mejor tono y siendo educada—Estaba pensando en algo que paso y me ha causado risa—le informó por si acaso quería saber más detalles, lo cual, era siempre. Su jefe era tan metiche.

—Quita el señor Uchiha, Sakura—dijo Sasuke imitando su tono cuando mencionó su propio nombre—Sabemos que deje de ser el señor Uchiha en el momento en que puse mi polla dentro de ti—dijo sin tacto alguno y con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo y luego puso los ojos en blanco. En verdad que el hombre era un ogro. ¿Qué no podía ser un poco más suave y menos prosaico? Las apariencias definitivamente engañaban porque sabía que debajo de aquel hombre de traje elegante y gélida actitud se encontraba el hombre más sucio que se había encontrado en su corta vida.

No contestó y vio como la sonrisa de su jefe se abría más, casi así que parecía de un maniático. En verdad, ¿qué droga se había fumado ella aquel día en que le abrió las piernas a su jefe?

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato?—preguntó su jefe con un tono juguetón.

¿Ahora intentaba bromear? Oh. Ya entendía. Le echo una rápida ojeada al calendario de mesa sobre su gran escritorio. Le llevaba la cuenta al maldito de su jefe. Era como si él tuviese un ciclo menstrual pero sin sangrar, tenía marcado los días en que su jefe estaba fuera del ciclo, y solo eran pocos días, 8 exactamente y el resto de los días del mes, era su "periodo menstrual". Hoy era uno de esos ocho días.

—No—dijo Sakura y sacó su lengua para después entrarla—¿Ve? La sigo teniendo—dijo siguiendo con su juego, sabía que si empezaba a ignorarlo, Sasuke comenzaría a molestarla más.

Sasuke asintió mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

—La veo…—dijo y se relamió los labios—Rosada y seductora como siempre.

Aquí volvíamos. Sakura sonrió con una sonrisa falsa y bajo la mirada hacia el ordenador, quizás Sasuke captaba la indirecta y se iba. Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Él la captaría, si, lo haría, pero se quedaría solo para seguir molestándola. Lo que no tenía que pasar por otros. ¿Por qué mierda su padre la mando a trabajar para Sasuke a ella y no a otra persona? Ah, sí, era hija única. ¡Qué tonta!

Un rato en silencio hasta que este fue roto por Sasuke.

—Termina con eso y vámonos de aquí—espetó Sasuke—Quiero irme a casa y quiero que vayas conmigo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Sakura. ¿Irse con él? Debía de estar loco, oh, bueno, si su jefe estaba loco. ¿Por qué seguía dudándolo?

—Sexo—dijo Sasuke—Te necesito para ello.

Aquí venia… ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Había sido una niña buena… Okay, no, pero no había hecho cosas malas. Santa le regalaba cuando había sido una nena, eso quería decir que no estaba en la lista negra y que no se merecía nada de esto. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que soportar esta mierda? ¡Este puto acoso!

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella negando con la cabeza—No puedo.

—Eso dijiste ayer…—se quejó Sasuke.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Si, lo dijo ayer, el día anterior y los otros días anteriores. Desde que se acostó con él, y de eso fue hace dos meses, el tipo había insistido, cada día después de la jornada de trabajo "llevarla" a casa y lo decía en comillas, porque sabía que él no la llevaría a su casa, si no a la de él para "tener" salvaje sexo con Sasuke. ¿Por qué no entendía que no quería repetirlo a pesar de que el hombre era una maquina en la cama y quizás le había dado el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida? Desde entonces solo había intentado evitarlo, inventándose excusas y a veces diciéndole rotundamente NO. Sasuke Uchiha no entendía. Un NO para él era como un SI.

—Sí, se lo que dije pero no puedo…—continuó ella negándose. Ya estaba bueno, tenía que plantar los pies en la tierra y entender que no volvería acostarse con él otra vez. Había sido un error, un grande error. Ya lo tendría en mente para fines futuros.

—¿Quién te llevara a casa?—preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa, como dando a ver que él era el único que podía llevarla a casa. ¡Qué tonto!

—Hinata—dijo rápidamente Sakura el nombre de su mejor amiga.

Le había mandado un mensaje a Hinata hace unas horas. Bufo molesta. Había sido genial cuando esta estuvo trabajando para el socio de su jefe, Kiba Inuzuka, el cual era un abogado también, pero luego de un asuntito de celos por parte de su caliente novio, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata había renunciado hace un mes al trabajo y ahora ella tenía que aguantar a Sasuke con su mal humor y sus ganas de cogérsela. Hinata había sido un escape para ella, esta llegó a arruinar los intentos de Sasuke un par de veces. Soltó una risita, estaba segura de que Sasuke no debía de sentir mucha simpatía por Hinata.

—Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke llamando su atención como siempre.

—Ya le dije que Hinata vendrá a recogerme…—repitió Sakura acariciándose la frente.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿De qué se reía?

—Estoy seguro de que tu amiguita está muy bien en el piso de su novio disfrutando de su polla…—murmuró sin tacto y de una forma muy sucia.

Si, era posible que Hinata estuviese haciendo eso pero por qué tenía que decirlo de esa manera. En verdad que no tenía tacto. ¿Por qué no decía _Pene_ o _Miembro_? No, tenía que decir _Polla_. Ese prosaico. Bueno. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Acaso tenía que ceder para que este la dejase tranquilo? No, no debía ceder…

—¡Vamos!—exclamó Sasuke estampando una mano muy grande sobre el escritorio, asustándola un poco—Ella no estará llevándote a casa a cada rato—dijo—Tiene un novio al que atender.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Sabía que era así. Hinata estaba muy feliz, pasando los días con su novio, mejor dicho prometido, estos se habían comprometido hace como un mes y Hinata ya no tenía tiempo para Sakura. Esta hizo un puchero. Como cambiaban las cosas… Admitía que extrañaba pasar el tiempo con Hinata y burlarse de ella. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo había sido la última vez que la vio? Se acarició la barbilla. Desde hace más de una semana. Hinata se había mudado con su novio cuando sus padres aprobaron su relación, la muy malvada la había dejado sola.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

Bueno, que más daba. Nadie iba a darle un aventón más que su estúpido jefe. Terminó de transcribir el último párrafo y lo señaló para poder continuarlo después. Guardó el documento y después apagó el computador. Recogió el escritorio ante la mirada de su jefe y cuando estuvo lista, se caló el bolso en el hombro.

—Vámonos…—le dijo algo enfadada consigo misma porque había cedido.

Su jefe sonrió maliciosamente y asintió. Al parecer había recogió sus cosas, porque las tomó de uno de los asientos frente a ella y marchó hacia el ascensor. Sakura soltó un suspiro y lo siguió a paso lento. Sasuke llamó al ascensor y esperaron por él.

Sakura miró la espalda de su jefe. ¡Qué desperdicio! A pesar de la personalidad tosca y fea de su jefe, este era muy guapo. Su cabello era muy oscuro y con mechones rebeldes, a veces Sakura sentía ganas de pasar los dedos por su cabello y domarlo, ella tenía debilidad por el pelo pero no lo intentaría con su jefe, el muy maldito podía confundirse y pensar que ella estaba interesada en él. Siguió observándolo. Sabía que debajo de ese traje hecho a medida había un gran cuerpo definido y lo que más le encantaba… Se pasó la lengua por los labios. No quería recordar como era su paquete, pero era lo que más recordaba. Lo suficientemente grande para volverla loca.

—Sakura…—escucho que Sasuke la llamaba.

Esta levantó la mirada a su jefe, el cual tenía el rostro girado hacia ella y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Si?

—Entra…

Oh, sí. El ascensor había llegado. Entraron en este y unos segundos después las puertas de metal se cerraron. Sasuke maniobró con el panel y el ascensor comenzó a moverse. Sakura se movió hacia atrás, hasta que sintió la barandilla de metal en su baja espalda. Muy mal el encerrarse en un ascensor con su jefe. Mierda. Se había olvidado de lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvo en uno con él.

Le echó una mirada hacia su jefe. Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella muy tranquilo y Sakura se preguntó porque él no hacía nada. Era muy extraño.

—Se lo que estás pensando—escuchó que él decía con su rica voz—Sé que crees que te presionare contra la pared y tomarte, pero no lo hare…—dijo negando con la cabeza y señaló hacia el techo—No quiero que los de seguridad vean cómo te hago mía, después copian mis técnicas.

—Solo piensas en sexo—le dijo Sakura algo cansada, estaba harta de lo mismo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada.

Sakura bajo la mirada. Si, recordaba sus técnicas. Lo muy hábil que era con sus manos y su boca, y ese… Cerró los ojos. Dios, ¿Por qué no se detenía? Odiaba esos putos recuerdos. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Sasuke el hombre que le se lo había movido tan bien? ¡Que pervertida era! Se tapó la cara con una mano y soltó un bufido.

Tenía que olvidarse de ello, lo bueno era que. Bajo la mano y sonrió. Este fin de semana seria el cumpleaños del padre de Naruto, lo que significaba, que se haría una fiesta en la cual muchas personas serian invitadas. Soltó una risita. Al fin su sueño de conocer a un guapo y soltero chico se iba a cumplir. Las chicas le habían dicho que tenían una cita este viernes para ir de compras y Sakura se iba a gastar todo lo que pudiera para estar despampanante. Esta era su oportunidad de estar así como sus amigas, aunque no tan rápidamente pero por algo se empezaba y en esa fiesta iba a conocer a un sensual y caliente hombre si no se llamaba Sakura Haruno.

—Sakura…

Sasuke rompió su burbuja y Sakura lo miro de mala manera. Solo dejaba que él le diese ese aventón porque sabía que si no lo aceptaba tendría que llamar a un taxi. Salieron del ascensor que había llegado al primer piso y caminaron hacia fuera del edificio. Se movieron hacia el vehículo negro de Sasuke, este, privando en que era un caballero cuando no lo era para nada, porque Sasuke tenía la boca más sucia que ella había escuchado en su vida, le abrió la puerta.

Sakura le sonrió y entro al vehículo. Sasuke cerró la puerta y rodeo el auto, entrando por el lado del piloto. Vio por el rabillo de ojo como él se aseguraba en el asiento y luego encendía el auto. Sakura miro al frente y se mordió el labio.

Ahora que recordaba… Era así como todo había comenzado con él.

Un día, luego de terminar la jornada de trabajo, ella había aceptado una propuesta de él, la cual era llevarla a casa de sus padres, si porque ella aún vivía con sus padres, pero… Hizo una mueca. Sakura nunca llego a la casa de sus padres. Ese día había estado en sus días deseosos, en los que quería sentir a un hombre dentro de ella y para su desgracia lo había sentido.

Todo había comenzado con Sasuke sugiriéndole comer algo en su piso. Ella nunca se negaba a una comida gratis y había aceptado ir a su piso. Cuando llegaron y Sakura paso el umbral de la puerta delantera rápidamente fue atacada por él. Se había resistido un poco, pero sus besos y sus manos expertas hicieron que se olvidase de que él era su jefe y de que no podía hacerlo con él.

Desde esa fatídica noche, su jefe vivía acosándola. Al parecer así como él se le adherido a la piel ella tuvo el mismo efecto en él, ya que por mucho que lo odiase no podía negar de que Sasuke era un semental en la cama y sabia usar su cuerpo. El muy maldito…

—Estás muy callada…—dijo Sasuke.

Sakura no miro hacia él, solo siguió mirando el paisaje.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada…

—Has estado ignorándome últimamente—dijo Sasuke con un tono duro—Sabes que me molesta que lo hagas.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, él tenía que entender, que aunque habían dormido juntos y habían hecho _cosas_ , ella no iba a ceder a sus encantos otra vez. Sakura no estaba para juegos, deseaba plantar los pies en la tierra así como sus amigas y Sasuke, para nada era un tipo con el que desease hacer aquello. Sasuke era demasiado voluble, era un tipo bipolar y gruñón, con una asquerosa personalidad y problemas familiares de los cuales, ella no le gustaría estar involucrada. No gracias.

—Solo llévame a casa…—le dijo Sakura dando por zancada la conversación y para su felicidad, Sasuke no comentó nada, algo extraño pero lo dejo pasar. Quizás se estaba dando cuenta de que aquellas cosas que sucedieron entre ellos no volverían a pasar.

Ojala que sea eso, porque este fin de semana, Sakura Haruno conocería al amor de su vida y se alejaría de todo lo que la rodeaba, eso significaba, adiós Sasuke. Sonrió feliz mientras se lo imaginaba. Naruto le había prometido que en la fiesta de su padre iría mucha gente e incluso algunos familiares de los cuales debía de haber alguno soltero. ¿Cómo serían los parientes de Naruto? ¿Se parecían entre ellos? Le gustaría que uno de ellos fuera alto y muy amable como Naruto, no era que desease al hombre de su amiga, pero admitía que este era un gran tipo y cualquier mujer estaría encantada de tenerlo como novio.

—Sakura…

Y ella que había pensado que estaría tranquilo sin joder y que la llevaría a casa de sus padres tranquilamente. ¡Qué mierda! Sakura miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke se había detenido en un semáforo en rojo y ahora la miraba detenidamente con el ceño fruncido. Quizás estaba preguntándose porque ella no discutía con él, ya que era eso lo que siempre hacían cada vez que estaban juntos. Eran tan disfuncionales, era imposible que ellos estuviesen juntos, no eran compatibles a pesar de que el sexo junto a Sasuke era genial, él debía de empezar a entenderlo ya. Además ella conocería a ese hombre que siempre había deseado y no más Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió y volvió la vista hacia la ventanilla. Solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que ellos caminasen en caminos diferentes y ella deseaba que esto llegase rápido. Odiaba a su jefe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

¿Por qué lo estaba ignorando?

Sasuke Uchiha apretó el volante haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos y dejo de mirar a Sakura Haruno, su asistente y la mujer que lo volvía loco. Hizo una mueca. En verdad no debería estar admitiéndose a sí mismo esa última cosa pero era la simple verdad. Él estaba loco por Sakura Haruno.

Pero no estaban hablando de él ahora, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Sakura? Normalmente ella siempre discutía con él pero últimamente, ella simplemente lo ignoraba. ¿Acaso tenia novio? No, no debía de ser eso. Ningún estúpido había pasado a buscar a Sakura más que los vejetes de los taxis, pero entonces que podía ser.

La miró de soslayo una vez más. Sakura estaba sentada derecha con la cabeza girada un poco hacia la ventanilla y con una expresión dura. No lo entendía. ¿Qué había hecho? Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, bueno, más que acosarla por todos estos meses desde que ella empezó a trabajar para él, nada más. Aunque bueno… Él siempre la trataba mal, la molestaba y era algo duro con ella, pero que podía hacer… No sabía cómo actuar con la mujer que amaba.

Sí, no iba a negarlo. Se había enamorado de esa mujer. Era una debilidad suya que él no iba a aceptar. De todos modos, ¿Cómo no estar enamorado de ese espécimen de mujer? Ella era la mujer que lo ponía a mil. A pesar de que ella a veces actuaba como una perra, sabía que ella era tierna y amable, y nada que decir como era en la cama. Muy candente. Sasuke pasó saliva y se llevó una mano al nudo de la corbata, aflojándoselo. Respiró agitadamente, él se ponía así cada vez que recordaba esa vez que ella cedió a sus encantos.

De todos modos, olvidando un poco como era su Sakura sobre las sabanas, ella era muy hermosa también. Tenía una cara angelical a pesar de que Sasuke sabía que era una diabla debajo de esa apariencia, tenía un cuerpo de los dioses, sus ojos eran de un tono verdoso los cuales eran grandes y brillantes y su cabello era rosa pálido. Sakura era una chica tan vivaz y alegre, Sasuke a veces sonreía al verla, ya que verla le alegraba la vida.

Sasuke suspiro y vio como el semáforo que había estado en rojo pasaba a verde. Arrancó y siguió conduciendo hacia la vivienda de los Haruno. Deseaba llevar a Sakura a su piso para estar a solas junto a ella, pero ella parecía como si fuera a sacar algún cuchillo, no se veía feliz, quizás estar junto a él no era tan divertido.

La entendía. Él era una persona difícil de tratar, todos lo decía. Sonrió. Él se enorgullecía de esto. Sabía en el fondo de su mente, que si alguien te gustaba tenía que hacer todo lo posible para agradarle a dicha persona pero Sasuke quizás se había saltado esas clases. Había sido un imbécil desde el comienzo, desde que ella empezó a trabajar para él hace siete meses por un acuerdo que hizo con el padre de esta.

La había acosado, llamado la atención y le había hablado mal aunque ella no hizo nada malo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él era así. Su padre siempre le dijo que fuese un jefe duro y que no se dejase doblegar por sus subordinados así que creó una máscara para no dejarse joder ya que en el mundo de las leyes no se podía ser un blandengue.

Soltó un suspiro.

Debió separar los asuntos profesionales de los personales ya que desde el momento que vio a Sakura estuvo cautivado por ella y pensó que siendo un imbécil atraería su atención. ¡Que equivocación! Era todo lo contrario, lo que hizo fue alejarla más y ahora no sabía qué hacer para acercarla a él. En algunos meses terminaría su contrato y ella le diría adiós.

Maldijo. Ella era su puta debilidad pero… Pero aún tenía oportunidad, aún faltaban cinco meses más antes de que el contrato terminase. Sasuke podría conquistarla, él era un Uchiha por dios. Ninguna mujer era inmune a los encantos de los Uchiha. Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que haces sonriendo como un tonto?—escuchó que Sakura preguntaba y Sasuke se estremeció. Volvió el rostro hacia ella, algo sorprendido, para ver que ella lo miraba con ojos duros.

—Hmp—murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No sé cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo—dijo ella mirando hacia el frente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, frotándose la sien—No me voy a acostar contigo otra vez—murmuró Sakura entrecerrando los ojos y Sasuke frunció el ceño—Ya paso y no volverá a suceder.

Sasuke quiso reírse en su cara pero se contuvo. Ella no le decía que hacer y además, no, las cosas entre ellos aún no habían terminado y a Sasuke le valía mierda las veces que ella se lo repitiese. Él nunca iba a abandonar la idea de tenerla en su cama otra vez, o mejor aún, tenerla para sí, no como amante o como algún desliz, sino algo mejor. La quería toda para él.

Sasuke no dijo nada así que solo continuó conduciendo en un tenso silencio.

El trayecto hacia la casa de los Haruno estuvo más incómodo que antes de que ella dijese lo de antes, la tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo pero unos minutos después, llegaron a su destino. Sasuke parqueó su auto frente a la gran entrada de la mansión de los Haruno. Apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

—No tienes que llevarme a la puerta, no soy una adolescente—dijo Sakura a su lado mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Solo iba a saludar a tu padre…—murmuró Sasuke.

Él era el abogado del padre de Sakura, Kizashi Haruno y cada vez que estaba cerca del hogar de este, siempre iba a saludarlo. Seria de mal gusto traer a Sakura a la puerta de su casa y no entrar a hablar con este. Y más cuando Sasuke era un hombre tan respetable.

—No está aquí…—dijo Sakura en un tono hostil—Esta en la casa de los Uzumaki

¿En la casa de los Uzumaki? Ah, sí. Este sábado seria el cumpleaños del patriarca de la gran prestigiosa familia, Minato. Tanto la familia de Sakura como la suya estaban invitadas a esta celebración, y como Kizashi y Minato se conocían desde hace años, estos debían de estar planificando la fiesta a pesar de que de seguro había algunos planificadores de eventos, pero los viejos eran así.

—¿Iras?—preguntó Sasuke. Una pregunta tonta porque ya que todos irían a esa fiesta tan aclamada. Era estúpido.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Si, fue una estúpida pregunta.

—¡Claro que estaré ahí!—exclamó ella y sonrió—Debo de estar ahí—dijo con seguridad—Quien sabe si en esa fiesta conoceré al hombre de mi vida—continuó con una expresión de felicidad.

Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Conocer al hombre de su vida? ¡¿Que mierda era aquella?! Él era el hombre de su vida. Sasuke sonrió. Ella no iba a conocer a nadie, él se cercioraría de que en aquella fiesta Sakura no se acercara a ningún hombre soltero.

—Pasa un buen resto del día, señor Uchiha—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa falsa mientras abría la puerta y salía del auto. Ella dio un portazo y se marchó rápidamente hacia la entrada de la casa.

Sasuke golpeo el volante del auto con fuerza pero rápidamente se agarró la mano ya que se la había lastimado un poco. Sasuke murmuró una maldición. Esto no era divertido. Sakura estaba pensando en ligar en aquella fiesta, iba a intentar conseguir una pareja. Él no podía dejar que esto sucediera. No podía dejar que perdiese a la mujer que amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aquí** **el primer capitulo del Fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten, sobre que les gusto y que no les gusto.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**.**

 **Love at Last**

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

El día había terminado.

Sakura guardó sus cosas en su bolso y miró la hora en su reloj. Solo eran las 4 de la tarde y ya se iba, eso se debía a que su jefe le había permitido irse antes de tiempo. Sakura miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina de su jefe. Hoy estaba demasiado extraño. Había pasado el día encerrado en el lugar y las veces que salió, Sasuke no la miró como normalmente la miraba, con deseo, solo la observó con odio. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

Ayer había estado todo molestoso y sonriente mientras que hoy estaba siendo un hijo de puta. En verdad que su jefe era bipolar. Bueno, Sakura se puso de pie y se caló el bolso en el hombro, eso ya no le importaba. Iba a aprovechar que la haya dejado irse antes. Se alejó del amplio escritorio y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor con felicidad. Hoy se reuniría con sus mejores amigas. Irían a comprar los vestidos para la fiesta de cumpleaños del padre de Naruto.

Sakura estaba más feliz que nunca, eso quería decir que solo eran horas las que la separaba de conocer a esa persona especial. Si, sabía que se estaba ilusionando mucho pero Naruto le había dicho que tenía oportunidad ya que algunos parientes que iban a asistir a la fiesta estaban solteros. El novio de su amiga no había querido darle más detalles y estaba haciendo que Sakura estuviese más impaciente, pero se tranquilizaría.

—Haruno—murmuró una voz masculina muy conocida.

¡¿Qué!? ¡No! Sakura murmuró una maldición en tono bajo y sonriendo con falsedad se giró hacia su jefe, quien estaba de pie en medio de la puerta abierta de su despacho. Sasuke tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba hacia ella con una expresión extraña que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera. En verdad que su jefe estaba extraño.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Uchiha?—preguntó Sakura mientras se acercaba a su jefe, no muy cerca ya que si se acercaba demasiado este la abrazaría y la besaría.

Sasuke no respondió solo se quedó mirándola para después desviar la mirada con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué mierda? Sakura abrió la boca pero la cerró. En serio que no entendía a este bipolar de mierda.

—¿Señor?—lo llamó Sakura no porque se preocupara por este si no porque si él tenía que decir algo sobre el trabajo, que lo dijese antes así podía aplazar la cita con sus amigas con antelación.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Hmp—"murmuró" Sasuke—No es nada…—dijo sin mirarla.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Ok… Si él lo decía de esa forma… Sakura sonrió.

—Entonces que pase un buen resto del día—dijo y se despidió de su jefe.

Sakura caminó otra vez hacia el elevador y lo llamó, en su mente pedía que este llegase rápido antes de que Sasuke cambiase de opinión sobre dejarla ir, estaba segura de que él había salido de su oficina para joderla y pedirle que se fuese con él otra vez, pero hoy no sería el día. Ella tenía planes.

El ascensor al fin llegó y Sakura suspiro de alivio. Sonrió y entró al aparato de metal. Se giró y miró hacia su jefe que para su desgracia estaba en su línea de visión. Sasuke no se había movido del lugar y miraba hacia ella con esa misma expresión de antes que no había podido identificar. ¿Acaso deseaba hablar con ella de algo que no tenía que ver con trabajo o con su "relación"?

Sakura se rio. ¿De qué mierda iba a hablar? Para Sasuke solo era un coño más que usar. Así que claro que no quería hablar con ella más que acostarse. Bufo molesta y movió la cabeza, su jefe no iba a arruinar la velada con sus amigas. Salió del ascensor cuando este llegó al primer piso. Sakura salió del edificio del bufete y se encontró con Hinata esperándola en el estacionamiento. Caminó hacia el auto de Hinata. Se acercó al auto de color negro y abrió la puerta, entrando después dentro del vehículo. Sakura saludó y le sonrió a la chica mientras se aseguraba en el asiento. Hinata le devolvió el saludo mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

Sakura miro hacia Hinata mientras esta conducía por la ciudad. La vida junto a su novio, bueno, prometido, la trataba bien. Hinata seguía teniendo esa cara angelical pero había cambiado, era más madura, se veía más mujer que antes. Definitivamente estar con Naruto era delicioso. Sakura se preguntó cómo seria las cosas entre la pareja. Era algo pervertida y loca, lo sabía, pero en verdad deseaba saber cómo lo hacían ellos dos. No lograba imaginárselo.

—¿Q-qué tanto me miras?—preguntó Hinata sin mirarla.

—Solo pensaba en lo madura que te ves…—dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirarla, en verdad Hinata había cambiado mucho.

Las mejillas de Hinata adoptaron un color rosáceo y esta tosió.

—Siempre he sido madura.

—En mente pero no en cuerpo…—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras pasaba la mirada por el cuerpo de la chica.

Hinata siempre había tenido unos grandes melones, pero había sido algo delgada pero ahora… Tenía las caderas y los muslos muy anchos. La chica había cambiado incluso si forma de vestir, vestía un poco más femenina que antes, más sexy. Quizás para modelarle a Naruto en la oscuridad del dormitorio.

—Sakura-san

—Hinata sabes que es verdad.

Hinata hizo un ademan de manos y se concentró en el camino frente a ella pero Sakura no la iba a dejar tranquila, no señor. Amaba joderla con cosas pervertidas, sabía que esta se ponía nerviosa cada vez que hablaban de ello.

—¿Qué tanto lo hacen ustedes dos?—continuó Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hinata dio un volantazo y Sakura gritó asustada. La chica casi se lleva al conductor del carril del lado. Se escucharon bocinas y maldiciones.

—¡Hinata!—gritó Sakura por la imprudencia de esta.

—¡Deja de preguntarme esas cosas!—exclamó esta mientras se tranquilizaba y volvía a concentrarse.

—Solo quería saber…—murmuró Sakura haciendo un puchero.

Hinata se ruborizo mucho más pero le respondió la pregunta de antes.

—Sí, lo hacemos mucho, ¿eso querías saber?—dijo Hinata dejando a Sakura muda. ¿Había sido Hinata la chica seria y tranquila quien había dicho eso? En verdad que la gente cambiaba. Sakura soltó una risita. Vaya. Debían de vivir el día en la cama cuando estaban libres. Sakura sonrió y se colocó derecha en el asiento.

—Me pregunto si alguno de Naruto será un semental así como este—murmuró.

Por Hinata sabía que Naruto tenía una gran delantera. Si, había sido divertido escucharla hablar de ello.

—¿Quién dijo que él es sementales?—preguntó Hinata en un tono burlón.

¿Bromeaba o era que se había olvidado lo que había dicho antes? Sakura se rió.

—Sabes muy bien que lo es…—dijo Sakura acercándose y pellizcándola en un costado.

Hinata se rió pero se puso seria unos segundos después.

—Solo deja de hacerte muchas ilusiones, Sakura…—dijo Hinata moviendo la cabeza.

¿Ilusiones? Si, sabía que se estaba haciendo ilusiones, estos parientes solteros que Naruto decía que tenía podían ser peores que algunos chicos que conocía, como Sasuke, quien era un imbécil, pero no importaba. El que le tocara, si era de esa manera, podía cambiar junto a ella. Estaba segura de ello.

—No hace nada y me pregunto porque dices esto—dijo Sakura mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su amiga, ella debía de saber algo—¿Acaso sabes algo que no quieras decirme?

Hinata hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, es solo que no quiero verte sufriendo si esto no sale bien…—dijo ella y miro hacia Sakura, tenía una expresión triste y Sakura sonrió. Su amiga se preocupaba por ella. Sakura hizo una mueca. Es que ella sabía que esta no y había tenido una buena vida amorosa. Era patética en ese aspecto.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien.

—Hablo en serio, Sakura. No quiero que sufras si esto no sale bien.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. ¿Ella sufriendo? La única que vez que ha sufrido por amor fue cuando ese _imbécil_ la rechazó cuando estaba en el instituto, después de eso no había conocido sufrimiento alguno. Había disfrutado tanto su adolescencia y de los chicos que no había parado en pensar sobre el dolor y la vergüenza por la que paso cuando ese _imbécil_ se había burlado de su confesión para después hacer de ella una burla. Sakura había estado deprimida por un tiempo pero después se olvidó de esto y comenzó a ver las cosas diferentes. Incluso Sakura comenzó a salir con un chico de último año y luego con otros más. Sakura le había dicho a Hinata y a sus amigas que nunca hablase de esto pero era obvio que estaba sacando a relucir el tema ahora después de tanto tiempo.

—Estaré bien…—le aseguró Sakura colocando una mano sobre el brazo de la chica pelinegra.

—Solo no quiero que te ilusiones mucho y que luego salgas herida.

—En serio, estaré bien—continuo diciéndole Sakura—Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

—No todos los hombres son iguales, Sakura…

¿Se lo decía a ella? Sakura bufo. Ella sabía más de chicos que Hinata. Aunque sus noviazgos y relaciones no hubiesen salido bien, ella sabía lo que era estar con un chico, sabia como eran los hombres en realidad.

—Escuche a Naruto decirle a Sai que sus primos algunos eran parecidos en personalidad a Neji o a Sasuke…—dijo Hinata y Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no podían ser como el mismo Naruto o como Sai?—Sai los conoció hace unos días cuando todos se juntaron.

¿Todos se juntaron? ¿Quiénes eran todos?

—¿Quiénes?

—Pues Sai, Neji y Naruto.

—¿Sasuke no estaba?

—No, él estaba ocupado ese día, pero a lo que quiero decir es que Sai dijo que uno de los primos de Naruto era un asco de persona y que le recordaba a Sasuke. No sé cómo se llama o como era su aspecto. Solo escuche cuando estos estaban bebiendo sake en nuestro piso.

—A Sai le parecen todos los tipos asqueroso. Se cree la maravilla—dijo Sakura rodando los ojos. Sai era genial a veces y le agradaba pero había algo que no le toleraba. Era muy burlón y criticón.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, yo no soy nadie para juzgar pero si es así, estaría conociendo a otro Sasuke o quizás a un Neji.

¡Qué maldición! No tenía nada en contra de Neji pero su personalidad era asquerosa, se creía la última Coca-Cola, así como Sasuke, con razón eran tan buenos amigos. A veces no entendía como Naruto y Sai podían ser amigos de estos dos imbéciles.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes sobre esa reunión? Me hubiera gustado echarle un vistazo a uno de ellos…—murmuró Sakura preguntándose si estos serían rubios como Naruto.

—Eso era entre ellos, Sakura, no tenemos nada que ver—dijo Hinata y Sakura la tachó de aburrida. Esa reunión de seguro fue una explosión de testosterona. Le hubiese gustado estar allí solo para encantarse la vista.

—Está bien…—aceptó Sakura, de todos modos los vería todos juntos mañana y pediría alguna foto solo para ponerla en su álbum de tipejos buenorros que tenía en la galería de su móvil—¿No hay fotos?

Hinata le dio una mala mirada como diciendo: _«No sigas»._ Sakura levantó las manos y se tranquilizó. Miró hacia el frente mientras deseaba que el día de mañana llegase pronto. Iba a conocer a ese chico especial que siempre había deseado conocer. Tenía que conseguir el mejor vestido para deslumbrar a esa persona que caería entre sus redes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Observó como Sakura se marchaba. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Sasuke suspiro y se golpeó la frente con una mano. ¿Qué había estado tratando de hacer?

Había pasado el día entero encerrado en su despacho, pensando en Sakura. Sasuke solo había salido cuando fue a almorzar, después un par de veces para dejarle algunos informes, luego para informarle que podía irse antes de la hora pautada y por ultimo cuando había decidido salir para hablar seriamente con ella.

Se llevó una mano al pelo y se lo alborotó mientras volvía a entrar en su oficina. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hacia su escritorio. Se sentó detrás de este y subió los pies sobre la superficie de madera.

Había estado a punto de decirle que la amaba. Si, había estado y por poco lo hace. Él había pensado que la única manera de no perderla era confesar lo que sentía, pensando que esto cambiaría las cosas pero al último minuto se dio cuenta de que no lo haría. Ella lo vería como un loco maniático que deseaba tenerla a toda costa y lo rechazaría al instante. Sabía que parecía un adolescente actuando de la manera que actuaba, pero él era así, no podía cambiar cuando ya estaba moldeado de esa forma.

Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia los ventanales de su despacho, hacia el cielo teñido de naranja.

Iba a perderla. Sabía porque ella estaba tan feliz últimamente, era por _esa_ fiesta.

Sasuke había estado hablando la noche anterior con su amigo de infancia, Naruto Uzumaki. Habían estado hablando sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños del padre de este, la cual se celebraría este fin de semana. Hablando y hablando, habían llegado al tema de Sakura, como siempre. No podía hablar con su amigo ya que este siempre traía a colisión el tema. Este le había informado que algunos de sus parientes asistirían a la fiesta, Sasuke le había dicho a Naruto que aquello le importaba una mierda a él, pero este le había dicho que debía de importarle ya que Sakura asistiría a la fiesta con el fin de buscar una nueva pareja.

Se había quedado tan sorprendido y luego se enfadó para después entender el porqué de la actitud de Sakura los últimos días. Sonrió maliciosamente. Sasuke iba a arruinar sus planes de conseguir a esa pareja. Ella era suya pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Todos lo veían como un solterón que sabía más de mujeres que cualquier cosa pero la verdad era que era un ignorante con esto. Era cierto que las mujeres caían a sus pies, pero solo era buscando dos cosas, sexo o dinero, y bueno, algunas una relación seria pero Sasuke las alejaba. No le interesaban estas chicas, solo Sakura.

Frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que haría para tener a Sakura bajo sus pies. Bueno, de algo estaba seguro, era su actitud que la alejaba. ¿Por qué mierda actuaba de esa manera? Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de ser un grano en el culo y de haber tratado de mala forma a la chica que amaba. Bueno, iría a la estúpida fiesta, arruinaría los planes y si no era triunfador en el momento, pues "sufriría" un poco mientras veía a la mujer que anhelaba coquetear con otros hombres que no eran él.

Tocaron la puerta. Sasuke miró el reloj de su muñeca. ¿Sería Sakura que había regresado? No, no era ella. ¿Por qué regresaría? Ella lo odiaba.

—Adelante—murmuró Sasuke con tono aburrido.

Una de las dobles puertas se abrió mostrando la figura de su compañero de trabajo. Sasuke se colocó derecho en el asiento mientras veía a Kiba Inuzuka entrar en su oficina. Su amigo cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó su amigo dando un respingo—¡Te ves horrible!

¿Qué? Sasuke sacó su móvil de la chaqueta de su traje y abrió rápidamente la cámara delantera para verse. Bueno, si se veía horrible. Tenía unas feas ojeras y sus ojos estaban opacos, sin brillos. Eso de seguro era el estés con Sakura.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y guardó su móvil.

—Como todos los días…—murmuró Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—preguntó su amigo tomando asiento frente a él.

Sasuke miró a Kiba. Simplemente estaba sufriendo de amor pero no iba a admitir eso. Era demasiado orgulloso y de seguro le iría con el chisme a Naruto o a Sai. Aunque… Sasuke le dio una mirada a Kiba. Kiba debía de estar de la misma forma que él, solo que no tan peor. Su amigo se había encaprichado con su antigua asistente quien había sido la mejor amiga de Sakura, Hinata Hyuuga, pero para su desgracia, esta chica tenía pareja y era nada más y nada menos que Naruto, el amigo de ambos.

La diferencia entre sus situaciones era que aquella chica solo había durado un par de días como asistente de Kiba y este solo tenía un breve enamoramiento por esta pero en cambio Sasuke amaba a Sakura. La conocía desde hace mucho y siempre le había parecido hermosa. Bufó molesto y apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano.

—Te ves molesto…—murmuró Kiba.

Si, estaba molesto consigo mismo. Era un idiota.

—No es nada…—murmuró Sasuke. Sus amigos tenían sus propios problemas para venir él y cargarle con los suyos, era mejor que se lo guardase para él, además de que era vergonzoso. No quería que se burlasen de el por estar enamorada.

Kiba lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y movió la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos temprano?—sugirió Kiba.

La verdad era que no quería estar en la soledad de su piso haciendo nada, aunque estar aquí era peor. La fragancia dulce de Sakura estaba circulando alrededor del piso, podía recordarla entrar a su despacho. Sasuke cerró los ojos y la visualizó. Mierda. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. La verdad era que tanto su piso como su despacho estaban atiborrados de imágenes de Sakura.

—Está bien—aceptó. De todos modos no tenía nada que hacer.

Kiba se puso de pie y le dijo que lo esperaría en el primer piso. Dejó su oficina dejando a Sasuke, quien comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Con el bulto de su laptop en una mano y el maletín en otra, abandonó su despacho. Se encontró con Kiba en el primer piso como habían acordado.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo por ahí?—preguntó Kiba mientras iban hacia sus autos.

—Es muy temprano—dijo Sasuke mirando la hora en su reloj, solo eran las cuatro y media.

—Solo es a almorzar algo antes de la cena—dijo Kiba deteniéndose cerca de su auto. El auto de Kiba estaba al lado del suyo así que Sasuke se acercó y abrió la puerta del copiloto, para entrar el maletín y su laptop.

—¿Uh?

—Podemos invitar a Neji, Sai y a Naruto—dijo el nombre del ultimo arrugando la nariz mientras Kiba entraba sus cosas a su auto.

—¿Eres masoquista?—preguntó Sasuke con las cejas arqueadas y Kiba lo miró confundido.

Sasuke bufo molesto. Neji, Sai y Naruto estaban todos casado o emparejados, en el caso de Naruto, y ya el grupo no se podía juntar porque estos solo vivían hablando de sus mujeres, de lo hermoso que era estar enamorado y lo genial que era estar casado. Si, estar enamorado era hermoso, pero solo lo era cuando eras correspondido y casado. Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Él no sabía que era eso, aunque estuvo a punto de saber que era… Movió la cabeza, olvidándose de lo último. De todos modos era una tortura estar con ambos.

—Ah, ya entiendo…—murmuró Kiba luego del breve silencio de Sasuke—Pero vamos, tenemos mucho que no nos juntamos.

Tenía razón. Sasuke suspiro y sacó su móvil de su chaqueta. Unos segundos después estaba conectando la llamada con Neji, este contestó y cuando Sasuke le propuso comer algo juntos, aceptó rápidamente. Sasuke le dijo que se reunirían en el lugar de siempre y terminó la llamada. Era extraño que este hubiese aceptado, él siempre estaba ocupado, su esposa Tenten estaba embarazada pasando por el séptimo mes. Bueno, de todos modos no importaba. Miró como Kiba terminaba de hablar con Naruto.

—Aceptó… —dijo Kiba guardando su móvil en su chaqueta—Andaba con Sai así que vienen juntos.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, entrando su móvil en su chaqueta para después entrar en su auto, Kiba lo imitó. Cada quien se fue en su auto hacia el lugar de siempre. Cuando llegaron, Naruto y Sai estaban ya en el lugar, al parecer había estado cerca. Cuando se acercaron a Naruto, este los saludó con un abrazo de oso, él sabía que Sasuke odiaba el afecto en público y aun así lo hacía, además de que le golpeó la espalda con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire haciendo que Sasuke tosiera después.

—Hijo de puta…—dijo Sasuke mientras se agarraba el pecho.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas. No entendía como era que aún seguían siendo amigos, él era el más diferente de todos. Demasiado vivaz y alegre. Incluso en el físico era diferente. Mientras que Sasuke, Sai, Neji y Kiba tenían el cabello oscuro y tez blanca, Naruto era rubio y su piel era bronceada, siempre habían bromeado que este parecía un surfeador.

Entraron en el local y encontraron una mesa. Se sentaron en está dejando un espacio para Neji.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, idiotas?—chilló Naruto en voz alta mientras se movía en su asiento.

¿Cuándo iba a madurar? Tenía 25 años, él estaba casado con la hermana menor de Neji, Hinata. Sasuke se preguntaba que mierda había visto aquella chica en este imbécil. Era demasiado llamativo y revoltoso mientras que Hinata era una chica muy tranquila, bueno, decían que los opuestos se atraían.

—Sufriendo por amor…—escuchó que dijo Kiba.

—¿Sigues con eso Kiba?—preguntó Naruto mientras levantaba el menú de la mesa y lo ojeaba—Es malo estar enamorado de alguien quien no te va a corresponder.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó Kiba y se rió—Te recuerdo que pasaste por lo mismo. Cuando Hinata no quería darte ni la hora. Solo porque al final la pequeña Hinata decidió corresponderte ya te crees la gran mierda.

—Por favor no hablemos de eso…—murmuró Naruto haciendo un ademan de manos. Al parecer le molestaba que trajeran a la luz ese tema.

Sasuke soltó una risita. Naruto había pasado por lo mismo pero como dijo ya era agua pasada y de todos modos ya no importaba, estos se estaban comprometidos ya. Mientras cada uno leía la carta para pedir algo, Neji llegó al fin. Observó como Naruto agregaba otra silla a la mesa de cuatro comensales y Neji se sentaba al lado de Kiba.

Sasuke sonrió y en ese momento Neji lo observó a él.

—Uchiha…—lo saludó este con una sonrisa alegre.

—Hyuuga…—murmuró Sasuke.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas?—preguntó Neji.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Él no era de esos que iban por ahí diciéndole sus problemas a cualquiera. Neji asintió cuando Sasuke se encogió de hombros, esto quería decir que no iba a insistir como Naruto.

—¿Entonces qué hay de nuevo…?—esta vez fue Neji quien preguntó, después de que cada quien pidió lo que iba a comer.

—Además de que sufrimos por amor, pues nada…—dijo Kiba como si fuese normal mientras se encogía de hombros.

Naruto soltó una risita.

—Lo siento amigo pero tendrás que mirar a otras chicas…—dijo este golpeándole la espalda a Kiba.

Kiba puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que aproveche la fiesta de mañana—dijo Sai con una sonrisa—Estoy seguro de habrá algunas chicas guapas.

—Créeme no quiero una Barbie ricachona que no sepa hacer nada—dijo Kiba bufando y levantando una mano—No necesito una chica así.

—¿Saori era una Barbie ricachona que no sabía hacer nada?—preguntó Naruto refiriéndose a la ex esposa de Kiba. Este tema era delicado para su amigo pero al parecer la palabra "delicado" no existía en el vocabulario de Naruto. El muy idiota no tenía tacto. En serio no entendía que le había visto su hermana a su amigo.

Kiba lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Me gustaría una chica tranquila y amable como Hinata—continuó ignorando el comentario de Naruto—Una chica que sea así la apreciaría con mucho gusto.

—Como ellas hay pocas—le aseguró Neji dándole una mirada a Naruto quien tan solo sonrió.

Kiba rodó los ojos.

—Eso ya lo sé…—murmuró Kiba apoyando la barbilla en una mano—Pero eso no me hace no desear una como ella.

Sasuke sonrió. Él lo entendía. Era difícil enamorarse de otra chica diferente a la que amabas primero.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó Neji girando la cabeza hacia Sasuke y haciendo que Sasuke se agitara—Estas sin vida—murmuró este mientras se acariciaba la barbilla y sonrió—Aunque siempre estas así—él se rió **.**

—No me jodas—le espetó Sasuke enfadándose.

—¿Por qué estas así?—preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Claro, ahora su vida amorosa les importaba a todos—Oh, ya se…—dijo Naruto y sonrió maliciosamente—Es por la conversación que tuvimos sobre…

—¡Guarda silencio!

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Él no era de esos que vivían comentando su vida amorosa y más cuando era algo vergonzoso. Había actuado como un maldito adolescente, haciéndose el duro, ignorando y maltratando a la chica que amaba pensando que esto haría que ella cayese a sus pies. Sakura no era una adolescente, era una mujer. Le serviría de lección.

—¿Lo dirás?—preguntó Naruto molestándolo.

Sasuke bufo molesto una vez. Ya no importaba que lo ocultase, estaba seguro de que todos allí lo sabían, sobre sus sentimientos por Sakura. Era algo vergonzoso.

—Emm…—dijo Sasuke y se pasó una mano por el pelo completamente avergonzado. Él no podía decir eso… pero aun así se le salió—Estoy enamorado…—murmuró sintiendo las mejillas arderle—De Sakura—confesó sintiéndose como un maldito adolescente.

Silencio en la mesa. Sasuke vio como Neji y Kiba lo miraban con sorpresa. El único que se salía del montón era Naruto, porque este sabía sus sentimientos hacia la amiga de su novia.

—¿Qué?—Kiba fue el primero en reaccionar—Pensé que solo era sexo…—dijo lo que todos habían pensado que era su relación.

Sasuke tragó nervioso.

—Es más que eso…—dijo Sasuke un poco avergonzado y sintiendo como su corazón latía como loco, esto pasaba cada vez que pensaba en Sakura.

—¿De Sakura?—preguntó Sai con la boca abierta. ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendía tanto la noticia aquella? Sakura era hermosa y cualquier tipo estaría enamorado de ella, él no era la excepción.

—Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?—preguntó Sasuke molesto. Era por esto que no quería decirles nada, además de que sabía que se burlaría de él, nadie se imaginaba que él estaría enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

Naruto se rió.

—Vaya, si Shikamaru estuviese aquí estaría riéndose en tu cara…—murmuró Naruto mientras se reía.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver Shikamaru con aquello?

—¿Eh?—murmuró confundido Sasuke. No entendía el punto de Naruto.

—Bueno es que Shikamaru be…

—¡Cierra la boca!—exclamó Neji interrumpiendo a Naruto y haciendo que todos se estremecieran. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué había gritado de esa forma?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y observó a Naruto quien se reía con nerviosismo y Neji quien había desviado la mirada. Estos sabían algo que tenía que ver con Shikamaru y Sakura. Espera un momento… ¿Acaso ellos dos…?

—¿Qué es lo que paso con Shikamaru?—preguntó Sasuke enfadándose. No quería pensar lo peor pero su mente no dejaba de preguntar si acaso Shikamaru y Sakura se habían acostado juntos. ¿Era eso posible? No, Shikamaru tenía mucho junto a Temari, quien era la esposa de este y era una buena amiga de Sakura. Era imposible que Sakura fuese tan descarada como para hacer algo con el esposo de su amiga.

—Emm…—murmuró Neji vacilando. Él no quería decirle. Sasuke miró con dureza a Naruto pero este se encogió de hombros e hizo como si estuviese cerrando una cremallera sobre sus labios. Oh, entonces no querían decirle que era lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Solo fue un beso…—respondió Naruto a lo que Sasuke había preguntado.

¿Qué? ¿Un beso?

—¿Cuando…?—decidió preguntar. Tenía que saber cuándo fue ese beso.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros.

—Nadie sabe cuándo fue…—dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros—Simplemente lo escuchamos de la boca de Shikamaru. Este lo dijo sin importancia porque en verdad fue un beso no tan importante. Ni sabemos dónde fue o como paso. Así que no importa.

Pero a él si le importaba. Shikamaru había besado los labios que él ansiaba besar con tanto anhelo. Maldición. Odiaba esto. Era posible que quizás Sakura estuviese enamorada de Shikamaru y era por eso que no quería nada con él. Apretó los puños.

—De todos modos, solo fue un beso y de seguro no significaba nada…—insistió Neji moviendo las manos mientras sonreía.

Sasuke se enfadó. Quizás para ellos solo era un beso pero para él era otra cosa.

—Vaya, este muy enamorado de ella…—señaló Naruto burlándose de él y Sasuke quiso estampar su puño en su cara bonita, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces porque no vas y le confiesas lo que sientes?—preguntó Kiba.

Era muy fácil para Kiba decirlo, él había estado a punto de hacerlo unas horas pero se retractó porque sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad, Sakura lo rechazaría directamente. Tenía que empezar a armar algunos planes.

—¿Sasuke?

Sasuke suspiro y volvió a su asiento.

—Cambiemos de tema, cada vez que empezamos a hablar de mujeres terminamos peleados—murmuró Sasuke acariciándose la frente, comenzar a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres…—comenzó a decir Neji—Pero puedo ayudarte si quieres.

No, estaba bien. Como había dicho antes, sus amigos tenían sus propios problemas para que tuviesen que cargar con los suyos. Cambiaron de tema y empezaron a hablar de la fiesta del cumpleaños del papa de Naruto. A Sasuke no le interesó mucho esto, ya que la fiesta era la causa de su desgracia pero tenía que ir, ya que sus padres eran muy amigos y tenía que ver con sus propios ojos aquella persona que tenía cautivada a Sakura.

Esperaba con un poco más de ganas la noche de mañana.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bueno, he estado pensando en eliminar la historia. Mientras estoy editándola, me está resultando un poco difícil ajustar el personaje principal a Sasuke ya que este es como Tsundere y medio jodon, y Sasuke es muy diferente.** **He estado tratando de hacer de todo, cambiando cosas pero esto influye mucho en los capítulos siguientes, así que he estado pensando en eliminar la historia, al menos que ustedes acepten a este Sasuke un poco diferente a como es normalmente. Un poco amoroso y melancólico.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	4. Capitulo 3

**.**

 **Love at Last**

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

¿Qué vestido debería escoger?

Sakura miró hacia los vestidos de gala que había seleccionado. El primero era un vestido rojo intenso, como si fuera una túnica griega, largo y de una tela suave. El segundo era de color blanco con encaje dorado y el estilo era parecido al anterior, tenía una amplia falda media transparente que se abría por toda la pierna izquierda hasta la cadera revelando una corta falda. Le gustaba, si pero el tercer vestido también le encanta, este era de un tono pastel cremoso que iba cambiando de tonalidad después de las caderas a un tono rosa pastel. Este último vestido pegaba más en Hinata ya que era demasiado rescatado.

Umm… Sakura se acarició la barbilla y miró hacia el probador, Hinata estaba dentro de él midiéndose un vestido azul oscuro. En ese momento, su amiga salió con el vestido puesto. Sakura la miró de arriba abajo mientras Hinata le modelaba el vestido. Le asentaba bien, pero estaba segura de que uno de los que había seleccionado le quedaría mejor…

—¿Qué tal me queda?—preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa, estaba muy emocionada por esto. Ella era la que había estado más emocionada por ir de compras, había dicho que quería comprar un vestido especial para la noche y además para lucirlo delante de Naruto.

Sakura sonrió.

—Te queda bien…—dijo observándola. El vestido tenía un poco la espalda libre y parte de los costados, la falda era amplia y hasta el suelo.

—Entonces lo comprare…—dijo y se metió al probador para quitarse el vestido.

Sakura sonrió y se giró hacia los tres que había seleccionado. Tenía que decidirse. Lo pensó mucho pero al final se decidió por el rojo intenso. Hinata salió vestida con su ropa de antes y con el vestido en el brazo. La dependienta se acercó para tomar el vestido y marcharse hacia la caja. Hinata se giró hacia ella.

—¿Te has decidido?—preguntó Hinata.

—El rojo—dijo Sakura señalándolo.

Hinata le dio una mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no creo que te verás bien…—dijo Hinata—Con ese vestido.

A Hinata no le gustaba mucho el rojo pero a Sakura si le encantaba.

—Estoy segura de que me veré bien con este vestido.

—Pero es que me gusta.

—Entonces no me preguntes.

Sakura arqueó las cejas. Hinata había cambiado un poco. Últimamente, Hinata hablaba mucho más y era más suelta, esto tenía que deberse a que había perdido ya un poco la timidez con Naruto, quien era el alma de la fiesta. Bueno, tomó el vestido rojo de todas formas, este le pegaba a su rosado cabello. Se acercaron a la caja para pagarlos. Unos minutos después, luego de que anduvieron por el centro comercial comprando todo lo que faltaba para la noche de mañana, estaban sentadas en un café tomando un par de frappes. Sakura veía de mala gana a su amiga, no se podía salir mucho con esta ya que se la pasaba en su móvil chateando con Naruto, como si estos dos no se vieran lo suficiente.

Sakura rodó los ojos y buscó su móvil. Tenía que inscribir una cita para las dos mañana en el spa temprano. Le escribió rápido a una de las chicas que trabajaban en el local de la cual se había hecho muy amiga. Cuando terminó, se dispuso a mirar por el lugar. Debería comprar algunas cosas más, pero ya tenía los zapatos, los cuales eran de color plateado, una pequeña bolsa y otras cositas necesarias, era una derrochadora de dinero, pero ella sudaba ese dinero…

Sakura soltó una risita y Hinata la miró. Esta negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención al móvil. Bueno, no exactamente. Se la pasaba el día sentada detrás de un escritorio pero no era fácil aguantarse a su malhumorado jefe, aguantar sus acosos y sus cambios de humor. Aunque… Hoy había estado tan diferente. No entendía porque se molestaba pensando en ese imbécil, en unos meses le diría adiós y nunca se volverían a ver, no le importaba que este tuviese negocios con su padre, ella haría todo lo posible para no cruzarse con él. Sasuke Uchiha era un maldito error. ¿Qué mierda había estado pensando cuando se acostó con él? Aún seguía preguntándoselo.

Soltó un bufido, algo molesta. Odiaba cuando su mente se hacia la dura y comenzaba a pensar sobre Sasuke. ¿Por qué mierda era esto? A ella no le importaba y lo que le pasase a ese imbécil, no era de su incumbencia. Además, mañana seria el día en que conocería a ese hombre especial que Dios le tenía preparado, porque ella sabía que El Grandísimo le tenía ese regalo por ser tan buena chica.

—¿Sakura?

Sakura miró a Hinata.

—Naruto está cerca de aquí…—dijo Hinata dándole una mirada rápida al móvil y escribiendo algo para después mirarla—Vamos hacia allá.

—¿Por qué no puedes estar tranquila conmigo algún día sin que estés pensando en Naruto?—preguntó Sakura cruzándose de brazos. Cada vez que se juntaba Hinata siempre tenía que saltar con que tenía que irse a ver a Naruto o si no hablar con este.

Hinata se ruborizo e hizo un puchero.

—Nos vimos esta mañana nada más—murmuró ella avergonzada—Naruto tomó su almuerzo con y yo…—ella bajo la cabeza y se ruborizó—Lo extraño.

—Deberían casarse…—dijo Sakura.

—Muy pronto…—dijo Hinata sonriendo feliz.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Ellos no podían estar mucho separados, aunque vivían juntos, Sakura estaba segura de que una vez que diesen ese paso ya no había manera de que se unieran más, ah bueno, teniendo un hijo era posible pero Hinata no debía de ser tan tonta como para tener un hijo tan joven. Había primero que disfrutar los primeros años de matrimonio. Ella haría eso cuando le llegase el tiempo.

—Cuando te cases no habrá nadie que te vea otra vez…—murmuró Sakura resoplando.

—Exagerada.

—Te odio—dijo Sakura y miró hacia la mano izquierda. El diamante en su dedo anular brillo como si estuviese burlándose de Sakura. Esta chasqueó la lengua y quiso sacarle el dedo mayor a aquel anillo, pero se vería algo infantil. De todos modos, muy pronto tendría uno, porque de una vez que conquistase chico especial que le tocaba, ella iba a lanzar su soga y amarrar a ese hombre.

—Yo también te quiero, Sakura-san—dijo Hinata moviendo una mano y tomando la que Sakura tenía posada sobre la mesa.

—Como digas…—murmuró Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco una vez más.

—Vamos al lugar—dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie y guardando su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón corto. Se inclinó para recoger las bolsas de compras.

Sakura hizo lo mismo y recogió las bolsas del suelo, se las caló como pudo al brazo, ya que tenía su bolsa personal, y aun no se había terminado el frappe. Salieron del lugar hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo y unos minutos después, se dirigían por la avenida hacia el lugar que Hinata había dicho que Naruto estaba con Neji.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba Naruto, entraron y lo buscaron con la mirada, bueno, Hinata lo buscó con la mirada. Sakura solo se mantuvo persiguiéndola. Se acercaron a una mesa y Sakura salió de detrás de su amiga para después quedarse estática en el lugar.

¿Era una broma?

Sakura le lanzó rayos a Hinata con la mirada. La malvada sabia de esto. Bufo molesta. Antes quizás hubiese estado emocionada al ver a tantos hombres tan guapos reunidos en una mesa, porque eso no había que quitárselos, estos cinco tipos alrededor de aquella mesa estaban para comérselos pero ahora era diferente. Sakura murmuró una maldición mirando a uno de aquellos cinco hombres en específico, este era su jefe quien se le había quedado mirando y cuando vio que ella lo miraba también, desvió la mirada.

¡Qué imbécil! Ahora la ignoraba. ¿Qué se creía? Sakura bufo molesta y se acercó a la mesa. No le iba a prestar atención.

—Hola chicos…—saludó Sakura muy melosa.

Se acercó primero a Neji y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, ella no acostumbraba hacer esto, lo hacía con Naruto pero con Neji era diferente y no sabía porque lo hizo. Se alejó de este e hizo lo mismo con Sai, después con Kiba, quien había sido el jefe de Hinata y al final con Naruto, con el cual duro más para molestar a Hinata y que además le dio un rápido abrazo. Este olía delicioso y otra vez pensó que Hinata era tan suertuda de tenerlo.

Se alejó de ellos y se quedó de pie entre Naruto y Kiba. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke la observaba. ¿Acaso estaba esperando su beso también? Que no jodiese.

—¿Cómo estas Sakura?—preguntó Neji quien parecía algo nervioso, quizás por la acción anterior. Sakura estaba segura de que le iría con el cuento a su esposa y luego esta vendría a molestar a Sakura con sus estúpidos celos. Como si a Sakura algún día le gustaría estar con Neji. Solo Tenten aguantaba a este imbécil. Neji estaba cortado por el mismo patrón que el de Sasuke.

—Bien—le dijo a Neji con una sonrisa.

—Sakura-chan…—la saludó Naruto con entusiasmo.

—¡No me hables!—le exclamó Sakura—Estoy brava contigo.

—¿Que hice?

—Supe algo que me tenías oculto…—dijo esto último dándole un ligero golpe a Naruto por la cabeza—¿Por qué no me habían dicho que se habían reunido con sus primos?

Naruto abrió la boca para después mirar hacia su novia quien tan solo se encogió de hombros. Naruto murmuró algo que sonó como una mala palabra y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Lo siento pero esto era entre nosotros, nada de mujeres…—se excusó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura arrugó los labios y bufo molesta. Lo mismo que había dicho Hinata antes. Bueno, no importaba.

—Está bien…—dijo ella. Ahora quería irse de allí—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó a Hinata.

—¿Por qué no se sientan un poco?—preguntó Kiba poniéndose de pie y cediéndole su asiento a ella, que para su desgracia estaba al lado de Sasuke. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y bufo molesta. Estaba segura de que lo había hecho a propósito.

—No hace falta, ya nos vamos…—murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa falsa.

—Es aun temprano…—dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a su novio al fin y lo besaba. Naruto le cedió su lugar a su novia y buscó otra silla para él. La colocó al lado de Hinata y estos dos tortolos se fundieron en un beso, sin importarles quienes le rodeaban. Últimamente las cosas entre las pareja eran de esa manera, habían perdido el pudor. Quien diría que vería a la tímida Hinata comerse a su novio en público, algunas cosas cambiaban.

Sakura miró de mala manera a Hinata. Más tarde tendría una conversación con ella. Tomó a mala gana el lugar de Kiba y no miro hacia Sasuke, Kiba se sentó a su lado y ella que había pensado que se sentaría entre Sasuke y ella, pero al parecer estaba haciendo de celestino el muy maldito.

—Sakura…—escuchó que su jefe la llamaba.

Aquí empezábamos… Y ella que pensó que se había librado de Sasuke por este fin de semana, ya que aunque sabía que él estaría en la fiesta de mañana, trataría de evitarlo lo más que podía, pero tenía mala suerte. Sakura miró hacia el techo y luego con una expresión de falsedad miró hacia su jefe.

—¿Si, señor…?—preguntó Sakura ladeando la cabeza. Estaba segura de que todos en aquella mesa se dieron cuenta de su tono falso pero que le importaba a ella, solo quería largarse de allí.

—¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron mientras agregaba—En privado—dijo en voz baja.

No, no quería hablar con él en privado, lo único que deseaba era irse de allí y seguir soñando sobre el encuentro de mañana… Espera. Sakura sonrió maliciosamente. Podía hacer una escenita con él, así le daba vergüenza y dejaba de molestarla de una vez por todas. Sakura se puso de pie.

—Si, como desee—murmuró sonriendo.

Sasuke sonrió y parecía feliz. Él también se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar en aquel restaurant. Sakura lo siguió a regañadientes. Fueron hacia un área libre de aquel restaurant. Consiguieron une mesa para dos vacía y tomaron asiento en esta. Sakura cruzó las piernas por debajo de la mesa y fijo la mirada en su jefe.

—¿Qué desea señor?—preguntó Sakura.

—Enserio deja de llamarme señor…—murmuró Sasuke poniendo sus ojos en los de ella, su ceño se frunció—Me molesta y me hace sentir viejo.

—Pero es mi jefe.

—¿Y que si lo soy? Te he dado el derecho de tutearme, además…—una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios—Aquella vez nunca me llamaste jefe mientras empujaba dentro de ti—dijo esto en voz baja.

Sakura sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas. ¿Cuándo dejaría aquello? Tosió algo incomoda y fue directo al grano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasuke?—preguntó directamente.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Así me gusta.

—¡Habla de una buena vez!—exigió Sakura entrecerrando los ojos. Ya estaba cansada de tantos rodeos y de este molestándola. Tenía que deshacerse de él, estaba afectando su paz mental.

Sasuke soltó una risita y Sakura quiso estampar su puño contra su hermosa cara, pero se contuvo. Quería armar una escena pero no una escena que metiese a la seguridad del lugar. Se quedaron observándose mutuamente, Sakura sentía el enojo creciendo en su interior, odiaba cuando una persona decía algo y luego no quería hablar, y era eso lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke. Este se mantenía de brazos cruzados frente a ella, observándola fijamente. ¿Qué mierda era lo que quería con ella?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—volvió a preguntar algo cansada. Estaba hastiada de sus juegos.

—Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero—dijo Sasuke con una mirada ardiente, como si estuviese decidido a conseguirla. Lástima para Sasuke que ella ya tenía en mente el hombre de su vida y Sasuke no era ese.

—Es una lástima para ti, Sasuke—le dijo Sakura sonriendo y Sasuke frunció el ceño—Esas son cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida…—se acercó un poco hacia el—Las cosas buenas solo se repiten una sola vez—murmuró y se alejó sonriendo con burla.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola un rato en silencio hasta que soltó una risotada.

—Puedes creerte eso—dijo él—Puedes seguir con eso en la cabeza por un tiempo pero tú y yo sabemos que no durara mucho antes de que vuelvas a mi otra vez—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—O se te olvida lo mucho que te moleste para que te acostaras conmigo hasta que sucumbiste a mis encantos—Sasuke movió la cabeza—No duro demasiado.

Sakura apretó los puños y sintió la ira crecer más. Tenía que controlarse. Sakura comenzó a exhalar e inhalar para tranquilizarse. A la mierda su control. Sakura explotó.

—¡Quiero que me dejes de una maldita vez en paz!—exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie rápidamente y haciendo que la silla detrás de ella se volcara, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban cerca.

—Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke extendiendo una mano hacia ella, quizás para tratar de calmarla pero Sakura golpeó esa mano.

—¡Estoy harta de ti y de tus acosos!—exclamó y las personas que estaban más cerca comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas. ¡Que se jodan!—¿Sabes que puedo demandarte por acoso?—le dijo y la cara de Sasuke se ensombreció. Si, él obvio que lo sabía—Lo sabes muy bien—murmuró Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente y vio como Sasuke tragaba nervioso—Así que si no dejas de molestarme te la veras con mi abogado que para tu desgracia será tu padre—le dijo Sakura atacándolo por donde más le dolía.

Sasuke abrió la boca sorprendido pero después la cerró. Sakura sabía la relación entre Sasuke y su padre, esta no era muy buena y sabía que cualquier mención de este era como si le clavase un puñal en el corazón. Sonrió feliz al darse cuenta de que lo tenía agarrado literalmente de las bolas.

—Espero que te quede claro—dijo Sakura colocándose derecha—Seguiré trabajando para ti por lo que queda del contrato pero nuestra relación será completamente profesional—lo miró a la cara y agregó:—Además, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tenga una pareja así que es mejor que te vayas olvidando de mí.

Sasuke lo único que deseaba era tenerla en su cama otra vez, como todo maniático sexual que era, pero él se podía joder. No iba a tener nunca más. Ella tenía planes y él no entraba ninguno en ellos.

—Adiós, jefe—destacó esta última palabra y Sasuke desvió la mirada.

Sakura sonrió y colocó la silla que había volcado antes en su lugar. Le dio una mirada a su jefe otra vez y se marchó. Cuando entró de nuevo al restaurant, se acercó a Hinata y esta entendió que había pasado algo sin Sakura haberle dicho nada. Se despidieron de los chicos y se marcharon. En el camino a casa de Sakura, Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, sin preguntarle nada.

Le agradecía porque ahora mismo no tenía ganas de hablar. Estaba enfadada y confundida. Enfadada porque Sasuke aun no dejaba de joderla, pero estaba segura de que con esto último el entendería que entre ellos dos no podía haber nada y algo confundida porque las últimas acciones de Sasuke eran extrañas. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con ese imbécil?

Umm… Sakura se acarició la barbilla y miró por la ventanilla del auto de Hinata. ¿Acaso Naruto le había dicho algo? Tenía que haber sido eso, Naruto de seguro le había dicho a Sasuke de que ella estaba detrás de uno de sus primos y por eso él actuaba de esa manera. Soltó una risotada y se sintió mirada por Hinata después, pero esta no objetó nada.

Bueno, le interesaba un comino. Sasuke podía ir y joderse.

Solo esperaba el día de mañana para decirle adiós a todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Vaya…

Sasuke soltó un suspiro mientras veía a la mujer que amaba irse y dejarlo con el corazón medio roto.

Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Bajo la cabeza, derrotado. Había actuado como un imbécil una vez más. Él solo había tratado de hablar tranquilamente con ella, ser sincero y confesarle lo que sentía pero lo arruinó, como siempre. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la golpeo. Era el más grande imbécil de todos. Cuando pensaba que Kiba o Naruto lo eran más que él, estaba equivocado, él era el epítome de la estupidez.

Bueno, tenía que reunir su mierda y seguir con su vida. No había más nada que hacer. Sakura le había dejado en claro que no volviese a molestarla más, y si él lo seguía haciendo iba demandarlo por acoso. Su chica era inteligente, él nunca pensó que ella pensaría aquello, incluso le atacó donde más le dolía y no fueron sus bolas. Que ella fuese a contratar a su padre como abogado si él seguía molestándola fue completamente un golpe bajo para él. Su orgullo estaba algo herido.

Soltó un suspiro y miró por el lugar. Había tantas parejas en ese sitio. Lo odiaba. Se puso de pie y se marchó hacia donde había estado antes. Cuando se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, se percató de que las dos chicas se habían ido. Bueno, era mejor que se fueran a tener que mirar a Sakura luego de lo que paso, aunque bueno, tenía que enfrentarse a ella el lunes.

Tomó asiento en el lugar de antes, las dos sillas que habían sido agregadas habían sido ya retiradas. Miró hacia sus amigos, ellos lo miraban con una expresión curiosa. Querían saber lo que había sucedido, bueno, no les iba a decir. Él estaba cayendo ya en el pozo de la vergüenza y no quería que estos imbéciles lo supieran.

—¿Qué miran?—preguntó Sasuke enfadándose.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste amigo?—preguntó Kiba a su lado palmeándole la espalda con cuidado.

Sasuke arrugó los labios.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?—preguntó Naruto y se rio mientras estrellaba la mano sobre la mesa—Esa mujer se veía como un fiera cuando se acercó para llevarse a Hinata-chan. Parecía que fuera a matar a alguien y no era a ninguno de nosotros—Naruto volvió a reírse.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Déjalo en paz, Naruto—escuchó que le decía Neji al rubio.

Naruto levantó las manos y dejo de molestarlo.

—Mira…—comenzó a decir Naruto y Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido para que guardara silencio. No quería escuchar nada.

No estaba muy feliz, era posible que este imbécil fuera quien estuviese armando la reunión de Sakura con alguno de sus primos. Apretó los puños y deseó golpear al creador de sus desgracias pero se contuvo después, a pesar de que Naruto tenía un poco la culpa, no era completamente suya, era también de él. Sasuke había actuado como un imbécil desde el comienzo y cada vez que trataba arreglar las cosas, lo liaba. Era Sasuke quien no sabía cómo manejar el asunto entre su secretaria y él.

Bufo molesto y desvió la mirada. De todos modos no deseaba escuchar lo que Naruto tenía que decir. Quizás iba a decirle que se olvidase de Sakura o alguna otra mierda que tenía que ver con renunciar a Sakura. No, no iba a renunciar a ella tan fácil, lucharía otra vez y una vez más, hasta poder tenerla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero por enésima vez. Es que estaba tan preciosa que aún no se lo creía. El vestido rojo le asentaba como una segunda piel, tan brillante e intenso. Había recogido su cabello en un elegante mono a lo alto de su cabello, dejando algunos mechones rizados caer y su maquillaje estaba al punto. Había optado por un tono rosáceo para sus labios y sombras oscuras para sus ojos, los cuales destacaban gracias a esta. Estaba despampanante.

Sakura dio una vuelta y miró hacia Hinata que estaba frente al tocador dándose los últimos toques. Hinata le había pedido que pasara el día en el piso que compartía con Naruto. Habían comido juntas, bromearon, cotillearon y vieron televisión. Hubiesen invitado a Ino o a Tenten pero estas estaban demasiado ocupadas con sus maridos. Había sido una mañana y tarde agradable, y lo fue más porque Naruto pasó el día fuera del piso porque si no Hinata hubiese estado solo pendiente a su novio.

Tocaron la puerta. Y hablando del diablo…

—Pase…—dijo Sakura hacia la puerta. Estaban en la habitación principal que Naruto y Hinata compartían, ellas habían hecho de la habitación su centro de belleza. Sakura le hizo el cabello a Hinata y le hubiese hecho el maquillaje pero esta se negó, diciendo que solo quería algo fresco. Sakura la dejó tranquila porque lo que tenía en mente para su hermana no era nada fresco, había pensado en algo sensual.

La puerta se abrió mostrando la figura de Naruto. Este tenía un traje oscuro hecho completamente a su medida, el cual destacaba sus anchos hombros y su increíble físico. Dios, el hombre sabia como vestir y… Sakura aspiro el aire, vaya… Algo que sumaba muchos puntos era que un hombre oliese bien y Naruto definitivamente olía muy bien.

Mierda. El tipo era demasiado para sus ojos. Sakura apartó la mirada pero volvió a mirarlo para ver como este se acercaba a su novia por detrás y la abrazaba con cuidado. Hinata ladeo la cabeza hacia él y Naruto le susurró algo para después besarla lentamente. Esto era genial. Sakura observó como ellos se daban amor mutuamente antes de separarse y Hinata seguir con lo suyo.

Naruto se giró hacia ella.

—Vaya, Sakura-chan…—dijo pasando la mirada por su cuerpo—Estás asombrosa.

Si, ella lo sabía. Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias—le agradeció—Tú también—le dijo Sakura pero pensó que él estaba más que asombroso. En verdad Naruto era como un Dios.

—Siempre lo estoy—murmuró Naruto levantando el mentón.

Ese baboso pero tenía razón, en verdad que Hinata era una chica suertuda, mira que conseguir su primer novio y que este fuese un tipo como Naruto no era algo que le pasaba a cualquiera. Bueno, ella también tendría su guapo novio, obvio no sería el primero, ya que había arrasado con muchos chicos en su adolescencia.

Hinata al fin terminó de arreglarse. Su cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros desnudos cayendo por su espalda en ondas, estaba maquillada con un maquillaje ligero, así como esta había querido, su vestido se abría a la mitad de este en una amplia falda. Se veía estupenda, estaba orgullosa de Hinata. Tomaron sus bolsos pequeños para la ocasión, Sakura tenía su móvil, un poco de dinero, algunas mentas para el aliento y preservativos por si acaso, si, era algo atrevida pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Salieron de la habitación y luego del apartamento.

En el ascensor, Naruto se mantuvo detrás de Hinata abrazándola y susurrándole cosas al odio, ya más tarde Sakura exigiría saber lo que este le había dicho a la pelinegra. El ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso y no en el subterráneo. Salieron por la puerta frontal del edificio donde Naruto vivía, cuando salieron Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida.

Vaya… Una limosina.

La última vez que se subió a una limosina fue para el baile de graduación de su instituto. Ino, Tenten y Sakura disfrutaron mucho aquella noche, Hinata no había querido ir y se había quedado en su habitación. Había sido invitada por tantos chicos que ella decidió que se unieran todos, había pasado la noche bailando en brazos de cada uno de sus enamorados y al final terminó la noche en su habitación sola.

Soltó una risita mientras entraba al vehículo. Había sido una chica muy traviesa… Bueno, ella seguía siéndolo **.**

Una vez dentro la limosina se movió y comenzó su trayecto hacia el lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta. La fiesta era celebrada en uno de los hoteles que pertenecían a la familia de Naruto. Le gustaría celebrar algún día uno de sus cumpleaños con una gran fiesta.

Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta y Sakura se bajó de la limosina con ayuda del botones del hotel. Se quedó algo asombrada por el lugar. Lo que hacía el dinero. Sus padres tenían dinero pero no tanto como los Uzumaki o como la familia de Hinata. Demasiadas luces y personas de alto estatus. Sonrió feliz mientras se acercaba a la entrada junto a Naruto y Hinata.

Esta era su noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Había llegado la gran noche.

Sasuke inhaló el aire cargado de perfumes y el aroma de las flores que había en aquel lugar. La fiesta se celebraba en salón de eventos de un hotel que pertenecía a la familia de Naruto. Sasuke se había estado debatiendo entre ir y no ir, pero como él quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que iba a pasar esta noche, se había enfundado en un traje hecho a su medida y había partido a la gran fiesta.

Entró a lugar y se encontró con algunos conocidos mientras se adentraba al gran salón. Había una orquesta sobre un escenario al fondo del salón, frente a este una especie de pista de baile y a los extremos varias mesas. Sasuke se movió por el salón saludando y buscando a sus amigos.

Los encontró, en realidad los encontró a los tres de un tirón, Neji estaba con su esposa embarazada a su lado, Naruto con Hinata y Kiba solo pero además de ellos estaban Sai e Ino, por ultimo estaba Sakura…

Sasuke trago nervioso mientras se acercaba. Sakura estaba lejos pero lo suficientemente cerca como para verla detalladamente y se quedó completamente asombrado por esta. Llevaba un largo vestido rojo intenso con los hombros al descubierto y su cabello rosa claro estaba en un elegante moño. Dios, estaba fantástica.

Sasuke bajo la mirada y la desvió lejos de ella. Sakura estaba tan fantástica pero para él estaba prohibida, esta se lo había dejado claro el día anterior. Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho mientras sentía su corazón contraerse. Dolía recordarlo. Nunca había sido rechazado de esa manera pero tenía que actuar normal, no darle ningún atisbo de que ella lo afectaba de la manera que lo hacía. Levantó la cabeza y decidido se acercó al grupo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el grupo vio como cuatro personas se agregaban al grupo. ¿Quiénes eran? Sasuke se detuvo no tan lejos y observó a los recién llegados. Había dos mujeres y dos hombres, uno de los hombres tenía un brazo pasado por detrás de la cintura de una de las mujeres, la cual estaba en un avanzado estado de gestación; la otra mujer era joven y el otro hombre estaba de brazos cruzados.

Oh… Estos eran los primos…

Sasuke observó al tipo que estaba al lado de lo que parecía ser su esposa. Era alto y tenía el cabello naranja; el otro hombre tenía el pelo rubio, la chica que no estaba embarazada, no tenía el cabello rubio o naranja, si no castaño. Sasuke dio otro paso hacia el grupo y vio como Sakura sonreía feliz al tipo que no estaba casado, ella estaba coqueteando con él.

Este tipo seria su desgracia.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fanfic. Si, en verdad pensaba eliminarlo. Pero como me dieron ánimos para continuarlo pues este seguirá a pesar del mucho Ooc que tendrá. Pero les prometo que es una buena historia y les encantara mientras más adelante.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	5. Capitulo 4

**.**

 **Love at Last**

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Se habían adentrado a la fiesta y ni bien lo hicieron se vieron rodeados por Neji y Tenten, la última comenzó a decirles lo muy hermosas que se veían esa noche y también se quejó de que le hubiese gustado vestirse así pero que su embarazo se lo impedía, pero aun así, Sakura observó que su amiga se veía también muy hermosa, el embarazo a Tenten le sentaba muy bien.

El grupo creció unos minutos después, ya que se agregaron Ino y Sai, los dos parecían una pareja de Hollywood ya que estaban maravillosos. Hablaron un poco y Neji bromeó con Naruto diciendo que la última vez que lo vio en un traje fue en la boda de Tenten. Continuaron bromeando entre ellos, Sai tirando comentarios burlones. Cada vez que estos se reunían tendían a hacer de Naruto el bufón. Eran tan malos.

Después se agregó Kiba quien pasó la mayoría del tiempo observando a Hinata. Era una lástima para él, esta tenía un hombre que lo daría todo por ella y no necesitaba a un hombre como Kiba. No era que estaba diciendo que Kiba era un mal tipo porque en realidad le caía un poco bien, solo era que Hinata estaba bien con Naruto, ellos eran el uno para el otro y no deseaba ver a su amiga con otro hombre. Kiba podía buscarse otra chica por la cual morir pero esa no iba a ser Hinata, Sakura haría todo lo posible para que la relación de Hinata siguiera estando como estaba.

Esta vez las bromas se deslizaron desde Naruto hacia Neji y luego hacia Sai terminando por ultimo en Kiba. Era divertido ver como ellos se burlaban los unos a los otros sin que esto afectase su amistad. Ella no tuvo muchos amigos en su adolescencia ya que cuando empezó a desarrollar, los chicos la miraron diferente lo que provocó que las chicas se sintiesen celosas y empezaran a odiarla, sus únicas compañeras eran Hinata, Ino y Tenten, después las otras chicas la aborrecían.

Volvió a prestar atención a la conversación. Estos estaban hablando de que Kiba tenía que empezar a mirar a otras mujeres más que Hinata cuando se acercaron cuatros personas al grupo agregándose a este.

¡Oh por Dios!

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras observaba los recién llegados. Había dos chicos y dos mujeres, uno de los hombres tenía a una mujer a su lado en un avanzado estado de gestación, la otra chica era una pelicastaña muy bonita y hermosa, y el otro tipo… Vaya… Sakura miró hacia Naruto para después volver a mirar hacia el tipo con la mujer a su lado y luego al que estaba solo. No había que decírselo, cualquiera que los viese lo sabría. Estos dos hombres eran los primos de Naruto. No era que eran idénticos, pero si se parecían un poco y más el tipo rubio. ¿Acaso todos estaban cortados por el mismo patrón? Porque tenían un aura juguetona e intimidante.

Sintió un golpecito en sus costillas y miró haca su derecha para ver a Hinata guiñándole un ojo. Sakura sonrió. Esta era la noche. Miró sin discreción alguna hacia el otro tipo, el que estaba solo, era guapo y completamente su tipo. Él tenía un traje de color negro que le quedaba como un guante y Sakura se preguntó si tendría una rica tableta de chocolate bajo este.

—Buenas noches—murmuró el hombre que tenía a la mujer embarazada a su lado.

—Yahiko—dijo Naruto extendiendo una mano hacia el tal Yahiko, quien tenía el pelo naranja. este la aceptó y la estrechó—Esta es mi amada Hinata—murmuró Naruto presentando ante sus primos a su novia o mejor dicho prometida—Hinata estos son mis primos, Yahiko y su esposa Konan, Tamaki y Deidara—dijo señalando a cada uno mientras pronunciaba sus nombres.

Umm, con que se llamaba Deidara. Sakura batió sus pestañas coquetamente mientras observaba a Deidara, quien en ese mismo momento la miró y sonrió con esa sonrisa que mojaría a cualquier mujer.

—Es un placer—dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa que derretía mujeres, su mujer debía de espantar a muchas chicas ya que su marido era muy guapo.

—Estos son mis amigos—continuó Naruto—Kiba, Sai e Ino—murmuró Naruto señalando a los mencionados—Neji y su esposa Tenten—continuó Naruto y luego la señaló a ella—Y mi amiga Sakura—Sakura se colocó derecha y sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, las primeras impresiones eran importantes.

—Vaya, está embarazada también…—dijo Yahiko pasando la mirada por Tenten—¿Cuántos meses tienes, Tenten?—preguntó con la mirada fija en su amplio vientre.

—Tengo siete…—murmuró Tenten pasando una mano por su vientre y miro hacia Konan—¿Y tú?—preguntó siendo informal, pero vamos, todos estaban en edades contemporáneas y Yahiko fue el primero en tutear.

—Igual—dijo Konan haciendo lo mismo que Tenten.

—¿Bromeas?—preguntó Tenten.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y Tenten sonrió con felicidad. Las dos mujeres se fundieron en una conversación sobre embarazos y bebes apartándose un poco mientras hablaban. Yahiko movió la cabeza mientras se reía.

—Es bueno que encontró a una igual que ella.

—Creme la mantendrá ocupada toda la noche—dijo Naruto y miró hacia Deidara—Estas muy callado hoy…

Deidara sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro.

—Solo disfruto de la vista…—murmuró ladeando la cabeza y haciendo que un mechón de su rubio cabello cayese en su frente.

¡Dios! ¡Qué rica voz! Él era tan guapo. Dios tenía que apiadarse de ella y darle a ese hombre. Sakura se mordió el labio y se comió con la vista a Deidara. Este la volvió a mirar cuando se sintió mirado pero no sonrió como antes, si no que le dio una ardiente mirada.

—¿Ustedes son hermanos?—preguntó entonces Hinata señalando a Yahiko y a Deidara.

—Ah, no…—murmuró Yahiko sonriendo—Soy hijo único.

—Nuestra familia es amplia—dijo Naruto—Yahiko y Deidara solo son primos. Tamaki es su hermana menor, y faltan otros miembros que no pudieron asistir a la fiesta esta noche.

—Nagato es un vago—dijo Deidara.

—Sabes que Nagato está fuera del país…—explicó Yahiko y luego miró a Naruto—Dijo que lo excusara pero que vendrá a verlos—murmuró sonriendo.

—Espero que sea muy pronto—dijo Naruto.

Esto era divertido. Ver a los Uzumaki interactuando con ellos. Al parecer el único libre era Deidara, ya que Yahiko tenía esposa y de seguro el tan Nagato debía de tener también. Sakura observó a Deidara, un hombre tan guapo como él no podía estar soltero.

—Bueno, ya nos iremos por ahí—dijo Sai—Hablaremos más tarde, pasen un buena noche—murmuró despidiéndose y después marchándose con Ino. Kiba también aprovechó y se fue del grupo siguiendo a la pareja. Si, si el grupo era más pequeño más chance tenía de hablar con aquel dios griego.

—¿Dónde está Shikamaru?—preguntó Yahiko mirando por el salón. Oh, así que él también conocía a Shikamaru.

—Debe de estar por ahí—murmuró Naruto encogiéndose de hombros—No lo he visto aun.

—Quizás se detuvo por ahí para cogerse a su despampanante esposa—dijo Deidara levantando las cejas y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Cuida tu vocabulario Deidara—le regañó Yahiko—Se te olvida que estas hermosas damas amigas de la esposa de Shikamaru—dijo Yahiko señalándolas a ellas—Ten un poco de tacto.

Deidara se ruborizo y se acarició la cabeza.

—Oh si…—dijo Deidara y sonrió—Lo olvide—murmuró riéndose.

—Está bien…—dijo Sakura sonriendo. Deidara se veía hermoso ruborizado.

—¿Es que todas las mujeres aquí se ven así de calientes?—preguntó Deidara pasando la mirada por ellas—Ustedes son unos imbéciles con mucha suerte—dijo dándole una mirada a Naruto—Mira que capturar a estas guapas y de seguro inteligentes mujeres bajo sus redes no debió de ser fácil.

Neji y Naruto se miraron y luego sonrieron.

—Fue un poco difícil al principio pero se rindieron ante nuestros encantos al final—dijo Naruto mirando hacia su novia quien le dio la misma mirada de amor.

—Babosos—se burló Yahiko—No he visto ningún encanto.

—Créanme que lo tienen—dijo Hinata guiñando el ojo.

El grupo rió.

—¿Estás también bajo las redes de alguno de estos tipos?—preguntó Deidara dirigiéndose hacia Sakura.

Antes no lo estaba pero ahora… Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios. Ahora sí que lo estaba. Este tipo la tenía media cautivada aunque…

—No, aunque eso puede cambiar después…—murmuró Sakura coqueteando con Deidara.

Deidara se quedó mirándola con una mirada profunda antes de sonreír.

—Espero que te vaya bien entonces.

—También debe respetarme a mí—dijo Tamaki quien al parecer se había quedado mirando hacia donde se habían ido Sai y Kiba y ahora retomaba la conversación—Soy menor de edad.

—Sera a Yahiko que quieres engañar no a mi Tamaki—dijo Deidara.

Sakura rió. Estaba encantada con el tal Deidara. Le daban ganas de saber mucho más de él. Él era el indicado. Ese era el hombre por el que había esperado. Siguieron bromeando un poco, Yahiko corrigiendo el vocabulario vulgar de Deidara y este burlándose de su pequeña hermana. El grupo fue disipándose hasta que solo quedaron, Deidara, Naruto, Hinata y ella. Al final, la pareja de momento se excusó diciendo que tenían a más personas que saludar, dejándolos completamente solos. Esta era su oportunidad. Sakura rebuscó todas sus tácticas de seducción y las implantó en Deidara.

—¿Entonces eres de estos lados, Uzumaki-san?—preguntó coquetamente. Aunque era una pregunta estúpida, sabia por ende que los Uzumaki eran oriundos de Los Ángeles.

—Sí, solo que vivía en California hasta hace unos meses, pero volví por motivos de trabajo—explicó y sonrió—Por favor, llámame Deidara somos familia como quien dice—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bueno, no eran familia, pero si cercanos, aunque… Sakura sonrió feliz. Muy pronto serian familia.

—Está bien, Deidara-san.

—Solo Deidara.

—Okay, Deidara.

Deidara sonrió y se quedó mirándola.

—Hace un poco de calor acá—dijo Deidara tirando de su corbata rojo vino—¿No hay un lugar que se pueda tomar aire fresco?

¿Hacia calor? La verdad era que el aire del lugar estaba fresco, incluso Sakura sentía sus pezones punzando por debajo del sujetador sin tiras, o quizás esto era porque estaba excitada por Deidara. Bueno, no lo sabía. Miró hacia el chico frente a ella. No se veía para nada acalorado, quizás solo deseaba tener un momento a solas con ella…

Sakura sonrió. Si, más privacidad para ellos, así podía coquetear con el libremente y quién sabe si podían llegar a más. Incluso, podían tomar una habitación del hotel para ellos. Si, sabía que estaba pensando demasiado rápido, pero que importaba. No era una mojigata. Trasladó a Deidara hacia el otro lado del salón, donde había visto que conducía hacia el jardín del hotel.

Iba a tenerlo para sí sola.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Debía de estar borracho. Sasuke miró la copa de champan que tenía en la mano, esta estaba media vacía y era la sexta copa que tomaba… ¿o era la octava? No sabía, había perdido la cuenta ya. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y dejo la copa sobre la bandeja de un camarero que paso cerca. No más alcohol por hoy.

Se llevó una mano a la corbata y se la aflojó un poco. Tenía calor. Miró por el salón. Buscando a la causa de su sufrimiento de aquella noche. La encontró. Esta vez ella estaba sola con aquel tipo que sería la desgracia de Sasuke. Se veía que Sakura estaba coqueteando con él y el tipo estaba haciendo lo mismo, ya que tenía una de esas sonrisas derrite mujeres.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Amigo…—murmuró una voz masculina y luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Sasuke se volvió. Era Kiba. Hizo una mueca.

—Estabas con el enemigo hace un rato—le dijo Sasuke y deseó otra copa, miró por el salón, no había ninguno cerca de él. Maldición. Se aguantó las ganas.

Kiba rió.

—Sí, pero estaba analizando al enemigo—dijo Kiba con una sonrisa y miró hacia donde estaba Sakura coqueteando con el primo de Naruto—Se ve que la chica está muy feliz por haber conocido al tipo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó Sasuke algo enfadado y deseando tomar otra copa de lo que fuese.

—Deidara—le informó su amigo—No hay más detalles—dijo y luego hizo una mueca—Bueno, está soltero ya que coqueteo sin barreras con Sakura. Todos se dieron cuenta.

Demonios. Sasuke apretó las manos en puños y murmuró una maldición. Esto no estaba bien. Hubiese deseaba que el imbécil tuviese alguna noviecita o que fuese gay, lo último sería más maravilloso ya que Sakura no miraría hacia su dirección si el tal Deidara solo se interesara en personas de su mismo sexo. Muchas maldiciones más y miradas de odio hacia la pareja cerca de él. El grupo fue reduciéndose hasta que quedaron solo Sakura y el tipo, luego de un rato vio como Sakura se alejaba con este hacia algún lugar.

¡No! ¿Y si ellos iban a subir a alguna habitación?

—Hey, cálmate…—dijo Kiba tomando su brazo antes de que el diese un paso hacia donde ellos se habían ido—No pareces tu esta noche.

—Es que…—comenzó a decir Sasuke pero Kiba lo interrumpió.

—Sabes para mi también es difícil estar aquí esta noche—dijo el hombre—Hemos sido rechazados por esas dos chicas, ósea…—dijo Kiba—¡Míranos! No es por alardear pero estoy que muerdo, pero aun así Hinata prefirió estar con Naruto y Sakura con ese tipo de allá—dijo Kiba bajando la mirada—Se lo duro que es pero si actúas como un loco ella puede odiarte más—le aconsejó y Sasuke suspiro. Él tenía razón—Date valor. Si no quiere nada contigo pues que se vaya al infierno. Por muy bueno que tenga el coño hay más de estos en el mundo.

Si, Sasuke lo entendía, la verdad es que no sabía que mierda tenía con Sakura. Estaba obsesionado. Pero, aunque le gustaría ir a buscarse a otra mujer, el deseaba a Sakura, a la única mujer que deseaba en estos momento era a _esa_ mujer. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido a su amigo? Sasuke amaba a Sakura, y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo mucho, porque para él era una debilidad, esta era la puta realidad. En verdad que Sakura sería su destrucción como hombre.

Se tranquilizó y se quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando vio que Neji y su esposa se acercaron a ellos. Neji miró hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa y Sasuke le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué miras?

—Nada—dijo Neji y besó a su esposa en la mejilla—Solo que te vi desde lejos y no te acercaste al grupo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Sabes es difícil para nosotros estar aquí, Neji—dijo Kiba metiéndose—Así que, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que dejases de profesar tu amor con Tenten cerca de nosotros. Nos molesta—dijo Kiba y Sasuke sonrió ante esto. Era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Neji arqueó las cejas.

—¿Acaso es mi culpa que ustedes se hayan enamorado de mujeres ajenas?—preguntó Neji de mala manera.

—¡Sí!—exclamó Kiba y miró hacia Tenten, la esposa de Neji—Bueno, algo así. Todos estudiamos en el mismo instituto y toda esa mierda, pero no éramos cercanos. Estábamos en grados diferentes y tú te acercaste a Tenten lo que significó que Sai se acercase a Ino y luego el grupo se unió. Si te hubieses guardado la polla entre los pantalones, Sasuke y yo no estaríamos sufriendo por ellas.

—De todos modos, Sakura no es una mujer ajena—dijo Sasuke recordando lo que Neji dijo antes—Sé que es libre.

—Es posible que no lo sea ahora pero…—Neji sonrió—Quizás muy pronto lo sea.

Sasuke abrió la boca. Eso había sido duro. ¿Qué mierda de amigo era Neji? Siempre pensó que Sasuke era mucho más despiadado y cruel, pero Neji en verdad le ganaba un poco. Maldito. Ya se la obraría con el tiempo.

—Imbécil.

—¿Estás enamorado de Sakura?—preguntó la esposa de Neji, Tenten, mirándolo sorprendido—Pensé que solo era sexo lo que deseabas con ella.

Sasuke no iba a responder esa pregunta. Desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado. Si, había sido al principio de esta manera pero mientras más la conocía y más tiempo pasaba a su lado, mas encaprichado por ella se volvía. Esto era vergonzoso. Se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Ya no hablemos de esto.

Tenten sonrió y se acercó a Sasuke.

—¿No querrás algún consejo de la amiga de la chica que deseas?—preguntó Tenten alzando una ceja y mirándolo maliciosamente—Yo te podría ayudar…—dijo y Sasuke la miró sorprendido. ¿Tenten estaba de su lado? Eso era extraño. Estaba segura de que Sakura cuando se reunía con sus amigas hablaba mal de su jefe, quien era Sasuke y quizás Tenten debía de odiarlo porque Sasuke solo vivía acosando a Sakura. Esto en verdad era extraño. ¿Acaso Sakura no le había dicho lo muy acosador que era con esta?

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Si seguía de esta forma iba a perder su orgullo como hombre pero… Miro a Tenten. Quizás podía escuchar lo que esta tenía que decir. Sasuke asintió a regañadientes. De todos modos, no le haría daño escuchar lo que Tenten tenía que decir.

—Sakura solo está algo frustrada con tener alguna relación con un tipo así como Naruto—dijo Tenten y Sasuke rodó los ojos, eso ya lo sabía—Yo creo que es solo un pasatiempo para ella, sé que no se hará algo muy profundo—dijo—Además…—ella miró por el salón, quizás buscando a su amiga—No quería ofender a Naruto pero ese tipo no es para ella, me da una impresión diferente.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Neji—Se ve normal para mi…—dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es un mujeriego pero hay algo más—murmuró Tenten pasando una mano por su gran vientre—Solo que no se identificar lo que es.

—¿Y qué es lo que me estás diciendo?—preguntó Sasuke. Quería que ella fuese al grano.

Ella sonrió.

—Sé que no eres mala persona y sé que te ocultas detrás de una máscara de frialdad…—dijo Tenten y señaló a su esposo—Este tipo es igual a ti o era…—hizo una mueca—Deja que Sakura este con el primo de Naruto, ella se dará cuenta de que ese tipo no es el tipo ideal para ella.

—Cariño no sabía que eras tan perspicaz—dijo Neji inclinándose y besándola en los labios.

—Conozco a Sakura que es diferente—dijo Tenten cuando se separó de Neji y miró a Sasuke a los ojos, sus ojos marrones tenían un brillo especial, Sasuke incluso con su experiencia como abogado no pudo identificar que era—Trata de ser tú mismo y esa mascara que tienes, deséchala—dijo señalando el piso con una mano y luego levantó un dedo hacia él—Si sigues actuando como otra persona no conseguirás que ella mire hacia ti.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido. Quién lo diría. Siempre pensó que la esposa de su amigo era una niñata inmadura que no sabía nada de la vida en sí y que solo estaba interesada en los chismes, pero le había dado otra impresión con estas palabras. Sasuke sonrió y extendió una mano hacia ella.

—Gracias—dijo Sasuke y Tenten aceptó la mano, estrechándola con la suya. Dejaron caer las manos y se miraron sonrientes.

—Quizás con esto ustedes al fin dejen de decir que mi esposa es estúpida—dijo Neji levantando el mentón, orgulloso quizás de que su esposa había dicho algo inteligente.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

—Fue el estar contigo que la hizo madurar—dijo Kiba soltando una risita.

—Ni siquiera soy una fruta—murmuró Tenten haciendo un puchero—Pero admitiré que fue eso…—dijo y se acarició el vientre con las dos manos—Además, debo de dejar de pensar como una jovenzuela de 22 y pensar como una mujer adulta, mejor aún, como una madre y una esposa…—dijo y miro con amor hacia Neji—Gracias cariño por hacerme madurar.

Neji no dijo nada solo sonrió mientras se ruborizaba. Quien diría que vería a su amigo de esta forma.

—Con ese consejo que me has dado quiere decir que estas de mi lado, ¿no?—preguntó Sasuke cambiando de tema.

—Sí, estoy de tu lado—dijo—¡Apoyó el «SasuSaku»!—exclamó esto último levantándolos dos brazos y riéndose.

¿El «SasuSaku»? ¿Acaso esta era una unión de sus nombres o algo así? Sasuke soltó una carcajada y asintió. Si, quizás ella tenía razón en lo que ella decía. Era tiempo ya de ser el hombre quien siempre fue, dejaría caer esa mascara que había portado consigo durante casi toda su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

¿Estaba borracha?

Sakura rió ante un comentario divertido que Deidara había dicho.

La noche la habían pasado en el jardín del hotel, sentado en una pequeña mesa, tomando aire fresco y bebiendo un poco. Bueno, quizás no un poco, se habían pasado de la cuenta, pensó Sakura mirando la cara del hombre que deseaba en ese momento. Podía ver a la luz de las farolas que Deidara estaba ruborizado y era por el alcohol ingerido.

—¿Entonces me darás tu numero?—preguntó Deidara en ese momento.

Sakura asintió. Claro que se lo daría, eso y algo más, si él preguntaba o deseaba.

—También deberías darme el tuyo, fue una noche magnifica…—dijo Sakura sonriendo—Me gustaría repetirla.

Deidara sonrió y buscó en su chaqueta su móvil. Sacó un aparato de último modelo de esta y rápidamente movió los dedos por la pantalla del celular para después, pasárselo a ella. Sakura lo tomó, en la pantalla estaba abierta un marcados. Sonrió y tecleó los dígitos de su número privado en este, luego se tomó el descaro de llamarse a sí misma, sintió su móvil vibrar en su pequeña bolsa de mano. Ya tenía su número. Se lo devolvió a Deidara quien sonrió.

—Bueno…—Deidara guardó el aparato otra vez en su chaqueta—Ya tengo tu número así que podremos estar en contacto—dijo sonriendo para después mirar la hora en el Rolex que había en su mano izquierda—Ya tengo que irme—dijo poniéndose de pie.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué?

—¡No!—exclamó Sakura algo triste. Quería seguir hablando con él. Era agradable su presencia—¿Por qué? Mañana es domingo y es temprano.

—Sé que mañana es domingo pero tengo un partido de tenis con alguien importante a primera hora de la mañana—Deidara hizo una mueca—No puedo quedarme, además estoy algo borracho y sé que si me quedo yo…—le dio una mirada lasciva y Sakura tembló. ¿Acaso él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella?—En serio no puedo quedarme…—dijo y se acercó a ella, Sakura pensó que él iba a besarla en los labios pero termino dándole un suave beso en la mejilla—Pasa buenas noches Sakura y pórtate bien—dijo tirando de una de sus mejillas con los dedos para después alejarse y marcharse del lugar dejando sola a Sakura.

Sakura levantó una mano a su mejilla, donde aún sentía los cálidos labios de Deidara. Mierda. Eso había sido tierno. Pero… Sonrió feliz. Este era el hombre que había esperado siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Entrecerró los ojos mientras le daba otra mirada a Sakura. ¿Estaba borracha? Sakura se veía como si fuera a cualquier momento a tirársele encima al primo de Naruto. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba esto para nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento y además de eso, Deidara le daba mala espina, él tenía algo que a Hinata no le gustaba.

—Hinata-chan…—escuchó que Naruto la llamaba.

Hinata se giró hacia su novio, vestido con aquel traje que le sentaba de maravilla. A veces se sorprendía de que tuviese un novio como Naruto, este era demasiado guapo. Hinata sonrió y se acercó a este. Estaban en el jardín del hotel, Hinata había salido a este cuando vio a su amiga con el primo de Naruto salir, tenía que cerciorarse de que su amiga no hiciese algo estúpido.

—¿Si?

—Sakura es una chica mayor, deberías dejar que cometa sus propios errores—dijo Naruto bufando.

Hinata arqueo las cejas. ¿A que venía eso? Frunció el ceño una vez más y se giró hacia donde estaba su amiga. Hinata estaba sentada en una de las pequeñas mesas de hierro forjado que había esparcidas en una de las terrazas de aquel jardín y desde el lugar que estaba podía observar perfectamente a Sakura.

—No es eso…—dijo Hinata.

Escuchó como Naruto suspiraba una vez más y se unía a ella en la mesita. Sintió como él le tomaba la mano que Hinata tenía reposada sobre la superficie fría de la mesa y esta miró hacia su novio. Naruto sonrió cuando esta lo miró y se acercó a ella, cortó la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios y después se alejó.

—¿Entonces qué es?—quiso saber Naruto.

Hinata hizo una mueca. ¿Debería decirle lo que pensaba sobre esto? No quería sacar a relucir los errores de Sakura, ya que no eran sus asuntos pero quizás si le decía a Naruto lo que ella temía quizás él entendiera.

—Tengo miedo que se ilusione y que no sea como espera.

—Sé que es lo que temen todos, yo incluso…—Naruto se interrumpió y una expresión desolada paso por su rostro—Se lo que se siente pero—él la miró a los ojos—Debes dejar que lo intente, si no nunca va a salir de esa ilusión que tiene.

—No lo entiendes.

—Hazme entenderlo entonces—suplicó Naruto.

Hinata se mordió los labios. No podía decirle ese secreto. Solo las chicas lo sabían y era algo que había decidido no decir, ya que era muy vergonzoso para Sakura recordar la vergüenza que paso cuando un chico al que admiraba y amaba mucho la rechazo de una manera horrible.

—Sakura solo se ha enamorado una sola vez…—le confesó Hinata a su novio. Naruto arqueó las cejas pero luego sonrió.

—Es difícil de creer—dijo Naruto mirando hacia ella—Sakura-chan es hermosa y estoy seguro de que además de Sasuke debe haber más tipos detrás de ella.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante la mención de Sasuke. No era que odiaba a este, pero Sasuke lo único que deseaba era tener a Sakura bajo su cuerpo y usarla.

—Déjame continuar.

Naruto asintió.

—Lo que trato de decir, que cuando Sakura se enamoró por primera vez y hasta entonces, la única vez, no resultó muy bonito—dijo Hinata y arrugó los labios—Se enamoró de un imbécil que se burló de ella después cuando esta le confesó sus sentimientos. Fue la burla del instituto por un tiempo hasta que Sakura hizo algo por ella.

Naruto arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo así?—preguntó Naruto confundido—No recuerdo eso.

—Es que fue antes de que nos juntáramos…—le explicó Hinata—Quizás no lo recuerdas porque eras de último año y estoy segura de que a ustedes los de ultimo año no le importaban lo que sus Kohai hicieran—dijo Hinata desviando la mirada. Antes, había admirado a Naruto desde lejos y pensó que nunca estaría cerca de él por la diferencia de grados y que además, Hinata no era una chica así como Ino o Tenten, pero cuando Tenten comenzó a salir con Neji y luego Ino con Sai, al fin pudo hablar con Naruto.

—Oye, no digas eso—dijo este apretándole la mano.

Hinata rió.

—Ya paso, así que está bien—murmuró Hinata—Bueno, como decía… Sakura comenzó a cambiar. Antes usaba gafas y se vestía…—Hinata se ruborizo. Iba a decir mojigata, cuando ella misma era una—Bueno, como una chica seria o sosa…—Hinata desvió la mirada—Así como yo.

—Mi amor tú para nada eres sosa—dijo Naruto mirándola con una mirada profunda—Eres más que eso. Eres candente como el infierno y me tienes loco.

Hinata se sonrojo más, estaba segura de que debía de estar de roja como un tomate.

—Eso es porque me has despertado—murmuró Hinata avergonzada.

—Y si me gusto despertarte—dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con una mirada lujuriosa—Esta noche es posible que suceda otra vez.

Hinata rió. Naruto sabía cómo desviar el tema.

—Como decía…—continuó Hinata—Cuando aquel chico la rechazó porque Sakura era diferente a las chicas a la que a él le gustaban, ella decidió cambiar por ello. Dejo su aspecto de "Chica Sosa". Comenzó a usar ropa más apretada y maquillaje. Se volvió coqueta y un poco perra—dijo Hinata recordando aquel día en que su amiga llego al instituto de una forma completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada ver. Se había quedado muy sorprendida al ver a Sakura de una manera tan distinta, que tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces—Después de eso, muchos chicos comenzaron a mirarla diferente y ella se sentía más grande por esto. La cambio. Ese estúpido que la rechazó hizo lo que Sakura es hoy.

—No sabía esto…—murmuró Naruto bajando la mirada.

—Sí, es que después de eso, el chisme desapareció—dijo Hinata—Muchos chicos estaban detrás de ella y nadie más hablo de eso, pero ella nos dijo que no habláramos de ello, es un tema algo así como prohibido.

—Debió de ser duro.

—Y ahora que cada una de nosotras tiene pareja y está viendo que el amor es diferente a como ella pensaba que era, desea lo mismo, solo que lo está buscando con demasiado ahínco y además de eso, está obsesionada con un tipo como ustedes.

—¿Cómo nosotros?

—Sí, ya sabes…—murmuró Hinata—Cuando nos hicimos novios al fin pues…—Hinata se ruborizo—Dijo que eras un chico genial y que le gustaría tener un novio como tú, amigable. También hablo sobre que le gustaría que fuese muy guapo así como Neji-niisan—continuó—Y divertido como Sai.

—¿Y nada como Sasuke?

Hinata lo miró.

—Sí, sí, sé que Sasuke no es material de pareja, lo entiendo, pero no podemos negar que Sasuke tiene lo suyo.

—Ella nunca dijo que quisiese a alguien como Sasuke.

—Bueno… Me lo imagino lo obsesionada que tiene que estar—dijo Naruto—No pensé que Sakura fuese así.

—No quiero que salga lastimada—dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza—De que ella vaya enserio con él y que Deidara no sea el tipo que se cree.

—¿Tan malo crees que es?—preguntó Naruto—Es mi primo, aunque teníamos mucho sin vernos, no recuerdo que fuese un tipo malo. Es simpático y jocoso.

—No es que sea malo, pero se nota a leguas que es un mujeriego y que hay más que eso, pero no sé qué es—Hinata hizo una mueca y dejo de hablar del primo de su novio, puede que a este no le resultase muy bien que estuviese hablando de su familiar de esa manera—Solo quiero que Sakura no se aferre a este y que si quiere buscar a alguien de quien enamorarse, que busque a alguien más.

—¿Cómo Sasuke-kun?—pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata miró a Naruto. ¿Sasuke? Este era el menos indicado. Era maleducado, hostil y cretino. Para nada. Ella no desearía ver nunca a su mejor amiga con un tipo como el mejor amigo de su novio. La verdad es que si le pusieran elegir entre Deidara y Sasuke, definitivamente, aunque no le agradece mucho, escogería a Deidara. Era mejor otra persona que estos dos. Incluso Kiba… él era buena persona a pesar de los problemas del pasado. ¿Por qué ella no se enamoraba de un tipo como Kiba?

Maldición. Hinata quien era una persona tranquila, estaba pasando un dolor de cabeza con Sakura. Hinata miró de nuevo hacia Sakura. En ese momento se veía que estaban intercambiando números hasta que Deidara regreso su móvil a su chaqueta y luego de esto habló un poco con Sakura para después acercarse a ella. ¿Acaso la beso? Si, la besó, solo que no en la boca.

Naruto rió.

—Qué raro que no se lo dio en la boca…—dijo Naruto.

—No gracias, mejor en la mejilla—dijo Hinata observando hacia su amiga y el primo de Naruto. De todos modos, aquel beso en la mejilla le había afectado a Sakura. Ya que cuando Deidara se marchó, Sakura se llevó una mano a donde este la había besado y se quedó con una mirada soñadora. Maldición. Aquello no estaba bien, se puso de pie para ir donde está pero no se movió, ya que vio como Sasuke Uchiha se acercaba a Sakura.

—Puede que pienses que el Teme es un imbécil pero…—comenzó diciendo Naruto colocándose a su lado para después señalar hacia ellos—Ese tipo es el indicado para ella, te lo aseguro—murmuró con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? Hinata hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar hacia la pareja. No entendía el porqué de aquel comentario de Naruto, pero no creía que Sasuke era el indicado para Sakura. Él Hinata no podía permitir que aquello pasase.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hinata aquí no es la Hinata de antes, si, a veces se mostrara diferente y otras veces, será la de siempre, lo aviso por si acaso le molesta, pero en un principio dije que iba a abusar el Ooc, si no lo dije, pues lo acabo de decir ahora.**

 **Se del error del capitulo pasado que Sakura salio con el cabello castaño, si, lo se, lo corregi, es que como es una adaptacion, a veces se me van las cosas sin darme cuenta cuando ando editando.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	6. Capitulo 5

**.**

 **Love at Last**

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que Sakura lo mandase a la mierda otra vez pero no podía alejarse de ella. Era doloroso. Luego de escuchar el consejo de Tenten y tomar una decisión, partió hacia donde había visto salir a Sakura con el tal Deidara. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. Sabía que estaba siendo insistente pero ahora que un nuevo rival había aparecido tenía que actuar algo más rápido que antes.

Cuando salió del hotel hacia el jardín de este, buscó a Sakura con la mirada encontrándola en una mesa de hierro forjado con el primo de Naruto, tomando y hablando muy amenamente. Se había mantenido observando el comportamiento de ambos para poder sacar algunas conclusiones de esto. Sakura había pasado todo el rato coqueteando con Deidara y este devolviéndole los cumplidos.

A pesar de que deseaba interrumpir la velada de aquella parejita, se quedó al margen, esperando su turno para hacer presencia. Quería hablar con Sakura… ¿De qué? Miró hacia el cielo oscuro iluminado con una gran luna. Había intentado de todo con Sakura y esta seguía rechazándolo. ¿Acaso él tenía que seguir mejor el consejo que le había dado Kiba? ¿De dejar perseguirla y buscar otro pez? No, era mejor el de Tenten. Ser sí mismo. Dar lo mejor de sí. ¡Por dios! Él era Sasuke Uchiha. No era por aladear pero era un tipo por el que muchas mujeres morían.

 _«Si, pero no Sakura»,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Y Sasuke la maldijo a esta. ¡Que se joda! Sasuke haría a Sakura suya. Miró hacia Sakura otra vez para ver cómo estos intercambiaban números y después, lo que más le enfureció, Deidara la besó en las mejillas. Bueno, por lo menos no fue en la boca pero aun así, luego de que el estúpido aquel se fuese, Sakura se quedó encismada en sí misma.

Era su momento. El momento de romper su burbuja.

Sasuke dio un paso decidido hacia donde aún estaba Sakura, no quería ser un imbécil pero tendría que serlo otra vez. Se detuvo al lado de su mesa y ella sintió su presencia, ya que parpadeo como cuando sales de un sueño y enfocó su mirada en él. El ceño de su chica se frunció y sus ojos llamearon.

—¿Qué desea señor Uchiha?—preguntó ella en tono tosco.

Seguíamos con el _«Señor Uchiha»._ Sasuke quiso decir alguna palabrota o algún comentario de mal gusto, pero simplemente sonrió y tomo asiento donde había estado el familiar de su mejor amigo, el lugar aún se hallaba caliente y Sasuke se movió incómodo. Tenía sus nalgas donde su rival había tenido las suyas.

—Nada por el momento.

—Entonces piérdase…—dijo Sakura con desdén y desvió la mirada—No estoy de humor para usted.

—Solo quería…—Sasuke miró por el lugar, había un camarero cerca y Sasuke rápidamente le hizo señas al chico quien se acercó rápidamente. Sasuke tomo dos copas de champan y el muchacho se marchó. Le acerco una copa a Sakura y tomó una para él—Tomar algo por los buenos tiempos.

Sakura se quedó observándolo en silencio unos segundos antes de mover la cabeza y suspirar. Tomó la copa de champan con su delicadas manos y la levantó, Sasuke acercó la suya a la de ella. Las copas chocaron con delicadeza.

—Salud—dijo Sakura antes de tomar un sorbo, ella bajo la copa—¿Entonces…?—ella ladeó la cabeza y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que debía de estar borracha ya que no parecía a la Sakura de siempre, bueno, no iba a aprovecharse de esto pero iba a pasar un momento con ella, solo hablando.

—Nada, solo quería hablar…

—¿Tu hablar?—ella arqueo las cejas y paso la mirada por él—Normalmente solo quieres empujarme sobre el escritorio y hacerme tuya.

Sasuke se mordió el labio. Sí, eso había deseado desde aquella vez que se acostaron, pero lo único que recibió fueron insultos y muchas feas miradas.

—Lo siento por ser tan brusco—se disculpó Sasuke. Aunque nunca habían tenido relaciones después de aquella vez, Sasuke algunas veces fue algo violento con ella mientras la obligaba a besarlo varias veces, pero era que cuando la tenía cerca se ponía nervioso y se olvidaba de todo. Ella era tan dulce y suave. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y bajo una mano a su entrepierna. Se estaba poniendo duro.

—Me gusta…—dijo ella con las mejillas ruborizadas y Sasuke tragó nervioso. ¿Le gustaba? Que ella lo admitiese lo ponía más duro. Le gustaba un poco más esta Sakura algo ebria.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó Sasuke sintiéndose acalorado, si Sakura seguía terminarían en una de las habitaciones del hotel desnudos. Su polla tiraba de su cremallera con fuerza y era algo doloroso.

—Un poco…—dijo y volvió a tomar la copa, otro trago y la dejó en el mismo lugar—Tienes una polla muy grande. Me gusto sentirla dentro de mi…—murmuró Sakura bajando la cabeza y pasando un mano por su frente—¿Que estoy hablando?

Eso a él le gustaría saber. Sasuke sintió las mejillas ardiendo. No podía creer que Sakura era de las que decían la verdad cuando estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol. Esto estaba bien pero no iba a aprovecharse de ello. Okay… Estaba feliz.

Sasuke sonrió con una media sonrisa marca Uchiha.

—Gracias—le agradeció por el cumplido, esto hinchaba su orgullo y no tan solo su orgullo, sentía como su miembro viril cobraba más vida con sus palabras.

—No te alegres—dijo Sakura mirándolo a la cara con el ceño fruncido—Ni siquiera sé porque dije esa mierda.

Oh. Volvíamos a la Sakura normal. Estaba bien. Le encantaban las dos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Hmp—murmuró Sasuke—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—Solo es que…—ella capturó su generoso y rosáceo labio inferior entre sus blancos dientes y le dio una mirada deseosa—Sabes mover muy bien tus caderas. Estuviste tan bien que en las noches, en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, cuando estoy sola pienso en ti y en tú…—ella se volvió a morder el labio con más fuerza que antes y llevo una de sus manos hacia debajo de la mesa.

No. Ella no podía hacer eso aquí. Sasuke sintió su toque cálido por encima de su pantalón de vestir. Su delicada mano se movió por su muslo pero se quedó allí.

—Sakura…—la llamó Sasuke sintiendo su respiración acelerarse.

—No me llena—dijo Sakura clavándole las uñas.

Sasuke gimió y luego arqueo las cejas. ¿Qué no la llenaba? ¿Acaso se refería a ese aparato eléctrico que usaban las mujeres para darse placer? La miró a la cara y ella asintió, dándole a entender que era eso mismo que él pensaba.

—Hmp…—murmuró Sasuke. Estaba deseando estar con ella en las noches que se sintiese con ganas.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?—preguntó enfadada—No me agradas—dijo y frunció más el ceño—Te odio—cuando ella dijo estas palabras sintió un punchón en su corazón—Eres un ogro malhumorado que vive jodiéndome la vida, me hablas y me tratas mal cuando no te hecho nada.

Sasuke iba a replicar pero ella se adelantó a agregar:

—¿Te rechacé?—preguntó ella y Sasuke hizo un puchero—Si, lo hice porque me sacas de quicio.

—Yo…—Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Lléname una vez más…—dijo ella subiendo la mano por su muslo cubierto por su pantalón oscuro y siguió hasta que la sintió sobre su entrepierna, sobre su duro miembro—Quiero intentar hacerlo otra vez, quizás estoy de esta forma porque solo he pensado en aquel día en que nos acostamos y el sexo fue tan genial que no he pensado en hacerlo con otro hombre. Es posible que este frustrada sexualmente o algo así…—ella hizo una mueca—Maldición.

—¿Qué hay de aquel tipo con el que estabas?—preguntó. ¿Por qué mencionaba a su rival? A Sasuke le gustaba clavarse el mismo el cuchillo. Vio como Sakura sonreía de una manera que no la había visto nunca hacerlo, bueno. En verdad ella estaba pensando seriamente en tener algo con ese tipejo. Maldición. Apretó los puños.

 **—** Deidara será mi futuro pero tú serás mi pasado…—dijo sonriente.

¿Deidara? Así que no era solo Uzumaki-san. Sasuke sonrió nervioso. Así que ella lo consideraba ya como su pasado cuando ni siquiera lo habían intentado. Sasuke no quería tan solo ser su pasado. Quería ser su presente y su futuro también. Sintió pesadamente el corazón pero se contuvo. Las cosas no eran fáciles. Él no sabía perfectamente.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?—preguntó Sasuke. No lo entendía. Solo lo había conocido por unas horas, no era suficiente para decir que tal persona seria tu futuro.

—¿Lo viste, no?—preguntó Sakura y sonrió—Somos tal para cual.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eran sagaces? ¿Carismáticos? Seguía sin ser suficiente. Sasuke que tenía siete meses intentando conquistarla venia un don nadie a llevarse a la mujer por la que él estaba dándolo todo. Muchas maldiciones.

—No lo creo. Se parece a Naruto y su forma de actuar por igual—dijo Sasuke, aunque no lo conocía bien, pero por lo que había visto le había dado esa impresión.

—Es lo que lo hace más sensual—dijo Sakura muy feliz—Desde que vi que las chicas conseguían la felicidad al lado de sus parejas, pensé que podría tener lo mismo que ellas y yo creo que es mi destino es al lado de Deidara.

¿Así que era ese su destino? Entonces… Sasuke se rió. El suyo quizás era ser rechazado por Sakura y seguir su asquerosa vida. Soltó una risita. Dios, era patético. Estaba perdiendo su hombría y su orgullo, no sabía que era tan difícil enamorarse y arrastrarse por una mujer. Si hubiese sabido que iba a pasar por esto… Desvió la mirada. Si hubiese sabido que iba a pasar por esto, hubiese aceptado ese matrimonio por conveniencia que sus padres concertaron cuando cumplió los 20 y el cual, cuando rechazó aquella proposición fue quien desató más la furia de su padre, haciendo el hombre que era hoy. Un abogaducho rechazado y patético.

Sasuke bajo la mirada.

—Entonces…—comenzó a decir Sasuke pero no dijo nada más.

Sakura alejó la mano de él y luego se puso de pie mientras tomaba la copa de champan. Apuró todo el contenido y luego la dejó sobre la mesa. Extendió una mano hacia él. Sasuke miró su delicada mano. ¿Quería que él tomase su mano? Debía de ser una broma.

—Terminemos lo que una vez comenzamos—dijo Sakura decidida.

Antes de terminar algo había que comenzar. ¿Cuándo tuvieron aquello? Sasuke se rió pero tomó la mano que Sakura. Era patético. Aceptando los restrojos y solo una pisca del dulce. Quizás esto era lo único que podía tener, un revolcón con la mujer que amaba para que ella cerrase el paréntesis de su "inexistente relación" y moverse hacia una nueva.

Se dejó llevar por Sakura, sabiendo que esto sería lo último que tendría de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Abrió los ojos y los cerró con dolor. ¿Qué mierda? Llevó una de sus torpes manos a su cabeza, la cual le latía como si se la hubiesen martillado. Dios. Necesitaba una aspirina. Obligó a sus ojos a abrirse y a resistir la maldita luz que entraba por los ventanales de aquella habitación.

Sakura parpadeó confusa mientras miraba por todo el cuarto. ¿Dónde estaba? No estaba en su cuarto, tampoco estaba en alguna de las habitaciones del piso que compartía Hinata con Naruto, ni en la casa de Tenten o la de Ino. ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Se movió en la cama y luego miró hacia debajo de ella, su cuerpo tan solo estaba cubierto por la sabana de la cama.

Mierda. Mierda y más mierda.

Levantó la sabana y vio su aspecto. Estaba desnuda. Completamente desnuda. Así como vino al mundo. Sakura dejó la sabana caer y se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Cómo era posible? Trató de recordar algo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo anoche? La fiesta del patriarca de los Uzumaki. Umm. Frunció el ceño. Conoció a los primos de Naruto. ¿Qué más? Siguió pensando, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba era haberse despedido de Deidara luego de que este le diese su número.

Maldición. Después de ahí sus recuerdos eran borrosos. Se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama, mirando el techo de aquella habitación. Parecía estar en un hotel. En el mismo hotel donde había celebrado la fiesta anoche. ¿Acaso Deidara no se había ido y se había quedado con ella?

Sonrió feliz y en ese momento una puerta se abrió. Sakura miró hacia donde escuchó el sonido con una enorme sonrisa en la cara pero al ver la persona que se asomó por la puerta su sonrisa se frisó.

No. No puede ser.

Sakura sintió las manos húmedas y la respiración faltante. No podía haberse acostado con Sasuke ora vez. Vio como él salió del cuarto de baño con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo. Tenía una toalla en su pelo el cual secaba con esta. Sasuke se pasó por la habitación y caminó hacia la cómoda donde tomó algo de esta. Era su móvil. Él lo reviso por unos segundos para después escribir algo en él y dejarlo en el mismo lugar de antes. Continuó secándose el cabello hasta que notó en que ella estaba despierta.

Se quedó mirándola en silencio con una mirada inexpresiva. ¿Así miraba a la mujer con la que se había acostado? Ese imbécil. Sakura se colocó la sabana bien y miró por la habitación, buscando su ropa. No la encontró por ningún lugar. ¿Dónde mierda estaba su vestido?

—Sakura…—escucho que Sasuke la llamaba.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aprovecharse de ella? No recordaba nada de lo que paso en la noche, eso significaba que en algún momento se acercó a este imbécil y terminaron en una habitación de hotel. Cero beber alcohol de ahora en adelante. No podía permitir que un error como aquel sucediese otra vez.

—¡Eres un violador!—exclamó Sakura mirándolo y sintiéndose asqueada. Sentía el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía usada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Por qué se sorprendía? ¡Eso era lo que era!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—siguió exclamando Sakura—Vas a conocer a mi abogado—dijo y se bajó de la cama y se alejó unos pasos de él. Algo estúpido, él podía con sus largas piernas alcanzarla en cualquier momento, además, por muy loca que fuese, ella no iba a salir de aquel cuarto con tan solo una sábana rodeándola.

—Cálmate—le dijo Sasuke en un tono suave.

—¡Como quieres que me clame!—gritó enfurecida—¡Me despierto y lo primero que me encuentro es desnuda y luego al imbécil de mi jefe, quien vive acosándome, saliendo del maldito cuarto de baño! ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Te has aprovechado de mí!

Sasuke miró el techo y soltó un suspiro. Dejo caer la toalla en una silla y tomó asiento en el mismo lugar. Cruzó sus brazos y sus largas piernas mientras la miraba. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso él no creía que ella podía someterlo? Pues iba a mirar como ella lo hacía.

—¿Violador?—preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja y soltó una carcajada—En serio que puedo ser cualquier cosa pero antes muerto que ser ese tipo de persona—dijo frunciendo el ceño—Aunque no lo creas, tengo una buena educación. Sé que tengo una boca sucia de vez en cuando, pero se cuándo contenerme a mí mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Para tu información anoche estabas borracha—le dijo y Sakura rodó lo ojos, eso lo sabía, su cuerpo tenia represalias de ello—Te me incitaste, diciéndome que deseabas que te llenase con mi cuerpo…—él ladeo la cabeza y paseó la mirada por ella—Lo deseaba, deseaba tenerte pero una vez en la habitación, no pude hacerlo.

—¿No me digas?—preguntó ella irónicamente y soltó una risotada—¿Te dio miedo?—preguntó burlándose de Sasuke.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso.

—No, solo no me siento atraído por la necrofilia.

¿Necrofilia? ¿A qué venia eso?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Anoche, a pesar de que no parece venir de mí, te rechacé—Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios—Me besaste y luego intentaste tomarme con tu boca—Sakura arrugó los labios. ¡Que asqueroso!—Pero te aleje de mí—dijo y él se encogió de hombros—Discutiste un poco llamándome marica y luego intentaste marchaste pero antes de que dieses un paso hacia la puerta, comenzaste a vomitar.

¿Sasuke Uchiha la rechazó? Eso no podía ser posible. Lo miro. Sasuke parecía decir la verdad pero… Uno nunca sabia con estas sanguijuelas que eran los abogados. No podía creerle. Cambió el peso del cuerpo al otro pie. Quizás si era verdad… No se sentía como si hubiese mantenido relaciones la noche anterior. Espera un momento. De todo lo que él había dicho solo se había fijado en el rechazo. Estaba muy mal. Así que había hecho todo una escena.

—¿Vomite?—preguntó Sakura algo asqueada. Odiaba vomitar.

Sasuke asintió.

—Ensuciaste el piso, un poco tu vestido y mis ropas cuando trate de llevarte al baño—le informó Sasuke y parecía divertido. Sakura se sintió avergonzada—Tuve que llamar al servicio de limpieza después y estos se llevaron nuestras ropas a la tintorería del hotel.

Sakura se sintió aliviada. Qué bueno que no había tenido relaciones con él pero eso no quitaba que este se hubiese hecho cargo de ella. Debió de llamar a alguna de sus amigas o a Naruto, o a cualquiera, todos menos él. Ahora sentía que le debía un favor. Maldición. Odiaba deber favores y lo odiaba más cuando era a una persona que odiabas.

Aunque… le echo una mirada a su jefe. ¿Cómo era posible que él no se hubiese aprovechado de ella la noche anterior? O sea, ella había estado débil y deseosa. Completamente ebria. Hubiese estaba en sus zapatos y se aprovecharía de la situación. Bueno, quizás no… Quién sabe.

—¿Qué está pasando por tu mente Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que no te aprovechaste de mí—dijo ella volviendo a la cama, donde se sentó con la más delicadeza posible, no podía dejar que él mirase su cuerpo ahora que ella estaba cuerda.

—Ya te lo dije—dijo Sasuke bufando molesto—No me va a provecharme de los muertos. Luego de que vomitaste, estabas como un zombi y cuando te acosté sobre la cama, te dormiste al instante—le dijo—No podía tener relaciones contigo durmiendo. No es mi estilo.

Sakura se ruborizo. Ah, ya veía. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Do-donde dormiste?—preguntó y se maldijo por titubear.

—A tu lado—dijo él con tranquilidad, restándole importancia—Pero antes de que agregues algo más, no, no hice nada y no me aproveche de ello. Solo dormimos. Yo también estaba pasado de copas y algo cansado—Sasuke soltó un suspiro—Es difícil tratar contigo—murmuró y Sakura abrió la boca, ofendida.

—Si soy tan difícil porque simplemente no desapareces y me haces un favor.

Sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa que le iluminó la cara y Sakura se quedó sorprendida. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué sonreía de esta forma?

—¿Quieres saber porque no desaparezco como dices?—preguntó Sasuke mirando fijamente hacia ella con una intensa mirada.

—No me interesa—murmuró Sakura desviando la mirada.

Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Maldición. Sakura se encogió en la cama y vio como Sasuke se acercaba. Se subió a la cama. Colocando una rodilla sobre el colchón, hundiéndose este bajo su peso y luego la otra, cerniéndose sobre ella y haciendo que Sakura tuviese que acostarse sobre la cama. No, esto no estaba bien. Sintió su cuerpo calentarse y hormiguear por Sasuke. Su temperatura aumentó mientras veía como Sasuke bajaba la cabeza, sus pensamientos se vieron nublados mientras sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

Sakura se quedó asombrada sintiendo la delicada caricia de los labios de Sasuke y luego como este, con la misma delicadez, le abría la boca con la lengua. Su boca sabía a menta. ¿Cómo podía siquiera besarla cuando ella recién se había levantado y después de ella haber…? Okay, no iba a ir por ahí. Se quedó rígida y luego sintió una de sus manos tomarle la cintura y con la otra apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastarla.

Su lengua se entrelazó con la suya, comenzando a succionársela. Sasuke obligó a Sakura a abrir más sus labios para que dejase que profundizase más el beso. Maldición. Odiaba esto. Sintió las piernas débiles y sus manos se volvieron torpes, todo su cuerpo era como una gelatina. Él barrió su lengua por su cavidad y Sakura gimió entre el beso.

Sentía la mano que estaba sobre su cadera subir hasta el borde de la sabana y sin dejar de besarla, Sasuke quito habilidosamente la tela que rodeaba su cuerpo, apartándola de este. Sintió la fresca briza que tiraba el ventilador de techo sobre su cuerpo y tembló, sintiendo como sus pezones se convertían en dos duras piedras rosas.

—Desee verte otra vez de esta manera…—murmuró Sasuke con sus ojos oscurecidos para después bajar la cabeza.

Sakura gimió cuando sintió su cálido aliento sobre una de las cimas duras de su pecho izquierdo. Sasuke chupó con dureza su pecho y ella gritó mientras llevaba las manos a su espeso cabello. Tiró de este mientras Sasuke devoraba con voracidad sus pezones dejándolos hinchados. Ya cuando dejo de succionar sus pechos, Sakura no podía consigo misma. Su mente era un vorágine de luces, si él seguía, ella podía…

Dio un respingo. No, él no podía. Su mano se movió por su vientre plano dejando a Sakura temblando de placer hasta que esta encontró la piel lisa de su entrepierna. Sakura gimió entre el beso y rompió el beso cuando sintió como Sasuke ahuecaba su sexo.

—Estás húmeda—dijo Sasuke con voz ronca para después introducir dentro de ella haciendo que Sakura se arqueara de placer y que gimiese como loca cuando él comenzó a moverlo dentro de ella.

Maldición. Aunque no deseaba esto, su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de Sasuke gustosamente. Maldito. El muy cretino no obedecía a sus mandatos. Cuando Sasuke introdujo otro dedo, ella se convulsionó un poco. Esto era demasiado. Gimió descontroladamente mientras sentía su cuerpo tirar. Su cuerpo estaba tan sensible y Sasuke sabía cómo usar los dedos. Sasuke sacó los dedos y los pasó por su hinchado y resbaladizo clítoris para después volver a adentrarlos a su caliente y húmeda cavidad.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraros. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se veían tan salvajes. En verdad todo su rostro era salvaje. Sakura no dudo en besarlo una vez más, enterró la lengua en su boca y la enredó con la suya, empezando una danza con sus lenguas.

—Te amo—murmuró Sasuke sobre su boca mientras la penetraba con los dedos—Es por eso que no me alejo de ti, porque te amo y en verdad lo hago…—le confesó.

Sakura que había clavado las uñas en los hombros ahora desnudos de Sasuke se quedó sorprendida al escuchar. ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Rápidamente le dio un empujón, alejándolo un poco de sí. Sakura buscó con las manos la sabana y se cubrió el cuerpo con esta. Se sentó en la cama y Sasuke lo hizo también, a su lado, con la bata de baño media desarreglada en su cuerpo, incluso si ella bajaba la mirada podía ver su parte masculina en su esplendor.

—¿Q-que has dicho?—preguntó Sakura mirándolo a la cara, en busca de algo diferente a lo que había escuchado perfectamente. Quizá sabía escuchado mal. Quizás había dicho «Diablos». Esperaba que fuese esto último porque él no podía amarla.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola atónito y luego sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

—Me escuchaste muy bien—dijo tranquilamente.

—¡Tu no me amas!—exclamó Sakura dando a entender que si lo había escuchado.

Sasuke se quedó sentado pasivamente, como si estuviesen hablando de otra que no fuese sobre aquella palabra tan pesada.

—¿Por qué no puedo?

¿Por qué el muy maldito estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho? Le había dicho que la amaba, a ella.

—¡Por que no!—exclamó Sakura. Él no podía amarla. Simplemente no se podía.

—Dame una razón—dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eres tú!—exclamó Sakura. Esa era la única razón.

—¿Que tiene que ver que sea yo?

—Eres una horrible persona y has sido un grano en el culo desde que te conozco—dijo Sakura y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido—Es imposible que sientas tal cosa por mí, lo único que deseas es meterte en mi cuerpo otra vez y quieres conseguirlo diciendo estas palabras pero estas equivocado—le espetó—No soy tan tonta.

Sasuke se quedó callado por unos segundos y se puso de pie alejándose de ella. Paso una mano por su oscuro cabello mientras miraba el techo y suspiraba. Bajo la mirada hacia Sakura, estaba sonriendo.

—Ve a tomar una ducha, te llevare a tu casa—le dijo Sasuke y Sakura arqueó las cejas. ¿Eso era lo único que decía? ¡Lo sabía! Solo había estado fingiendo el muy maldito.

Sakura se puso de pie y se cubrió el cuerpo con la sabana, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño pero a media marcha, se giró hacia Sasuke, quien estaba de espaldas a ella. Completamente quieto en el lugar.

—Mi ropa…—dijo y los hombros de Sasuke sobresaltaron—La quiero.

—Está en el armario—dijo Sasuke señalando hacia las puertas de caoba que había en una pared.

Bueno. Sakura entró al cuarto de baño. Por lo menos su ropa estaba de regreso. Tomó una ducha rápida mientras más lejos del lugar mejor. Se cepilló los dientes con un cepillo que encontró en el armario del baño. Cuando salió con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez. Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón de antes, esperando por ella y con la mirada baja mirando hacia su móvil, el cual estaba negro. No estaba mirando nada en este. Quizás estaba esperando una llamada.

Sakura rápidamente se cambió y una vez lista, Sasuke se puso de pie y le sonrió. Salieron de la habitación tranquilamente, caminaron por los pasillos hasta el ascensor. Una vez en este, el silencio fue tenso, se sentía en el aire y la música ambiental del elevador no ayudo para nada.

Quería llegar rápido a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Apretó el volante con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos. Sasuke se había ofrecido a llevar a Sakura de regreso a su casa o mejor dicho, de regreso al piso de Naruto quien lo compartía con Hinata. Después de lo que sucedió en aquel cuarto del hotel, habían hablado poco y Sasuke sabía que esta había sido la última oportunidad que había tenido con Sakura. Ella ahora se enamoraría de aquel tipo y conseguiría la felicidad a su lado.

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza.

Bueno, tenía que decir que fue bueno mientras duró. Normalmente, los rechazados no tenían grandes oportunidades. Recordó que Kiba fue rechazado pero este nunca llego a hacer algo con Hinata. Sonrió y miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura, quien miraba por la ventanilla del vehículo. Sasuke la había tenido tendida sobre aquella cama completamente desnuda y la había besado, había besado su cuerpo por igual, la había tocado con sus manos y por poco ellos... Pero había terminado, lo sabía. El lunes, cuando se vieran en su oficina, sería una relación completamente profesional porque el paréntesis que había estado abierto hasta entonces se había cerrado esta misma mañana. Dolía. Claro que dolía, pero era por esto lo que pasaba la gente cuando se enamoraba sola, porque eso era lo que había hecho, se había enamorado solo de Sakura y había sido rechazado. Punto.

Miró hacia el frente de él, hacia la carretera ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido? Desde el comienzo debió de haberla tratado diferente. Cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, ella no se los había creído por sus acciones pasadas, si hubiese sabido que esto se tornaría de esta manera, hubiese tratado de arreglar las cosas antes, pero no, no hizo nada. Uno siempre se arrepentía de algo. Sasuke se arrepentía de ser tan imbécil.

De todos modos, sería algo para contar en el futuro. De cómo él se enamoró de una gran mujer, la cual le rompió el corazón y como se arrastró como un perro muerto de hambre por el suelo por ella. Se encogió de hombros. Ya, era agua pasada. Iba a llevar a Sakura al apartamento de Hinata, le diría adiós, el lunes la trataría normal e intentaría aguatarse por lo que quedaba el contrato de Sakura. Cinco meses era lo que faltaba para que terminase y Sakura seria libre de él.

Sí.

Sasuke encendió la radio para que el trayecto no fuese tan incómodo. Una emisora de música evangélica sonaba por los altavoces, bueno, era mejor que canciones de amor o de desamor. Sonrió feliz y se concentró en el camino. Llegó al complejo de apartamentos de Naruto unos quince minutos después. Iba a acompañar a Sakura a la puerta del apartamento para que Naruto viese que era un hombre responsable a pesar de todo lo pasado. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada, en el ascensor de no dijeron nada y cuando salieron de este tampoco, Sakura no se quejó de él acompañándola. En la puerta, Sakura tocó el timbre y ni bien lo hizo, la puerta se abrió.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida al verla y rápidamente se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza mientras lloriqueaba por ella. Sasuke sintió el corazón pesado. Debía de estar llorando porque no sabía dónde había estado su amiga o quizás porque temía que él le hubiese hecho algo, de seguro era por lo último. Sasuke era considerado como una de las peores escorias.

Cuando las chicas se separaron. Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban llameantes y Sasuke no se esperaba lo que vino a continuación. Su cara se ladeo hacia la izquierda al recibir el fuerte golpe proveniente de la chica. ¿Quién lo diría? Hinata la chica tranquila le había pegado en la cara. Sasuke se llevó una mano hacia donde Hinata le había pegado. Tendría los dedos pintados un poco después ya que la chica había usado un poco de fuerza.

Sasuke sonrió y fijo la mirada en Hinata. Era lo que se merecía por imbécil.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—escuchó Sasuke que Hinata exclamaba con mucha furia. Ella se veía como si fuese a saltarle encima y matarlo allí mismo.

—No sé de qué hablas—le dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

—¡Vi que te llevabas a Sakura anoche!—exclamó Hinata muy enfadada.

Okay no iba a jugar con ella. Hinata se veía que podía clavarle un cuchillo fácilmente. Sasuke arqueó las cejas recordando lo que ella dijo. ¿Él se llevó a Sakura? Que él recordase quien lo llevo a rastras por el hotel fue Sakura no al revés, pero no iba a replicar eso, era mejor que había sido su culpa y no la de Sakura.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Sasuke a pesar de que sabía que esto no arreglaría las cosas. Ya el daño estaba hecho.

—¡No es suficiente!—dijo Hinata—Naruto me detuvo de ir detrás de ustedes y pase la noche entera llamándola. ¿Por qué no contestabas el puto teléfono?—preguntó esto último a su amiga mientras se giraba hacia ella.

Sakura quien se había quedado en silencio mirando a Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento—se disculpó la chica.

—¡No jodas!—exclamó Hinata, luego se giró hacia él—¿Cuándo vas a entender?—preguntó ella con una mirada aterradora—Sakura no quiere nada contigo, está trabajando contigo porque simplemente hay un contrato de por medio porque si no hace tiempo que estuviese a millas lejos de ti—le gritó y Sasuke abrió la boca pero la cerro.

Las acciones de Hinata lo había dejado algo mudo. No sabía que la chica era una fiera. Miro a Naruto que se acercó detrás de Hinata. Este le dio una sonrisa penosa y se encogió de hombros.

—Hinata-chan…—trató de tranquilizar Naruto a su novia.

—Quiero que te mantengas lejos de ella—dijo Hinata hundiendo el dedo en su pecho. En verdad que no sabía que esta chica era una leona, defendía los suyos con tanta firmeza. Como le gustaría tener a alguien así. Suspiro y arrugó los labios. No iba a pensar en su familia ahora.

—Te recuerdo que es mi secretaria—dijo Sasuke y echándole leña al fuego, en verdad que le gustaba clavarse el cuchillo. Debería de dejar de ser tan imbécil.

—Que sea así, solo tu secretaria, ni tu amiga ni tu amante—dijo Hinata complemente airada—Lo has entendido, ¿verdad? No va a suceder más nada entre ustedes. ¡Nada!—exclamó y Sasuke quiso reírse, eso ya lo sabía—Espero que lo entiendas de una buena vez que nunca va a volver a suceder.

Sasuke asintió. Lo único que podía hacer.

—¡Entra ya, Sakura!—le gritó Hinata a su amiga.

Sakura se movió nerviosa y entró al piso. Luego Hinata empujó Naruto dentro de este para después cerrar la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta pudo haberse salido de los goznes.

Le cerraron la puerta sobre sus narices. Sasuke se quedó de pie allí. Cerró los ojos. Bueno, este sería un día para recordar. Sonrió. Ahora regresaría a su casa a lamerse las heridas, quizás lamerse no era la solución. Tendría que ir a un hospital para que se las curen, no creía que con un poco de saliva estas se cerrarían.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el solitario pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Había sido deseado, amado, rechazado y golpeado después y todo pasó en tan pocas horas. Pero había algo que había aprendido. Era mejor coger y dejar que intentar tener una relación seria. Él y el amor no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Saben qué? Cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo me dieron ganas de llorar, me hizo pensar en mis propias experiencias y en lo duro que es amar a alguien que sabes que no te va a corresponder. Es duro. Lo sentí mucho por Sasuke. No es tan malo como creen. Sé que es posible que odien a Sakura por ser una perra pero ya más tarde, mientras avance la historia loe entenderán el porqué de esto.**

 **¿Y vieron a Hinata? Toda una perra. Pero entiéndanla también, teme que hieran a Sakura. Uno a veces es muy sobreprotector. Quería poner que fuera Ino porque, dah… Ino es la ley, pero en la historia original Hinata era hermana de Sakura, así por esto la conexión, pero intentare poner que Ino salga más. La extraño.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? Sinceridad por favor.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	7. Capitulo 6

**.**

 **Love at Last**

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Lo tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia Hinata, quien estaba de espaldas a ella friendo beicon. Luego de la media discusión entre Sasuke y Hinata, esta última le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Sakura aún estaba sorprendida. No sabía que Hinata fuera de esa manera. Después, Hinata la mandó a ducharse con un tono duro y así lo hizo ella, no iba a replicar, se veía que su amiga iba a lanzar fuego por su boca en cualquier momento.

Ahora, luego de aquella ducha decidieron desayunar. Hinata había preparados unos deliciosos pancakes acompañados con beicon y huevos. Sakura aún tenía su plato lleno, pero Naruto, sentado a su lado, ya estaba por el segundo. ¿Cómo podía comer tanto y seguir así?, se preguntó Sakura mirando el paquete de seis del novio de su amiga.

De todos modos, ese no era el problema. Naruto y Hinata no estaban hablando como se debía y era su culpa. Sakura cortó un pedazo de pancake con el tenedor y se lo llevo a la boca mientras miraba de soslayo a la pareja. Cuando Sasuke se fue, Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a discutir. Primero fue porque Naruto era amigo de Sasuke y Hinata decía que él tenía que mantener a Sasuke a raya y alejarlo de Sakura, luego fue porque al parecer Naruto la había detenido cuando ella fue detrás de Sakura y esto le molestaba a Hinata ya que se sentía algo culpable de que pasara la noche con Sasuke. Aún no habían hablado de lo que sucedió anoche con Sasuke, y quizás más tarde sería mejor pero… No quería verlos de esa manera. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que no había dejado de latirle.

—¿Estas bien?—escuchó que Hinata preguntaba.

Cuando Sakura levantó la cabeza, se la encontró del otro lado de la isla desayunadora mirándola con una mirada de preocupación.

—Yo…

—Solo es la resaca. Sakura-chan al parecer no ha aprendido a beber—murmuró Naruto riéndose y Hinata le dio una mirada tan fría que podría congelar el infierno. ¡Oh no!

—¡Es por tu culpa!—lo acusó Hinata.

Naruto dejo caer el tenedor y la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué?

—Si no me hubieses detenido, ella no estuviera así—dijo Hinata señalando a Sakura—¡Quien sabe que tantas cosas sucias le hizo ese imbécil mientras estaba ebria!

—¿Y es mi culpa?—preguntó Naruto dolido.

—¡Lo es!—exclamó Hinata apretando los puños—Es tu maldita culpa.

—Maldición, Hinata…—dijo Naruto revolviéndose el cabello con una mano.

Oh, oh. Esto no estaba bien.

—¿Por qué mierda me detuviste?—preguntó Hinata y Sakura cada vez se hundía en su asiento. ¿Por qué discutían por ella?—¡He dejado que ese imbécil se aprovechara de Sakura!

—Para tu información él la había tocado mucho antes así que no creo que haya ningún problema en que lo hubiese hecho ahora…—dijo Naruto.

—No vuelvas a repetirlo.

—¡Basta!—exclamó Sakura y los dos dejaron de discutir para mirarla. Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Es que verlos de esa manera era doloroso, ellos eran la mejor pareja de todas—¡Por favor!—le suplicó y se limpió las lágrimas con la manos—Ustedes no son así, por favor dejen de discutir por mí. Soy adulta y se lo que está bien y lo que no.

—Pero Sakura…—comenzó a replicar Hinata pero Sakura levantó una mano para detenerla.

—Sé que te preocupas por mí porque a veces actuó como una estúpida, pero no quiero verlos a ustedes de esta manera—dijo Sakura sorbiendo su nariz—Estos son mis problemas.

—Yo…—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior el cual temblaba y luego las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. ¿Qué mierda? Naruto rodeó la isla rápidamente para luego abrazarla y mantenerla cautiva en sus grandes y fuertes brazos. ¡Qué envidia!—¡Son las hormonas!—exclamó Hinata llorando.

¿Hormonas? ¿Acaso ella…?

—¿Estas embarazada?—preguntó Sakura sorprendida mirando hacia el vientre de Hinata. No podía ser. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que esta quedase en estado. Ellos vivían en la cama a cada rato.

Naruto y Hinata la miraron con las cejas arqueadas. Okay, mala pregunta. Si, lo sabía. Sakura rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento.

—De todos modos, ¿qué fue lo que exactamente paso anoche?—decidió preguntar Naruto.

—Estaba borracha como va a saber—dijo Hinata bufando molesta.

Sakura miró a Hinata, esta debía estar cerca de sus días. Naruto le dio una mirada a su novia y esta enterró la cabeza en el desnudo torso de su novio. Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Bueno, no recordaba exactamente pero aunque no sabía si creerle a Sasuke, lo que dijo que paso era lo que más probable había pasado. Además, su cuerpo no tenía signos de haber mantenido relaciones con él.

—Quizás no es tan malo como parece…—murmuró Sakura. Ella aún estaba sorprendida de que Sasuke no se hubiese aprovechado de ella y además de eso… Lo que él dijo después de que se besaron. Movió la cabeza. No iba a ir por ahí—Cuando me desperté, si estaba desnuda…—confesó y vio como Hinata fruncía el ceño así que agregó rápidamente:—Pero era porque mi ropa se había ensuciado. Al parecer devolví todo lo que había bebido anoche y lo hice sobre mis ropas y las de Sasuke.

Hinata arrugó los labios.

—¿Entonces?

—Me quitó la ropa, me limpió y luego me acostó en la cama—explico Sakura. Parecía que había sido eso lo que había pasado.

—¿No se aprovechó de ti?

—Dijo que no le va la necrofilia…—murmuró Sakura riéndose.

Naruto también se rió.

—Él no es tan malo como parece chicas—dijo Naruto—Lo conozco desde años. Sasuke parece un imbécil de vez en cuando y cualquiera se lo creería, pero él no es tan malo.

—Bueno, eso no le quita lo cretino—Hinata bufo molesta, ella no era fan de Sasuke—Quizás simplemente no quería tomar a Sakura cuando esta estaba toda cochina—dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

Sakura frunció el ceño y le saco el dedo mayor a Hinata quien abrió la boca sorprendida.

—De todos modos, eso fue lo que paso—dijo Sakura, sin dar más detalles.

—¿Estas segura?

Sakura le dio una mirada. No, no lo estaba, pero no le iba a decir eso y tampoco le iba a contar sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana. Se mordió el labio inferior. Sus besos eran candentes y su toque era increíble. Se había olvidado lo bien que el sabia mover esas manos. Apretó las piernas.

—Así que por favor dejen de discutir por mí—les pidió Sakura—Si los vuelvo a escuchar se arrepentirán.

Hinata sonrió y se giró para besar a su novio en los labios, quien le respondió gustoso. Se fundieron en un candente beso y Sakura se apresuró a tomar su desayuno para largarse de allí, ellos necesitaban un momento a solas. Estaba segura de que esta debía de ser la primera discusión de la pareja.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Naruto y Hinata habían desaparecido de la cocina. Mejor así. Se fue hacia el cuarto de invitados a recoger sus cosas para marcharse a casa. Cuando entró, encontró su móvil brillando en la mesita de noche. Sakura se movió para tomarlo se encontró con un mensaje.

 **Deidara:** _¿Qué estás haciendo esta mañana?_

Vaya. Eso había sido rápido. Sakura tapidamente le contesto que no estaba haciendo nada y que estaba en casa de Naruto.

 ** _Deidara:_** _¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos?_

Maldición. ¿Por qué había desayunado?

 **Sakura:** Me encantaría, solo hay un pequeño problema.

 ** _Deidara:_** _¿Cuál?_

 **Sakura:** He desayunado.

 ** _Deidara:_** _:(_

Oh dios. Le gustaría ver como él hacia esa cara personal. Sakura rio.

 **Sakura:** Pero puedo acompañante si quieres :)

Deidara mandó un par de emojis de risa y Sakura se los devolvió. Quedaron en que él pasaría por el apartamento a buscarla. Sakura dejo su móvil y salió de la habitación. No tenía ropa decente, solo el vestido de la noche anterior, la ropa con la que había venido en la tarde también del día anterior y aquella camiseta con shorts que Hinata le había cedido. Necesitaba ropa limpia y linda.

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta, esperando. ¿Debía de interrumpirlos? Umm… Quizás ellos no estaban tan en el momento. Levantó la mano y tocó la puerta. Escuchó unos murmullos provenientes de adentro. Debían de estar desnudos. Sakura rió. Unos pasos apresurados y luego la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Naruto agitado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, además de eso, tenía marcas de uñas en los hombros y por algunas partes de su amplio pecho masculino. Sakura soltó una risita. Y además, bajo la mirada. Esa era una linda tienda de campaña.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Naruto.

—Necesito ropa—dijo Sakura mirando su cara.

Naruto arqueó las cejas y paseó la mirada por el cuerpo de Sakura.

—Estas vestida.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Pretendes que salga a la calle de esa manera?—preguntó Sakura tirando un poco del borde de la camiseta—Tengo una cita.

Naruto abrió la boca y se rió.

—Tú sí que eres rápida.

Sakura sonrió.

—Dile a Hinata que me busque algo y que me lo deje fuera de la habitación—dijo para después darse la vuelta y entrar a la habitación de invitados. Se sentó en la cama a esperar y unos segundos después, escucho como tocaban la puerta. Se puso de pie para abrirla, encontrándose después con Naruto.

—Ten…—dijo ofreciéndole las ropas.

Sakura las tomó y vio como Naruto se daba la vuelta, apresurado para llegar a donde su amada. La puerta de la recamara principal se cerró de un portazo, quizás dándole a entender a Sakura que no molestase más. Esta se rió y cerró la puerta que Naruto había dejado abierta. Luego se cambió rápidamente. Por los menos, Hinata no le había cedido alguna ropa sosa, a pesar de que estas eran escasas en ella desde que estaba con Naruto. Solo había sido un pantalón de mezclilla muy ceñido, una blusa de mangas largas, la cual Sakura enrolló hasta el codo y unas ballerinas de color negro.

Estaba atándose el cabello en una coleta cuando escuchó el timbre del apartamento. Rápidamente tomó su bolso y salió disparada hacia la puerta, cuando abrió, Deidara estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Estaba glorioso. Llevaba una camiseta negra que marcaba sus fuertes brazos, y, ¿era eso un tatuaje? Sakura abrió los ojos al ver el diseño de tribales plasmado en su antebrazo izquierdo de color negro. Era muy sexy.

Sakura sonrió. Le gustaría delinear las líneas con sus dedos y quién sabe si con su boca.

—Veo que no te perdiste…—murmuro Sakura coquetamente.

Deidara se rió.

—Sé dónde vive Naruto, ¿sabes?—dijo este sonriendo—Somos primos.

Si, tonta de ella.

—¡Si, que tonta!

—¿Esta Naruto aquí?—preguntó Deidara mirando hacia detrás de ella.

—Si pero no están para saludarte.

—¿Acaso están…?—él no terminó la frase y sonrió maliciosamente.

Sakura asintió dándole la razón. Luego se dio la vuelta, más tarde vendría a tomar sus cosas, pero necesitaba una llave para no interrumpir a la pareja. Le dijo a Deidara que esperaba mientras iba a la cocina a revisar. Encontró lo que buscaba. En un bol había varias llaves. Sakura reconoció la de Hinata por un cordón negro decorado con cuencas moradas, la tomó y la guardó en su bolsa.

Cuando salió de la cocina, se encontró a Deidara mirando por la sala.

—¿Qué sucede?

Él se giró hacia ella.

—Nada, solo veía…—dijo y sonrió—¿Nos vamos?

Sakura asintió y salió del apartamento junto a él. Mientras bajaban hacia el primer piso en el ascensor pensaba que iba a tener su primera cita con Deidara y era tan rápido. Se alegraba por esto. Eso significaba que los pasos hacia su felicidad estaban acortándose.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

¿Por qué había regresado?

Esta mañana, luego de salir del apartamento de Naruto y de darse cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad alguna con Sakura, regresó a su piso sintiéndose la peor mierda. Se duchó, tomó el desayuno sin ánimos y se quedó viendo televisión o más bien, observándola ya que paso todo el rato rememorando lo de esta mañana, hasta que recibió un mensaje de su madre. En este, ella le decía o mejor dicho, le suplicaba que fuera a casa a comer con la familia.

Su madre seguía insistiendo en la relación dañada de su padre y él, la mujer no entendía que a veces las cosas no podían ser. No se iban a arreglar. Sasuke se había alejado de la familia, ignorando las órdenes de su padre y montando su propio bufete lo que enfado a su progenitor. Quizás se merecía lo que le pasaba.

Suspiro cansado. No quería ir a comer con su familia, las únicas personas con la que se llevaba bien era con su madre, porque tanto como su padre y su hermano mayor Itachi, no lo miraban de buena forma. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había hablado con su hermano mayor? Ni lo recordaba.

Se rascó la cabeza. Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. Lo único que importaba era que era un ser patético. No tenía a la mujer que amaba, su firma no traía muchos clientes y su vida era un asco. Se puso de pie para cambiarse, quizás debería ir a dar la cara otra vez.

Una media hora después, estaba frente a la poderosa mansión de dos pisos blanca en la que se había criado. Se mordió el labio y cambió el peso del cuerpo al otro pie. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar…? Ah, sí, aquel día en que rechazó el compromiso con la hija de un viejo amigo de su padre. Este había sido el detonante de la ira de su padre, primero cuando le dijo que se marchaba de la firma familiar para iniciar una propia y luego cuando rechazó la oferta de matrimonio de los Matsumoto. Kiba y él eran tan parecidos en ese aspecto. A los dos le había pasado lo mismo y para el colmo casi al mismo tiempo. Se rió y movió la cabeza.

¿Debería entrar? ¿Sería bien recibido? Bueno, eso tendría que verlo. Sasuke dio un paso hacia la entrada hasta que estuvo frente a la doble grande puerta de caoba y saco la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla. ¿Habrán cambiado la cerradura? Al parecer no. La llave giró en la cerradura y luego se escuchó click cuando esta se abría. Sasuke la guardó y empujó la puerta.

Ni bien abrió la puerta, el mayordomo lo recibido. Su sorpresa se reflejó en su austera cara y Sasuke sonrió. El hombre se acercó e hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Bienvenido a casa, joven Sasuke…—le dijo aquel hombre de mediana edad.

—Hola.

—Lo estábamos esperando.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Así que todos sabían que venía a dar la cara luego de tanto tiempo. Se cuadró de hombros y entró completamente a la mansión. Se escuchaban voces provenientes del salón. Sasuke caminó hacia allí, cuando entró se encontró con su familia reunida sobre los sofás del salón. Sus padres estaban ahí y además de eso, su hermano mayor también.

—Vaya, miren quien decidió hacernos la visita—dijo su padre cruzando sus largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón color marrón.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y luego sonrió mientras le daba una breve reverencia a su progenitor. Mientras que Sasuke se parecía a su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha se parecía a su padre, Fugaku. Todos tenían el cabello oscuro y los ojos del mismo tono. A pesar de la edad, su padre aun no tenía su oscuro cabello lleno de canas, solo motas de estas. Tenía arrugas donde tenía que tenerlas, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de fríos y su cara igual de fea.

—Hola…—saludó Sasuke.

—¿Solo eso vas a decir?

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

—Buenos días—dijo Sasuke acercándose más al grupo.

—Cariño—dijo su madre poniéndose de pie e yendo a su encuentro.

Una vez frente a él, lo abrazó con su pequeño cuerpo. Sasuke se quedó tranquilo. Hacía tiempo que no sentía el abrazo de su madre. Ellos siempre se mantenían en contacto, pero cuando esta lo invitaba a casa y a que hablase con su padre, Sasuke siempre se negaba a hacerlo.

Mikoto Uchiha sonrió con sus ojos negros y se alejó de él.

—Qué bueno que has regresado a casa—dijo está levantando una mano y acariciando la de Sasuke. Este cerró los ojos y sintió el cálido toque de su madre—Estoy tan feliz de verte con nosotros.

—Mikoto deja al muchacho, es mejor que se vaya—dijo su padre con un tono hostil.

—Padre, contrólate—escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor.

Sasuke se separó de su madre y observó a su hermano Itachi. Este pasaba de la treintena y estaba vestido como un ricachón. Su cabello negro estaba más largo que antes, y lo llevaba atado a una coleta en su nuca y tenía ese perfil que el tanto odiaba. Sasuke le sonrió falsamente.

—Gracias hermano—murmuró Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió y palmeó el lugar vacío a su lado. ¿Este quería que Sasuke se sentase junto a él? Extraño. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el lugar. Tomó asiento al lado de su hermano, quien le sonrió y luego le palmeó la espalda suavemente. En verdad que esto era extraño.

—Es tan maravilloso tener nuestra familia junta otra vez—dijo su madre y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes perdón pero lo dejare pasar.

Su padre estaba extraño también.

—¿Por qué actúan así?—preguntó Sasuke ya exasperado de la actitud de su progenitor y de su hermano—Es extraño.

—Simplemente he estado pensando en que deberías volver a casa y ser el respetable hijo que eras antes—dijo su padre encogiéndose de hombros y cambiando un poco su actitud.

—¿Sabes que mi firma no va muy bien verdad?—preguntó Sasuke. Solo había una explicación para su actitud. Se habían enterado de que las cosas no iban bien y que si seguían así muy pronto cerrarían el bufete. Por el momento, solo estaban Kiba, otro abogado más y él. De seguro lo que querían eran burlarse de él y decirle en su cara: «Te lo dije»

Su progenitor sonrió.

—Sí, he sabido algo de ello.

Lo sabía.

—¿Es por eso que estas feliz?—preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. Típico. Se alegraba de su desgracia de su hijo. Que mal padre.

—Solo quiero que regreses a la firma familiar.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó curioso. ¿Por qué su padre quería que volviese? Que recordase, la última vez que se vieron este estuvo burlándose de él en aquella conferencia en Nueva york, para la desgracia de Sasuke habían estado sentados en aquel salón muy cerca y había escuchado sus burlas—La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que soy incompetente.

Fue el turno de su padre de encogerse de hombros.

—Era el calor del momento—dijo Fugaku e hizo un ademan de manos—Olvidémonos de ello.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo.

—¿Qué me dices de ti?—preguntó su padre—Recuerdo que viniste un día a mi despacho y dijiste: _«Padre no pienso trabajar bajo tu firma, Kiba y yo abriremos una nueva_ »—dijo y Sasuke hizo una mueca, si recordaba ese día—Luego cuando las llamas aún no se habían apagado, viniste y me dijiste: _«No puedo casarme con la hija del señor Matsumoto»_ , y después rompiste el compromiso.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Sasuke y se mordió el labio. Si, sabía que la había jodido bien. Tenía un poco la culpa de la tosca actitud de su padre hacia él, se la había merecido.

—Me has traído problemas.

—Por favor hablemos de otra cosa…—murmuró su madre nerviosa.

Los tres hombres suspiraron. ¿De qué iba a hablar?

—Lo mejor que podrías hacer es volver a la firma y cerrar ya la que tienes con Kiba y esos abogaduchos mediocres. No quiero ver nuestro apellido pasando vergüenza.

—Nunca he perdido un juicio.

—Si sigues así lo harás—dijo su padre—De todos modos. He estado hablando con Matsumoto, su hija Karin aún sigue sin casarse y ahora que has dado la cara luego de lo que hiciste, me gustaría que aceptaras la proposición que aún sigue en pie una vez más—murmuró pero Sasuke se quedó absortó en sus pensamientos.

Eso no era posible. Él no iba a casarse por conveniencia con nadie. Odiaba estas cosas. Él no era Neji ni era Kiba, era él. Sasuke deseaba hacer las cosas bien, enamorarse de una chica y casarse con esta por ser quien era, no por un acuerdo entre dos viejos malévolos. Se pasó la mano por la frente. ¿Aceptar la proposición? Ni hablar. Por muy rechazado que haya sido, esa no era la salida.

—No voy a discutir eso contigo.

—Ya veremos—su padre sonrió.

Para su buena suerte, el mayordomo interrumpió la conversación diciendo que la comida estaba lista. Durante toda la velada, Sasuke estuvo pensando en aquel compromiso roto. Karin Matsumoto había sido la chica con la que estuvo comprometido. No era fea. Era una pelirroja picara con unos exóticos ojos. Era dos años menor que él y era una chica caliente. Solo que ella no lo animaba a casarse. No le revoloteaba las mariposas que tenía en el estómago, mientras que Sakura hacia que estas se movieran por todo su cuerpo.

No era suficiente. Lo sentía por su padre y por la chica pero él no podía casarse de esa manera. Estos matrimonios concertados no siempre eran productivos, nada más había que ver como la pasó Kiba con su ex esposa, ellos no eran compatibles. Y con respecto al matrimonio de Neji, este era un caso especial, esos dos eran compatibles.

Fueron al comedor y lo más extraño fue que fue todo tan normal. ¿Qué? ¿Su padre no iba a gritarle y a burlarse de él como la última vez que estuvo socializando con su familia? En verdad era extraño. De todos modos, Sasuke tomó su comida con tranquilidad. El grupo se mantuvo hablando de cosas significantes, después se mantuvieron hablando sobre Naruto y Hinata, quien para su madre era un tema muy agradable ya que le agradaba Naruto, pero para Sasuke se tornó una pesadilla, porque su padre continuo insistiendo que debería sentar la cabeza. Y después sobre el último logro de su hermano Itachi.

Sasuke hizo oídos sordos, esperando a que su padre y su hermano presumieran lo muy buenos que eran pero para extrañes de Sasuke, estos no lo hicieron. ¿Acaso estaba dormido aun y estaba soñando con que tenía la familia ideal? Para su suerte, la velada terminó rápido ya que su padre e Itachi irían de caza junto a unos amigos. Qué bueno que no había sido invitado. Odiaba esas cosas. Cuando estaba por irse, su madre exigió verlo muy pronto.

Cuando estaba saliendo ya para irse en su auto, otro auto llego y Naruto salió de este. ¿Qué hacia Naruto allí? Naruto se acercó sonriente y luego le dijo que lo esperase. Este tenía una caja en las manos. Debía de ser alguna comida o algo que Hinata le había mandado a su madre. Luego de unos minutos, Naruto salió.

—Sasuke…—dijo este.

—¿Umm?

—No sabía que habías estado comprometido…—murmuró Naruto y Sasuke parpadeo. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo mierda se enteró de eso? Había hecho todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

Sasuke arrugo los labios. El único que lo había sabido había sido Kiba porque habían estado en las mismas, pero a diferencia de su amigo, Sasuke rompió el compromiso antes de llegar al altar.

—Es porque no quería decírselo a nadie…—murmuró Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Naruto mirándolo a la cara—No tenía ni idea de que estuviste a punto de dar ese paso—este movió la cabeza—¿Por qué lo rompiste?

Sasuke apretó el volante y se mordió el labio.

—Porque a diferencia de Neji y de Kiba, yo quería algo más, algo que me motivara…—le dijo dejando a su amigo sorprendido—Karin es una chica guapa pero ella no hacía que me sintiese completo. No me excitaba y estar a su lado era aburrido. Era imposible para mí casarme con una persona por la que no sentía nada y además de eso, no éramos compatibles—dijo Sasuke y se sorprendió de que estuviese diciéndole estas cosas a Naruto. Normalmente le gustaba que nadie supiese sus asuntos, pero últimamente, estaba diciendo todo por esa boca. Había cambiado mucho.

—Tu padre quieres que te veas con ella otra vez me dijo Mikoto-san…

—¿Ustedes estaban hablando de mi o qué?

—Me preguntó sobre Hinata—murmuró Naruto encogiéndose de hombros—Luego me hablo sobre que le gustaría que estuviese con alguien y llegamos a hablar sobre tu compromiso, que ni sabía que había pasado. Dijo que tu padre está feliz.

—De seguro está pensando que ahora que he vuelto a casa quiere que vuelva a comprometerme con Karin—Sasuke frunció el ceño—Es por eso que han actuado tan extraño hoy.

—Sí, normalmente cuando vengo a comer con Hinata cuando tu madre nos invita a probar uno de sus platos, tu padre siempre está burlándose de ti, lo hace delante de mí porque cree que iré corriendo a decírtelo pero…—Naruto hizo una mueca—Aunque desee hacerlo muchas veces y callarle la boca a tu padre, por Mikoto y por nuestra amistad no hice nada. Siempre me imploraba con los ojos que me mantuviese al margen.

Sasuke lo miró. Naruto era un gran amigo, aunque era un imbécil burlón de vez en cuando, pero esta era su personalidad. Extendió una mano a su amigo y le palmeó la espalda con fuerza, sacándole un poco el aire. Este se quejó pero luego sonrió.

—Gracias—le agradeció Sasuke por tener las ganas de defenderlo ante su suegro a pesar de que podía cavar su tumba con este.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos… ¿Qué harás?

¿Hacer? Por el momento nada. Lo único que iba a tratar era levantar la firma tomando más casos de los que tomaba. Enfocarse en su trabajo y olvidarse de Sakura, ya que no tenía oportunidad con ella. Si no resultaba, pues, se tragaría todas sus palabras y aceptarías las propuestas de su padre. Quizás era lo mejor. Esto aseguraría su futuro.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces…—Naruto bajo la mirada—Ahora que Sakura está detrás de mi primo—murmuró y lo miro—¿Tiraras la toalla?

Sasuke ya la había dejado caer incluso antes de escuchar a su padre hablar sobre volver a ver a Karin. Aunque, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que incluso Sakura se enterase de que estuvo comprometido y de que era posible que otra vez lo estuviera. No tenía posibilidad.

Bueno, no había de que asustarse. Esta estaba muy feliz con su nuevo noviecito. Sasuke para ella solo era su jefe con quien había jodido un día y con quien se había toqueteado par de veces, solo eso. Aunque le doliese admitirlo, quizás lo mejor era aceptar la proposición de su padre. Si lo hacía podría estar dando un paso hacia olvidarse de Sakura, podría ser una distracción ya que iba a ser duro mirarla el lunes luego de ser rechazado.

Soltó una risita y vio como Naruto lo miraba, quizás esperando su respuesta o diciendo en su mente que su amigo se había vuelto loco. La pregunta quedo sin respuesta. Sasuke rápidamente se despidió y se marchó.

Tenía que hacer nuevos planes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Luego de un fin de semana magnifico (ignorando aquella escena con Sasuke de por medio), Sakura regresaba al trabajo disgustada. Saber que tenía que verle la cara a su jefe otra vez era un fastidio pero bueno, por lo menos Deidara vendría a buscarla para el almuerzo y luego al final de la jornada.

Había pasado el domingo completo a su lado. Fueron de compras, al cine, a algunos lugares que Deidara había querido ir y al final cenaron juntos. Fue un día maravilloso. Nunca pensó que las citas eran tan geniales. Ahora cambiaba completamente su concepto. Pero a pesar de que había deseado obtener un beso de buenas noches en la puerta de su casa así como ponían en los libros románticos, se había conformado con uno en la mejilla.

Sakura sonrió feliz y entró en la oficina cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a ella. Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo, Sakura descubrió que Deidara tenía más cosas en comunes con ella de lo que había creído. Era su pareja ideal.

Se acercó a su escritorio y dejo el bolso sobre la superficie. Tenía que prepararle el café a Sasuke. Y como si estuviese llamándolo con la mente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y por este salió Sasuke. Hoy llevaba un traje gris y un lado del cabello echado hacia atrás con gomina. Parecía diferente. Cuando él se acercó a ella, simplemente sonrió y murmuró un _«Buenos días»_ entre dientes para después marcharse directamente hacia su oficina.

¿Qué mierda?

Sakura se quedó mirando hacia las puertas cerradas del despacho de Sasuke. Eso había sido extraño. ¿Acaso había sido por lo de ayer en la mañana? Bueno, Sakura ladeo la cabeza. Él se le había "confesado" y ella lo había rechazado. Aunque, sabía que había sido mentira, solo había utilizado esa palabra de tal magnitud para meterse otra vez en sus piernas. No era estúpida. No iba a pensar en su jefe. Tenía que concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, como en Deidara.

A pesar de la actitud de su jefe esta mañana, la mitad del día pasó tranquilamente. Sakura se entretuvo contestando el teléfono y transcribiendo algunos informes a la computadora, incluso tuvo tiempo para husmear en su teléfono (bastante diría ella). Las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Cuando comenzó, no había tenido muchos ratos libres, pero ultima mente incluso podía ponerse a ver algunos capítulos de su serie favorita.

No le interesaba mucho. A la hora del almuerzo, recibió un mensaje de Deidara. Este al parecer había salido ya del trabajo y se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella. Si, esto estaba bien. Terminó lo que estaba haciendo y espero tranquilamente por él. Seria genial que Deidara decidiera subir por ella y que en ese momento apareciera Sasuke. Le gustaría armar una escenita y así Sasuke podría darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna otra oportunidad con ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sakura miró feliz hacia este, pero para su desgracia era solo el amigo de su jefe, Kiba. Sakura hizo una mueca y sonrió con falsedad cuando Kiba se acercó.

—Sakura-san…—saludó Kiba.

—Señor Inuzuka—dijo Sakura—¿Cómo está hoy?

Kiba la miro con las cejas arqueadas sin responder. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso era por sus honoríficos?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar—Kiba sonrió—¿Aun esta Sasuke?—preguntó señalando hacia el despacho del mencionado.

Sakura miró hacia la oficina de su jefe. No lo había visto salir y la verdad era que no lo había visto desde esta mañana cuando fue a su despacho a llevarle el café de todos los días. Este simplemente le había dado un «Gracias» y se quedó enfocado en lo que había estado haciendo. Después de eso, la presencia de Sakura no había sido requerida y este no había dado señales de vida. ¿Debería preocuparse?

No.

—No lo he visto salir así que debe estar aun dentro…

Kiba la miro por unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviese pensando en algo que decirle o preguntarle. Quizás Sasuke se había puesto de lengüetero a decirle a este sobre lo que paso con ellos el día antes. Kiba no dijo nada y se marchó al despacho de su amigo. Desapareció tras las puertas de madera y Sakura suspiro. Si, apostaba que este sabía algo. Su jefe era un chismoso. De todos modos no le interesaba si lo decía. Era el quien quedaba mal parado, ella no había sido la rechazada si no al revés.

Soltó una risita y en ese momento se escuchó una campanita. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron una vez más. Oh, este sí que era su chico y estaba maravilloso. El aura intimidante y poderosa danzaba a su alrededor mientras se acercaba. Deidara terminó deteniéndose frente a su escritorio y sonrió con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que Sakura creyó ver destellos y estrellas a su alrededor. Hoy estaba guapísimo. Tenía una chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca abierta los primeros botones y un oscuro pantalón que le sentaba increíble. Estaba segura de que este debía de marcar muy bien su firme trasero.

—Deidara—murmuró con picardía.

Deidara se acercó y plantó un suave beso sobre su mejilla. Sus labios eran cálidos y él tenía un ligero olor a colonia. Sakura se derritió por así decirlo. Se puso de pie y tomó su bolso. Se lo calo al hombro al tiempo que escuchaba la puerta del despacho de su jefe abrirse. Maldición. Aunque antes había tratado de que Sasuke los viese juntos ahora no lo deseaba, estaba Kiba a su lado y este no era como Sasuke, a pesar de que era muy amigable, tendía a decir a ser peor que su amigo.

Sakura se giró hacia la puerta del despacho de su jefe. Sasuke salió junto a Kiba. Parecía normal. Hizo una mueca. Tendría que presentar a Deidara ante su jefe ya que Kiba lo había conocido la noche del sábado. Se acercaron a los dos hombres que habían salido de la oficina.

—Señor Inuzuka ya conoce a Deidara Uzumaki—le dijo Sakura a Kiba y este asintió.

Kiba extendió una mano.

—Un gusto verlo otra vez…—dijo Kiba y Deidara tomó su mano.

—El gusto es mío…—dijo Deidara estrechando su mano.

Los dos hombres sonrieron y luego dejaron caer las manos. Deidara se giró hacia Sasuke y se quedó observándolo y este último tampoco se quedó atrás. Se quedaron observándose entre ellos. Sakura creyó ver unos pequeños rayos saliendo de la cabeza de ambos, conectándose y repeliéndose. Uy. Incluso Kiba se dio cuenta ya que tosió incómodo.

—Soy Deidara Uzumaki—se presentó a si mismo Deidara extendiendo una mano hacia Sasuke.

—Lo sé—dijo en tono tosco Sasuke y aceptó la mano que Deidara le ofrecía—Sasuke Uchiha, un placer.

Deidara volvió a sonreír y Sasuke también lo hizo, solo que se veía forzada. De seguro estaba pensando que Deidara era su rival. Bueno, era su rival, pero a diferencia de los rivales normales, Sasuke ya había perdido la batalla hace tiempo. Sakura sonrió.

—Bueno, ya nos vamos…—dijo Sakura tomando a Deidara del brazo y alejándolo de su jefe. Las manos de ambos cayeron y Sasuke pareció como si quisiese limpiarse la mano. Ese imbécil. Deidara era mucho más limpio que él—Hablaremos más tarde—dijo y arrastró a Deidara hacia el ascensor.

Pero para su desgracia, tuvo que compartirlo con los otros dos hombres. La caja de metal estaba llena de tensión y nadie hablaba. Esto era incómodo. ¿Por qué mierda había deseado que estos se encontraran? Pensó que sería diferente, que Sasuke se iría correteando a su despacho a tirar cosas del enojo por no tener a la mujer que deseaba. Soltó una risita y miro a su lado. Deidara tenía la vista frente a los dos hombres delante de él. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Lo encontraba divertido.

Al fin la tortura terminó y cada quien por su lado. Cuando salieron del edificio donde Sakura trabajaba, esta respiró tranquila y se abanicó la cara. ¡Que tensión! Deidara la condujo en silencio hacia un vehículo de último modelo negro. Un coche de carreras. La primera vez que lo vio, dijo que este pegaba con él.

Subió al auto y unos minutos después se dirigían a un lugar que Deidara amaba. Decía que cuando vivió en la ciudad hace unos años, después del trabajo siempre iba a dicho lugar a comer.

—Vaya… Tienes dos jefes muy guapos…—dijo Deidara cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo.

¿Guapos? Sakura ladeo la cabeza. Si, se podía decir que eran guapos, no se podía negar. A pesar de la personalidad de su jefe, Sasuke era todo un manjar para los ojos y Kiba no se quedaba atrás, pero ella no estaba interesada en estos. Más bien en… Sakura se mordió el labio y miró hacia Deidara batiendo las pestañas.

—Solo Sasuke es mi jefe—dijo Sakura y deseó que Deidara cambiase de tema pero al parecer quería saber mucho más de estos dos.

—Ese Sasuke… —él sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios—Tiene un aspecto de que le gustaría que lo pusieran boca abajo y que lo hicieran ver las estrellas…—bromeó Deidara pero Sakura se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Boca abajo?

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó confusa. No había entendido su broma.

Deidara rápidamente soltó una risita.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

Sakura asintió. En verdad que no quería hablar sobre su jefe. Así que desvió el tema hacia otra cosa. Comenzaron a hablar sobre algunas series televisivas y terminaron hablando de la familia. Incluso después, cuando estaban tomando el almuerzo y Sakura tomando nota sobre qué cosas le gustaba a Deidara, continuaron hablando de su familia. Esta se dio cuenta de que había cosas que Deidara evitaba hablar, pero no insistió en ello, ya más tarde se enteraría.

Aunque deseaba quedarse todo el día, tenía que regresar a trabajar. Deidara la llevo de nuevo a su martirio de todos los días. Se despidieron y Deidara le dijo que más tarde vendría a buscarla. Sakura de mala gana entró al edificio y de la misma forma subió hasta el piso correspondiente. Cuando las puertas de metal se abrieron, en el área de espera, en uno de los sofás había una mujer sentada mirando su móvil.

¿Quién era esa mujer pelirroja? Sakura sonrió y se acercó a la mujer.

—¿Disculpe?

La mujer miró hacia ella. Tenía unas gafas y debajo de estas unos ojos grandes de un color rojo al igual que su pelo. ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Normalmente los clientes de Sasuke eran personas muy adultas, y aquella chica no debía de pasar de los veinticinco. Bueno, uno no podía juzgar un libro por su portada.

—Oh, hola…—la chica se puso de pie y sonrió con una sonrisa iluminada.

En verdad que esta chica era hermosa. Era esbelta y muy delgada. Era unos centímetros más pequeña que Sakura y más delgada que ella también. Estaba vestida con lo último en la moda. Llevaba un vestido muy ajustado y corto con unos tacones como de doce centímetros.

—Hola, desea…—la chica la interrumpió antes de que ella preguntase.

—Busco a Sasuke Uchiha…—dijo rápidamente.

—Oh…—murmuró Sakura—¿Al señor Uchiha?

Sakura miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sasuke regresase de su almuerzo y otra vez, como si este tuviese un radar, Sasuke apareció. Sakura seguía diciéndolo y en verdad tenía que dejar de estar llamándolo con su cabeza, era posible que este apareciese algún día en el momento menos indicado.

—¿Karin?—preguntó Sasuke acercándose a ellas.

La chica a la cual Sasuke llamó Karin se le iluminó la cara al verlo y rápidamente se acercó a él para después envolverlo en sus brazos. ¿Sasuke tenía alguna hermana? No, no que supiera, pero ¿Quién era esta chica? Sakura se quedó mirándolos hasta que vio que Sasuke rompía el abrazo, parecía nervioso y Karin parecía que no deseaba romper el contacto, ya que lo que hizo a continuación dejo boquiabierta a Sakura.

Vaya. Eso era algo del otro mundo. Sakura se quedó muda mientras veía a la chica besar a Sasuke con vehemencia y este quedarse completamente como una piedra. No sabía que Sasuke tenía novia. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? No mejor dicho, ¿Por qué había estado molestándola si tenía tal tipo de chica a su lado? Incluso era más bonita que ella, parecía una muñeca cara mientras que ella se vestía como las Kardashian y a veces se veía como Kylie Jenner. Y además de eso…

Oh, oh…

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Qué era eso, ese sentimiento extraño que sentía en el pecho?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? Sinceridad por favor. Se que les molesta que Sakura sea una mantenida (A pesar de que trabaja ¬¬) Y las otras chicas también, pero lo que sucede es que en la historia original la mayoría solo tiene 21 y la mas pequeña (Tenten) tiene 19. Solo que se me olvido cuadrar bien las cosas, pero ignoren eso y enfoquense en la historia en si.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	8. Capitulo 7

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 7  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Sasuke se quedó de piedra al ver aquella mujer pelirroja que conocía. Se acercó rápidamente donde estaban las dos mujeres. ¿Qué hacía Karin Matsumoto en su oficina?

—¿Karin?—preguntó Sasuke aun sin creérselo.

La chica lo vio rápidamente y de esa misma forma se le tiro encima. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que recibir su abrazo de oso mientras seguía preguntándose sobre la razón por la que la chica estaba allí. ¿Acaso la comida junto a su familia aquel día y las insistencia de su padre tenía que ver con que Karin estuviese frente a él hoy? No había duda alguna.

Sasuke se separó de la chica pero esta al parecer no entendió que no quería afecto frente a Sakura, porque se acercó otra vez y Sasuke nunca espero venir lo que ella hizo. Sintió los suaves labios femeninos sobre los suyos y luego como esta tomaba control del beso. Karin le succionó los labios con los suyos mientras este se quedaba petrificado por la repentina acción.

¿Por qué lo besaba? Ellos nunca habían dado ese paso, ella no podía tomarse esa libertad de besarlo así. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de la presencia de Sakura, de la mujer que amaba? Sasuke agarró a Karin con suavidad por los brazos y la separó de sí. Se quedó mirando su cara. Los labios de Karin estaban rosados y sus ojos estaban extasiados.

¿Qué mierda?

Sasuke miró rápidamente hacia Sakura esta tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los miraba sorprendido. Oh no. Sasuke quiso pasarse la mano por los labios y quitarse el sabor a fresas que se le había quedado de aquel beso. Maldición.

—Karin…—la agarró de la mano y sin decir nada la condujo hacia su despacho.

Una vez dentro se alejó de ella, poniendo distancia. ¿A que vino el beso? Que Sasuke supiera ellos no tenían este tipo de relación, solo habían estado comprometidos. Maldición. Sakura los había visto. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Esto no estaba bien. Ahora ella pensaría que tenía pareja y que había estado tonteando con ella.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia la chica sentada frente a él. La fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Karin?—le preguntó Sasuke en tono tosco. Su mera presencia era una molestia para Sasuke. Este iba a tener unas palabras con su padre, había sido el causante de que la chica estuviese frente a él en ese momento.

Karin sonrió.

—Solo quería verte…—murmuró mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Verlo? Sasuke soltó una carcajada y que eran esas acciones de Karin, haciéndose pasar por la temida y ese aspecto de niña. Era una fachada así como la suya, quizás lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Aunque haya pensado en aceptar el compromiso por sentirse desdichado solo había sido mero pensamiento, no algo que iría a hacer.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la frente.

—¿Verme? ¿Desde cuándo somos tan cercanos?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Estuvimos prometidos y es posible que…—comenzó a decir Karin.

Sasuke levantó la mano, interrumpiéndola.

—No. No hay posibilidad alguna.

Eso era del pasado y no había futuro. Karin hizo un puchero y se puso de pie. La cara de Karin se transformó. Al fin mostraba su verdadera cara. Esta se puso roja de la ira y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Sasuke sonrió.

—Por fin dejaste la fachada de niña buena—dijo Sasuke. Sabía que Karin era una chica caliente y picara, que estuviese actuando como una niña buena era aburrido, bueno, ella para él era aburrida. No lo motivaba por mucho que hiciera y por mucho que cambiase—¿Pensabas que me ibas a comprar con eso?

Karin sonrió y rodó los ojos. Volvió a sentarse frente a él y cruzó sus largas piernas. Había que admitir que Karin era sexy pero él prefería a Sakura sobre cualquier mujer. Esta mujer lo había amarrado a ella prácticamente. A veces odiaba esto pero lo amaba de todos modos. Sakura era maravillosa.

—Solo vine a ver como estabas—dijo Karin y se miró las uñas largas con una excelente manicura—Y como estoy soltera pues decidí hacerle caso a mi padre quien me dijo que estabas pensando en retomar el compromiso…—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Yo?

Karin asintió.

—Eso fue lo que escuche.

Sasuke se rió.

—No estoy pensando en nada de eso.

—¿Estas rechazándome otra vez?—preguntó Karin fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola. Si, la rechazaba otra vez. Karin frunció el ceño y bufo molesta.

—Sigues siendo un imbécil y pensé que habías cambiado.

—He cambiado.

—Se nota. Ahora estas más dócil…—ella hizo un ademan de manos—No entiendo los hombres como tú—murmuró moviendo la cabeza mientras se reía y se señaló a su misma luego—Estoy buenísima. Solo pocos hombres tienen oportunidad conmigo y te la estoy dando gratis.

Sasuke movió la cabeza. No estaba interesado.

—Hay chicas más calientes que tu…

Karin se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

—Déjame adivinar…—dijo acariciando la mirada y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—¿Esa chica de afuera es una de ellas?—preguntó Karin dando en el clavo y Sasuke asintió—¿Suspiras por ella?—preguntó señalando hacia la puerta.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Sasuke se avergonzó y Karin sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Tan obvio era? Quizás era por esto que lo había besado, se había dado cuenta sin que Sakura y él interactuaran.

—¿Tienes oportunidad?—continuó preguntando Karin, al parecer le interesaba el tema.

No, ya no la tenía. Sakura estaba saliendo con ese tipo Uzumaki y le había dejado claro que no lo quería cerca de ella. No tenía ninguna oportunidad. Había perdido. Ella había rechazado su amor diciéndole que solo había estado intentando meterse entre sus piernas cuando le confeso que la amaba. Era lamentable.

—No, no la tengo…—murmuró Sasuke algo triste.

—Así que te rechazo…—murmuró Karin con una sonrisa—Entonces si es así acepta el compromiso. ¡Casémonos!—exclamó Karin alentándolo. ¿Acaso creía que iba a caer por esos ánimos? Un no, era un no.

—¿Qué conseguirás con eso?—preguntó Sasuke—Eres caliente puedes conseguirte a cualquier hombre.

Karin hizo una mueca.

—Si pero estoy igual que tu—ella se rió con una risita nerviosa y Sasuke vio un atisbo de tristeza pasar por su rostro—Fui rechazada por alguien y ahora sufro por este.

—¿Tu? ¿Sufriendo por un hombre?—preguntó Sasuke arqueando las cejas. Era imposible.

—¿Tu sufriendo por una mujer como ella?—le devolvió Karin con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se rió.

—Tienes un punto.

Karin asintió.

—Como decía, estoy sufriendo por un imbécil y cuando papa me dijo sobre que estabas por retomar el compromiso, me dije que quizás esta era la oportunidad—Karin sonrió—Y ahora qué me dices que pasar por lo mismo pienso que es mucho mejor.

¿Qué estaba tramando?

—Podemos lamerlos las heridas mutuamente, Sasuke-kun…—dijo Karin poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio hasta ponerse a su lado.

Sasuke sintió los dedos de la mujer sobre su brazo y como estos corrían lentamente por la tela de su chaqueta hacia arriba pasando por su cuello hasta que llegaron hacia su barbilla, donde Karin la tomó entre sus dedos haciendo que su cabeza girara hacia ella. Sus miradas se enfrentaron y la chica se acercó. Sintió sus labios sobre los de él brevemente.

—Karin…—pasándose la lengua por los labios cuando Karin se alejó.

—Piénsalo…—murmuró Karin—Esa chica no hizo nada cuando te besé—dijo ella y Sasuke desvió la mirada—No le importas Sasuke, su cara solo mostró sorpresa por unos segundos y luego se volvió igual a como estaba. Puede que estés enamorado de ella pero tus sentimientos no son recíprocos…

—Yo…—murmuró Sasuke y se interrumpió haciendo una mueca.

Lo sabía. No tenía que decírselo. Sabía lo muy poco interesada que estaba Sakura en él, sabía que sus sentimientos no eran devueltos. Karin no tenía que seguir hundiendo aquel cuchillo que estaba en su corazón desde que supo que Sakura estaba detrás de uno de los Uzumaki. Iba a romperle el corazón en pedazos si seguía.

Sasuke miró a Karin a la cara. ¿Acaso debía aceptar su propuesta? ¿Podía curar sus heridas con ella si la aceptaba? Sasuke bajó la cabeza y Karin volvió a hacer que la mirase a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban.

—No tienes otra opción, Sasuke…—murmuró Karin y lo besó una vez más.

Sí, no tenía otra opción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

 ** _Una semana después…_**

Todo estaba yendo de maravilla, tan tranquilamente y de una forma genial.

Sakura había tenido tantas citas con Deidara. Habían cenado juntos casi todas las noches, este había pasado por ella incluso para llevarla al trabajo por las mañanas, para el almuerzo y al final de la jornada. Deidara era genial. Pasaban las noches hablando por teléfono y mensajeandose, siempre encontraban cosas de que hablar.

Pero… Había algo extraño. Normalmente (casi siempre), después de la tercera cita venían los besos y el toqueteo, y lo único que recibía de Deidara eran abrazos tipo "Te quiero como amiga" y besitos en la mejilla como si estuviese besando a su abuela. Y aunque Sakura se ponía nerviosa cada vez que los recibía, no era suficiente. Ella quería besos húmedos, toqueteos indecentes y definitivamente llegar al _Home_ , pero se aguantaría, quizás Deidara era diferente a todos los otros hombres con los que ella haya tratado. Umm… Aunque su apariencia daba otra impresión.

De todos modos esperaría por ello porque ese veía que Deidara también deseaba tener algo con ella. Estaba interesado. A veces lo cachaba mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Si no estaba enamorado de ella, definitivamente estaba muy interesado o más que eso.

Sakura sonrió feliz y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Estaba concentraba trascribiendo algo cuando escuchó la campanilla del ascensor. Miro hacia este para ver a una mujer pelirroja salir de él.

Otra vez la misma chica del otro día. Estaba vestida como toda una femme fatale, así como a ella le gustaba. Tenía un vestido negro muy ceñido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos tacones que debían de tener quince centímetros. Su cabello estaba en un moño alto muy elegante y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por grandes gafas. Sakura se miró. Cualquiera diría que parecían amigas. Tenían casi el mismo aspecto, pero la diferencia era el cabello y el tipo de vestido, hoy Sakura llevaba una falda de tubo negra que le llegaba al ombligo y una blusa blanca de mangas largas metida dentro de esta, con unos tacones idénticos a los de la chica.

La mujer se acercó y le sonrió, para después quitarse las gafas. Sus ojos rojos le miraron.

—¿Esta Sasuke ocupado?—preguntó la mujer.

Oh. Ya no era _«señor Uchiha»_ era ahora solo _«Sasuke»._ Bueno, la mujer tenía viniendo una semana, día tras día, era obvio que era más que una conocida, además de ese beso que ella le dio aquel primer día en que apareció y como Sasuke se la llevo a su despacho rápidamente. Esta mujer frente a ella debía de ser algo más que una conocida.

Sakura sonrió.

—No, está libre para usted.

La mujer sonrió y se colocó una vez más las gafas, se dio la vuelta y caminó moviendo muy intensamente las caderas. Sakura hizo una mueca cuando esta desapareció detrás de la puerta del despacho de Sasuke. En serio, ¿Quién era esa chica? Había estado viniendo desde aquel día en que Deidara fue a buscarla por primera vez.

Bueno, no le importaba. Además, su jefe había dejado de joderle la vida desde que esta mujer pelirroja apareció. Se lo agradecía, quizás era su nueva novia o alguna chica que había contratado, algunos tipos hacían este tipo de cosas. Contrataban a una X chica para hacerlas pasar por su novia delante de otra chica para darle celos.

Sakura se rió. Si era esto lo que trataba de hacer Sasuke pues estaba muy mal.

Imbécil. A ella no le importaba.

Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Como todas las mañanas, Sasuke observó como Sakura entraba en su despacho con una humeante taza con café sobre una bandeja. Sasuke pasó la mirada por su secretaria. Hoy tenía un vestido azul marino ceñido y el cabello recogido en una alta coleta. Estaba preciosa, así como todos los días.

Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada.

Debía de dejar eso. Debía de olvidarse de Sakura. Karin le había propuesto retomar el compromiso otra vez, diciéndole que no tenía oportunidad con su secretaria y aunque sabía que había sido cruel, ella tenía razón, pero… Levantó la vista para ver como Sakura dejaba la taza sobre el escritorio.

—¿Desea algo más?—preguntó ella sonriendo con una sonrisa falsa. Últimamente esta era la forma en la que ella le sonreía y a veces ni lo hacía, simplemente le hacía una mueca. Debía de odiarlo mucho—¿Señor?

¿Qué si deseaba algo más? Si, deseaba que ella aceptase sus sentimientos pero era un estúpido deseo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien…

Sakura no dijo nada solo se quedó mirándolo y Sasuke la miro a los ojos. Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente hasta que la chica entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás haciéndote la victima?—preguntó y Sasuke abrió la boca.

¿Qué había dicho?

Sakura ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿No me entendiste?—ella sonrió—Te lo preguntare otra vez, ¿estás haciéndote la victima?—preguntó una vez más. Sasuke frunció el ceño. No, no estaba haciéndose la víctima, iba a replicar pero Sakura agregó rápidamente—Deja el teatro, Sasuke—dijo Sakura estampando una mano sobre el escritorio y haciendo que la taza con café se tambaleara un poco.

Sasuke miro la taza con el ceño fruncido. Si esta se derramaba sobre su escritorio, Sakura se iba a arrepentir de haber estampado su mano sobre este. Levantó la mirada hacia su cara.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió.

—Hablo sobre esa cara de perro con hambre de más de un mes que últimamente tienes. ¿Crees que me vas a afectar teniendo esa expresión?—Sakura soltó una carcajada—Para nada, señor Uchiha.

—Es mi cara de todos los días.

Sakura rodo los ojos.

—Sí, claro…—dijo y lo miro fijamente—Olvídate de mí Sasuke y sigue tu vida con tu nueva novia. Es lo único que te pido. Quiero que entiendas que nada va a pasar entre tú y yo…

Aquí venía con lo mismo… Ya lo entendía. ¿Acaso él no podía estar triste? Tenía derecho a estarlo. No había sido rechazado nunca por la mujer que amaba, nadie a él lo rechazaba, pero venía a esta tipa y hacía de él el peor hombre de la faz de la tierra. Sintiéndose una mierda. Era difícil para el que nunca se había sentido así y no sabía cómo ocultarlo.

—Como digas…—murmuró Sasuke y tomó la taza con café para terminar la conversación pero Sakura no se marchó. Sasuke se llevó la taza a los labios, saboreando el poderoso líquido que tanto amaba. Sakura sabia como hacerle el café, cuando su contrato se terminase y ella se marchara, sus mañanas iban a ser difíciles.

—¿No entiendes?

—¡Ya entendí!—le gritó Sasuke dejando la taza sobre el escritorio, para su desgracia algunas gotas de café se derramaron y el platillo debajo de esta no sirvió de ayuda. Sasuke maldijo—Mejor vete, Haruno, no estoy de humor para aguantarte.

—Pues no me iré hasta que no lo entiendas—insistió Sakura cruzando los brazos por debajo de sus pechos.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste?—preguntó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo escuche pero usted tampoco me escuchó por igual.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó Sasuke exasperado. No sabía que Sakura era un grano en el culo, sabía que era molestosa, pero no sabía que lo era tanto. ¡Dios!

—Solo quiero que me dejes en paz y que entiendas que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser—dijo Sakura—Tengo novio y no eres tú, y quien sabe si muy pronto siga los pasos de mis hermanas. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blancos.

—¿Qué más?

—Vive tu vida a tu manera sin incluirme, más bien incluye a tu novia, esa chica rubia que ha estado viniendo últimamente aquí.

—Ella no es mi novia…

—Lo que sea que sea—dijo Sakura haciendo un ademan de manos—Lo que trato de decir es que quiero que me dejes en paz, que dejes de mirarme con ojos de perro y que tengamos una relación completamente profesional. Quiero terminar de buena manera el contrato y así poder tener mis buenas referencias cuando este se termine, si seguimos así, voy a explotar.

Sasuke se rió.

—¿Crees que es fácil?

—Lo es, solo tienes que tratar, eres inteligente y puedes hacer lo que quieras—le dijo y Sasuke se preguntó si aquello era un cumplido. No se sentía como tal—Claro, puedes hacer lo que quieras, sin incluirme en tus asuntos y…

Sasuke estampó las manos en el escritorio poniéndose de pie y Sakura dio un paso atrás, estaba algo furioso. ¿Por qué no se largaba y dejaba de hablar mierda? Ya lo había entendió. Se lo había dejado claro par de veces, no tenía que seguir repitiéndole la misma mierda y haciendo que se sintiese más patético de lo que ya se sentía.

—Lárgate Sakura—le dijo entre dientes.

—¡No me iré hasta que entiendas!—exclamó ella poniéndose derecha—¡Estoy harta de ti y tus miradas obscenas!—continuó gritando.

—¿Obscenas?—preguntó Sasuke boquiabierto—La única obscena eres tu—señaló—Te vistes como una zorra. Es una puta oficina de abogados no un maldito desfile de modas. No cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir—espetó enfadado. Sabía que se había desviado un poco de tema, pero Sakura con sus sensuales ropas lo volvía loco y lo hacía desearla más.

—Y yo no sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, será hasta que captes que nunca va a haber algo entre nosotros…—dijo Sakura bufando molesta.

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Estas segura de ello?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Lo estoy—murmuró ella levantando el mentón.

Rápidamente Sasuke salió de detrás de su escritorio, rodeándolo y posesionándose al lado de Sakura. La tomó con fuerza por la muñeca y la haló hacia los sofás que había en un rincón de su oficina. Hizo que ella cayese sobre el más grande y luego se cernió obre ella, asegurándole las muñecas a lo alto de su cabeza.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó Sakura mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke la tenía agarrada con fuerza.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Te voy a demandar por acoso.

—Hazlo.

Ella gruñó y siguió forcejando pero Sasuke no la iba a dejar ir. Tenerla de esa manera debajo de él era excitante. Sakura era una fiera cuando se enfadaba. Sasuke tomó sus muñecas con una mano y la otra la deslizó por su suave mejilla, Sakura volvió a gruñir y lo miró como si quisiese matarlo con la mirada. Sasuke soltó una risita. Esto era divertido. Bajo la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Ahora deseaba besarla. La verdad era que había estado deseando esto desde aquel domingo después de la fiesta del padre de Naruto, cuando la tuvo a su alcance por unos minutos.

—Voy a escupirte si no te alejas…—amenazó Sakura.

¿Cómo iba a escupirlo cuando tenía su boca capturada por Sasuke? Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura con una mano mientras la besaba. Saboreó su dulce sabor, algo así como a cerezas. Debía de ser su labial. Sasuke le abrió la boca y deslizó su ávida lengua dentro de su cavidad. Escuchó como ella gemía y fue sigiloso mientras la besaba, ya que ella podía morderlo con mucha fuerza si le daba la oportunidad.

Le devoró la boca con furia, como si no hubiese mañana, aunque no, no había mañana para ellos después de esto pero iba a disfrutar el pequeño momento que tenía. Continuó besándola con muchas ganas y ella, cada segundo que pasaba, se derretía ante su candente beso. Incluso Sasuke aflojo el agarre de sus manos pero no la dejo ir.

Cuando Sasuke se alejó, Sakura se retorció debajo de él. Ella era excitante. Su rostro estaba ruborizado y sus ojos estaban abrumados. Vio como ella se mordió el labio inferior el cual estaba rojo por los recientes besos. ¿Cómo podía decir que nunca iba a haber algo entre ellos cuando ella se derretía con sus besos y sus toques? Sasuke bajo la mano que tenía agarrando su barbilla por su blanquecino cuello y después por sus pechos cubiertos por el oscuro vestido.

Continuó deslizando su mano libre hasta abajo, le subió la falda del vestido hacia las caderas, revelando sus deliciosos muslos y unas sensuales bragas de encaje de color negro. Estas le fascinaban. Sasuke se movió encima de ella, colocó las rodillas dentro de las piernas de Sakura, apartándolas ya que ella podía golpearlo en las bolas y ahí sí sería más humillante. Movió la mano hacia el centro de su cuerpo y cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron aquel manojo de nervios que tenía Sakura, esta se retorció.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué?—preguntó Sasuke mirando hacia su cara.

Sakura se mordía con fuerza los labios y movía las piernas, quizás buscando más o quizás deseando liberarse.

—Déjame…—murmuró está en una suave voz.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. Sakura tenía una expresión tan salvaje en ese momento. Bajo la cabeza hacia la entrepierna de la chica y con los dedos apartó la tela que se estaba humedeciendo para vislumbrar un poco de su húmedo centro. Se relamió los labios. Aquel día en que durmieron juntos sin haber hecho nada sexual, Sasuke pasó la noche entera deseando ser un poco más hijo de puta, ella había estado tan deseosa por él.

Pero ahora… Tenía la oportunidad. Movió su dedo índice hacia la abertura de su sexo. Sakura gritó cuando Sasuke adentró el dedo en su humedad cavidad. Era tan caliente y estaba un poco apretada. ¿Acaso ella no había estado teniendo sexo con aquel tipo? Porque parecía que tenía tiempo que no sentía el toque de un hombre, quizás desde que él la tocó aquel día…

Comenzó a sacar y a adentrar el dedo, un poco lento al principio y luego con rapidez hasta que agregó un segundo y cuando la tenía alzando las caderas en busca de más, añadió el tercero. Sasuke observó su rostro, Sakura parecía a punto de llegar al clímax. Sonrió maliciosamente y dejo de mover los dedos para ver como ella lo miraba con una expresión feroz.

—¡Eres un animal!—exclamó Sakura dándole un manotazo a la mano que Sasuke tenía entre sus piernas—Un desgraciado—continuó insultándolo la chica y Sasuke volvió a sonreír. Era todo eso porque no la había llevado al cielo, pero no tenía que preocuparse, él la llevaría.

—Soy todas esas cosas pero te amo—dijo Sasuke confesándose otra vez y Sakura frunció el ceño—No me importa lo que digas de mi, no cambiara lo que siento.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Estás mintiendo—murmuró Sakura arrugando los labios.

—¿Por qué mentiría?—le preguntó Sasuke y Sakura volvió a posesionar su mirada sobre él—¿Qué no tengo el derecho de enamorarme?

Sakura no respondió y se quedó mirándolo en silencio para después de unos segundos soltar un suspiro. Se volvió a tender sobre el sofá.

—Continua.

Sasuke parpadeó confundido. ¿Continuar? ¿Ella lo dejaba continuar? Sasuke se quedó mirándola sorprendido hasta que Sakura le golpeo un brazo con una de sus manos con mucha fuerza. Sasuke se sobó el área donde la chica le golpeo, Sakura tenía un puño duro.

—¿No escuchaste?—preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

—¿Quieres que continúe tocándote?—preguntó Sasuke, tenía que asegurarse de lo que ella había dicho, aunque lo había escuchado muy bien.

Un breve sonrojo pasó por las mejillas de Sakura.

—No es eso…—murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior—Es solo que es mejor que tengas tu oportunidad de tenerme una vez más para que así puedas olvidarte de mí y cada quien sea feliz—le dijo y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Así que le estaba dando un pequeño premio de consolación.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga entonces?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso quieres que diga exactamente lo que quiero que hagas?—preguntó está entrecerrando los ojos—Continua lo que estaba haciendo y hazlo rápido. Tengo que seguir trabajando—dijo esto último bufando molesta.

Sasuke soltó una risita y deslizo la mano por el desnudo muslo derecho de Sakura, su piel era tan suave y nívea, le daban ganas de inclinarse y pasar la lengua por su dulce piel. Pasó el pulgar varias veces hasta que subió la mano hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Cuando tocó la sensible piel de su sexo escuchó un suave gemido salir de los labios de Sakura. Así que le gustaba…

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Por qué quieres que te siga tocando?—pregunto Sasuke, aun sin entender su cambio de parecer—¿Acaso no estas con ese tipo?

—Te gusta arruinar el momento, ¿no?—preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa—Confórmate, Sasuke—y este frunció el ceño—Te dije lo que tenía que escuchar. Voy a darte esta breve oportunidad para que me tengas por última vez porque después de esto no habrá más.

—Yo no quiero solo esto, yo quiero más…—exigió Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía conformarse con solo tocarla por última vez? Era doloroso. Sasuke la quería toda para él.

—Vas a tener que conformarte con esto porque no voy a darte más que lo que estas recibiendo en este momento, Sasuke—dijo Sakura en un tono duro que lastimo un poco a Sasuke.

¿Acaso tenía que conformarse con esto?

Sasuke bajo la cabeza y observó el centro de Sakura. Había deseado desde la primera vez que lo hicieron volver a tenerla de esa manera, y más que de esa manera, quizás en su cama todos los días y no tan solo eso, compartir con ella algunos momentos felices y otros más pero… La miro a la cara. Ella parecía decidida a darle tan solo esta breve probada. Ni siquiera estaba ya excitado. Su deseo se había disipado con sus palabras.

—Sasuke…—lo llamó ella—Es ahora o nunca.

—No lo sé…—murmuro Sasuke. El no deseaba esto, no deseaba un revolcón de un breve momento.

—¿No me deseas?—preguntó ella extendiendo una mano hacia su cara.

Sasuke sintió su suave tacto sobre sus mejillas y luego esta deslizó la mano por su cuello, donde bajo más y más hasta que Sasuke sintió la mano en su pelvis. Sakura forcejeo con su cinturón y luego con sus pantalones hasta que el botón de estos estuvo deshojado y la cremallera bajada.

—Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke calentándose.

—Salgamos de esto, Sasuke-kun—dijo está metiendo la mano dentro de sus oscuros boxers.

Sasuke gimió cuando sintió su dulce toque. La caliente mano de Sakura rodeó su sexo el cual comenzaba a endurecerse bajo su suave toque. Vio como ella se pasaba la lengua por los rosados labios. Le gustaba. A él también le gustaba. Era un imbécil pero qué más daba… Sasuke se inclinó más para darle más acceso a que tocase su miembro. Sakura lo sacó de su ropa interior y tiró de él haciendo que Sasuke soltase un sonoro gemido.

—Sakura…—jadeo Sasuke.

—Estás duro—murmuró ella mirándolo a la cara.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. No tenía que decírselo, lo sabía. Su pene pulsaba contra su mano en busca de más caricias.

—¿Quieres que continúe?

No tenía que preguntarlo. Sasuke asintió débilmente para arquearse de placer cuando ella comenzó a bombearlo. Su mano subía y bajaba por toda su longitud con mucha habilidad. Odiaba que ella supiese como tocarlo pero a la vez le encantaba que lo estuviese haciendo. Sasuke no se quedó atrás, volvió a dirigir su mano al centro del cuerpo de Sakura. Juntos, comenzaron a darse placer el uno al otro.

Sasuke adentró los dedos otra vez dentro de Sakura y sintió como ella temblaba debajo de él sin dejar de masturbarlo. Sasuke sonrió y lo hundió más profundamente para sacarlos y hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que juntos encontraron un delicioso ritmo que los estaba llevando al borde del orgasmo.

Sakura le tomó la cabeza con la mano libre e hizo que la besara. Sasuke adentró la lengua en su dulce cavidad y ella le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión. Estaban besándose con muchas ganas y tocándose de la misma forma, cada vez que Sakura llevaba su mano hacia la base de su miembro Sasuke sentía que cada vez se acercaba más al clímax.

—Entra en mí…—pidió Sakura sobre sus labios para después besarlo una vez más.

—Pero…—dudó Sasuke rompiendo el beso.

Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido y dejo ir su miembro el cual se quejó por no sentir su contacto.

—Antes no dudarías pero ahora estas dudando demasiado—se quejó Sakura—¡Entra en mi de una buena vez!—exclamó ella algo desesperada.

Sasuke no se hizo de esperar. Subió más la falda del vestido y le sacó las diminutas bragas con destreza. Después le tomó las piernas a Sakura con las manos, apartándolas. Gracias a que se había deshecho de su ropa interior podía por fin ver perfectamente su sexo. Estaba húmeda y completamente depilada. Trago nervioso y con una mano agarró su miembro para acercarlo a su centro.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y ella gimió cuando Sasuke comenzó a friccionar su sexo con la punta de su miembro. Sakura estaba tan húmeda y resbaladiza. Era ahora o nunca. Movió su miembro hasta su abertura y comenzó a empujar. Vio estrellas cuando sintió el dulce calor de Sakura rodearlo. Ella estaba algo estrecha, no entendía. ¿Acaso no estaba disfrutando de su nuevo novio? Empujó más dentro de ella y Sakura se retorció mientras volvía a gemir.

Lo miro con una expresión salvaje.

—¡Dios!—exclamó ella tapándose la cara con las manos—Había estado deseando esto desde hace mucho—le confesó Sakura y Sasuke se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

Él también había estado deseándolo desde aquella vez en que sucumbieron a la pasión. Sasuke empujó un poco más hasta que lleno su sexo con el suyo. A veces odiaba tener aquel tamaño, si hubiese sido un poco más pequeño quizás podía meterse completamente dentro de Sakura. Se mordió el labio y se alejó para después arremeter con un poco de fuera haciendo que Sakura gritara de placer.

—¡Sasuke!—grito Sakura anclando después las manos en sus hombros.

—Espera.

—Duele…—se quejó ella y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez…—murmuró Sakura respirando agitadamente y mirándolo a los ojos.

Entonces si era verdad que su última vez había sido con él. Esto hizo que Sasuke se hinchara, completamente orgulloso. Sakura había admitido que la última vez con quien tuvo relaciones fue con él y no tan solo eso había admitido que lo había estado deseando tenerlo dentro de ella desde hace un tiempo. Habían sentido el mismo deseo. No entendía porque Sakura se había reprimido todo este tiempo. No importaba ya. Ahora la tenía debajo de él otra vez.

Sasuke continúo empujando dentro de ella, cada vez más rápido que antes y haciendo que Sakura gimiese descontroladamente. Estaba tan encismado en ello que no se estaba dando cuenta de que cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban producía un pervertido sonido y se escuchaba algo más, como si estuvieran tocando. Sasuke quien había cerrado los ojos, los abrió y miro la cara de Sakura. Esta se mordía el labio mientras miraba hacia la puerta. ¿Había alguien tocando la puerta? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién mierda sería tan temprano?!

—Deja que sigan tocando…—murmuró Sasuke volviendo a embestir dentro de ella.

—¿Y si es alguien importante?

¿Alguien importante? No tenía ninguna cita en la mañana. Karin siempre venia después del almuerzo o unos segundos antes de este para invitarlo a comer. ¿Quién podría ser?

Sasuke murmuró otra maldición y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Tan bien que se estaba sintiendo en este momento, tomando una oportunidad que no iba a pasar otra vez. Miró hacia Sakura. Esta lo miraba fijamente.

—Has perdido tu oportunidad una vez más Sasuke-kun…—murmuro ella con una maliciosa sonrisa.

¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

Sakura sonrió una vez más mientras lo empujaba con fuerza. Sasuke sintió como su excitado miembro salía de la cavidad de Sakura y se quejó por esto. No, no. Había tiempo. Quien estuviese tocando podía irse a la mierda o al mismo infierno. No podían arruinarle la única y última oportunidad que tenía con Sakura.

—¿Sasuke, estas ahí?

Sasuke parpadeó confuso al escuchar la voz masculina la cual reconoció como la de uno de sus amigos, Kiba. Iba a matarlo. Había arruinado su oportunidad con Sakura. Maldición. Muchas maldiciones más. Quería romper algo. Iba a romperle la nariz a Kiba. Sasuke miró hacia Sakura para ver como ella salía de debajo de él. Esta se puso de pie y buscó sus bragas que estaban a un lado, en el suelo.

—Sakura espera…—le dijo y Sasuke tuvo una buena vista del trasero desnudo de la mujer que amaba. Vio como ella se colocaba la ropa interior y luego como se bajaba la falda del vestido.

—Te iba a dejar tenerme una vez más para así de una buena vez por todas terminar con esto—dijo colocándose derecha—Pero tu amigo interrumpió y así has perdido la oportunidad una vez más—ella hizo una mueca—Lo siento Sasuke…—dijo está encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke maldijo.

—Yo…

Ella se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su barbilla. Sasuke cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, sintiéndola calidez de su toque.

—Ahora quiero que entiendas que entre nosotros no puede haber nada—escucho Sasuke que Sakura decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—Quiero que continuemos nuestra relación normal, nada de miradas sexuales ni de toqueteos o palabras obscenas. Puede que no me creas, pero disfrute el momento que tuvimos hace un rato pero hay que volver a la realidad y mi realidad es estar con Deidara.

—Estás obsesionada—dijo Sasuke mirándola otra vez.

Ella arqueo una rosada ceja.

—¿No lo estás tú también?

Sasuke desvió la mirada. Si, tenía razón, estaba obsesionada con ella así como Sakura estaba obsesionaba en tener una relación normal y al parecer para ella, Sasuke no era completamente normal.

—Ya paso Sasuke y quiero que me superes…—le dijo Sakura para después dejar caer la mano—Continuemos con nuestra relación completamente profesional—dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvo frente a esta—Hola Kiba…—dijo Sakura cuando abrió la puerta para después pasarle por el lado a quien los había interrumpido.

Kiba entró a su despacho y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Iba a golpearlo y a dejarlo sin rostro, el muy maldito había arruinado su momento. Se llevó una mano a la frente… No, no tan solo había sido Kiba, él desde un principio fue quien lo arruinó.

—Vaya…—escuchó que Kiba decía—Emm… ¿Sasuke?—lo llamó su amigo.

Sasuke miro hacia Kiba.

—Amigo tienes la polla fuera…—dijo este señalando hacia Sasuke.

Eso que importaba. Había perdido su oportunidad. Otra vez. Bajo la cabeza, derrotado mientras se arreglaba la ropa. Ya no tenía más oportunidades y había perdido a Sakura una vez más pero… Levantó la mirada. Había disfrutado el momento y el recuerdo quedaría siempre en su mente. Ahora tenía que resignarse y aceptarlo de una buena vez.

Sakura Haruno nunca seria suya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Maldición porque siempre tiene que haber un HdP que interrumpa todo! —Eso dirían ustedes. –Inserte troll face– Esa sería mi cara. Yo quería que hubiese algo así y más, pero me contuve (siempre me contengo pero es que sé porque lo hago, ya más adelante habrá tiempo… Oops!)**

 **En fin, gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla, gracias por los votos y comentarios, se le agradece mucho. Ya Sasuke ha aceptado de una buena vez por todas que Sakura Haruno no será de él… ¬¬ Es doloroso. Yo me siento mal por él, ya que si estaba enamorado de verdad de ella, hay algunas personas que muestran su amor de una forma diferente y Sasuke lo hacía de esa forma.**

 **Espero que todo se arregle… Es lo que más deseo.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	9. Capitulo 8

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Era viernes y su cuerpo lo sabía.

Sakura había llegado del trabajo hace unas horas, pero para su desgracia no fue Deidara quien fue a buscarla, si no Hinata. Había pasado tiempo desde que se vieron, quizás unas semanas y algunos días, su amiga parecía ocupada últimamente. Claro, pasando el día encerrada en el apartamento que compartía con su novio y teniendo sexo con este.

No se quejaba tanto de esto ya que algún día iba a estar igual, disfrutando de su caliente novio, aunque Deidara no era su novio, todavía… pero muy pronto lo seria. Hoy tenían otra cita y Sakura no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Esta noche seria la que daría ese gran paso.

Ahora estaba sentada en uno de los sofás en el apartamento de Hinata esperando a que Deidara la pasase a buscar. Sakura estaba pensando en que debería conseguirse un apartamento e irse ya de la casa de sus padres, solo era ella la única que quedaba por tomar su vuelo, era algo vergonzoso decir que aún vivía en la casa de sus padres cuando ya tenía 22 años. Muy pronto lo haría. Es más, mañana comenzaría la búsqueda de alguno. Tenía dinero ahorrado y tenía un sueldo muy bueno, a pesar de que su jefe era un imbécil pagaba muy bien.

Umm… Sakura ladeo la cabeza, pensando en su jefe un poco. Este había dejado al fin de joderla. Ya la trataba normal, así como un jefe trataría a su empleado y aunque Sakura lo encontraba extraño, iba a acostumbrarse. Sasuke le había sonreído las veces que se vieron y lo había hecho de una forma sincera, le había hablado correctamente sin decir nada pervertido. Por fin había entendido que lo de ellos no podía ser. Ella tenía otra persona en su mente.

Y hablando de esa persona… Escuchó el timbre y Hinata, quien había estado leyendo un libro, levantó la vista de este para mirar hacia la puerta. Sakura le sonrió y caminó moviendo exageradamente las caderas hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con el objeto de sus últimas ensoñaciones. Deidara le sonrió con una sonrisa que le iluminó toda la cara. En verdad que era precioso.

Sakura se acercó y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola…—le dijo cuándo se alejó de este.

—Siento no ir a buscarte al trabajo hoy pero…—comenzó a decir Deidara pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

—Está bien, Hinata paso por mí—dijo Sakura señalando hacia su amiga aun sentada en el sofá y quien miraba hacia ellos.

Deidara levantó una mano.

—Hola Hinata-chan—saludó este a la novia de su primo.

—Hola primo de Naruto—lo saludó Hinata y no pareció muy contenta.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Soy Deidara—dijo Deidara sonriendo pero no parecía una sonrisa real.

—Ah, sí. Cierto…—Hinata desvió la mirada—Hola Deidara…—lo volvió a saludar ella con una sonrisa falsa.

Sakura también frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata? Ella no era así. Hinata era una chica cálida y dulce pero no reconocía a esta "perra" frente a ella. Debía tratar bien a su próximo novio. Más tarde tendría una conversación con esta.

—¡Estás hermosa!—le dijo Deidara y Sakura sonrió. Hoy se había puesto unos pantalones oscuros de mezclilla, un jersey de rayas grises y negras, y había optado por ponerse unas botas negras de tacón bajo. Había preferido vestirse normal y no muy glamurosa ya que sería demasiado y era posible que a Deidara no le gustase esto.

—¡Oh, Deidara!—exclamó una voz masculina.

Sakura y Deidara se giraron hacia donde se escuchó la voz. Era Naruto quien había salido recientemente del baño ya que tenía una toalla alrededor del cuello y… Sakura paso saliva. Mirar no hacía daño y tenía que decir que Naruto tenía un gran paquete allí y no hablaba de lo que colgaba de su pelvis. Tenía una deliciosa tableta de chocolate y un camino feliz que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta esconderse debajo del chándal gris que tenía colgando de las caderas.

Hinata carraspeó. Quizás porque se había quedado mirando a Naruto sin discreción alguna. Sakura sonrió y miró hacia Deidara, ella estaría mirando a Deidara muy pronto y entonces dejaría de mirar al novio de su amiga con indecencia. Observó que Deidara también miraba a su primo con una mirada casi igual que la de Sakura.

—Deidara…—lo llamó y este apartó rápidamente la mirada de Naruto.

—¿Si?

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó y este asintió—Ya nos iremos…—dijo Sakura tomando a Deidara del brazo y halándolo.

—¿Tan rápido?—se quejó Naruto acercándose a ellos. Extendió una mano hacia Deidara y este la aceptó para después acercarse a darse un abrazo. Se dieron un «abrazo de hermanos», palmeándose las espaldas de otro para después separarse—No te veía desde la fiesta, nos has abandonado…—dijo Naruto esto último haciendo un puchero.

Vaya, se veía lindo. Sakura se rió y Deidara también lo hizo pero con nerviosismo.

—Es que esta mujer me tiene todo para ella…—dijo Deidara y el corazón de Sakura saltó cuando sintió los brazos del chico rodearle la cintura, acercándola más a él. Oh. Este era un gran paso. Sakura sonrió feliz.

—Ya más tarde se verán…—dijo Sakura y rompió el contacto para ir a recoger su bolsa, aunque deseaba estar el día entero en sus brazos, pero ya más tarde lo estaría porque esta noche no pasaría sin recibir un beso en la boca de Deidara y quién sabe si algo más.

Al fin se largaron del piso de Naruto y empezaron la cita de aquel día. A pesar de que le gustaría ir directamente al apartamento de Deidara y hacer algunas cosas traviesas con este, disfrutó la velada con él. Fueron al cine a ver una película de acción, fueron al centro comercial a comer algo y duraron casi dos horas sentados en una mesa apartada hablando. Siempre encontraban algo de qué hablar. Sakura lo encontraba extraño esto, ella nunca hablaba, siempre iba directo al grano del asunto pero al parecer con Deidara era diferente.

Fue una noche magnifica, otra noche maravillosa mejor dicho, ya que casi todas las noches cenaban juntos y él terminaba llevándola a casa pero Sakura no quería que se acabase el día.

—¿Dónde te llevo?—preguntó Deidara cuando se subieron a auto de este.

Sakura se mordió el labio. No quería regresar a casa, tampoco quería ir al apartamento de Hinata. Quería estar con Deidara.

—Yo no sé…—dijo Sakura y se maldijo por dudar. No sabía que le pasaba, pero la Sakura de antes hubiese sido más decidida y le hubiese dicho lo que en verdad quería. No entendía que le estaba pasando últimamente, actuaba como si fuese Hinata, sentía celos de aquella mujer que visitaba a Sasuke y se volvía una nenita delante de Deidara.

 _«Espabílate Sakura»,_ se dijo golpeando con suavidad sus mejillas.

Deidara se quedó mirándola hasta que sonrió y encendió el auto. Sin preguntarle o decirle nada arrancó el vehículo hacia un rumbo desconocido. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio a su lado pensando que quizás iba a llevarla a su casa, pero las calles por las que él conducía no era ninguna de las que la conducirían a su casa o al apartamento de Hinata.

El trayecto hacia donde sea que Deidara la conducía fue en silencio, este ni se inmutó en encender la radio y era algo incómodo. Sakura se apretaba las manos con fuerza, completamente nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Deidara? Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, observándolo detenidamente. Tenía una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Maldición. ¿Acaso lo había enfadado?

Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

Al fin llegaron a su destino y no fue a donde Sakura había pensado que seria. No era la casa de sus padres, ni el apartamento de Naruto y Hinata, ni otro lugar que conocía, era un lugar desconocido. Un complejo de edificios se cernía ante ellos. Sakura miró hacia Deidara para ver que este sonreía con malicia.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que te llevaría al muelle más cercano y te tiraría por este?—bromeó Deidara para después conducir hacia el estacionamiento del complejo.

Estacionó el auto en una plaza vacía y lo apago. Se quitó el cinturón y miró hacia ella una vez más.

—Sin miedo, Sakura… No te hare nada…—dijo y bajo la voz—Al menos algo que no te guste—dijo para después abrir la puerta del piloto y salir del vehículo.

Sakura se llevó una mano al corazón. ¿Acaso esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace un tiempo? Miró hacia el techo del auto. _«Gracias, Dios»,_ le agradeció al todopoderoso. Tomo su bolsa del suelo del vehículo y salió de este. Deidara se colocó al lado de ella mientras bloqueaba el vehículo con el mando y luego extendió una mano hacia Sakura. ¿Quería que tomase su mano? Sakura la tomó gustosa y juntos marcharon hacia uno de los edificios.

Estaba feliz. Al fin la invitaba a su piso, quizás no harían nada indecente pero ahora sabía dónde vivía, bueno, al menos, habían dado tantas vueltas que ni sabía en qué parte de la ciudad se encontraba. Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Y se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas, Deidara buscó las llaves y luego abrió a puerta de madera oscura. Se apartó para dejarla entrar.

Sakura entró al lugar. Definitivamente este era un apartamento de chico soltero. Muebles negros, pinturas y cuadros abstractos, cero fotos personales y tenía ese aire de soltería por toda la estancia. Sakura miró hacia un librero que había en una pared. Este estaba repleto de libros y se sorprendió, no sabía que a Deidara le gustaban los libros. Se acercó a estos y miro los títulos. No había ninguno que conocía… Oh, sí. Sakura tocó el libro que había conocido por su título a pesar de que no lo había leído, solo había visto un par de episodios de la serie _«Under The Dome»_ junto a Hinata la cual estaba basada el libro. Le gustaba Stephen King. Gustos extraños y exóticos. Así era su chico. También habían muchos libros de artes y otras cosas como de historia.

—Sakura…—escuchó como Deidara la llamaba.

Sakura se volvió para toparse con Deidara frente a ella, ofreciéndole una copa de algo oscuro.

—¿Vino?—preguntó mientras tomaba la copa.

Deidara se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un sorbo a la suya. Si, era vino. No era amante de este pero no iba a quejarse de su hospitalidad. Tomaron asiento en los oscuros sofás, uno al lado del otro, demasiado cerca. Tomaron el vino en silencio. Sakura estaba nerviosa. En serio, ¿qué debería hacer? Antes iba directamente a lo que quería, pero ahora… Miró con miedo hacia Deidara, este se mantenía mirando hacia el frente mientras tomaba su vino en pequeños sorbos.

Bueno, tenía que estar tranquila por igual. Quizás Deidara solo quería estar con ella de esa manera, en silencio, disfrutando de un buen vino. Sakura disfrutó el vino, no era muy fanática de este pero sabía delicioso. Quizás podía acostumbrarse a tomarlo. Cuando ya no hubo más que tomar dejó la copa con delicadeza sobre la mesita frente a ella y vio que Deidara hacia lo mismo.

De la nada, se vio empujada sobre su espalda hasta que esta reposo en el sofá. Tenía a Deidara encima de ella mirándola con unos ardientes ojos. Oh, así que ahí estaba el chico que había estado esperando. Sakura levantó una mano hacia la cabeza de Deidara, tocó su mejilla y luego la deslizó hacia la nuca del chico. Hizo que su cabeza bajara hasta que unió sus labios con los de él.

Delicioso. Sakura abrió la boca para tomar sus generosos labios entre los suyos. Deidara no se quedó atrás. Bajo las manos hasta dejarlas al lado de la cabeza de Sakura, poniéndose encima de ella sin aplastarla y haciendo la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre sus codos. Él le correspondió el beso con las mismas ganas. ¿Cuánto había estado deseando esto? Desde que lo vio en la fiesta del patriarca de los Uzumaki.

Si, lo había deseado desde entonces. Colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con vehemencia. Deidara la besaba con ganas también, tirando de sus labios y succionándolos de vez en cuando para después adentrar su lengua dentro de Sakura, barriendo todo a su paso. Era fantástico.

Rompieron el beso con un delicioso sonido y Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Los ojos de Deidara se habían tornado oscuros.

—Había estado deseando hacer esto…—murmuró Sakura.

Deidara no respondió y bajo la cabeza para besarla una vez más. Continuaron besándose, devorándose la boca mutuamente hasta que la presencia de la falta de aire se hizo notoria. Cuando se separaron una vez más, Deidara deslizó la boca desde su boca hasta su cuello, donde se entretuvo dando breves besos y succionando su piel con delicadeza.

Sakura cerró los ojos sintiendo sus suaves labios y se quejó cuando dejo de sentir su tacto pero después sintió su suave aliento sobre su oreja derecha. Deidara delineó el contorno de esta con la lengua.

—Vamos a mi habitación…—le susurró Deidara en el odio—Comparto el piso con alguien y no quiero que nos vea en el sofá…—dijo y sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie.

Sakura maldijo en voz baja pero se puso de pie. No sabía que Deidara compartía el piso con alguien. No habían tocado nunca ese tema, creyó que este vivía solo, bueno, ya veía que no. Deidara la tomó de la mano y la condujo por el pasillo hacia lo que parecía ser su habitación. Ahora entendía la carencia de cosas personales en la sala. La habitación se sentía cálida y acogedora, y si, había fotos. Mientras se acercaban a la cama, Sakura observó que tenía muchas fotos encima de un buró al lado de la cama. Había una con lo que parecía ser los padres de Deidara, otra con su amiga Tamaki y con Yahiko, y otra con quien parecía ser su mejor amigo o quizás con quien compartía el apartamento.

Era muy sociable.

—¿Viniste a ver las fotos?—escuchó que preguntaba Deidara detrás de ella.

Lo sentía. Era la curiosidad. Cuando se volvió, Deidara la abrazó y la volvió a besar. Con pasos torpes la llevo a la cama, hasta que las rodillas de Sakura chocaron con el colchón y luego Deidara la empujó hasta que sintió la espalda sobre la cama.

—Arréglate…—le dijo mientras subía también a la cama.

Sakura se colocó derecha en la cama y Deidara se cernió sobre ella. En la misma posición como había estado antes en el sofá. Comenzaron a besarse otra vez y Sakura deseó llevar un vestido, así podía rodear sus caderas con sus largas piernas y deslumbrarlo con estas. Era uno de sus buenos atributos, se sentía orgullosa de estas, pero había optado por ponerse un pantalón y parecer normal.

Estaban besándose profundamente cuando sintió las manos de Deidara sobre su estómago y como estas se deslizaban debajo del jersey. Sakura se arqueo, sintiendo sus cálidas manos sobre su sensible piel. Estas subieron lentamente hacia sus pechos, colándose por debajo de las copa del sostén.

—Deidara…—gimió Sakura rompiendo el beso.

Deidara se apartó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para levantar el jersey de Sakura hasta el cuello de esta, dejando a la vista su sujetador de encaje negro. Vio como él se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Oh, le gustaba lo que veía. Sakura sonrió feliz por esto.

Unos segundos después, tenía a Deidara tocando sus desnudos senos, ya que se había deshecho de su sujetador. Su boca estaba cerrada sobre una de las cimas de estos y su mano acariciando el que faltaba. Su boca era genial, él sabía cómo chupar y besar. Pero… Faltaba algo… Sakura movió la cabeza y no le puso atención a sus pensamientos.

Como él le estaba besando y tocando los senos desnudos, Sakura pensó que debería devolverle el favor. Así que dirigió las manos hacia donde sentía aquel mazo hecho de roca presionar. Pasó las manos por su erección y gimió. Vaya, era grande, este incluso se notaba por debajo de su pantalón.

—Sakura…—murmuró Deidara levantando la cabeza de sus pechos.

—¿Umm…?—preguntó está forcejando con su cinturón.

—Detente.

¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Sakura presionó aquel lugar y escuchó un ronco gemido salir de la boca de Deidara. A él le gustaba, ¿Cómo podía decir que se detuviera? Él se veía que deseaba más. Al fin pudo abrir el cinturón y el botón de su pantalón, fue hacia la cremallera pero sintió la mano grande de Deidara sobre la suya.

—Espera…—le dijo Deidara y rápidamente se apartó. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, lejos de ella.

Sakura se puso derecha y miró hacia Deidara. ¿Por qué se apartaba? Oh, ya entendía. Iban demasiado rápido. Era extraño. Deidara parecía de esos chicos que iban al _«Home»_ a la tercera cita y ya habían pasado por esta tercera cita hace mucho. Quizás lo había juzgado mal.

—Deidara…—murmuró extendiendo una mano hacia.

—Esto no está funcionando…—murmuró Deidara tomándose la cabeza con las manos y negando con esta.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo así que no estaba funcionando? ¿Acaso él era impotente…? No. Sakura miró hacia la unión de sus piernas. Tenía una gran erección allí. No era eso, pero entonces que era… Miró hacia su cara una vez más.

—¿Deidara que pasa?—preguntó Sakura bajándose el jersey.

Deidara al fin miró hacia ella. Tenía una expresión de culpabilidad y Sakura se asustó. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué tenía esa cara? Trago nerviosa y pensó. ¿Acaso seria porque tenía ya pareja o algo así? Pensó en la persona con la que compartía piso… Había deducido que la persona en la foto era su compañero de piso pero quizás era una chica con la que vivía… ¿sería por esta misteriosa persona que tenía esa expresión? Se mordió el labio. Quizás era por otra cosa… Sakura cerró los ojos. ¿Qué era?

—Sakura…

—¿Acaso…?—Sakura se interrumpió y tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta—¿Acaso tienes pareja y la estas engañando conmigo?

Deidara se quedó mirándola en silencio. ¡Oh por dios! Era esto. Se sintió usada y sucia. Quizás antes no le hubiera importado. Claro, cuando había sido una estúpida adolescente le había quitado el novio a un par de chicas, pero desde que salió del instituto no lo había vuelto hacer, porque sabía lo muy doloroso que era y ahora saber que estaba besuqueándose con un tipo que tenía pareja la ponía enferma.

—Sakura…

—¡¿Es eso?!—exclamó Sakura.

Deidara abrió la boca y la cerró.

Sakura enterró la cara en las manos. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a engañarla?

—Espera…—dijo Deidara. Sintió que él se ponía de pie y luego lo sintió a su lado—No es eso, Sakura…—le dijo en una suave. Entonces si no era eso, ¿que era? ¿Por qué la rechazó?—Es solo que…

Sakura levantó la mirada para verlo con una expresión liada.

—¿Qué es?

—Es difícil decirlo…

—¡Habla!—exclamó algo desesperada.

Deidara la miró en silencio para después mirar hacia el frente.

—Pensaba que podía intentarlo—comenzó diciendo Deidara y Sakura lo miró confundida. ¿Intentar qué? Cuando iba a replicar, Deidara le dio una mirada, como diciéndole que lo escuchara o que guardase silencio. Sakura hizo una mueca y obedeció—Intentar ser normal. Así como Yahiko y Nagato…—dijo y ladeo la cabeza—Y así como Naruto.

¿Ser normal de qué manera? Sakura comenzó a pensar. Lo que tenían esos hombres en común era que tenían parejas, ¿Acaso se refería a que quería tener pareja como ellos? Bueno, quizás tenían el mismo deseo. Ella también deseaba tener lo que tenían sus amigas. Pareja. Siguió escuchando, intentando no ponerse loca.

—Ellos se ven tan felices con sus parejas…—continuó Deidara—Intente tener lo mismo pero…—él hizo una mueca—No está funcionando.

Así que la del problema era ella. Sakura bajo los hombros, derrotada.

—Eres increíble Sakura…—escuchó que decía Deidara.

—No lo entiendo…—dijo ella. Si era tan increíble como decía, entonces por qué lo suyo no podía ser.

—El del problema soy yo, no tú—dijo y Sakura rodó los ojos. ¿Cuándo la gente dejaría de decir aquella línea tan cliché?—Como ya dije, eres una chica increíble y muy sexy. Nunca me he sentido tan sincronizada con una persona como me he sentido contigo, cualquier hombre desearía tenerte.

—Pero no tú…—murmuró Sakura haciendo un puchero.

Deidara se mordió el labio.

—No, no yo…—admitió Deidara y Sakura sintió como le dolía el corazón. Vaya, otra vez pasaba por lo mismo. Era rechazada. Espera. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la rechazaron, no se recordaba mucho de aquella sensación pero aquel peso que sentía en el corazón y aquellas ganas de llorar de impotencia si recordaba.

—¿No me encuentras deseable?—le preguntó Sakura. Tenía que hablar una razón específica por la que él no quisiese tener algo serio con ella.

Deidara rio.

—Tenía una erección producto de tus besos hace un rato—dijo Deidara señalando hacia la unión de sus piernas. Sakura miró hacia allí, la erección de antes había desaparecido, bueno, su propio deseo se había perdido por igual.

—Entonces…

—Si continuábamos esto ibas a resultar herida…—dijo Deidara y Sakura no lo entendió.

—¿Herida?—preguntó Sakura y negó con la cabeza—¿Herida por qué no te gusto?

—Me gustas…—admitió Deidara y Sakura lo miro confundida—Es solo que no como…—él se mordió el labio—No como pareja.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te has dado cuenta, Sakura?—preguntó y Sakura lo miro confundida—Pensé que eras más perspicaz…—dijo este y soltó una risita.

Ella no era tonta pero había cosas que se le pasaban. ¿De qué tenía que darse cuenta?

—Soy gay, Sakura…—dijo Deidara soltando un gran secreto.

Sakura se quedó en el limbo mientras tragaba esas palabras. ¿Qué había dicho? Rebobinó la escena en su cabeza un par de veces. Él le había preguntado que si ella no se había dado cuenta para después decirle que era… los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. ¿Gay? ¡Oh dios mío! Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida mientras miraba a Deidara a la cara. Este sonrió con una lastimosa sonrisa.

—Yo…—Sakura no podía hablar, las palabras no aparecía. Esto era un gran descubrimiento.

—Soy gay. Me gustan los chicos…—repitió Deidara y bufo molesto—A pesar de que tengo la manía de que me gusten los heteros—dijo haciendo una mueca y encogiéndose de hombros—Estos son los que más me atraen—murmuró mirando hacia un lado.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie y paseando por la habitación.

—Lo siento—escuchó una débil disculpa proveniente de Deidara.

Sakura miró furiosa hacia él y se acercó. Deteniéndose frente a Deidara, este subió la mirada hacia su cara. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que Sakura frunció el ceño. Tenía ganas de golpearlo por engañarla.

—¿Si eres gay porque estabas tratando de ligarte conmigo…?—preguntó Sakura.

—Ya te lo dije—dijo Deidara desviando la mirada—Trataba de tener lo mismo que mis primos. Ya sabes…—hizo un ademan de manos—Tener una pareja—dijo y se encogió otra vez de hombros—Pensé que si lo intentaba con muchas ganas podría suceder ya que no nací gay. Los chicos comenzaron a gustarme en mi primer año de la universidad y pensé que solo era una etapa por la que algunas personas pasaban, pero ya veo que no—Deidara volvió a mirarla a la cara—He salido con chicas pero a pesar de que me excito con estas, no me motivan mucho a seguir.

—¿Tampoco yo te motivo?

Deidara hizo una mueca.

—No a pesar de que eres caliente como el infierno pero no me das muchos ánimos. Tienes unas tetas preciosas y besas de maravilla, pero cada vez que te tocaba o besaba sentía que faltaba algo… —él bajo a cabeza—Motivación. Vehemencia. Como quieras llamarlo—él levantó un hombro y la miro—Era eso lo que faltaba.

Sakura apretó los puños y no supo porque lo hizo pero se arrepintió de ello después de que golpeó la mejilla de Deidara. Esta se torneó un poco roja y Sakura se agarró la mano con la que lo abofeteo. ¿Lo golpeaba porque era gay? Negó con la cabeza. Era porque la había engañado. Se había burlado de ella mientras que ella iba en serio con él, Deidara había estado tonteando con ella, intentando a ver si se excitaba con ella para ver si conseguía lo que tenían sus primos, una pareja.

—Respóndeme una cosa…—le dijo Sakura.

Deidara asintió.

—¿Cuándo coqueteaba contigo te burlabas de mí?—decidió preguntar.

La frente de Deidara se sombreó y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—No, no era así…—dijo Deidara rápidamente—En verdad estaba tratando de cambiar mis gustos—Deidara se mordió el labio—Ser normal pero por mucho que lo intente, no sucedió—dijo—En verdad lo siento, Sakura, no quería lastimaste.

—Ya es tarde, jugaste conmigo y mis sentimientos—murmuró completamente herida. Ella en verdad había estado pensando en forjar un futuro con él, en tener una relación seria a su lado, pero él lo arruinó—¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar conmigo, Deidara? ¡Eres cruel!

—Sí, lo sé pero…—Deidara ladeó la cabeza.

—¡No hay malditos peros!—exclamó Sakura—¿Cómo mierda te atreviste a jugar conmigo?—pregunto y Deidara abrió la boca pero Sakura no lo dejo hablar—¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

Deidara bajo la cabeza.

—¡¿Cuándo?!—exigió Sakura.

Deidara volvió a mirar y se rio.

—Estas exigiendo más respuestas de las que te he dado, Sakura—dijo Deidara y Sakura deseó golpearlo—Te he dicho todo lo que sentía y lo que paso. Siento haber jugado contigo pero…—el soltó una risa irónica—Es increíble como exiges cuando yo debería hacer lo mismo, exigir respuestas.

—¿Qué?

—Tú hablas de que juego contigo pero eres igual que yo—murmuró Deidara.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Sakura completamente confundida por sus palabras. Ella no estaba jugando con él. Fue completamente en serio cuando se acercó a Deidara, ella en verdad deseaba una relación con él.

Deidara rió.

—Intentas hacerle creer a todos que no te importa _esa_ persona para nada…—comenzó diciendo Deidara y Sakura lo miró más confundida que antes. ¿Esa persona? ¿A quién diablos se refería Deidara?—No fuiste completamente sincera conmigo, Sakura—dijo—Escuche que dices odiar a _esa_ _persona_ con muchas ganas pero la verdad es que estas tan enamorada de él que ni te das cuenta.

¿Él? ¿Acaso hablaba de Sasuke…? ¡Por favor! Era imposible lo que decía.

—Estás loco.

—La única loca y tonta aquí eres tú…

¿Qué había dicho? Sakura frunció el ceño y levantó la mano para golpear su cara una vez más pero Deidara la interceptó, deteniéndola. Sakura se zafo de un tirón de su agarre, completamente enfadada. No tenía ningún derecho a decir eso. Era mentira. Ella no estaba interesada por Sasuke y menos enamorada de este.

—Admítelo, Sakura…—dijo Deidara—Se lo que buscas en mi—murmuró y Sakura parpadeó confusa—Escuche por Naruto, el que estas obsesionada también por tener lo mismo que tus amigas, una pareja pero que a diferencia de mí, buscas a alguien de nuestra gran y prestigiosa familia…—él se rio—Estoy seguro de que cuando me viste por primera vez y al saber mi apellido viste la gloria, tu boleto de ida—dijo en tono burlón—Pero no te salió como esperabas. Ahora quedaras frustrada por esto. Completamente obsesionada porque no salió como deseabas. Lo siento, pero no me gustan las chicas.

Ya lo sabía. No tenía que decírselo más. Sakura lo empujo con fuerza haciendo que este cayese sobre la cama para después darse la vuelta y correr hacia fuera de la habitación, después del apartamento y luego del edificio. Una briza y agua fría la recibió cuando salió a la calle.

Maldición. Estaba lloviendo.

Sakura maldijo al cielo y se maldijo a si misma por hacerse tantas ilusiones. Recordó que Hinata una vez le dijo que no se ilusionase tanto, debió de haberle hecho caso. Quizás ella sabía la verdad sobre Deidara… ¡Dios! Se tapó la cara con las manos. Deidara era gay. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de esto? Ahora que se daba cuenta había tantas señales, que estuviese soltero era una de ellas, que fuese tan hermoso era otra. Deidara había estado mirando indecentemente a algunos hombres cuando salieron, incluso miro de esa misma forma a Kiba y a Sasuke aquel día en el ascensor y… Paso saliva. Hace unas horas, con Naruto. Deidara se había quedado embelesado viendo el delicioso cuerpo de su primo. Mierda. Las señales habían estado ahí. Ella nunca las quiso ver.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Tenía que regresar a casa pero… Había dejado su bolso en el apartamento de Deidara estaba demasiada avergonzada y herida como para regresar allí. Además, no sabía dónde estaba. Se revisó los bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia fuera del complejo de edificios. Vaya. Salvación. No tenía su móvil pero si dinero. Gracias a Dios.

Vio las luces de un taxi que pasaba y para su suerte este se detuvo cuando movió las manos para llamar su atención. Sakura entró completamente empapada al taxi. El chofer, un hombre mayor, le dio una mirada al verla mojada.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Sakura.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y le pregunto dónde deseaba ir.

¿A dónde iría? No quería ir a la casa de sus padres, estos estarían despiertos aun. Si iba al apartamento que Hinata compartía con Naruto sería peor… Ino y Tenten estaban descartadas. Se mordió el labio. No tenía tantos amigos como había creído. Era un poco antisocial con ese aspecto. Es que las mujeres simplemente la odiaban y los chicos solo querían meterse en sus piernas. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde iría? Comenzó a pensar en opciones hasta que un bombillo en su mente se ilumino… Sabía que era arriesgado pero esa persona de seguro no preguntara sobre su situación actual.

Le dio la dirección al chofer y comenzaron a moverse.

Sakura trago nerviosa.

Había sido una noche terrible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Al fin Karin se había marchado.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los sofás de su apartamento y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Karin había venido hace una hora a molestarlo sobre el compromiso, diciéndole que tenía que aceptarlo ya que no tenía oportunidad con Sakura. Había estado jodiéndolo con esto desde que de imbécil le dijo lo que había pasado con Sakura aquel día a primera hora de la mañana. Fue un error. Ya aprendió de este.

Además de eso, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como… Se modio el labio. Había estado hablando con Kiba sobre dejar la firma. Aunque este había replicado sobre su posible decisión, había entendido que tenía que hacerlo. Luego de analizar la situación varias veces, no le estaba yendo bien en el bufete, a pesar de que era socio no era suficiente, su firma no era tan grande como la de su padre. Por desgracia y aunque esto hiriese su orgullo, lo mejor era volver con el rabo entre las piernas. Quizás era lo mejor, así podría estar en un nuevo ambiente y podría enfocarse en otras cosas que no fuesen en su candente secretaria. Ella haría su vida con el tal Deidara Uzumaki.

Aunque lastimase a Kiba sabía que este podía seguir con el negocio, había otros socios y lo ayudaría a encontrar más. Sabía que su padre había actuado de la forma que actuó porque dejo todo lo que habían construido juntos y rompió todos sus planes. Quizás si volvía, este podría ayudar a Kiba. Sí. Era posible. Lo intentaría. Podía sobornar a su padre con esto… su progenitor era muy diferente al padre de Kiba quien era un ser despreciable.

Se acarició la barbilla. Pensando. Podía hacerlo.

Escuchó el timbre y maldijo. ¿Otra vez?

Sasuke se puso de pie de mal humor. Si era Karin otra vez, iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Estaba harta de ella. Si, era posible que aceptase la propuesta pero primero quería darse un tiempo a solas. Necesitaba su espacio. Abrió la puerta de mala gana pero no se topó con la pelirroja que estaba acosándolo últimamente.

Su boca se abrió sorprendido al ver a Sakura Haruno frente a él, completamente empapada. ¿Qué mierda? Sasuke no preguntó nada mientras la dejaba pasar y cerraba la puerta. La observó. Vio como ella titiritaba del frio. Oh, claro. Sasuke rápidamente se movió por el apartamento buscando una toalla limpia para la chica. La encontró y corrió hacia ella.

—Sakura…—la llamó poniendo la toalla sobre sus hombros.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que quitarte esa ropa…—le dijo, si ella no se la quitaba era posible que pescara un resfriado.

Ella bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo. Dejo caer la toalla y allí mismo, frente a él, comenzó a desvestirse. Se quitó aquel jersey mostrando su nívea piel, Sasuke desvió la mirada para no mirar sus pechos pero volvió a mirarla. Sakura se quitaba ahora el pantalón y mientras forcejeaba con este, sus pechos algo generosos tambalearon.

Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras miraba sus deliciosos pechos. Las cimas de estos estaban erizadas y completamente de un color rosa, llamándolos. Sasuke movió la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento. A Sakura le había pasado algo y ella había acudido a él cuándo pudo haber acudido a otra persona. Estaba feliz de que ella lo hubiese preferido y que hubiese pensando en él.

La ayudó a deshacerse del pantalón ya que las manos de Sakura parecían torpes. Una vez quitado este, Sakura se deshizo también de la bragas, que aunque no estaban empapadas así como su ropa, deberían resultar incomodas por estar húmedas. Sasuke también le ayudó a quitarse las botas para después levantar la toalla del suelo y la miró a la cara. Sakura tenía la cabeza cabizbaja. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sasuke se acercó y la envolvió en la toalla para después abrazarla, fundirla en el calor de su cuerpo. Le paso una mano por la coleta alta deshecha y húmeda.

No estaba tan feliz ahora. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué mierda era lo que había pasado con ella?

—Sakura…—la llamó una vez más pero ella volvió a negar con la cabeza—Tienes que decirme que paso, porque como piensas que voy a ayudarte si no sé cómo…—le dijo sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza—Dime que paso.

—No…—ella levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke—Es vergonzoso.

—¿Vergonzoso?—preguntó Sasuke y se sintió curioso—¿Por qué es vergonzoso?

Sakura no respondió y se quedó mirándolo. Sasuke trago nervioso. Sakura tenía una mirada profunda. Estaba extraña. ¿Quién había lastimado a su chica? Quien lo hizo iba a pagar con creces esto. La volvió a abrazar con fuerza haciendo que ella hundiese la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Sasuke. Ella seguía fría. Tenía que darle calor.

Sin preguntarle la tomó entre sus brazos, esta no replicó sobre su atrevimiento y la llevó a la habitación principal. Abrió la entreabierta puerta con una patada y entró en su recamara, la cual estaba cálida. La depositó sobre su cama y la metió luego bajo las cálidas sabanas. Esta titiritó otra vez y se llevó la sabana bajo la barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—Sakura…—la llamó Sasuke, estaba algo preocupado. ¿De dónde mierda Sakura había venido que estaba tan empapada? ¿Dónde estaba su bolso? ¿O su móvil? ¿Y por qué estaba de esa forma?

—No llames a nadie—dijo Sakura rápidamente.

—¿Qué?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí—le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola en silencio. ¿Por qué no quería que lo hiciera? No entendía pero asintió, dándole a entender que no lo haría. Ella estaba segura aquí a su lado. Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a su lado y llevo una mano hacia su pelo, se lo acarició con ternura.

—Está bien, Sakura…—dijo Sasuke—No llamare a nadie—le dijo con una sonrisa—Así que estas segura aquí.

Sakura bajo la mirada.

—Gracias—dijo Sakura en un bajo susurro.

Sasuke sonrió y observó como ella volvía a titiritar de frio.

—Deberías tomar un baño caliente para que entres en calor—le sugirió—No fue inteligente salir bajo este torrencial—dijo Sasuke. Había visto en las noticias de la tarde que era posible que incluso el día de mañana estuviese aun lloviendo. Eran meses húmedos los que se acercaban.

—Estoy bien—dijo ella pero en ese momento volvió a temblar.

—Si tú lo dices…

Ella se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que se apartó la colcha, revelando su desnudez. Sasuke trago nervioso. Sakura tenía un gran cuerpo… ¡Maldición! ¡Que estaba pensando! Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño de su habitación. Al parecer la idea del baño caliente le agradó. Sasuke se puso de pie y fue al cuarto. Como la puerta estaba abierta vio como ella se metía dentro de la ducha.

Entraría un poco en calor. Debería hacerle tomar algo caliente. Sí, pero primero. Se acercó a su cómoda y sacó una camiseta blanca y unos shorts para Sakura. Así estaría más segura. Entro al baño y las dejo sobre la encimera del baño. Luego fue hacia la cocina, donde preparó chocolate instantáneo. Volvió a la habitación con una taza con humeante chocolate. Dejo la bandeja al lado de la cama en la mesilla de noche. Cuando se volvió se topó con Sakura saliendo del baño sin nada que la cubría. ¿Qué no había visto la ropa?

—Sakura ponte ropa…—le dijo desviando la mirada.

Ella no respondió y Sasuke miro otra vez hacia Sakura para darse cuenta de que la tenía frente a él. Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se puso de puntillas. Sasuke sintió los ahora cálidos labios de Sakura sobre los suyos. Ella lo estaba besando. Sasuke cerró los ojos. La una parte buena de él, esa que salía cuando no estaba en el mejor momento le dijo que terminase aquello.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura por los brazos y la alejo de sí.

—No…—dijo alejándola, a pesar de que deseaba besarla pero aquello no podía ser en ese momento. Primeramente, tenía que descubrir que era lo que la tenía actuando de esa forma y también que era lo que le había pasado.

—¡¿Tú también vas a rechazarme…?!—exclamó Sakura.

¿Rechazarla? ¿Acaso era esto que había pasado? El tal Deidara Uzumaki había rechazado a Sakura… Dios, era por eso que estaba de esa forma. Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Sakura…

—Antes Deidara y ahora tú lo estás haciendo—dijo bajando la cabeza—¿Es que habrá algún hombre que no me rechace?—preguntó alejándose de él. Se tapó la cara con las manos. Sasuke vio como sus hombros temblaban y escuchó como sorbía la nariz.

Sasuke suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo. No quería rechazarla, en verdad quería estar con ella pero no de aquella manera. Quería tenerla toda para él, pero Sakura solo estaba usándolo en aquel momento como pañuelo de lágrimas, quería tener relaciones solo para olvidarse de lo que sea que paso con el primo de Naruto. Él era más que eso.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Sasuke por no darle lo que ella en verdad deseaba.

—Entonces…—dijo ella bajando las manos y mirándolo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y su nariz roja. Quizás a Sakura no la habían rechazado mucho en su vida, ya que esto al parecer le afectó demasiado o quizás estaba muy enamorada del tipo aquel… Maldición.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento pero por mucho que te amé no me conformo con ser plato de segunda mesa, Sakura—dijo Sasuke y volvió a mirarla—Soy demasiado orgulloso para aceptar algo así—confesó y vio como Sakura se mordía el labio—Siento que hayas sido rechazada por el tipo aquel pero no quiero que vengas aquí solo para que te acuestes conmigo o me use…—dijo—Lo que es peor aún.

—Yo…

—No te estoy diciendo que no puedas venir—dijo rápidamente—Me alegra que hayas pensado en mí en ese momento—Sasuke sonrió—Pero no voy a tener relaciones contigo de esta manera. Si llegamos a volver a tenerlas algún día quiero que sea diferente, que no lo estés haciendo porque te hayan rechazado y que yo no me sienta usado—Sasuke se encogió de hombros—Es horrible sentirse de esa manera y espero que lo entiendas…

Ella lo miró sorprendida y Sasuke sintió sus mejillas ardiendo. La entendía, es que lo que dijo no era algo que se esperaba que él dijese, claro, no todos los días Sasuke rechazaba a Sakura Haruno. Se tapó la boca y miro al suelo. Era vergonzoso.

—¿Cómo puedes amarme?—le preguntó Sakura sorprendiendo a Sasuke quien la miró de igual forma. Sakura desvió la mirada—Es que he sido una perra durante todo este tiempo, desde que nos acostamos aquel día y yo…—ella hizo una mueca—Te he tratado muy mal desde entonces… —terminó y parecía arrepentida.

Si, él a veces se lo preguntaba pero había cosas que simplemente sucedían. Sasuke ladeo la cabeza. Sakura en verdad parecía arrepentida por la forma en como lo trató, aunque… Sasuke se rascó la frente con un dedo, él se lo había buscado así que no era del todo su culpa. Si hubiese actuado diferente quizás no estuviesen en esta situación en este momento.

—¡Sasuke!—lo llamó Sakura—¡Contéstame!

—Supongo que me enamore de tu aspecto primeramente—admitió y Sakura frunció el ceño. Bueno por algo se empezaba, todas las personas se fijaban en el físico y luego en cómo era la persona por dentro—Puede que sea posible que después que nos empezamos a tratar y comencé a conocerte, pues yo…—Sasuke se ruborizo y se tapó la cara con una mano. En verdad que esto era vergonzoso—Por favor no me hagas decirlo…

—Está bien…—dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa.

—Yo…

—No digas nada más, no tienes que decir más—dijo ella levantando una mano—Entiendo tu situación—Sakura se rió y lo miró a la cara—Es difícil para un chico hablar de amor y esas cosas…—se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke levantó las cejas y luego se rió nervioso. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Sí, lo es…

Se quedaron en silencio y fue algo incómodo. Sakura aún seguía desnuda a unos metros de él y no hacia amago de taparse. Esto ponía nervioso a Sasuke, la había visto desnuda antes, incluso había saboreado y había tocado cada centímetro de esa nívea piel, pero aun así, era algo incómodo y más luego de la escena de hace rato.

—Emm…—Sasuke carraspeó—Te deje unas ropas en el baño—le informó por si acaso ella no las había visto—Cámbiate con estas, si sigues así de desnuda pescaras un resfriado—le dijo señalando hacia el cuarto de baño.

Sakura miró hacia el cuarto de baño y sin decir nada más. Se fue de la habitación hacia este. Sasuke sonrió cuando vio que ella cerraba la puerta. Después de todo lo que paso ahora se cohibía. Soltó una risita y le arregló la cama a Sakura para que durmiese en aquel cuarto aquella noche, él dormiría en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Luego de preparar la cama, salió de su recamara para cerciorarse de que todo estaba cerrado correctamente. Incluso puso a la secar la ropa de Sakura. Claro, reviso los bolsillos de sus pantalones, a ver que encontraba pero lo único que encontró fue dinero en plata. Era extraño que Sakura saliese con tan solo dinero, era posible que donde estuvo con el tal Deidara dejo su bolso tirado.

Bueno, ya más tarde le preguntaría.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, Sakura salía del cuarto de baño en ese momento.

Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras la observaba. La camiseta que le había cedido le quedaba algo grande y hacia que sus pechos sin sujetador se marcaran. Bajo la mirada. Parecía que no se había puesto los shorts ya que la camiseta le llegaba a medio muslo y no se veía atisbo de los shorts. Se veía tan sensual con su ropa. Se acercó a ella.

—Te he dejado una taza de chocolate—dijo Sasuke señalando hacia la mesilla de noche.

Sakura fue a tomar la taza que yacía algo fría pero aun así se tomó el contenido con muchas ganas cuando terminó. Señaló la cama, como preguntando si podía meterse en ella. Sasuke asintió y Sakura le sonrió.

—¿Tu llamaste a alguien?—preguntó Sakura una vez bajo las calidad sabanas. Tenía todo el cuerpo escondido bajo estas, solo dejaba su cabeza al aire libre.

Sasuke la miró.

—No, no lo hice.

—Gracias—le agradeció Sakura—No quiero hablar con nadie en este momento…—murmuró cerrando los ojos—Sé que si le digo a las chicas harán una escena y Naruto no se quedaría atrás.

—Está bien—le dijo y se acercó, paso la mano por su cabello, el cual ya no estaba húmedo y estaba recogido en coleta, al parecer Sakura había secado su pelo con una toalla y se lo había peinado con alguno de los cepillos del cuarto de baño.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir?—le preguntó Sakura mirándolo—¿En otra de las habitaciones?

—Claro—dijo Sasuke y alejo la mano—Que duermas bien—dijo y se dio la vuelta pero sintió como su brazo era halado hacia atrás. Sasuke se volvió para ver que Sakura lo miraba—¿Qué sucede?

—Quédate…—escuchó que ella le pedía.

¿Quedarse? Sasuke tragó nervioso.

—No creo que sea saludable—dijo Sasuke haciendo una mueca. Con tan poca ropa tenía puesta y con las ganas que ambos tenían podía pasar cualquier cosa, porque si comenzaban a tocarse, por mucho que Sasuke no quisiera terminaría haciéndolo con ella.

—No haremos nada, prometo que no hace nada, solo quiero que estés aquí conmigo—murmuró ella en voz baja—No quiero estar sola.

—Pero…

—Además, solo es dormir juntos—murmuró ella—Quiero hacer cucharitas con alguien…—susurró haciendo un lindo puchero.

Sasuke suspiro y se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada que perder y Sakura decía que se comportaría. Él también se iba a comportar. Sakura se apartó para dejarle espacio y pero Sasuke no entró a la cama, tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Fue al baño a quitarse la ropa para ponerse un chándal negro. Cuando estaba buscando una camiseta, se preguntó si debería ponérsela o debería quedarse sin ella. Bueno, que importaba. Se colocó la camiseta y apagó la luz del cuarto del baño. Se acercó otra vez a la cama y esta vez sí entró a la calidez de esta.

Se colocó de lado, frente a Sakura quien se había colocado en la misma posición. Se quedaron mirándose hasta que Sakura se rió y se colocó boca arriba.

—Esto es incómodo…—dijo Sakura—Nunca había pasado la noche con alguien—murmuró y Sasuke se quedó pensativo. Era extraño que Sakura nunca hubiese pasado la noche con algún chico, él había pasado la noche con algunas chicas antes de conocer a Sakura.

—Está bien—murmuró Sasuke y extendió una mano hacia Sakura. La yema de sus dedos tocaron su suave piel y Sasuke delineó su mejilla hasta su barbilla, después pasó el dedo por su cuello. Su pulso latía bajo su tacto y Sasuke deseó acercase para besarla en aquel cálido lugar.

—Si sigues voy a saltarte encima—murmuró Sakura entrecerrando los ojos—Tengo debilidad por los chicos en chándales.

Sasuke sonrió y dejo caer la mano para luego girarse y apagar las lámparas de un toque. La habitación se sumergió en la oscuridad, solo se escuchaba el ritmo pausado de sus respiraciones y del ventilador en el techo. Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir rápidamente cuando sintió a Sakura pegada a él.

—Sakura…

—Cucharita recuerdas…—dijo y se dio la vuelta, pegando su espalda a él y más que su espalda. Sasuke gimió cuando sintió su trasero presionando su entrepierna la cual se estaba tornando erecta—Eres rápido…—murmuró ella y balanceó las caderas, sacando otro gemido de Sasuke. La muy malvada lo estaba haciendo aposta.

—Hueles bien…—murmuró Sasuke hundiendo la nariz en su cabello.

—Huelo a ti…—susurró ella soltando después un bostezo para luego pegarse más a él, Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que pasar uno de sus brazos por encima de ella y acercarla más a su cuerpo. Había estado deseando estar así con Sakura por un tiempo, ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, solo que el significado era diferente. Sasuke hundió más la nariz en el rico olor de su pelo, olía a flores.

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

—Duerme bien, Sakura…—dijo deseándole unas buenas noches, a pesar de lo sucedido anteriormente.

—Gracias otra vez por no cerrarme la puerta en las narices—le dijo Sakura acariciando su brazo con una suave caricia.

Sasuke rio.

—De nada —le dijo—Siempre estaré para ti.

Sakura se quedó en silencio pero luego agrego

—Gracias Sasuke-kun…—dijo Sakura y Sasuke se sintió un poco feliz, ya que ella había agregado aquel sufijo a su nombre. Sakura soltó otro bostezo—Y buenas noches…—le dijo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sasuke escuchó el ritmo pausado de su respiración, indicando que se había dormido ya. Sonrió. Era imposible que durmiese hoy con lo que había pasado. Su cerebro y su cuerpo estaban activos por la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Sasuke suspiro y la abrazó un poco más. Sintiendo sus curvas, su cálido cuerpo y oliendo su dulce aroma. Cuando despertaran la mañana siguiente, las cosas quizás no serían iguales, habían cambiado hace un rato y Sasuke esperaba que fuese para bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Abrió los ojos y lo que primero con lo que se topó fue con una cara varonil a su lado. Al parecer habían cambiado de posición durante la noche ya que Sasuke tenía su hermosa cara frente a ella. Aunque era una hermosa cara tenía algo de tierna. No sabía que Sasuke se veía de esa manera dormido, parecía tan tranquilo. Sus negras pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas. Sakura extendió una mano hacia su cara y tocó con sus dedos su piel. Para ser un hombre, él era a veces tan delicado.

Sonrió y dejo caer la mano.

¿Quién lo diría que llegaría el día en que vería a su jefe de esa manera? Sakura bajo la mirada. Anoche… Había sido una noche terrible, había tenido días horribles pero nunca de esa manera. Sakura se mordió el labio mientras recordaba la noche pasada. Había descubierto que el hombre por el que había estado obsesionada era gay, porque Deidara tenía razón, estaba obsesionada con él y con tener una pareja que sea como Naruto.

Cerró los ojos. Había sido una noticia dura. No se lo había esperado pero había entendido algunas cosas de él. Era un capitulo que deseaba cerrar porque era bastante vergonzoso y no tan solo eso. Abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke una vez más, él seguía profundamente dormido. También lo que paso con Sasuke deseaba olvidarlo. Se había tirado a sus brazos cuando fue rechazada por Deidara y este la había rechazado por igual. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Había tratado de utilizar a Sasuke solo para apaciguar su estúpido dolor sin darse cuenta de que él estaba dolido porque lo considerase como plato de segunda mesa.

Se merecía el premio de la _«Perra más grande»,_ sabía que era un poco perra pero no pensó que lo fuese tanto. Estaba avergonzada y decepcionada de sus anteriores acciones. Y ella que siempre se vivía quejando de algunas mujeres… Bufo y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba despierto, ya que sus ojos negros estaban puestos en ella.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa mañanera y Sakura se derritió. Vaya, así que él podía sonreír de esa manera, esa sonrisa derrite mujeres. Aquella sonrisa la afectó completamente.

—Buen día—murmuró Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla.

—Buen día…—le respondió Sakura poniéndose algo nerviosa.

Sasuke tenía una mirada tan profunda.

Se quedaron mirándose hasta que Sasuke rió.

—Esto es tan extraño…—dijo Sasuke y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

—Si.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se colocó boca arriba en la cama, rompiendo el contacto visual para bostezar, saco los brazos de la sabana que los cubría para estirarlos. Se sentó luego en la cama y se pasó una mano por los ojos, tallándoselos. Se veía tan lindo. Maldición. Esto no estaba bien. Hace unas horas, quizás doce, había estado suspirando por otro hombre y ahora estaba mirando a otro de forma diferente, admirándolo.

Quizás Deidara tenía razón… tal vez estaba interesada en Sasuke desde hace mucho pero por su obsesión con conseguir lo que tenían sus amigas había estado completamente ciega. Se quedó mirando como Sasuke flexionaba su espalda. No podía ser así. Quizás solo estaba pasando por una etapa extraña. Soltó un suspiro y Sasuke miró hacia ella.

—¿Quieres desayuno?

Su estómago rugió en ese momento y Sakura se colocó una mano sobre su estómago. Tenía hambre ya que había comido poco anoche. Miró hacia Sasuke, él estaba esperando su respuesta. Aunque deseaba quedarse a comer el desayuno junto a él, tenía que regresar al piso de Naruto.

—Lo mejor es que regrese al piso de Hinata—dijo Sakura y recordó que había dejado su bolsa en el apartamento de Deidara—No ha sabido de mi desde anoche, debe de estar preocupada…—murmuró bajando la cabeza. No se imaginaba como podía estar su amiga, aunque… Era posible que Deidara les hubiese avisado, pero de seguro si lo hacía, Hinata hubiese preguntado y el lio se hubiese armado más grande. No, ella no sabía dónde estaba.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola para después asentir. Salió de las sabanas y se bajó de la cama. Se fue hacia el cuarto de baño, quizás para alistarse para llevarla al piso. Sakura también salió de la cama. La arregló como había estado antes y salió de la habitación. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era hacerle café, sabía que tanto le gustaba este a Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke entró en la cocina, completamente vestido para salir a la calle, Sakura ya había tomado su dosis de cafeína. Le tendió una taza con café la cual Sasuke aceptó gustoso.

—Ve a ducharte…—le dijo Sasuke luego de tomar el primer sorbo del café—Llevare tu ropa en un rato.

Sakura asintió y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño de la habitación principal, donde se dio un relajante baño, no tomó todo el tiempo del mundo porque mientras más duraba, más preocupada podría estar Hinata por ella. Salió del cuarto con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, Sasuke le había dejado la ropa encima de la cama, doblada. Sakura se acercó y levantó el jersey de la noche pasada, se lo acercó a la nariz. Olía bien, a suavizante de ropa. Al parecer Sasuke había lavado su ropa anoche. Se cambió rápidamente y cuando salió descalza de la habitación para encontrarse a Sasuke en la cocina, sentado en la isla de esta y dándole un bocado a un sándwich, incluso había uno preparado en otro plato.

—¿Dónde están mis botas?—preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke señalo hacia un lugar en la cocina. En un rincón estaban. Se acercó para tomarlas. Estaban aún húmedas. Maldición. Estas le habían costado algo caro y eran una de sus favoritas. Bueno, tenía que comprarse otras. Las dejo otra vez en el suelo.

—Están húmedas…—le dijo a Sasuke mientras lo miraba.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola en silencio hasta que pareció recordar algo, ya que dejo su sándwich en el plato y paso por su lado para desaparecer de la cocina. Sakura se encogió de hombros y fue hacia el otro sándwich. Estaba dando su segundo bocado de este cuando Sasuke apareció de nuevo en la cocina, con un par de Flip-Flops de color purpura en una mano. Los dejó en el suelo frente a ella.

—Ten, póntelos…—le dijo y Sakura miro las chancletas.

¿Sandalias femeninas? Sakura miro hacia él con las cejas arqueadas y Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Mi madre las dejó una vez aquí…—explicó Sasuke—Puede que te sirvan.

Si, le servían bien, pensó Sakura poniéndoselos y mirando sus dedos con las uñas pintadas de rojo. Sakura le agradeció y continúo comiéndose el emparedado junto a Sasuke, que había ocupado la butaca al lado de ella. Comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Sasuke le cedió una bolsa plástica para meter las botas, luego se marcharon del piso de este.

Una vez en el auto de Sasuke este puso la radio. Sonó algo electrónico. No sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba este tipo de música, Sakura podía reconocer a Skrillex sonando. Este sonaba como una licuadora. Soltó una risita y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke sonreía. Había tantas cosas que desconocía de su jefe.

Bajo la cabeza.

Se sentía fatal.

Por suerte, Sasuke se mantuvo tranquilo y en silencio a su lado mientras conducía. Ella no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, aunque sabía que una vez que llegase al piso de Hinata está la abarcaría de preguntas. Obvio, iba a evitar decir algunas cosas como que Deidara fuera gay, no creía que esto fuera algo que le incumbiera tanto a Sasuke, como a Hinata y a Naruto, era un secreto de Deidara que el simplemente le había confesado para que dejase de andar detrás de él.

Soltó un suspiro y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke le daba una mirada. Sakura le sonrió y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Gracias a Dios que llegaron al apartamento de Hinata. Sasuke, así como aquella vez en que pasaron la noche juntos, la acompañó hasta la puerta. Y así mismo como ese día, fue Hinata quien abrió la puerta. Tenía la cara pálida y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

—¡Sakura!—exclamó para tirarse en los brazos de la chica, una vez más. Sakura rió. Estaban recreando la misma escena del día después de la fiesta del padre de Naruto. Sakura le palmeó la espalda a su amiga hasta que la chica se separó de ella. Ahora estaba llorando. Si hubiese sido Ino, la hubiera cacheteado ni bien abrió la puerta. ¡Qué bueno que era Hinata!

—Hola…—saludó Sakura cuando Hinata la dejo respirar un poco.

—¿Hola?—preguntó ella y se alejó más. Dio un pisotón con su pie con fuerza y su cara se puso furiosa—¡¿Dónde mierda estabas Sakura Haruno?!—exclamó completamente roja de la ira. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Vaya. Otra vez la Hinata Mala—¡¿Tu otra vez?!—exclamó Hinata mirando enfurecida hacia Sasuke ahora—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!—le gritó.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso y miró hacia Sakura, como diciéndole que le explique ella.

—Espera…—la detuvo Sakura antes de que continuase insultando a Sasuke. Él la había ayudado la noche anterior.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a dentro…—le dijo empujándola hacia dentro del apartamento. Le indicó con la cabeza a Sasuke que también entrara. Él vaciló pero las siguió dentro del lugar.

Una vez dentro, Sakura cerró la puerta y le señaló a Sasuke uno de los sofás para que tomase asintió. Sasuke así lo hizo y Sakura se sentó a su lado. Hinata tomó uno frente a ellos y después Naruto apareció, parecía tener ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido. Sakura hizo una mueca. Debía de ser su culpa.

—Por fin das avisos de que estás viva, Sakura-chan—dijo este acercándose y sentándose al lado de su novia, se acomodó en el sofá y paso un brazo por la espalda de Hinata—Para la próxima, usa el móvil para avisar.

—Disculpen…—dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza—Tengo una buena razón.

—Pensábamos que había sucedido algo malo, ya que después de las doce, le mande un mensaje a Deidara preguntándole por ti…—dijo Naruto e hizo una mueca—No me respondió al instante sino una hora después para decirme que te habías ido de su piso mucho antes de que le mandase el mensaje.

—En serio lo siento mucho—se volvió a disculpar Sakura—Pero tuvimos un percance y pues me marche—comenzó a explicar Sakura, no les iba a decir que Deidara la había rechazado porque era gay, era demasiado vergonzoso—Para mí mala suerte deje mi bolso en su apartamento y soy demasiado orgullosa como para volver a dar la cara luego de…—se mordió el labio—De nuestra discusión.

—¿Pero por qué discutieron?—preguntó Hinata curiosa. Cuando hubiese tiempo y cuando haya superado ese asunto, hablarían de ello. Hinata era una de sus confidentes y sabía todo sobe ella.

—Hablaremos más tarde de ello…—dijo Sakura.

—¿Acaso te le tiraste encima y te rechazó?—sugirió Hinata arqueando una ceja y dando más o menos en el clavo. A veces odiaba que sus amigas la conociesen demasiado. Frunció el ceño.

—No, no es por eso…—contestó rápidamente pero Hinata no se la compraba, ya que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—De todos modos…—dijo Hinata y miró hacia Sasuke, quien se había mantenido en completo silencio, observándolos y escuchándolos—¿En qué parte Uchiha-san entra en la ecuación?

Oh. Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa. No podía decirle que después de ser rechazada por Deidara había corrido a sus brazos de tonta para que él también la rechazase cuando se le insinuó. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Me encontré a Sakura en la calle—agregó Sasuke con tranquilidad y Sakura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—Iba en mi auto cuando me la encontré, ella estaba caminando hacia alguna parte—dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros—Estaba lloviendo anoche y estaba toda empapada. No quiso subirse a mi auto cuando le dije que lo hiciese pero después de un poco de persuasión…—murmuró mirándola con una sonrisa lujuriosa—Subió a mi auto.

Vaya, Sasuke sabía mucho mentir… Oh, espera. Era un ilustre abogado. Sabía más tácticas de engaño como cualquier mentiroso compulsivo, él vivía de esto. Sakura sonrió.

Naruto asintió.

—Sakura es muy difícil—dijo Naruto mirándola con una sonrisa y Sakura le sacó el dedo mayor, a lo que Hinata la miró con el ceño fruncido—¿Así que por que no la trajiste directamente aquí o la llevaste a casa de los Haruno, Teme?—le preguntó Naruto a su amigo.

Sakura sonrió.

—Es que no quería molestarlos a ustedes…—dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio y mirando a la pareja con "temor". Tenía que convencerlos para que no preguntasen más sobre su desastrosa noche y si hablaba con Deidara otra vez, tenía que decirle esto porque no quería que nadie además de ellos dos, supiese lo que en realidad paso.

—¿Nosotros?—preguntó Naruto mirando a su novia.

—Ya sabes…—ella ladeó la cabeza—No quería interrumpirlos—Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—¿Interrumpirnos?—preguntó Hinata y Sakura la miro de mala manera. Sabia de que hablaba.

—Sexo, Hinata…—dijo directamente Sakura—Tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

Hinata se ruborizo hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Ah, eso…—murmuró Hinata y se mordió el labio inferior mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Sé que estaban haciéndolo anoche—dijo Sakura.

—Eso no es verdad—dijo Hinata negándolo y poniéndose más roja que un tomate, pero Sakura entrecerró los ojos. No podía negárselo. La conocía perfectamente.

Naruto se rió.

—Hinata-chan, Sakura te conoce muy bien así que ya deja el tema—murmuró con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Sakura sonrió. Amaba que Naruto fuera sincero—¿Entonces, no viniste aquí porque sabias que estábamos ocupados y no querías interrumpirnos?—preguntó Naruto y Sakura asintió—Y con respecto a no ir a casa de tus padres, ¿por qué no fuiste hacia allí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quería ir…—murmuró ella. ¿Por qué no se conformaban con los que le había dicho?—Siento mucho no llamarlos, sé que fue un mal movimiento de mi parte. Los preocupe toda la noche y es posible que no hayan dormido por mi culpa—les dijo a la pareja—En verdad lo siento tanto—dijo bajando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a Naruto, Uchiha-san?—preguntó Hinata.

—No quería que lo llamase—dijo Sakura rápidamente y haciendo un puchero.

—Nos mantuviste en vela toda la noche—dijo su amiga—¡Pensamos que te había pasado algo!—exclamó esto último Hinata—No llamamos a Ino ni a Sai ni a nadie más porque quizás no estábamos volviendo paranoicos, pero eso no se le hace a nadie. Podías haber mandado un simple mensaje, no se te hubiese caído el maldito brazo.

Si, sabía que había cometido una falta.

—Discúlpame—escuchó Sakura decir a Sasuke—Debí insistir más en que los llamase, anoche ella…—Sasuke le dio una mirada a Sakura y esta frunció el ceño. ¿Qué iba a tratar de decir?—Estaba algo triste por la pelea que tuvo con Deidara y cuando le dije que los llamara, ella dijo que estaba bien, que no quería molestarlos con sus problemas así que la deje tranquila—dijo Sasuke e hizo una mueca—Siento no haber insistido más pero a veces uno se deja persuadir por los deseos de la mujer que amas…—murmuró dándole una mirada a Sakura y haciendo que esta temblase por la intensidad de su mirada.

—¿Qué?—exclaman Naruto y Hinata al unisonó. Sakura se ruborizo. Ese tonto, porque lo decía así tan fácil.

Sasuke se ruborizó por igual y desvió la mirada.

—Emm… Ya me tengo que ir—dijo poniéndose de pie y se volvió hacia Sakura—Ya nos veremos más tarde…—dijo y se marchó rápidamente del lugar.

Cuando la puerta delantera se cerró, Sakura miró hacia la pareja frente a ella y los dos la miraban expectantes, quizás preguntándose sobre lo que Sasuke había dicho hace un momento. Sakura se rio nerviosa.

—Emm…—Sakura sonrió nerviosa y se puso de pie—Iré a tomar un baño.

—Espera un momento—dijo Hinata deteniéndola con su autoritaria voz. Sakura se volvió—¿Cómo es eso de que: «Me dejo persuadir por los deseos de la mujer que amo»?—preguntó Hinata imitando un poco la voz de Sasuke—Esa no me la sabia…—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno…—Sakura se pasó una mano por el pelo—Yo tampoco, esto igual que sorprendida que ustedes…—dijo pero esta vez no los convenció, ya que los dos la miraron de igual forma, con los ojos entrecerrados. Maldición, ahora tenía que decirles que Sasuke le había confesado su amor varias veces, a pesar de que no le creía mucho—Okay, me lo había dicho antes, pero sé que lo hace solo porque quiere meterse en mis piernas.

—¿Viste esa mirada en su rostro mientras lo decía?—preguntó Naruto y sonrió—Esa mirada era de amor, Sakura, puede que no te lo creas por sus antiguas acciones, pero ahora es diferente…—le dijo Naruto asintiendo—El Teme muere por ti a pesar de que no lo muestre mucho.

—No puedo creerlo—murmuró Hinata enterrando la cara en sus manos.

—Créelo, Hinata-chan—dijo Naruto palmeándole la espalda a su novia—Te dije que Sasuke era el indicado.

—¿Qué están diciendo?—preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño

—Nada—agregaron rápidamente la pareja.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿Así que habían estado hablando de ella a sus espaldas? Desvió la mirada mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá. ¿Así que Naruto pensaba que Sasuke era el indicado? Estaba loco. Sakura se rió nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar eso…? Ósea él… «Cierra la boca», dijo una voz en su cabeza. Parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué? No podía callarse. Sasuke había sido un grano en el culo, siempre la hizo sentir mal con sus acciones tontas y solo hablando suciamente, diciéndole lo mucho que quería acostarse con ella y… Y se dio cuenta de había estado pensando en pasado… ¿Qué había cambiado?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. ¿Acaso que él le abriera la puerta anoche y que la rechazara cuando ella había estado insinuándosele había hecho que su perspectiva de Sasuke cambiase? Además de eso, de que durmió a su lado, una vez más, sin tratar de hacer nada indecente le había sumado algunos buenos puntos. Quizás…

Quizás Sasuke no era como siempre pensó que era.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **No diré nada.**

 **El capítulo estuvo raro. Ya todos lo sabían que Deidara era Gay. Dahhh… Las señales estaban ahí, Sakura fue las que no la quiso ver.** **En fin, gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla, gracias por los votos y comentarios, se le agradece mucho.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	10. Capitulo 9

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 9  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Miró a su amiga con las cejas arqueadas. Estaban tomando el desayuno luego de que Sakura llegara junto a su jefe después de una noche perdida. Hinata había pasado la noche mortificada y completamente preocupada, apenas había pegado un ojo, estaba segura de que tenía ojeras y ni siquiera se había mirado a un espejo. Aunque eso no importaba ya, su amiga estaba bien, a pesar de que paso la noche bajo el techo de su odioso jefe, Sasuke Uchiha. Había regresado sana y salvo, solo con una historia algo extraña pero bien.

Y hablando de eso… No le creía nada. ¿Qué era toda esa charada que habían montado Sasuke y Sakura? Eso de que la encontró varada en la calle bajo la lluvia y que le había dado un aventón. Aunque la historia parecía un poco creíble, Hinata sabía en el fondo que era una mentira. Primeramente, conocía a su amiga y sabia cuando esta mentía, sus labios tendían a temblar cuando contaba una mentira y segundo, ¿Sasuke al rescate? ¡Por favor! Aunque parecía que la amaba por lo que había dicho sobre que las personas se dejaban influenciar por la persona que amaban, aun así no era muy creíble.

Sasuke Uchiha había sido un grano en el culo, un completo imbécil que había deseado tener a Sakura en cualquier posición con él dirigiéndola y completamente desnuda. ¿Cómo podía decir que la amaba cuando había actuado de una forma horrenda con ella? Era imposible.

Otra cosa era… Aquí había gato encerrado. Hinata miró a su novio quien al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, ya que en ese mismo momento la miró y una expresión de duda cubría su rostro. Hablarían más tarde sobre lo que paso, cuando Sakura se fuera a casa de sus padres, si es que se iba, su amiga parecía que viviese bajo el mismo techo que ellos desde la fiesta de los Uzumaki. No le iba a negarle el techo, ya que era su amiga querida y si no fuera por ella quizás en ese momento no estaría allí conviviendo con su novio pero…

Se mordió el labio inferior. No podía disfrutar mucho de sus noches con Naruto. Ellos tendían a ser escandalosos cuando tenían relaciones, a Naruto le encantaba escucharla gritar y además, a veces este se decidía en mantener relaciones en algunos lugares del apartamento, dígase de la cocina y la sala, incluso… se ruborizo y desvió la mirada lejos del fregadero. En las mañanas cuando se levantaba a hacerle el desayuno a Naruto antes de que él se fuese a trabajar, él la tomaba una vez más mientras la apoyaba sobre este. Últimamente Naruto estaba insaciable, incluso paso por un medio susto cuando no le bajo la regla cuando tenía que bajarle y si seguían así, muy pronto tendría una sorpresa.

Movió la cabeza, dispersando esos pensamientos. De todos modos, no estaban hablando de ella.

Hinata miró otra vez a Sakura. Su amiga tenía la cabeza baja mientras comía. Parecía muy pensativa. Hinata apostaría su brazo derecho a que había pasado algo más con Deidara. Eso de que se habían peleado porque la rechazó era muy extraño. No la compraba completamente. Aunque a Sakura muy pocos la rechazaban, ella ya había pasado por esto y de seguro le daba igual. Había otra cosa solo que la pregunta ahora era, ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente paso?

Ella tenía que saber y sabía que si le preguntaba a Sakura directamente esta simplemente desviaría el asunto, la conocía muy bien. Pero como mierda se iba a enterar sobre lo que paso. Estaba segura de que Deidara no le diría a ella, quizás a Naruto pero este se imaginaria que su primo le iría a contar a su novia.

Maldición.

Necesitaba saber.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Era lunes y Sakura comenzaba una nueva semana de trabajo con ánimos nuevos. A pesar de que había sido rechazada, había perdido su bolso favorito, el cual le había costado algo caro, y no había visto su móvil desde la noche del viernes, pensaba que no estaba tan mal. Bueno, tenía que ir a comprarse un nuevo celular ya que si Deidara no daba la cara, lo tendría que dar por perdido, al menos que él se lo llevase a Naruto, aunque dudaba esto último.

No creía que Deidara iría a dar la cara. Parecía como si estos no supieran que Deidara era gay y si este pensaba que Sakura quizás se lo había dicho a sus primos, era imposible que se apareciera cerca de ellos. Maldición. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo de un principio? ¿Por qué no le dijo que le gustaban los hombres? Hubiese sido más fácil y ella no se hubiese ilusionado. Suspiro molesta. Ya lo hecho estaba hecho, no había de que arrepentirse. Solo esperaba que las cosas mejorasen.

Sakura pasó el día encismada en su trabajo, Sasuke salió varias veces y sus acciones fueron tan diferentes a las de siempre. Sakura estaba algo encantada, le gustaba más este Sasuke que el que conoció al principio. Al parecer, Sasuke había postrado alguna mascara que ocultaba su verdadero ser. La razón, no la entendía. ¿Por qué ser un ogro y no ser un hombre amistoso? ¿Tenía algo de malo ser amable? Bueno, por lo menos había dejado de ser un grano en el culo. En verdad le agradaba este Sasuke Uchiha.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Sakura se sintió algo vacía. Se había acostumbrado a sus almuerzos acompañados con Deidara, habían hablado y bromeado tanto, ahora era como si le faltara una parte. Suspiro derrotada. Debió de darse cuenta desde el principio que las cosas no serían como se las imaginaba.

—¿No iras a comer algo?—preguntó una voz masculina.

Sakura levantó la mirada para toparse con su jefe. Sasuke estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole, pero de una forma diferente a las sonrisas de antes. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Él se merecía que le sonriese por sus acciones generosas el pasado fin de semana.

—Sí, es solo que…—Sakura se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que simplemente extrañaba a Deidara?

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada—murmuró Sakura negando con la cabeza—Es solo que me duele la cabeza un poco—se encogió de hombros—Es posible que tenga hambre…—y en ese momento su estómago rugió. Vaya, su estómago sí sabía cooperar. Sakura rió y se pasó una mano por su plano abdomen.

—Entonces estás de suerte, porque hoy invito yo—dijo Sasuke sonriendo otra vez.

Genial entonces, la comida gratis era la mejor. Sakura volvió a sonreír mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolso.

—¡Vamos a allá!—exclamó Sakura sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Sasuke asintió, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el ascensor cuando este llegó y luego las puertas metálicas se abrieron. Sakura miró hacia este y abrió la boca sorprendida al ver quien salía del aparato. Un tipo alto, con el pelo rubio largo y los ojos ocultos detrás de gafas igual de oscuras. Ella conocía a ese hombre. Era quien la rechazó aquel fin de semana.

—Deidara…—murmuró su nombre sintiendo un poco de dolor en el corazón. Los recuerdos del fin de semana afloraron en su mente, el rechazo, la vergüenza de sus actos, lo que paso con Sasuke y otras cosas más. Sakura se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza para dispersar sus pensamientos. Estos tenían que ir al zafacón del olvido.

Deidara sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó Deidara enterrando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo. Vaya, eso era rápido. Hace un rato estaba pensando en él y en si iba a dar la cara luego de lo que paso. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia Sasuke, quien estaba a su lado. Este miraba a Deidara con el ceño fruncido. No debía de hacerle gracia. Bueno, tenía que hablar con Deidara, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, Sakura quizás podía considerarlo como un amigo, nunca había tenido un amigo gay y podría ser interesante.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Lo siento, Sasuke pero…—miró hacia Deidara mordiéndose el labio inferior—Ya sabes yo tengo que…—murmuró pero Sasuke la cortó.

—Está bien—agregó Sasuke rápidamente e interrumpiéndola. Soltó un suspiro—Tienes que hacer esto—dijo para después darse la vuelta y regresar a su despacho. Maldición, Sasuke estaba enfadado. Más tarde arreglaría las cosas con este. Sakura rió. ¿Quién lo diría? Antes no hubiese pensado de esa forma, le hubiese dado igual si Sasuke estuviese o no enfadado con ella.

Sakura suspiró y miró hacia Deidara.

—Vamos—dijo Sakura caminando hacia el ascensor.

—Se veía enfadado—dijo Deidara.

—Está enfadado—murmuró Sakura llamando al elevador.

Deidara asintió. Juntos abordaron el ascensor y cuando estaban descendiendo, Deidara volvió a entablar conversación. Qué bueno que lo hizo, porque el silencio entre ellos era incomodo, cuando habían desde que se conocieron hablando sin parar.

—Parecía que ibas a almorzar con él—dijo Deidara.

—Sí, iba a hacerlo…—le dijo Sakura. Había pensado hacerlo pero cuando Deidara apareció había cambiado de opinión ya que tenía que hablar con este.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Deidara.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien—aceptó Sakura—Primero debemos resolver lo nuestro—dijo al mismo tiempo que el ascensor llegaba a su destino. Las puertas de metal se abrieron frente a ella y salió de este, con Deidara persiguiéndola.

Una vez en el lugar donde siempre almorzaban, Sakura se sentía algo incomoda. Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en su vida… Bueno, quizás aquella vez que… Movió la cabeza, no iba a rememorar aquel día. Miró hacia Deidara quien estaba pidiendo el almuerzo. Se veía igual que antes mientras que ella… Se sentía diferente.

Deidara volvió la mirada hacia ella al fin e hizo una mueca.

—No te ves bien…—dijo Deidara.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Si no se veía bien de quien era la culpa.

—¿Dónde está mi bolso?—preguntó Sakura por lo esencial. Su bolso era importante y si Deidara selo devolvía no tenía que comprar un nuevo móvil.

—Aun en mi apartamento.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no lo trajiste hoy?—preguntó algo enfadada. Si sabía que venía a verla porque no lo trajo consigo, su bolso era importante, además de que todas sus cosas igual de importante estaban allí, como su monedero con sus tarjetas bancarias, de identificación y algunas cosas más.

Deidara sonrió.

—Quería que tuvieses una excusa para que continuaras hablando conmigo si me mandabas a la mierda hoy…—dijo riéndose.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Deidara se quedó mirándola hasta que soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

—Mira Sakura, sé que fue duro y algo mal engañarte de esa forma—Deidara movió la cabeza—Estuve jugando contigo cuando no me sentía de la misma manera que tú, debí decírtelo con tiempo, pero cuando empezamos a hablar y a conocernos, me caíste genial—él sonrió—Como te dije aquel día, no había conocido una persona con la que me sincronizara tanto, es como si fueras mi alma gemela pero con la que no puedo estar junto, ¿me entiendes?

Sakura sonrió. Si, lo entendía. Ella se había dado cuenta antes de que Deidara la rechazara. En verdad era como si Deidara fuese su alma gemela, tal para cual, pero como él decía, a veces las almas gemelas, no siempre terminaban juntas.

—Tienes razón.

—Lo siento por ser un idiota y engañarte—se disculpó Deidara descruzándose de brazos y bajando la cabeza—Me siento fatal por lo que hice. Debí decirte lo que era desde un principio.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo y Deidara por igual, pero a diferencia de Sakura, este parecía nervioso, esperando su respuesta. No tenía que pedirle más perdón. Ella entendía. Se había ilusionado sola y había construido un castillo en el aire, Deidara no tenía toda la culpa.

—No tienes que decirlo, tonto—dijo extendiendo una mano hacia Deidara y este aceptó su mano. Estas se entrelazaron—Te perdono, Deidara…

—Gracias—dijo Deidara levantando su mano entre las suyas y llevándola a sus labios, donde besó con delicadeza el dorso de la mano de Sakura—No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho—dijo y sonrió—Desde el viernes en la noche he pasado una tortura.

—Te lo mereces por engañarme—dijo Sakura quitando su mano. Cualquiera que los viera pensarían que eran pareja.

—¡Eres mala!

Sakura le sacó la lengua y las cosas volvieron a cómo eran antes. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas coherentes, luego de sobre como Sakura paso el fin de semana sin él y sin su móvil, esta le respondió que casi se muere. Continuaron hablando de tonterías hasta que llego el pedido e incluso comiendo continuaron hablando entre bocados.

—Entonces…—murmuró Deidara con una sonrisa—¿Qué me dices de tu jefe, el tal Sasuke Uchiha?—preguntó Deidara siendo directo.

¿Qué le decía sobre su jefe? Sakura lo miro con confusión.

—Sabes de lo que hablo—dijo Deidara sonriendo maliciosamente—Cuando llegue parecían ir a algún sitio.

—Íbamos a almorzar juntos.

—Lo sé, pero me refiero a otra cosa—dijo Deidara—Se veía como que arreglaron sus diferencias.

Sakura se rio.

—El viernes yo…—se mordió el labio—Fui al apartamento de Sasuke después de que me fui del tuyo—murmuró algo avergonzada—No quería ir al piso de Naruto y ni tampoco ir a casa. Así que termine en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué paso?

—Yo me…—bajo la cabeza—Esto es vergonzoso—dijo pasando una mano por su pelo.

—Dilo, ya pasamos por ese escenario hace tiempo, Sakura, deja la vergüenza.

Si, tenía razón.

—Me le insinué y él me rechazó.

Deidara se sorprendió y luego tosió.

—Vaya.

Sakura asintió. Ahora sí que estaba más avergonzada que antes. Había tenido dos rechazos en menos de doce horas, estos rechazos eran muchos más vergonzoso que aquel que la hizo quien era hoy.

—Sí, eso paso…—murmuró Sakura encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia, aunque en verdad importaba mucho ya que gracias a esto, se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas con relación a Sasuke.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura haciendo un ademan de manos—Fue bueno que me haya rechazado, ¿sabes?—Deidara parpadeó confuso y Sakura sonrió—Quise usarlo como un trapo para limpiar algo y él fue tan bueno conmigo. Me di cuenta de que Sasuke no es como siempre pensé que era, es más amable y solidario de lo que habría creído. Me atendió esa noche cuando me sentía desdichada…—ella hizo puño una de sus manos—Fui una perra.

—Lo siento.

—¡Deja de disculparte!—exclamó Sakura atrayendo la atención de algunos comensales que estaban cerca de ellos. Sakura se mordido el labio—Por favor, ya está bien, yo no entendí las señales y quiero que nos olvidemos de ello.

—Sakura…

—Comencemos una nueva relación—dijo y sonrió—Hola—extendió una mano hacia él—Soy Sakura Haruno.

Deidara aceptó la mano y se la estrechó.

—Hola, soy Deidara Uzumaki—se presentó Deidara sacudiendo su mano con delicadeza.

Sakura sonrió y dejaron caer las manos.

—Un gusto, ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?—preguntó mordiéndose el labios.

Deidara se rio.

—Con mucho gusto…—dijo Deidara sonriendo feliz.

El gusto era de ella. Se rieron juntos y continuaron comiendo tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse. Deidara la llevo de vuelta al trabajo y le dijo que lo llamase cuando se acercase la hora de irse a casa, pero Sakura le recordó que su móvil él lo tenía bajo sus manos. Este se rio y le dijo que pasaría por ella más tarde.

Sakura aceptó y salió de su auto para después entrar al edificio donde trabajaba. Cuando llego a su puesto, sonrió feliz. La semana comenzaba con un buen pie. Su relación con Deidara se había arreglado, ahora eran amigos y quizás era lo mejor, y también, la relación con su jefe había mejorado para mejor. Sasuke le agradaba mucho más que antes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Una semana después…_**

Sakura al fin había recibido su bolso y su móvil, y gracias a Dios, ya que todo el contenido de este era importante y lo necesitaba. Los días los pasó trabajando normalmente, un día almorzaba con Deidara y otro con su jefe, aunque cada vez que se iba a almorzar con Deidara, Sasuke siempre ponía mala cara, pero él tenía que entender que Deidara y ella eran solos amigos, aunque… Bueno, él no sabía que Deidara la había rechazado porque era gay, si Sasuke supiera que este bateaba para el otro bando quizás no estaría tan molesto.

Aunque no entendía porque estaba tan molesto. _«Claro que lo entiendes»,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Si, se estaba haciendo la estúpida. Sakura soltó una risita. Era porque él decía estar enamorada de ella. Frunció el ceño. En serio, ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de ella? Lo había tratado mal desde el principio, había sido algo hostil y totalmente una perra. En verdad que no entendía pero cada quien con sus cosas.

Era viernes y Sakura había salido a almorzar con Deidara, otra vez. Cuando regresó de tomar su almuerzo, en el primer piso del edificio, frente al ascensor, estaba la chica pelirroja aquella que visitaba a Sasuke. Sakura tenía mucha curiosidad en saber quién era aquella mujer, siempre venia después del almuerzo a ver a Sasuke y duraban un rato encerrados en el despacho.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando se detuvo a su lado. Para su desgracia tenía que compartir el ascensor con ella. Bueno, no debía juzgar un libro por su portada, quizás esta mujer era de verdad un cliente de Sasuke, aunque lo dudaba, no había visto ningún informe o registro. Aunque últimamente Sasuke no estaba aceptando citas con nadie, no lo entendía pero bueno, eso eran problemas suyos.

Se sintió mirada y Sakura miró indiscretamente a la mujer, ya que era la que la miraba. Esta tenía unas gafas oscuras cubriendo sus ojos. La mujer le sonrió y volvió la vista hacia el frente. Apostaba que la pelirroja la había mirado de arriba abajo. ¿Acaso había que Sasuke y ella habían tenido algo? Debía de saber.

Por suerte el ascensor llegó. Las dos la abordaron y fue el momento más incómodo. El silencio reinaba en el elevador. La música instrumental no ayudaba mucho, pero gracias a Dios, el ascensor llego a su destino. Las dos dieron un paso adelante y chocaron cuando iban a salir. Maldición. La mujer le dio una mirada hostil y Sakura se la devolvió. Nadie la miraba de esa forma y se iba sin que ella se la devolviese. Perra.

Sakura levantó el mentón.

—¡Oops!—murmuró Sakura y paso rápidamente por su lado para irse a su puesto.

Escuchó una maldición proveniente de la pelirroja mujer y luego salió de ascensor para dirigirse como alma que lleva al diablo hasta el despacho de Sasuke, quien de seguro había regresado del almuerzo ya que este, cuando no almorzaba con ella, lo hacía con Kiba en la plaza comercial que estaba frente al edificio donde trabajaban.

Sakura soltó una risita. De seguro iría a quejarse con Sasuke de ella, era una lástima para la pelirroja, ella era muy importante para Sasuke. Sakura levantó el mentón orgullosa y se puso a hacer su trabajo.

Luego de quizás media hora, la puerta del despacho de Sasuke se abrió y de la oficina, salieron la mujer pelirroja y Sasuke, hablando muy amenamente. Sasuke acompañó a la mujer al ascensor y cuando esta se iba a subir dentro de este, se acercó a Sasuke y lo besó en la boca. Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acaso creía que la iba a poner celosa? Esa ingenua.

Cuando la mujer se marchó al fin, Sasuke caminó hacia ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?—preguntó Sasuke pasándose la mano por los labios teñidos de carmesí por el reciente beso.

—¿Que te dijo?—preguntó de vuelta Sakura deseando sacar un pañuelo de su bolso y limpiar la mancha del labial de aquella mujer de los labios de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Se quejó de que mi secretaria es una perra y que debería despedirla por maleducada.

Sakura se rió. Si, era una perra y también una maleducada pero fue esa perra que comenzó mirándola de forma indiscreta y luego teniendo esa cara de cretina en su rostro, como si la estuviese midiendo.

—Tiene razón—dijo—Lo soy.

Sasuke se rió.

—En serio, ¿qué le hiciste?—preguntó con una sonrisa, él estaba divertido—Parecía una tigresa cuando entró, me asusto—dijo llevándose una mano al corazón y riendo. Sabía que no era así. Sasuke intentaba ser chistoso y le estaba saliendo bien. Le gustaba este Sasuke.

—Por desgracia, cuando llegue del almuerzo fue que compartir el ascensor con ella—dijo—No me hubiera molestado hacerlo, ya que no es mi ascensor—dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—Pero me miro de una forma que me molesto y luego hizo un gesto que igual me molesto.

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

—Es propensa a hacer eso.

—No me importa, Sasuke—le dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño—La cosa es que no me conoce y no debió de mirarme de esa forma—Sakura entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Sasuke—Al menos que le hayas dicho algo de mí.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos y Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—No le he dicho nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si…—dijo Sasuke pero a pesar de que sabía mentir muy bien, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo complemente sincero, podía ver su mentira.

—Le dijiste…—dijo Sakura enterrando un dedo en el pecho de Sasuke—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—No le dije nada, Sakura—dijo Sasuke y rodó los ojos—Simplemente se dio cuenta de que entre nosotros había sucedido algo o mejor dicho de que yo…—se pasó una mano por la cabeza—Ya sabes—murmuró desviando la mirada y Sakura vio como Sasuke se ruborizaba.

—¿Umm?

—No me hagas decirlo —murmuró frunciendo el ceño y mirándola otra vez.

Sakura sonrió. Lo entendía. Ella se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke la… Sakura también se ruborizo. Pensar en esa palabra era difícil. Se mordió el labio y se alejó un poco de Sasuke, dejando que su mano cayese.

—Una pregunta…—dijo Sakura.

Sasuke la miró.

—¿Quién es exactamente esa mujer de hace un rato?—preguntó muy curiosa. Tenía que saber quién era y quien era para Sasuke. Espera. En verdad pensó eso. Sakura frunció el ceño y agregó rápidamente—Ha estado viviendo aquí desde hace un tiempo.

—Es una vieja amiga…—dijo Sasuke y Sakura rodó los ojos.

Una vieja amiga que nunca había visto por aquí.

—¿Los amigos se besan?—preguntó recordando el beso que le dio aquella mujer a Sasuke cuando lo vio aquel día.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso y Sakura vio como este se ruborizaba pero no decía nada. Oh, Sasuke estaba nervioso. Soltó una risita.

—Pensaba que los amigos no se besaban—dijo Sakura ladeando la cabeza—Así que no creo que sea una _amiga_ …—dijo arrastrando aquella última palabra.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Es una vieja amiga—dijo Sasuke—Solo eso.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él, poniendo la mirada en sus ojos, buscando algún indicio de que estaba mintiendo. Sasuke sabía mentir muy bien, pero ella sabía detectar mentiras a veces, como la anterior, pero esta era algo difícil.

—No te creo—le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se acercó a ella más y sonrió.

—Lo es. Solo una vieja amiga—insistió Sasuke.

Sus miradas se quedaron conectadas. Sakura insistiendo con su mirada, pero Sasuke en verdad era muy bueno, no por nada era un ilustre abogado de renombre. Sakura se rió y le picó la nariz con un dedo. Sasuke levantó las manos mientras se cubría la nariz.

—Mentiroso.

—Cree lo que quieras…—dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero Sakura no lo iba a dejar ir, estaba muy curiosa en saber sobre aquella mujer rubia.

—Solo dime quien es—continuó insistiendo.

—Ya te dije—dijo Sasuke sin volverse—Es solo una amiga.

—Estás mintiendo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y Sakura vio como levantaba una mano hacia su cara, pasándosela por esta. Sakura sonrió feliz, lo estaba exasperando. Mejor, así explotaba y le decía lo que ella deseaba saber.

—Sasuke-kun…—lo llamó coquetamente. Quería saber, la curiosidad iba a matarla.

—¿Qué me dices de Deidara?—preguntó Sasuke de la nada y Sakura parpadeo confusa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Sakura. ¿A qué se debía aquel cambio de tema?

—Has estado con él—dijo Sasuke volviéndose. Su cara tenía esa expresión que Sakura había odiado. Genial. Sasuke había vuelto a ser el mismo imbécil de antes—Saliendo toda feliz con él cuándo este te rechazó—dijo y Sakura sintió un pinchazo en el corazón—¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?—continuó Sasuke con una dura mirada.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Si la tengo pero Deidara no hizo nada malo…—dijo y bajo la mirada—Solo me rechazó porque no le gustaba lo suficiente…—admitió mirándolo otra vez—Además, eso no tiene por qué interesarte a ti.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Entonces a ti tampoco debe interesarte lo que Karin sea—dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

Así que se llamaba Karin. Nombre de perra, así como el suyo. Sakura soltó una risita. Volvían al comienzo de su relación. Discutiendo y tirándose mutuamente.

—Tienes mucha razón, no me interesa tampoco…—dijo Sakura y sonrió—Simplemente fue curiosidad ya que siempre está aquí y duran años encerrados en tu despacho. Solo me preguntaba si era un cliente o que era exactamente—se encogió de hombros—Ahora ya lo sé.

—¿Estas celosa, Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke acercándose con pasos lentos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Para nada…—murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco—No lo estoy.

Sasuke levantó una mano y la barbilla de Sakura fue tomada entre esta, haciendo que levantase la mirada hacia Sasuke. Los ojos negros de este estaban brillando con un brillo muy peligroso y además, tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

—Yo creo que si…

Sakura golpeó la mano de Sasuke para que la alejase de su cara. Sasuke dejo caer la mano y la metió en su bolsillo. Estaba segura de que debía picarle el golpe, ya que le dio con un poco de fuerza.

—Te dije que no lo estoy—dijo segura.

—¿Entonces porque querías saber con tanto empeño quien era Karin?—preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué quería saber con tantas ganas quien era esa chica pelirroja mal vestida que había estado viniendo a ver a Sasuke desde hace dos semanas? Había admitido que era curiosidad, si, lo había sentido. Le habían estado picando las manos por saber quién era, pero… sentía que había algo más.

—Sakura…

—No es nada—dijo desviando la mirada.

—¿Te sientes amenazada?

¿Amenazada? Sakura soltó una risotada. ¿De qué mierda hablaba Sasuke? ¿Ella sentía amenazada de Karin? ¡Pfff! ¡Por favor! No estaba interesada en Sasuke como para sentirse en peligro por perderlo.

—Estás hablando estupideces.

—Admite que es verdad…—dijo y volvió a levantar una mano pero esta vez fue para tomar uno de los mechones de su pelo, por desgracia Sakura se había dejado el pelo suelto aquel día cuando siempre lo tenía en un moño elegante en el trabajo.

—Yo no siento nada por ti—dijo Sakura cruelmente y un atisbo de desilusión pasar por los ojos de Sasuke—Así que no tengo que sentirme celosa de la tal Karin esa.

Sasuke se rió.

—Entonces no estés poniéndote celosa sobre Karin.

—No estoy celosa—dijo ella con una sonrisa—Pero tu si estás celoso, de Deidara…

—Claro que lo estoy—dijo Sasuke dejando a Sakura sorprendida. Eso era rápido. Él lo admitía sin titubeos—No voy a negarlo—agregó encogiéndose de hombros—Admitiré que me molesta verte prestándole más atención al tipo que te ha rechazado que al que está dándolo todo por ti…—murmuró y Sakura lo miro boquiabierta—Me enfada, Sakura…

¿Al tipo que lo daba todo por ella?

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró su nombre y tragó nerviosa—Estás loco.

Sasuke levantó una de las comisuras de la boca en una media sonrisa.

—Quizás lo estoy…—dijo moviéndola mano hasta su rostro, posesionándola sobre su mejilla.

Sasuke bajo la mirada y se acercó. Sakura no lo vio venir, Sasuke rápidamente tomó su nuca en una mano y la acercó a él para besarla. Sus labios se vieron aprisionados por los masculinos de Sasuke, este tomó el control de aquel fugaz beso. Sakura levantó las manos y las colocó en su pecho, empujándolo para que se alejase de ella, pero él pasó su brazo libre por la cintura de Sakura, acercándola más.

Sakura gimió entre el beso y Sasuke aprovechó para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. Sintió como este barría su ávida lengua por su paladar, buscando la suya y acariciándola con la de él, iniciando una danza incitadora. Maldición. Sasuke besaba tan bien. Sentía las rodillas débiles. Odiaba esto pero… Sakura levantó las manos, deslizándolas por su pecho hasta su cuello, donde se aferró a este. También le encantaban sus besos.

Continuaron besándose por unos minutos, durante los cuales, Sakura aprovechó para pasar las manos por su amplio pecho, deseaba meter las manos debajo de su ropa y tocar su sensual cuerpo. Sabía que este tenía el pecho muy definido y los brazos por igual, y nada que decir de sus fuertes piernas. Lo recordaba muy bien, además de que había visto su cuerpo aquel día en que durmió en su piso.

Movió las manos por el pecho de Sasuke cubierto por su ropa de trabajo hasta bajar las manos hacia sus pantalones. Paso una mano por su erección, la cual pulsaba por debajo de sus pantalones de vestir. Umm… Estaba erecto. Sakura le apretó la erección un poco y escuchó como Sasuke gemía.

—Espera…—dijo Sasuke alejándose y Sakura maldijo. ¿Por qué mierda quería que se detuviera? Ahora que la había encendido quería apagarla rápidamente y las cosas no podían ser así. Las últimas dos veces que habían estado a punto, él se había detenido y los habían interrumpido, pero esta vez, ella se llevaría el premio al fin.

—No me detendré…—le dijo intentando quitarle el cinturón pero Sasuke le agarró las manos a Sakura con fuerza haciendo que ella aullara de dolor. Lo miro desafiante—¡¿Que mierda Sasuke?!—exclamó ella. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—No voy a tener sexo en la recepción de mi oficina Sakura…—dijo Sasuke en un tono muy severo.

Sakura miró la cara de Sasuke. Se veía decidido y tenía razón. Estaba muy mal por ella tratar de bajarle los pantalones a Sasuke en medio de la recepción, donde cualquiera pudiese verlos. Sakura sonrió. Estaba bien. Dejo caer las manos cuando Sasuke la liberó.

—Okay…

—Ya más tarde será…—murmuró Sasuke acomodándose la erección que tenía debajo de sus pantalones.

—¿Eres gay, Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura poniendo los brazos en jarras, entendía porque Deidara la había rechazado, el imbécil era gay pero que Sasuke la rechazase no tenía entendimiento. Era caliente como el infierno y no es que era muy narcisista ni eso pero se miraba al espejo cada vez que salía del cuarto de baño por las mañanas, antes de trabajar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Simplemente no quiero hacerlo en la recepción de mi oficina, mejor vamos a mi despacho—dijo Sasuke señalando la doble puerta de madera.

Umm. Si, tenía razón. Se movieron hacia el despacho de Sasuke y ni bien entraron, Sakura lo atacó. Estaba caliente y muy febril. Su centro palpitaba con muchas ganas y necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Esta vez, volvió a atacar con más vehemencia sus pantalones, logrando deshacerse del cinturón, de su botón y de su cremallera. Le abrió un poco los pantalones a Sasuke y saco su miembro.

Desde que lo había visto aquel día en su oficina, cuando estuvieron a punto de hacerlo aunque ella lo tuvo dentro por unos segundos, había estado deseando tomar su miembro entre sus manos y saborearlo, pero antes de siquiera tratar de hacerlo, Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia el sofá. La depositó suavemente en este y luego se cernió sobre ella.

Atacó su boca con pasión una vez más. Enroscó los dedos de una mano en su cabello con delicadeza mientras adentraba su lengua dentro de su boca. Levantó la otra mano para tomar uno de sus senos por encima de su ropa de trabajo, se lo apretó y tiro de él como si quisiese desprendérselo del cuerpo. Sakura gimió y no se quedó atrás, volvió a buscar lo mismo que estaba buscando antes de que Sasuke la interrumpiese. Deseaba tocar su miembro viril. Le gustaba tener esa carne gruesa, caliente y palpitante entre sus manos. Nunca había estado tan obsesionada con algo.

Pero otra vez, Sasuke le agarró la mano, deteniéndola.

Sakura lo miro completamente enfadada. No tan solo una vez, ahora habían sido tres veces que se detenía o que la detenía. ¿Era en serio? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Era acaso que no quería tener relaciones con ella?

—¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?—preguntó Sakura levantando la mirada hacia Sasuke.

—Estamos en la oficina…—dijo él soltando su mano y alejándose unos pasos de ella.

Sakura se acarició la mano que Sasuke le había agarrado con un poco de fuerza y bufo molesta.

—El otro día estabas muy a gusto y a punto de hacerlo sobre el mismo sofá que estamos—dijo Sakura—Recuerdo que te sentí completamente dentro de mi sexo pero entonces tu amigo nos interrumpió—murmuró Sakura recordando ese día—Y hace un rato lo mismo y ahora quieres que nos detengamos una vez más—Sakura movió la cabeza—En verdad no te entiendo, Sasuke…—murmuró Sakura.

Estaban solos en la oficina, era posible que nadie apareciese. Podían sacarse la ropa y satisfacer sus deseos por horas sin impedimentos, incluso seguir después de que las horas de trabajo se acabaran. Sakura deseaba estar en una cama con él una vez más. La tenia anhelante y tan deseosa era completamente una sorpresa para ella. ¿Quién diría que estaría muriendo de deseo por Sasuke?

Lo miró con los brazos cruzados, tratando de convencerlo con su mirada pero Sasuke no parecía dar su brazo a torcer. Él también se había cruzado de brazos.

—Te voy a decir una cosa Sasuke—poniéndose de pie y clavándole a Sasuke un dedo en el pecho con fuerza, tanto así que la uña del dedo, la cual era larga, se le dobló pero no se quejó—Estoy harta de esto—le dijo mirándolo con desdén—No sé qué mierda para por tu cabeza, si crees que es lindo jugar conmigo, estas muy equivocado —espetó hundiendo más el dedo y haciendo que Sasuke diese un paso atrás—Me has tenido a tu merced un par de veces y cada vez me tienes siempre pasa algo, o nos interrumpen o te detienes.

—No es eso… —murmuró Sasuke y desvió la mirada—Es solo que…

—¡¿Entonces qué mierda es Sasuke?!—exclamó Sakura interrumpiéndolo completamente hastiada.

Estaba harta. Quería tenerlo una vez más y así quitarse las putas ganas que tenia de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Quizás si lo tuviese las cosas retomarían su rumbo, quizás aparecería otro hombre por el cual ella se frustraría otra vez y sentaría la cabeza. Deseaba hacer esto último pero hasta que no se quitase de encima las ganas que tenia de cogerse a su jefe no avanzaría nunca.

—Solo no quiero hacerlo sobre el sofá…—dijo Sasuke mirándola.

—¿Dónde pues?

—Ni tampoco en la oficina.

Sakura miró hacia el techo y resopló.

—¡¿En dónde?!—preguntó harta de que Sasuke diese tantos rodeos.

—Te quiero tener en mi cama, Sakura…

¿Era eso? ¿Era por eso que siempre se negaba? Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente y se la acaricio. ¿Por qué no lo dijo en un principio? Si lo hubiese dicho hace tiempo que se lo hubiese sacado de encima. Lo miro fijamente y este parpadeo confuso.

—Entonces me tendrás después de la jornada de trabajo…—dijo para después acercarse a él y besarlo brevemente en los labios—No te acobardes, jefe…—murmuró con burla para después abandonar la oficina.

Esta noche lo tendría por fin y se liberaría de él para darle paso a una nueva Sakura. No más Deidara y no más Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Sasuke tragó nervioso mientras aparcaba el auto en su plaza en el estacionamiento del complejo de edificios donde vivía. Era ahora o nunca. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura, esta escribía algo rápido en su móvil, quizás avisándole a Hinata que se quedaría a pasar la noche. Sasuke se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y Sakura, después de meter su móvil en su bolso, hizo lo mismo. Cuando salieron del auto, Sakura rápidamente lo agarró de la mano para llevarlo rápidamente hacia la entrada.

Estaba desesperada por tenerlo. Se veía en su cara. Claro, él los había interrumpido otra vez cuando habían estado a punto de hacerlo, así que la había dejado a medias y por eso estaba de esa forma. Cuando habían terminado de trabajar, Sakura rápidamente apareció en su oficina y le dijo que era ahora o nunca, le había tomado de la mano así como en ese momento y lo había llevado de la misma forma hacia el estacionamiento. Sasuke incluso había dejado el maletín con sus papeles y su laptop en su oficina. Y mañana tendría que buscarlos.

Subieron hacia el piso correspondiente y Sasuke abrió la puerta de su apartamento con manos temblorosas, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que tenía relaciones con alguien, se sentía tan torpe. No era el. Bueno, la última chica en la que estuvo había sido Sakura y de eso hace meses, no había podido acostarse con otra por su obsesión con su secretaria.

Cuando empujó la puerta, Sakura pasó por su lado con rapidez. Si, estaba desesperada, porque una vez que Sasuke cerró la puerta, esta lo interceptó y lo empujó contra la puerta. Rápidamente se pegó a él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria. Ella deseaba quitar la envoltura de aquel dulce y comerse la golosina con muchas ganas.

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró Sakura tomando su cabeza en sus manos y poniéndose de puntillas. Sus labios estaban tan cerca, podía oler su dulce aliento a mentas. Maldición.

—Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con una lasciva mirada. Ella lo tenía temblando y anhelante de su toque.

—Voy a besarte—dijo y acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Sintió los labios femeninos cubriéndole los labios. Sasuke gruñó y se pegó más a la puerta mientras pasaba las manos por las caderas de su secretaria, acercándola más a su cuerpo y pegándola a su erección. Deseaba esa mujer. Sus manos descendieron para cubrir las generosas nalgas de Sakura para después alzarla contra él, tomando luego una de sus piernas para que le rodease la cintura con esta. La falda que Sakura llevaba se subió hasta la cintura, mostrando su oscura ropa interior.

Mierda. Sasuke soltó un gemido al verla. Le encantaba el encaje negro en ella. Lo volvía loco. Casi se vino de tan solo imaginarse empujando dentro de ella aun con la ropa interior puesta. La imagen era completamente sexual.

Sakura tomó control del beso, en verdad le gustaba controlar ya que movió una de las manos que tenía en el rostro de Sasuke hacia su nuca, donde lo tomó del pelo con fuerza mientras lo besaba vehemencia. Ella estaba tomando tanto y a Sasuke le gustaba. Había deseado esto desde hace tiempo, desde que la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos pero a diferencia de aquella vez, Sakura estaba más gustosa y más anhelante porque se metiese en sus piernas.

Sasuke dejó caer la pierna de Sakura para tomarla una vez más por el trasero y hacer que ella rodease su cintura con sus dos piernas, la aprisionó para que no se cayese mientras, rompiendo el beso, comenzaba a marchar hacia su cuarto. Aunque le gustaría tener relaciones con Sakura en cualquier rincón de su apartamento, hoy la quería tener sobre su cama.

Cuando la depositó sobre la cama ella apretó las piernas, aun con su falda hasta la cintura y se mordió los labios, dándole la imagen más sexy a Sasuke. Este se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras pasaba una mano por su dura erección. Si ella seguía provocándolo de esa forma iría directamente al meollo del asunto y Sasuke quería primero disfrutar de su cuerpo, acariciarla con sus labios y sus dedos, llevarla hasta el clímax con estos y después disfrutar de la unión de sus cuerpos.

Sasuke la persiguió subiéndose encima de la cama y cerniéndose sobre ella sin aplastarla. Quería desnudarla y comenzó a hacerlo. A pesar de que quería disfrutar de su cuerpo y tocarla con sus manos, necesitaba verla desnuda, así que llevó las manos hacia la blusa blanca que Sakura llevaba hoy. Rápidamente deshojó los botones, revelando un encantador y sensual sostén de encaje negro. Oh, así que tenía un juego. Se deshizo de la blusa, tirándola hacia algún lugar de la recamara para después atacar la falda oscura. Bajó la cremallera lateral para después bajar con lentitud su falda, revelando por completo sus bragas oscuras.

Delicioso.

Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios. Él necesitaba… Rápidamente le quitó la falda, terminando está en el mismo destino que la blusa y luego los tacones por igual. Ella estaba completamente a su merced.

—Es-espera…—murmuró Sakura cuando Sasuke se movió en la cama hacia abajo, quedando su rostro frente a la unión de sus piernas. El olor de su excitación salía y le acariciaba las fosas nasales. Él debía saborearla.

No, no se iba a esperar. Estaba famélico. Apartó con dedos temblorosos la tela de sus bragas, la cual se encontraba ya húmeda, aspiró el aire y se excitó más de la cuenta. Ella olía completamente delicioso. Observo sus regordetes labios femeninos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se acercó. Sakura soltó un grito cuando tuvo al fin la boca de Sasuke sobre su sexo. Dios. Había extraño su dulce sabor. Comenzó a explorar con habilidad, saboreando todo. Pasó la lengua por sus labios femeninos ahora completamente expuestos ya que había roto de un tirón las bragas de Sakura. Delineó con la lengua el contorno de su clítoris llevando a Sakura al borde por un momento, ya que ella tomó un puñado de su pelo con una mano y casi se lo desprende del cráneo.

Le gustaba. Ya que Sakura gemía descontroladamente, levantando las caderas del colchón en busca de más. Ahora estaba mucho más animado y excitado. Sasuke penetró su abertura con la lengua, buscando que ella llegase con aquella caricia y además de eso, colocó un dedo en su clítoris. Sin dejar de penetrarla con la lengua continuó acariciándola con su dedo, Sakura al fin, luego de múltiples caricias, se corrió en su boca.

El dulce sabor y olor de su deseo llenó sus fosas nasales. Maldición. Esto iba a ser rápido. Se colocó derecho mientras limpiaba los restos de sus fluidos con la lengua. Cuando la miró a la cara. Sakura respiraba como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Sasuke sonrió feliz pero Sakura lo miró desafiante en ese momento.

—Sufrirás—dijo esta y rápidamente Sakura tomó el control, lo empujó sobre su espalda, haciendo que Sasuke cayese de espaldas sobre el colchón. Esta se colocó encima de él, sobre sus caderas. Sasuke gimió cuando sintió su miembro con la barrera de tela presionando su centro desnudo.

Maldijo una vez más cuando esta meció las caderas a propósito. Sakura soltó un murmullo mientras comenzaba a balancearse de atrás hacia delante, dejando un rastro de su húmeda sobre sus pantalones.

—Sakura…

—Shh…—dijo y luego se movió hacia abajo, sentándose sobre sus muslos.

Colocó una mano en sus pantalones por encima de su erección y después esta se movió hasta su cinturón. Lo quitó para después deshojar el botón de sus pantalones y luego bajar la cremallera. Sakura bajó un poco sus pantalones abiertos junto con su ropa interior. Su pene saltó libre. Este era una columna gruesa y larga de piel acanelada con venas pulsantes que iban desde la base hasta la punta de un color más oscuro. Vio como ella se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

—Sakura…—gimió Sasuke deseando sentir su cálida mano sobre su pene.

—Desee hacer esto desde hace mucho—murmuró Sakura estirando una mano hacia su miembro.

Cuando Sakura cerró los dedos en su erección, Sasuke soltó un gruñido alto mientras levantaba las caderas de la cama. Maldición. Su mano estaba tan caliente. Ella lo miró a la cara en ese momento, tenía una mirada maliciosa. Sakura estaba disfrutando con esto. Bajó la mirada y Sasuke observó su rosada cabeza descender hasta su eje. Oh no. Agarró las sabanas con sus manos con mucha fuerza mientras sentía la caliente boca de Sakura cerrarse sobre su pene. Sasuke soltó un gemido. Oh Dios mío, esto era el paraíso. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la lengua de Sakura pasar por su punta para después rodearlo y bajar por su erección, intentando introducirla por completo dentro de su boca. Sasuke jadeó moviendo una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Sakura, donde tomó un puñado de su pelo en esta.

Sakura comenzó a sacar y a introducir su erección en su boca, succionando y acariciando con la lengua mientras se alejaba. Sacó su miembro de su boca y pasó la lengua sobre la punta húmeda para después descender otra vez. ¡Oh por dios! La sensación de Sakura succionándolo era grandiosa.

—Sakura—gimió Sasuke su nombre—Maldición—masculló cuando ella llevo una de su mano hacia el saco tensado debajo de su miembro. Ella sonrió y continúo con su ávida lengua acariciándolo.

La cabeza de Sasuke cayó hacia atrás mientras levantaba más las caderas de la cama, en busca de más. Cada segundo que pasaba era un tirón cerca del paraíso. Sabía que Sakura sabía usar la boca, pero no pensó que la supiera usar tanto. Un pensamiento estúpido cruzo su mente. Se preguntó a cuantos hombres le había hecho eso. ¿Se lo había hecho al tal Deidara ese? Maldición. Sasuke gruñó, odiándose a sí mismo por pensar esas tonterías. No importaba ya. El momento era ahora. No debía de importarle a quien ella le había hecho esto porque era a el quien le estaba dando aquella caricia. Solo a él.

Ella era suya.

Con este pensamiento, su cuerpo se convulsionó y llego a clímax, Sakura se alejó en el momento que su simiente salió disparado de su miembro en largos chorros, cayendo en su vientre, en muslos desnudos y en la mano de Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó acostado con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba recuperar la razón. Sus sentidos estaban obnubilados. El orgasmo fue tan potente. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que experimento uno, y para su felicidad la última que se lo había dado era la misma chica que estaba sentada en sus muslos.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—escuchó que ella lo llamaba.

Sasuke abrió un ojo y vio como ella se acercaba a él. Sakura se acostó encima de su cuerpo. Apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Ahora Sasuke deseaba desnudarse por completo y estar piel contra piel con Sakura.

—¿Si?

—Sabes bien.

Sasuke arrugó los labios. No iba a decir nada sobre eso. Soltó una risa y abrió el otro ojo por completo. Sakura en ese momento sonreía con una sonrisa cálida que calentó el corazón de Sasuke. Mierda. En verdad amaba esa mujer. Sakura se acercó a él, lo suficiente como para…

—¡Espera!—exclamó Sasuke mientras cubría la boca de Sakura con la mano. ¿Acaso ella iba a besarlo luego de que esta tuvo su boca alrededor de su miembro? Puede que ella no hubiese saboreado su simiente pero definitivamente saboreó su líquido pre seminal.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenías tu boca en mi pene hace un rato—le dijo Sasuke y ella parpadeo confusa—¿Crees en verdad que quiero saborear mi semen, Sakura?

Sakura soltó una risita y quitó la mano de Sasuke que cubría su boca.

—No pero…—Sakura volvió a acercarse y lo besó. Sasuke cerró los ojos, ignorando el sabor. Sakura era muy mala—Pero recuerda que te dije que ibas a sufrir por lo que hiciste antes—dijo Sakura alejándose y colocándose derecha, sentándose sobre su pelvis. Sasuke se mordió el labio. Sus sexos ahora estaban desnudos y rosándose.

—Sakura

Ella sonrió y estiró las manos para ayudarle a quitarse la chaqueta. Sasuke se sentó en la cama y se quitó la chaqueta, luego Sakura deshojó los botones de la camisa mientras Sasuke los de los puños. Una vez libre de la camisa, Sakura se movió hacia abajo, llevándose consigo sus pantalones y sus boxers, se los sacó y lo dejó a un lado. Atacó los zapatos y las medias, dejándolo después completamente desnudo.

Sakura volvió hacia arriba haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera, ya que la muy malvada lo estaba acariciando con su lengua y la yema de sus dedos hasta que terminó en su pecho. La chica le mordió el cuello y Sasuke gruñó.

—Me gusta cuando te quejas—dijo Sakura para después acercarse a su oreja.

Sasuke sintió su cálido aliento y luego como ella lo mordía con suavidad. Ella se movió sobre él, haciendo que el eje de Sasuke se deslizara por su centro. La punta de su miembro se deslizó hacia atrás y hacia delante por la unión en sus muslos, sin entrar en su interior.

—Espera…—dijo Sasuke cuando ella agarró su miembro con una mano para guiarlo dentro de ella.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke sonrió. A pesar de que deseaba estar dentro de ella. No podía permitírselo ahora, quería que ella se lo pidiese con muchas ganas. Así que la agarró por los brazos y la empujó hacia un lado, haciendo que Sakura terminase con la espalda sobre el colchón. Esta se quejó y lo miro de mala manera. Sasuke se cernió sobre ella. Abriéndole las piernas con sus rodillas y colocándose dentro.

—Aun no…—dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Sakura gimió cuando Sasuke la besó. Ella estaba deseosa por tenerlo ya dentro. Sus pliegues deseaban sentirlo pero el muy maldito solo quería besarla y atormentarla. Ella no podía más. Necesitaba que el la penetrase pero Sasuke se estaba haciendo el duro. Iba a pagar cuando ella se liberase de su fuerte agarre.

Sasuke se alejó un poco para mirarla. Los ojos de este eran dos pozos oscuros con un brillo peligroso. Sakura levantó una mano y la pasó por su mejilla. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y besó su mano para después volver a besarla en la boca. Mientras la besaba, sin aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo, con una mano le acarició el lado izquierdo del cuerpo, bajando la mano desde su brazo hasta su muslo desnudo, luego la movió hacia atrás. Sakura sintió como él adentraba la mano por debajo de su cuerpo, cubriendo una de los cachetes de sus nalgas.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo Sakura rompiendo el beso.

Sasuke la miró con una mirada tan profunda que hizo que ella temblara. Maldición. Él sabía que le afectaba que la tocase de esa forma. Él volvió a mover la mano, pero esta vez deslizándola hacia delante. Sakura levantó las caderas del colchón cuando sintió sus hábiles dedos rozar su sexo desnudo. ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso él no iba a dejar sus pliegues tranquilos? Ella no deseaba sus dedos, deseaba su miembro viril.

Los dedos de Sasuke se abrieron paso dentro de ella, Sakura tembló al sentirlos moverse y como este trazaba provocativos círculos con su pulgar. En verdad tenía mucha habilidad con sus dedos el muy maldito. Esta era una sensación tan intensa que casi se corre una vez más si no es porque Sasuke al fin apartó los dedos y la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. El muy hijo de puta. Sakura levantó una mano y le pegó en el torso desnudo con fuerza.

Sasuke se rió.

—¡Estúpido!

—Quiero que te corras cuando este dentro de ti…—dijo Sasuke para después tomar su erección con una mano y bombearse a sí mismo.

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios. Había tenido ese gran erección hace un momento entre su boca y ahora deseaba tenerla dentro de ella una vez más, pero claro, no en su boca, si no entre su sexo.

Se movió debajo Sasuke, pidiendo por más. Sasuke se lo dio.

Sakura gimió cuando la punta de su pene acarició su carne sensible y soltó otro gemido cuando Sasuke comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de ella. Oh mierda. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez, porque aunque ella lo tuvo por unos segundos dentro de ella aquel día en su oficina, este no se había introducido por completo pero ahora. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la unión de sus cuerpos. Sasuke estaba hundido hasta su empuñadura. Con razón se sentía tan incómoda, Sasuke la estaba estirando. Ella lo estaba tomando hasta la raíz.

Dejó caer la cabeza y miró el rostro de Sasuke. Este la miraba a ella con una ardiente mirada. Era una mirada tan sensual. Sakura levantó una mano y la colocó otra vez sobre su mejilla.

—Sasuke…—murmuró acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar y luego paso el dedo por los labios de Sasuke. Quería besarlo.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Sasuke acercándose y besándola rápidamente.

—No soy virgen—respondió Sakura cuando este se alejó.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntas si estoy bien?

—Es lo normal—dijo Sasuke y volvió a bajar la cabeza pero en vez de besarla él tomó una de sus cimas dentro de su boca. Sakura cerró los ojos mientras sentía como él succionaba su pecho con devoción.

—Sasuke-kun—gimió Sakura levantando sus caderas y haciendo que el miembro de Sasuke se hundiese más en ella.

Sin dejar de succionar su pecho, él comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, tomándose su tiempo y haciendo que Sakura suspirase de placer. ¿Por qué era tan cruel con ella? ¿Qué Sasuke no entendía que necesitaba que él la embistiese con dureza? Cada vez que Sasuke se alejaba, sacando su miembro hasta su punta, ella empujaba las caderas para que entrase en ella. Se mantuvieron así, Sakura pidiendo por más y Sasuke haciéndose el duro.

—Sasuke no seas cruel…—murmuró Sakura sintiendo su sexo contraerse cuando él empujó fuertemente dentro de ella.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza de sus pechos y pasó la lengua por sus labios. Con una mirada maliciosa, Sasuke le agarró las rodillas con las manos y sin dejar de penetrarla empujo sus piernas hacia arriba, dejando completamente expuesta a Sakura. Esta no se quejó del dolor que aquella posición le provocó ya que él continuó penetrándola, esta vez más rápido que la anterior.

Oh… Esto se sentía maravillosamente bien. Sakura se agarró de su cuello sin dejar de gemir mientras el pene de Sasuke golpeaba dentro de ella con cada embestida. Sasuke se movía con movimientos lentos y luego rápidos, alternándolos. Él sí sabía moverse. Tenía que admitirlo a boca llena de que Sasuke era el mejor amante que había tenido en su vida. No se comparaba con ninguno. Él era definitivamente el mejor.

Sasuke continúo penetrándola con fuerza y sacándole sonoros gemidos a Sakura por un tiempo. Este era muy cruel, ya que mientras la embestía, con sus manos tiraba de los pezones de Sakura sin delicadeza alguna haciendo que esta se volviese loca. Él era magnifico. Luego de lo que pareció interminable para ella, Sakura se corrió soltando un ronco grito. Su cuerpo se sacudió y se retorció mientras Sasuke seguía golpeando dentro de ella a pesar de estaba tan sensible, él estaba buscando su propio placer.

—Sakura—dijo Sasuke con voz ronca—Estoy…—soltó un gemido sin dejar de penetrarla—Estoy tan cerca.

Si, lo sabía. Sakura agarró a Sasuke por la nuca e hizo que él se inclinase hacia ella. Unió su boca con la de Sasuke. Este gimió entre el beso y dejo de empujar para rodar las caderas. Sakura sintió como luego él se estremecía bajo su tacto. Sasuke lo había conseguido. Había conseguido llegar al clímax. Sakura le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, sintiendo como la espalda de Sasuke se arqueaba y dejaba salir su simiente dentro de ella. Gracias a Dios que tomaba la píldora porque si no en un mes ella estaría levándose una sorpresa.

Los temblores de Sasuke cesaron y este se dejó caer sobre ella, espirando agitadamente. Sakura pasó una mano por la espalda humedad de sudor de su amante. Sus músculos se estremecían, aun la piel de Sakura estaba sensible y febril, ella deseaba tenerlo una vez más. Había sido asombroso. Ya entendía. Tenía que admitir por mucho que intentase buscarse a otro hombre, olvidar y borrar a Sasuke de su cuerpo sería muy difícil. Él era el único que podía hacerla desear hacer mucho más…

Sasuke tardó mucho en recobrar sus sentidos. Parecía como si su mente se hubiese perdido en el nirvana. Unos segundos o minutos después, Sasuke se movió y levantó la cabeza del pecho de Sakura.

—Sasuke…—murmuró Sakura antes de que Sasuke se acercase y cerrase su boca sobre la de ella.

Él le devoró la boca con frenesí, como si no hubiese otro día. Sakura pasó los brazos por el cuello de Sasuke, abrazándose a él. No quería dejarlo ir y parecía que no era la única. Ya que Sasuke pasó los brazos por debajo de ella, levantándola y abrazándola por igual. Continuaron besándose con vehemencia por unos segundos hasta que Sasuke se alejó de ella. Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en los labios, los sentía hinchados por sus besos y estos deseaban más sentir su boca.

—En verdad te amo… —dijo Sasuke mirándola con una mirada tan profunda y dejando a Sakura muda.

Sakura se quedó callada mirándolo confundida. ¿Qué tenía que decir sobre ello? Se mordió el labio. No sentía lo mismo que él. Lo deseaba, eso era verdad pero… ¿Amor? Ella no sabía muy bien que era. Pensó que lo sabía ya que creyó haberlo experimentado con aquel imbécil que le rompió el corazón pero había sido solo un enamoramiento, no era nada comparado con lo que tenían sus amigas y…

Escuchó una risita proveniente de Sasuke. Sakura miró fijamente a Sasuke.

—Sakura no tienes que responder…—le dijo Sasuke para después darle un suave beso en los labios y Sakura respiró tranquila, que bueno que la liberaba un poco de esa carga—Solo quiero que lo sepas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso está mal que lo diga?

Sakura hizo una mueca. Si, estaba mal porque… Ella no sabía que responderle. No sabía si rechazarlo rápidamente como había hecho antes o aceptarlo. Aunque esto último era dudoso. Ella no sentía lo mismo. Era imposible sentirlo. Además, solo era sexo.

—Olvídate de eso—dijo Sakura y lo empujo para que se apartase de ella.

Sasuke lo hizo. Se movió y se acostó a su lado. Sakura bajo la mirada por el cuerpo de Sasuke. Este se encontraba otra vez hinchado. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se levantó de la cama, se movió hasta que termino sentada sobre la pelvis de Sasuke, con el pene de Sasuke reposando duramente sobre su vientre masculino.

Sakura se mordió el labio sintiendo como su sexo comenzaba a vibrar, deseando tenerlo otra vez dentro de ella.

—Sakura…—gimió Sasuke cuando esta comenzó a mover las caderas.

Sasuke volvió a gemir más alto cuando ella tomó su miembro con la mano, guiándolo a su interior. Esta vez, Sasuke se deslizó fácilmente dentro de ella gracias a los fluidos de ambos. Sakura apoyo se inclinó hacia el pecho de Sasuke y sin dejar de moverse, rodando las caderas, tomó una de las tetillas de Sasuke en sus labios, mordiéndosela con fuerza. Escuchó como este gruñía.

Ella tenía el control una vez más y él iba a sufrir.

La noche aún estaba joven.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La escena sexual muy meh… me dio ladilla mejorarla. Cuando la hice aquel tiempo no tenía mucha imaginación y cuando estaba editando tampoco, por eso no le hice la gran cosa. Además, tenía que actualizar ya que mi hija me tenía un lado sumido xD**

 **Bueno, ya vendrás cosas mejores, se los aseguro ;)** **En fin, gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla, gracias por los favoritos y comentarios, se le agradece mucho.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	11. Capitulo 10

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 10  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver lo que tenía en frente de ella. Era algo gratificante encontrarse con su bella cara tan temprano. Aunque antes no lo había deseado mucho pero desde la última vez que durmieron de esa forma, Sakura no dejaba de pensar que en verdad Sasuke se veía hermoso dormido, tan dócil y tan normal. Levantó una mano y deslizó los dedos por su barbilla. Se veía tan sensual.

Se colocó derecha, sentándose en la cama y extendió los brazos al aire, bostezando. Tenía hambre y… Más ganas de tenerlo dentro. Se había vuelto una adicta. Anoche lo había hecho una vez más antes de caer rendidos, incluso habían dejado pasar la hora de la cena, quizás era por eso que se estaba muriendo de hambre pero antes de comer algo ella tenía que…

Miró hacia Sasuke quien se había movido, ahora estaba a boca arriba, con la boca entreabierta y completamente dormido. Lo había saciado a noche. Sakura soltó una risita y apartó la sabana con las manos, revelando el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Sasuke. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mirando el cuerpo de su jefe.

Tenía algunas marcas, tanto de besos como de sus uñas. Anoche ella había sido algo salvaje. Se encogió de hombros. Es que cuando tomaba el control se ponía algo loca y con Sasuke como pasivo cualquiera se volvería loco. Siguió mirando el cuerpo de Sasuke, sus músculos eran tan deliciosos, antes se había quedado sorprendida por Naruto ya que este tenía un cuerpo de infarto pero Sasuke lo tenía mucho mejor.

Extendió una mano y pasó el dedo por una de sus tetillas. Estas estaban algo enrojecidas. Anoche se había divertido con estas, las había mordido y succionado ya que sabía que los hombres también sentían por estas, era una zona erógena así como los senos de las mujeres. Deslizó el dedo por el centro de su cuerpo, moviéndolo hasta que llego a su ombligo y luego siguiendo el oscuro camino feliz que llegaba hacia su miembro ahora completamente erecto.

Se sentía deseosa.

Agarró su miembro con una mano. Se acercó y pasó la lengua por su punta, limpiando una gota de humedad que había aparecido y lo escuchó gemir entre sueños. Si, muy deseosa. Se movió en la cama hasta que estuvo encima de él, con su miembro a unos centímetros cerca de ella. Se tocó entre las piernas, estaba algo húmeda y podía hacer que Sasuke se deslizara otra vez dentro de ella sin problemas.

Levantó las caderas y tomando su miembro erecto por la mañana con una mano lo colocó en su entrada. Soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a deslizarse sobre su miembro. Vaya, él seguía siendo muy grande para ella. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como se ensanchaban sus pliegues femeninos. Una vez completamente dentro de ella, Sakura dejó escapar un murmullo de dolor. Anoche no le había dolido tanto pero hoy… Dolía, así como si fuera virgen. Supuso que había sido el tiempo que había durado sin mantener relaciones, aunque solo habían sido unos meses.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud sobre Sasuke, después un poco más rápido. Apoyó las manos en su torso desnudo para tener más movilidad. Estaba tan encismada, cabalgándolo con frenesí en busca de su propio placer cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la estaba mirando con unos ojos tan profundos que envió corrientes por todo su cuerpo, con tan solo verlo se sentía de esa manera. Sakura buscó las manos de Sasuke y las colocó sobre sus pechos desnudos.

—Tócame…—le pidió a Sasuke.

Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios y le apretó los pechos mientras Sakura seguía cabalgándolo. Con las caricias de sus pechos y el delicioso vaivén de sus caderas, Sakura llego al clímax, cayendo unos segundos después sobre el torso ahora sudoroso de Sasuke. Le faltaba la respiración a ambos.

—No llegaste…—le dijo Sakura moviéndose y colocándose derecha.

—Está bien—dijo Sasuke mirándola—Esto es más que suficiente…—dijo moviendo las manos hacia sus caderas y luego hacia su trasero.

—¿Qué es "esto"?—preguntó Sakura. ¿Se refería al sexo de hace un rato o de alguna cosa más?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Despertarme contigo a mi lado y luego darme cuenta de que estabas encima de mí con una cara tan hermosa—dijo Sasuke levantando una mano y pasando la yema de los dedos por la mejilla de Sakura—Deseó verlo otra vez.

—¿Te hago llegar?

—No importa…—dijo Sasuke se sentó en la cama, haciendo que su miembro aun erecto se moviese dentro de ella.

Sakura soltó un gemido, temblando de placer, aun las olas del orgasmo no se habían disipado por completo. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había estremecido por el breve movimiento de antes y sonrió con malicia. Bajó la cabeza y Sakura sintió como él tomaba una de las cima de sus pechos en su boca.

—¡Ay Jesús!—gimió ella mirando al techo y tomando la cabeza de Sasuke con una mano pero este fue un maldito ya que alejó la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Te gusto?

—Sabes que sí.

Sasuke sonrió y colocó sus manos en las nalgas de Sakura, levantándola sobre su eje. Sakura se aferró a su cuello mientras gemía descontroladamente. Esto se sentía tan maravillosamente. Su sensible carne por el anterior orgasmo temblaba con cada embestida. Los dos continuaron hasta que Sakura volvió a correrse y Sasuke le siguió atrás.

Luego de esto, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre su espalda y Sakura terminó acostada encima de él mientras recuperaban el aire perdido. Sasuke era magnifico. Sakura apretó su centro y escuchó a Sasuke gemir. Duraron unos minutos acostados y abrazados hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

—Muero de hambre…—dijo y Sakura fruncido el ceño.

Él sí sabía cómo arruinar un buen polvo. Le golpeó el hombro con un puñetazo y se bajó de él. Salió de la cama y caminó un poco para soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Apretó las piernas y se giró hacia Sasuke. Este se había sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y su eje, el cual había recobrado su fuerza, apuntado hacia arriba entre estas. Sasuke tenía una expresión de burla en su cara.

—Maldito.

—No te preocupes—dijo Sasuke y se bajó de la cama. Caminó hacia ella. Sakura se giró cruzándose de brazos y luego sintió como Sasuke la abrazaba por detrás. Este colocó la barbilla en el hombro desnudo de Sakura—Dejara de doler cuando te acostumbres.

—Eso dicen todos.

Sintió como Sasuke se estremecía detrás de ella. Quizás no le agradaba el comentario. Bueno, Sasuke tenía que entender que él no era el único que había estado con ella. A pesar de que a Sakura le gustaría que él fuese el único y también le hubiese gustado que él hubiese tomado su virginidad… Sakura parpadeó confusa y volvió a repetir en su mente lo que había pensado. ¿Qué? Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca. Mierda. No le gustaba por donde habían ido sus pensamientos.

Movió la cabeza. Aclarándosela. No debía de pensar esas cosas. Su vida sexual estaba bien, no le importaba como fue comenzada y quien su primera vez, a pesar de que no recordaba muy bien quien había sido.

—¿Sakura?—escuchó que Sasuke llamaba su atención.

Sakura se giró en los brazos de Sasuke para verlo.

Este sonrió.

—¿Nos bañamos juntos?

¿Bañarse juntos? ¿Por qué no?

Sakura asintió y Sasuke extendió una mano para que ella la tomase. Así lo hizo. Agarro su mano, entrelazándola con la suya. Caminaron hacia el cuarto de baño juntos para darse una relajante ducha. Aunque Sakura sabía que lo menos que harían seria bañarse. Siempre había deseado tener relaciones en una tina. Era una de sus fantasías.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Luego de la "ducha" con Sasuke, este le había cedido una camiseta y unos boxers limpios para que ella se vistiese con ellos. Sakura sabía que tenían que regresar a sus vidas. Ayer había sido una noche magnifica que siempre recordaría. Al fin había tenido relaciones con Sasuke una vez más pero… Sakura había pensado que si tenía relaciones con Sasuke otra vez al fin se lo sacaría de encima, dejaría de desearlo tanto pero… Se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía a Sasuke moverse por la cocina con tan solo un chándal. No había resultado. Ahora lo deseaba más.

Esto era tan extraño.

Sakura soltó una risita baja mientras veía a Sasuke friendo beicon en la estufa de espaldas a ella. Sakura nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que ellos estuviesen de esa manera, desayunando juntos luego de una sesión de sexo y hablando normalmente. En verdad era extraño y no sabía si podía acostumbrarse a esto porque sabía que aquello no se detendría allí. Tendrían mucho más sexo después, quizás no en aquel momento pero si después. Sus cuerpos aún se deseaban.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella y se quedó mirándola por un momento. Los dos más bien se quedaron mirando encismados. Hasta que el sartén chispeó, Sasuke sonrió y volvió a su trabajo. Sakura sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿Qué mierda? Se llevó un a mano al pecho. Eso no le gustaba, eso de que su corazón latía rápidamente y es ponía feliz de tan solo verlo sonreír.

 _«Espabílate, Sakura»,_ se dijo a sí misma.

Solo era sexo. No quería ser perra pero lo único que ella deseaba en esos momentos de Sasuke era sexo, no sentimientos. No podía amarlo. Sasuke no es el indicado. Podía seguir disfrutando de él pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Lo sentía por Sasuke ya que él decía que la amaba pero ella no era la chica para él.

Tenía que buscar otra que lo amase pero por el momento. Sakura sonrió mientras se bajaba de la butaca pegada a la isla que había en el centro de la cocina de Sasuke y caminaba hacia él. Sin importarle que este estuviese friendo, lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su desnuda, fuerte y cálida espalda. Ella iba a disfrutar de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Pasó la mano por la suave y nívea espalda de Sakura. Era tan dulce.

Sasuke sonrió mientras deslizaba la mano hacia el trasero generoso de esta, apretándole una de sus nalgas. Escuchó como ella se quejaba en sueños y luego se movía un poco. Abriendo las piernas y dejándole espacio a Sasuke si él decidía llevar la mano hacia el centro húmedo del cuerpo de Sakura.

No lo hizo. Más bien volvió a subir la mano por su espalda tomando luego mechones de su rosado cabello. Sasuke se inclinó hacia Sakura y depositó un beso encima de su cabeza ladeada hacia el otro lado.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír cuando esta soltó un murmullo y luego se giró hacia él, pegándose más a su cuerpo. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior e ignoro lo sexy que esta se veía desnuda. Estaban en la cama luego de haber pasada la noche juntos, otra vez. En verdad él podía acostumbrarse a esto. Estaban juntos desde el viernes pero para su desgracia ya era lunes por la mañana y debían levantarse para ir a trabajar y volver a la vida de siempre.

Soltó un suspiro y pasó el brazo derecho por encima de Sakura, acercándola más a él si se podía y abrazándola. Enterró la nariz en su pelo el cual olía delicioso, iba a extrañar esto si Sakura decidía que el fin de semana solo pasaría al olvido, la apretó entre sus brazos. No quería dejarla ir si esto pasaba, ella era la mujer que amaba. Iba a ser difícil. Había pasado el mejor fin de semana de su vida, ni un fin de semana de vacaciones en Grecia podía compararse con esto y lo que Sakura le hizo sentir.

—Sasuke-kun…—escuchó que la mujer de su vida susurraba su nombre.

Sasuke se alejó un poco de Sakura. Esta levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban enormes y sus labios hinchados. Sasuke bajo la cabeza y la besó. Esta le devolvió el besó gustosa y luego rápidamente empujó a Sasuke sobre su espalda para colocarse encima de él.

—Magnifico—dijo Sasuke cuando sintió lo húmeda que ella estaba. ¿Cómo era posible? Quizás había estado teniendo algún sueño húmedo y esperaba que él fuese el protagonista si era así.

—Lo necesito—dijo Sakura mirándolo con una mirada lujuriosa.

Rápidamente tomó su miembro, el cual estaba erecto y lo introdujo en su carne. Ambos gimieron cuando Sasuke estuvo metido hasta su empuñadura. Esta comenzó a moverse sobre el con mucha prisa, como si estuviese loca por llegar al clímax.

Cuando Sakura al fin terminó ella hizo algo que lo dejo mudo. Rodeó sus caderas de tal forma que hizo que Sasuke se viniese salvajemente. ¿Cómo hizo eso? Sasuke no le preguntó. Quizás era que su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que cualquier toque podía llegarlo al cielo. Bueno, amaba esto. Su chica era magnifica. Esta se inclinó hacia él y lo besó nuevamente.

—Sakura…—dijo Sasuke cuando esta comenzó a moverlas caderas sobre su miembro fláccido ¿Acaso quería otra vez que lo hicieran? Él no podía más. Además, necesitaban salir ya de la cama y resucitar. Sasuke y ella no habían dado señales de vida desde el viernes, sus familiares y amigos debían de estar preguntándose donde mierda estaban. Si ataban cabos deducirían que estaban juntos. Eso sería mejor. Así nadie dudaría de que ellos estaban juntos de verdad.

—Quiero seguir.

—Debemos levantarnos—dijo Sasuke. No deseaba arruinar la diversión pero como había dicho antes, había que volver a la realidad.

—No quiero—murmuro ella haciendo un puchero—Quiero quedarme aquí y…—ella se meció sobre él. Sasuke soltó un gemido—Hacer que te vuelvas loco.

—Es una buena idea pero…—Sakura colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Sasuke, silenciándolo.

—Sí, sí, sé que debemos ir a trabajar pero…—ella se acercó más a él, juntando las puntas de sus narices—Quiero hacerte sentir bien.

Ella lo haría sentir bien si las cosas seguían, si ellos seguían teniendo esto y no volviendo a como estaban antes, a ser jefe y empleada, sino solo ser Sasuke y Sakura, dos personas que disfrutaban de la calidez y del momento pero… No había seguridad de que las cosas continuaran como estaban ahora. Iban a volver a su relación perro-gato.

—Quita esa mirada—dijo Sakura.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso.

—¿Qué mirada?—preguntó Sasuke. ¿Acaso tenía en su cara en ese momento una expresión desolada? Maldición. No debió de haber pensado en cómo iba a parar su relación luego de un fin de semana magnifico lleno de emociones.

—Esa de maldita mirada de perrito abandonado—espetó Sakura y lo agarró del cuello. Sasuke sintió las largas uñas de Sakura enterrándose en la piel sensible de su cuello—Tu eres mío—dijo ella con una mirada posesiva—Si crees que esto acabo aquí, estas muy equivocado—una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en sus seductores labios—Voy a exprimirte por completo—dijo Sakura y le dio un suave beso en los labios para después bajarse de encima de él.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía a Sakura marchar hacia el cuarto de baño. Si, lo había conseguido. La había atrapado al fin. Sasuke se bajó de la cama y fue a reunirse con su amada. Al menos la tenía otra vez y aunque el tiempo estuviese corriendo y fuese limitado, él iba a disfrutar de esto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Era otra vez lunes y Sakura había pasado el fin de semana escondida en el apartamento de Sasuke. Si, díganlo. Era una maniática pero Sasuke era magnifico. Había estado con él desde el viernes y solo había regresado a casa para buscar algo de ropa y algunas cosas necesarias, aunque no necesito lo primero, ya que pasaron los dos días dentro de las sabanas. Sasuke en verdad era un amante maravilloso. No pensó que se obsesionaría con él y ella que pensó odiarlo.

Pero… Solo un suspiro. Había que regresar a la realidad. Aunque… Sonrió. Este día también se iría a pasar con él la noche. No le importaba lo que la gente diría sobre que estaba siendo una zorra, tenía que disfrutar del momento. Y también, como el día había estado tranquilo y la zorra pelirroja de la tal Karin no había aparecido, Sakura pasó parte de la mañana con Sasuke dentro de su oficina y no firmando papeles.

Una risita salió de ella. Aun le dolía un poco el trasero, ya que Sasuke había querido experimentar algo nuevo, y claro, ella se lo había concebido. Algo extraño ya que antes había deseado que este se alejase de ella o que desapareciese de su vista, pero desde el viernes se sentía que no podía estar lejos de él y su cuerpo. Odiaba esta parte ya que parecía que se estuviese acostumbrando a Sasuke y ella, a pesar de que Sasuke era grandioso, necesitaba alejarse de este trabajo una vez que el contrato terminase. Aunque le gustaría que las cosas entre ellos siguiese, claro, sin los sentimientos, ella no estaba por aceptar los sentimientos de Sasuke, solo era sexo.

Ella había querido quedarse con él a la hora del almuerzo pero le había prometido a sus amigas que lo tomaría con estas. Había pasado días desde que vio a sus amigas. Bueno a Hinata la vio el viernes por la mañana, pero a Ino desde la fiesta. Y en ese momento, sus amigas la miraban muy feo.

Sakura se rió. Claro, ella les había contado donde había estado metida este fin de semana y que había hecho exactamente.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—murmuró Ino aun sorprendida.

—Lo sé pero…—Sakura se mordió el labio—Sasuke es magnífico—dijo Sakura levantando el mentón, orgullosa de que aquel hombre lo tenía bajo sus garras. ¡Que se alejasen las zorras! Sasuke era suyo hasta que ella decidiese.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?—preguntó Hinata cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Esta no estaba contenta con que Sakura se hubiese acostado otra vez con Sasuke, bueno, era entendible. Pero en verdad Sasuke era magnifico. ¿Qué estaba estado pensando cuando lo estuvo rechazando todo este tiempo? Estas veces no se comparaban a la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

—Sabes muy bien lo que digo—dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—Estás usándolo—insistió Hinata.

¿Usándolo? Para nada. Se estaban ayudando mutuamente. Los dos tenían ganas y estaban solteros. Podían tener relaciones sin barreras y sin molestar a nadie.

—Claro que no—Sakura hizo un ademan de manos—No lo estoy usando.

—Yo creo que más bien es al revés—se burló Ino.

Hinata frunció más el ceño.

—Ambos—dijo Hinata.

—¡Claro que no!

—Lo estás haciendo.

—¡Calma chicas!—intentó Ino.

Sakura bufó molesta. Si, quizás si lo estaba haciendo. ¿Pero que importaba? Ya era muy tarde para que Hinata o Ino viniesen a regañarla por ello. Ya se habían acostado muchas veces. Y estaba segura que seguirían.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?—preguntó Sakura con tranquilidad.

—¡Sí!—exclamó Hinata.

Sakura tranquilamente tomó su batido de fresa y le dio un sorbo.

—Pensé que odiabas a Sasuke—murmuró Sakura fijando la vista en Hinata.

Su amiga cerró la boca y la abrió, repitiendo la acción varias veces hasta que al fin sus labios se juntaron. La miro con el ceño fruncido. Otra vez. Estaba segura de que a Hinata se le haría algún hoyo allí por tanto fruncir el ceño. Soltó una risita.

—No lo odio…—dijo ella y Sakura arqueó una ceja. Sabía que ella lo odiaba—Es solo que…—Hinata hizo una mueca—Te ha estado molestando desde que comenzaste a trabajar para él—dijo y Sakura le dio la razón—Siempre te has quejado de ello y ahora estas toda feliz porque te estas acostando otra vez con él.

—Soy feliz. Sabe usar su cuerpo…—dijo Sakura recordando lo mucho que este sabia moverse. Maldición. Se movió incomoda en el asiento. Necesitaba tenerlo otra vez.

—Sasuke es sexy—dijo Ino a lo que Hinata la mato con la mirada.

—Sé que el sexo es genial con él y todo eso pero tienes que pensar en sus sentimientos—dijo Hinata defendiendo a Sasuke. Sakura e Ino miraron con las cejas arqueadas a la pelinegra. Eso era extraño.

—¿Umm?—murmuró Sakura dándole otro sorbo a su batido. Este estaba riquísimo. Continúo sorbiendo. Ignorando el comentario de Hinata.

—Sé que está enamorado de ti—dijo Hinata y Sakura asintió. Si, lo sabía, él se lo había dicho muchas veces—Estás jugando con sus sentimientos—continuó Hinata y Sakura rodó los ojos. ¿Cuándo se iba a callar con eso?—¿Dime te gustaría que en vez de que te hubiese rechazado, Suigetsu Matsumoto te hubiese dado el sí pero mientras salían él estuviese jugando contigo?

¿Qué? Sakura dejo el batido en la mesa y miro a Hinata de mala manera. ¿En verdad ella había dicho eso? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Hinata desde hace un tiempo? Desde que se juntó con Naruto había cambiado mucho. Ella había mencionado al innombrable. Sakura bloqueó sus recuerdos del instituto. Maldición. No lo logró a tiempo. Estos abarcaron sus pensamientos. La primera imagen que tuvo fue la del maldito de Suigetsu Matsumoto. Su blanco cabello y sus ojos violetas. Lo odiaba. Como este se había reído en su cara cuando se le confeso. Había sido una estupidez de adolescentes pero esto la marcó, ya que él se había burlado de ella y su físico, había hecho que algunos de sus compañeros le hicieran bromas por ser ella y… Suigetsu Matsumoto rompió su corazón con todo esto.

—No vayas por ahí—dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos.

—Uy—murmuró Ino riéndose—Hinata ese fue un golpe bajo.

—Cállate, Ino.

—¡Hinata!

—¡Es lo mismo Sakura!—exclamó Hinata insistiendo—Así como él se burló de ti, tú estás haciendo lo mismo con Sasuke. Estas haciendo de sus sentimientos una burla. Puede que no sea verdad o puede que lo sea, pero si es así, me gustaría que lo dejases libre.

—No empieces…—murmuró cansada Sakura. Hinata era demasiado buena. No entendía cómo es que podía serlo. Las personas no debían de ser tan buenas.

—Es como un trapo con el que te quieres limpiar el trasero cada vez que este sucio.

—¡Que sucia!

—¿Qué?—Sakura arrugo la nariz por la comparación.

—¡Es así como lo usas!—exclamó Hinata—Como un trapo—Sakura hizo un mohín. Eso no era verdad—Cuando Deidara te rechazó no dudaste en lanzarte a los brazos de Sasuke—dijo Hinata—Lo estás usando—dijo—Quiero que lo dejes y sigan con su relación de antes hasta que el contrato se termine.

—No lo hare—dijo Sakura con tono autoritario. Su amiga podía ser eso, pero no podía venir a mandarla a hacer algo que no quería, estaban ya grandecitas y cada quien sabía lo que era bueno y lo que era malo.

—Lo harás.

—¿Eres acaso mi papa o mi mama, Hinata?—preguntó Sakura de mala manera.

Su amiga se quedó muda y entrecerró los ojos.

—Solo soy alguien que quiere que escuches.

—No quiero escuchar—dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—Déjala Hinata, algún día escuchara—dijo Ino—Sabes que Sakura es terca.

Si, ella era terca. Lo sabía y no iba a dar su brazo torcer. Lo que sentía Sasuke simplemente era un enamoramiento por ella, algo simple. Él no podía amarla de verdad. Solo lo decía para meterse entre sus piernas. Así que no importaba si lo usaba un poco. No le dolería.

—Lo que haces no es bueno.

La paciencia de Sakura se agotó. Golpeó la mesa con su mano, haciendo que los batidos de ambas se moviesen.

—¡¿Entonces que mierda quieres que haga?!—exclamó enfurecida.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida y Sakura se dio cuenta de que había gritado. Ino movía la cabeza en desaprobación y algunas personas cerca de ellas la miraban. Maldición. Levantó una mano y se la pasó por la cara. Intentando tranquilizarse. No creía que le hubiese gritado en su vida a su amiga mayor. Era horrible la sensación además de la expresión que atravesó por la cara de Hinata.

—Sakura cálmate—dijo Ino

—Mira…—comenzó a decir Sakura, intentando arreglar las cosas pero era algo tarde. Hinata negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Tomó su bolso y se lo calo al hombro. Cuando la miró a la cara otra vez, Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Maldición. Eso no. Sakura se puso de pie y estiro una mano hacia su amiga, pero esta la golpeo, alejándola de ella. Sakura refugió su mano golpeada en su pecho.

—¿Sabes?—preguntó Hinata y se mojó los labios—Solo quería que ayudarte. Sé que Sasuke es un imbécil y que ha sido un grano en el culo, pero nadie se merece que jueguen con tus sentimientos. Es doloroso y cruel.

—Como si supieras mucho de eso—dijo Sakura en burla y estuvo mal. Sabía que Hinata había sufrido al principio de su relación con Naruto ya que no era correspondida.

—Oh, claro…—dijo Hinata y se rió con una sonrisa irónica—Sakura Haruno: La que sabe más de relaciones que cualquiera—dijo y puso los ojos en blanco—Espero que tu forma de hacer las cosas te lleve por un buen camino…—dijo esta antes de dársela vuelta pero se detuvo—Cuando tengas el dedo metido en tu trasero no vengas hacia mí—dijo y continuó su camino hacia la salida.

Sakura sintió como sus hombros caían y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba llorando. Hinata y ella nunca peleaban. Nunca. Esto era tan extraño. Volvió a tomar asiento en la silla de antes. Enterró la cabeza en las manos mientras continuaba llorando. Sakura sorbió su nariz. Se sentía horrible por haberle gritado a su amiga, Hinata era su mejor amiga.

—Sakura…

—No me molestes—le dijo a Ino.

—Está bien.

Maldición. ¿Por qué tenían que pelear por Sasuke? Se suponía que Hinata odiaba Sasuke y que no quería saber de él. ¿Por qué lo defendía? ¿Por qué trataba de ayudarlo? No entendía su punto. Levantó la cabeza y sorbió otra vez su nariz. De algo estaba segura. Su relación con su Hinata estaba destruida. Sakura había cruzado una línea que a Hinata no le había agradado, ella había la había atacado donde más le dolía a su amiga y era el amor que tuvo por Naruto al principio, el cual no había sido todavía correspondido. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

 _Unos días después…_

Los días habían pasado lentamente para Sakura, a pesar de que no había sabido de Hinata desde que discutieron. Sakura era muy orgullosa como para dar la cara y disculparse. Sabía que era su culpa. Hinata no tenía ninguna. Era ella la que debía de disculparse pero… Maldición. Y ella que pensó que era fuerte. Pero hoy… Hoy iría a verla. No podía estar así con Hinata.

A la hora de irse, Sakura recogió sus cosas y en ese momento Sasuke apareció. Una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en sus labios. Sakura se la devolvió pero luego hizo una mueca. Sakura y Hinata habían peleado por Sasuke. Bajo la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sasuke acercándose a ella y colocando una de sus manos en un hombro—Has estado extraña desde hace unos días.

Si el supiera que era un poco por su culpa. Habían estado teniendo relaciones y Sakura pasaba las noches junto a él desde que discutió con su amiga. Sasuke no sabía sobre esto. Es que no podía decirle, ya que a él le gustaría saber cuál era la razón si se lo decía.

—Nada, solo es…—intentó buscar una excusa. No encontró ninguna—Estoy bien—dijo entonces levantando la mirada y sonriéndole.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola en silencio para después acercarse a ella. Sakura sintió los labios de Sasuke brevemente sobre los suyos. Este se separó y se quedó cerca de su rostro.

—Te llevare.

—¿A dónde?

—A ver a tu amiga…—dijo y Sakura parpadeo confusa. ¿A ver a Hinata…? ¡Espera! ¿Acaso él estaba enterado de lo que había pasado entre Hinata y ella? Sakura se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

—¿Tu…?—comenzó a preguntar pero se interrumpió cuando Sasuke asintió.

—Lo sé—dijo Sasuke poniéndose derecho.

—¿Quién te dijo que habíamos discutido?—preguntó Sakura aun sorprendida pero luego se golpeó la frente con una mano. Naruto. Claro. Él era la pareja de Hinata y era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, era obvio que el chisme se regaría, además de que Ino había estado presente y esta chama era una cotilla. En verdad no podía haber ningún secreto ya que estaban en el mismo círculo.

Sasuke se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla mientras miraba el techo. Parecía estar pensando en su respuesta. Él dejo caer la mano y la volvió a mirar.

—Un pajarito le contó a otro pajarito que conozco.

Sakura rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza. ¡Que chistoso! Sabía que había sido Naruto. Pero… Hinata estaba igual de deprimida que ella. Se puso de pie y se caló el bolso al hombro. Tenía que ir a hablar con su amiga. No podía estar peleada con ella. Sabía que Hinata había tenido razón, ella era la estúpida terca. Sakura miró a Sasuke. Este le sonrió cálidamente y Sakura sintió como un cuchillo era clavado en su corazón. Era cierto. Sasuke no se merecía lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Si era verdad que él estaba enamorado ella debía de ser correspondido o ser rechazado ya para que él se moviese a otra relación.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo Sakura.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Si?

—Gracias—le agradeció Sakura.

Sasuke había estado con ella casi en sus peores momentos. La había cuidado cuando se emborracho y también le había brindado su hombro cuando Deidara la rechazo. Sasuke se quedó en silencio mirándola mientras parpadeaba confuso, quizás porque ella le había dado las gracias. Luego las mejillas de este comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Sasuke levantó una mano para cubrirse las mejillas ruborizadas mientras desviaba la mirada.

Sakura se rió. Era lindo verlo de esa forma, un hombre como él, quien aparentaba ser un duro y arrogante hombre, verlo ruborizarse era divertido en cierta forma, y lindo, no había que olvidar lo lindo que se veía.

—Vamos…—dijo ella moviendo la cabeza hacia el ascensor.

Sasuke dejó caer la mano y asintió. Marcharon juntos hacia el elevador. Dentro de este se mantuvieron en silencio y Sakura se lo agradeció, en verdad no quería hablar de ellos ahora. Quizás si hubiese escuchado los consejos de su amiga no estaría sintiéndose tan perra. Miro de reojo a Sasuke, este tenía una mano metida en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y en la otra sostenía su maletín, tenía la mirada al frente pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando, ya que, giro la cabeza hacia Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No, nada…—dijo Sakura y volvió la vista al frente.

Sasuke no replicó. Bajaron en el ascensor hasta el primer piso y salieron a la recepción del edificio. Sakura caminó junto a Sasuke hacia la salida hasta que algo capto su atención. La cabeza de Sakura se giró hacia donde había mirado aquello que le llamo tanto la atención. Había una chica pelicastaña con un vestido corto. Le parecía conocida, pero no sabía de donde la había visto. Sakura se mantuvo mirando hasta que Sasuke le abrió la puerta tuvo que fijar la vista al frente. Mientras se dirigían al auto de Sasuke, pensó en la chica. En serio la había visto en algún lugar pero no recordaba donde.

Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, no importaba, ya más tarde recordaría. Lo primordial ahora era ver a Hinata y disculparse con ella. Sasuke le abrió la puerta, siendo todo un caballero. Sakura entró en el auto de su jefe y luego de unos minutos, se dirigían a ver a Hinata. En el transcurso del camino, Sakura se mordía los labios y jugaba con sus manos temblorosas. Estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca había actuado así con Hinata, siendo toda una perra con ella, con Ino o Tenten lo hacía a cada rato porque estas eran dos perras igual que ella, pero Hinata era un ángel. ¿Y si ella no quería abrirle la puerta o hablar con ella? Sakura moriría si esto pasaba. No quería estar peleada con su amiga.

Sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya. Sakura levantó la mirada. Sasuke tenía la suya al frente mientras tomaba el volante con una mano pero giró el rostro rápidamente hacia ella, con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante en sus labios. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sentía como Sasuke le apretaba la mano. Él le estaba dando valor. En verdad se lo agradecía. Sasuke duró con su mano encima de la suya, dándole ánimos hasta que tuvo que usarla para conducir otra vez. Y Sakura se sintió fría cuando el calor de su mano se alejó.

Se mantuvo acariciando sus manos, por lo menos estas habían dejado de temblar ya. Al fin llegaron al condominio de apartamentos donde vivía Naruto con Hinata. Sasuke parqueó el auto en el estacionamiento y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Te espero?—preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura miró hacia él. Si su amiga la perdonaba y si no estaba ocupada quería pasar el resto del día con ella. Había pasado estos últimos días con Sasuke, debían de darse un respiro aunque estar con él era grandioso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero pasar un tiempo con Hinata—le informó.

—Ya veo…—dijo Sasuke y no se enojó ni nada. Al parecer lo entendía. Sakura volvió a sonreír mirando a Sasuke a la cara, este tenía una sonrisa sincera. Le encantaba.

—Gracias por traerme.

—No hay de que…—dijo Sasuke y se acercó a ella. Sakura sintió sus cálidos labios sobre su frente. Estaba besándole la frente. Sakura sintió sus mejillas calientes.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo pero se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo el área caliente donde Sasuke la había besado. Su padre había sido el único que le había dado un beso en aquel lugar. Era tan extraño pero se sentía tan bien. Cuando Sasuke se alejó, la miró con una resplandeciente sonrisa en sus labios. Sakura lo imitó.

—Suerte—dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura parpadeo. Este se veía hermoso cuando lo hacía.

—Gracias—le agradeció Sakura antes de empujar la puerta y salir del auto de Sasuke. Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia el auto, en ese momento, Sasuke bajaba la ventanilla.

—Si necesitas algo me lo haces saber—le dijo.

Sakura asintió y levantó una mano para despedirse de él. Sasuke se marchó, dejando a Sakura sola. Esta bajó la mano y se mordió el labio. Se giró hacia el edificio exacto donde Naruto vivía con Hinata. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, pensaba que Sasuke era tan bueno con ella, quien lo diría que sería así… Era sorprendente. Siempre pensó que era un imbécil pero era todo lo contrario.

Le agradeció una vez más en silencio mientras subía en el ascensor hacia el piso correspondiente. Una vez en este, se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de Naruto y Hinata. Hurgó en su bolso hasta que encontró la llave que le había robado a Hinata. Miró las cuencas moradas que estaban en el hilo negro que hacía de llavero de la llave. Paso los dedos por las bolas de color. ¿Y si Hinata no le hablaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer en verdad?

Tragó el nudo en su garganta y se armó de valor. Se colocó derecha y metió la llave en la cerradura, la giró y luego empujó la puerta lentamente. Se escuchó el sonido de los goznes de esta y Sakura metió la cabeza por el espacio que había abierto, mirando dentro del apartamento. La sala estaba vacía y en silencio. Entró a hurtadillas y se preguntó si su amiga estaría en el piso. Ella no trabajaba como antes. Cerró la puerta tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo. Una vez cerrada, se inclinó y se quitó los tacones. No sabía porque se los quitaba. Era una tontería.

Se sentó en el sofá y sacó su móvil. Era casi hora de que Naruto llegase del trabajo, así que ella no podía estar haciendo cosas pervertidas con este pero podía no encontrarse en el piso, quizás visitando a Tenten o a Ino o a sus padres. Se rascó la cabeza con un dedo, pensando. Era posible que también estuviese durmiendo, aunque Hinata no era conocida por ser holgazana. Bueno. Se puso de pie. Primero revisaría a ver si estaba aquí, si no estaba, la buscaría donde fuese que estuviese o quizás la esperaría y le daría una sorpresa. Sí, eso sería mucho mejor.

Caminó hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. Se escuchaba demasiado silencio. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación principal y levantó la mano para tocar por si acaso, pero no lo hizo. Espera un momento. Sakura se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oreja derecha sobre la madera. ¿Acaso eso que escuchaba eran…?

Sakura se alejó de la puerta mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón. Eran gemidos los que se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Acaso su amiga estaba tocándose a sí misma? Si era así pues era una maniática, ya que Sakura estaba segura de que su amiga, cuando no estaba en sus días, pasaba los días cabalgando a Naruto como una posesa, si es que le gustaba tener el control.

Movió la cabeza. Dispersando sus pensamientos pervertidos. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Interrumpirla? Soltó una risita baja. Le gustaría ver la cara de Hinata. Lo sabía. Ella era extraña. Bueno, ¿qué más daba? Llevó una mano al pomo y lentamente lo giro. Empujó rápidamente la puerta, sorprendido a su amiga, pero fue al revés, ella fue la que se sorprendió, ya que lo que vio no fue a su amiga con las piernas abiertas mientras se tocaba a sí misma, fue algo diferente. La boca de Sakura se abrió por la sorpresa.

Bueno, su amiga si tenía las piernas abiertas pero no estaba tocándose, más bien estaba encima del cuerpo de su novio mientras que este agarraba con sus manos sus piernas, manteniéndolas levantadas al aire mientras… La mirada de Sakura se dirigió hacia el pene de Naruto quien salía y entraba de la vagina de Hinata con movimientos rápidos.

Con razón estaba tan loca por este. Naruto era enorme. Y… Movió la cabeza. No iba a pensar en el pene del novio de su amiga. Pero… ¡Vaya por Dios! Él era asombroso. Los dos gemían descontroladamente mientras mantenían sus ojos cerrados. Estaban tan encismados en sí mismos que ni habían puesto atención en ella. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirarlos. ¿Por qué no se había escuchado a Naruto? Porque ahora que estaba dentro del cuarto, podía escuchar sus gemidos y sus gruñidos varoniles muy bien. Bueno, Sasuke gemía mucho mejor y obvio, lo tenía mucho más grande. Estaba segura de ello.

¡Dios! Sus pensamientos eran locos. Ellos al parecer no habían caído de que había entrado en la habitación, a pesar de que prácticamente estaba frente a ellos, viéndolos como hacían el amor. ¡Oh por Dios! Su amiga había crecido. Se veía toda una mujer.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca mientras miraba a la pareja completamente orgullosa. Ella antes había creído que su amiga sería una solterona con una casa llena de gatos y libros, pero ya veía que no.

Bueno, hora de arruinar la fiesta.

—¡Grandioso!—exclamó Sakura y en ese momento la pareja se detuvo, se quedaron petrificados—Así que es así como se ven cuando lo están haciendo—dijo Sakura sorprendida—Con razón Hinata no quiere salir del piso—dijo soltando una risita.

Sakura miró a la pareja, Hinata fue la primera en salir de la sorpresa. Abrió un ojo y luego otro. Después, sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas de lo que ya estaban. Ella la miró con expresión asustada. Que no tuviese miedo. No era su padre que la estuviese viendo en ese momento, solo ella, Sakura, una chica muy pervertida.

—Sa-Sakura-san—tartamudeó Hinata.

Sakura levantó una mano.

—Hola Hinata-chan—saludó Sakura levantando una mano como si no pasara nada.

Hinata movió la boca pero no dijo nada. Su lengua se la había comido el gato. Sakura soltó una risita y observó al novio de su amiga. Naruto fue quien abrió los ojos después, pero a diferencia de Hinata, quien tenía esa expresión de terror en su cara, la de Naruto más bien fue como si estuviese a punto de cometer un asesinato.

Si, y este iba a asesinarla a ella precisamente. Sakura pasó saliva, nerviosa.

—¡Oops!—murmuró Sakura sonriendo.

—¿Que mierda haces aquí, Sakura-chan?—ladró Naruto y su voz sonó dura. Claro, él había estado en el mejor momento y vino Sakura «Tumba polvos» a dañarle los planes. Esta volvió su mirada hacia Hinata. Quizás no fue bueno interrumpirlos. Era posible que su amiga no la perdonase por esto, por verlos teniendo relaciones.

—Bueno, yo…—Sakura se mordió el labio. Bueno, su lengua había sido comida. Dios, esto se volvió incómodo. No pensó que pasaría esto. Había querido solo molestar.

Naruto al fin dejo de ir a Hinata. Soltó sus piernas y Hinata rápidamente se movió en la cama, hasta quedar fuera de esta. Tomó su ropa esparcida en el suelo y se marchó al baño. ¡Que miedosa! ¿Por qué se iba así? ¿Acaso era pudor por qué ella la había visto desnuda?

Soltó una carcajada y movió la cabeza.

—Está loca tu novia, ¿sabes?—dijo Sakura señalando hacia el cuarto de baño del cuarto principal—Soy mujer y se lo que tiene porque también tengo un par de melones y una vagina. Claro, no tengo los pechos como Hinata pero es casi lo mismo—Sakura soltó otra carcajada.

—Gracias por el dato—escuchó que Naruto decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y la fulminaba con la mirada.

Sakura levantó las manos. Okay, se rendía. Ya no era chistoso. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Irse. Si, debía de irse y esperarlos fuera de la habitación, pero en ese momento Naruto se puso de pie. Sakura no perdió de vista el movimiento de la polla del novio de su amiga. Arrugó los labios. Si, definitivamente Sasuke era mucho más grande ahí. Si, lo era.

—¿Quieres una foto para que la cuelgues en tu habitación, Sakura-chan?—escuchó que Naruto preguntaba con un tono despectivo.

Sakura miró a la cara de Naruto. Este estaba rojo del enojo. Okay, mejor se iba. Dio un paso atrás mientras movía las manos.

—No, gracias…—dijo caminando hacia atrás—Sasuke la tiene más grande, así que prefiero una foto de él colgando en mi cuarto en vez de la tuya.

Naruto abrió la boca y luego soltó una carcajada. Esto le parecía divertido. Mejor abandonaba la misión. Rápidamente, Sakura salió de la habitación y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta. Volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá que había estado sentada antes, tomó sus tacones y se los puso. ¿Por qué mierda se los había quitado? Umm, quizás porque tenía la sospecha de que se encontraría con algo así. Si, de seguro que era eso. Se rió y sacó su móvil para hablarle a Deidara diciéndole lo que había pasado, el chisme era jugoso y sabía que este era un pervertido como ella. Le describió con lujos y detalles el miembro de Naruto, aunque esto era algo asqueroso, pero era divertido. Deidara respondió con muchos emojis de risa, más tarde se juntarían para cotillear.

Luego de esto, se quedó jugando Piano Tiles hasta que la pareja del momento apareció completamente vestida en la sala. Bueno, Naruto tenía un chándal y sin camisa, al parecer tenía complejo de exhibicionista, ya que siempre tenía el torso al descubierto. Estaba bien que este tuviese un gran pecho pero debía de ponerse una camisa al menos. De seguro solo era para darle envidia a ella, pero… Soltó una risita. Sasuke tenía un pecho igual de increíble, quizás mejor que este.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, ella iba a tenerlo para ella esta noche.

La pareja tomó el sofá frente a ella, sentándose alejados. Sakura arqueo las cejas. Después de que los había visto ahora actuaban con cohibición. No jodan. Soltó una risotada.

—Vamos, vamos…—dijo ella—Acérquense, sin miedo.

—No jodas, Sakura—dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

—De seguro tienes las bolas azules—le dijo Sakura a Naruto—Es por eso que tienes las piernas abiertas—dijo Sakura mirando hacia las piernas de Naruto, las cuales estaban abiertas.

Naruto cerró las piernas y luego levantó una mano, enseñándole el dedo mayor.

—Jodete Sakura-chan.

—Sí, me iré a joder por ahí—dijo pensando en que pasaría la noche con Sasuke a pesar de que antes había pensado en quedarse junto a su amiga, pero de seguro esta necesitaba otro tiempo a solas con su novio ya que Sakura los había interrumpido en el mejor momento.

—De todos modos—dijo Naruto—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Pues viene a ver a mi amiga—dijo Sakura normal.

—¿Luego de ser una perra?—preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sí, es que…—Sakura miró hacia Hinata quien tenía la cabeza baja—Lo siento, Hinata-chan—se disculpó Sakura con sinceridad—Siento haber actuado como una perra—dijo ella—Debí escucharte y he estado pensando en ello desde entonces, estoy siendo cruel con Sasuke—admitió. Lo estaba usando como un trapo, Hinata tenía razón—Es solo que…—ladeó la cabeza, observando que la pareja se había acercado de nuevo, ya que Naruto pasaba un brazo por la espalda de su novia—Quiero tener algo…

—No creo que Sasuke sea el indicado.

—Puede que lo sea—dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Si, como digas…—dijo Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco—A lo que me refiero, es que es duro dejarlo, es magnífico en la cama y me estoy acostumbrando a él, a pesar de que cada vez que lo hacemos me dice lo mucho que me ama y a veces me incomoda, otra cosa es que…

—Okay, Sakura…—dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola—No quiero saber los detalles exactamente.

Sakura se ruborizo.

—Lo siento.

Hinata se rio.

—Yo tampoco…—dijo Hinata levantando una mano.

—Bueno, yo quería saber antes los de ustedes pero…—Sakura sonrió—Lo he visto con mis propios ojos y—Sakura se rió—Me han sorprendido.

La pareja se ruborizo y se movió incomoda en el sofá.

—Hinata abierta de esa forma mientras la penetrabas con ímpetu. Eso estuvo tan extraño pero no me sorprende—Sakura volvió a sonreír—En verdad que el grupito de ustedes son unos sementales.

—¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?—preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja—¿Además de Sasuke, con quien más del grupo te has acostado? ¿Con Shikamaru quizás?

¿Tener sexo con Shikamaru? Sakura se ruborizo y movió una mano, dispersando aquel comentario. Infiernos no. No había pasado por ahí. Lo único que habían compartido fue uno beso candente y eso fue antes de que Shikamaru y Temari se metieran en una relación. Había algo de un día que sucedió accidentalmente. Sakura había coqueteado con él un día cuando estuvieron en el instituto y este luego la tomó de la mano, llevándola hacia un rincón. Le devoró la boca, sorprendiendo por completo a Sakura, ya que pensó que Shikamaru era un amargado y además de eso, él hizo… Okay, ya. No iba a ir por ahí. Era un recuerdo bloqueado para ella. Fue algo vergonzoso a pesar de que Shikamaru besaba bien, porque después de unos meses, Shikamaru y Temari empezaron a salir y era asqueroso que su amiga besara los labios que la habían besado a ella.

—¡No!—exclamó Sakura avergonzada—Yo solo decía…—dijo y movió la cabeza—De todos modos—miró a su amiga quien parecía estar divirtiéndose ahora—No vine para hablar de Shikamaru o de Sasuke—dijo Sakura—Vine a disculparme por gritarte cuando nunca lo había hecho—se pasó una mano por el pelo—No sé qué fue lo que me paso en ese momento.

—Yo si se lo que te paso…—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa—Simplemente te molesto que te dijese que dejaras a Sasuke. No quieres dejarlo ir, aunque no se tu motivo exacto para ello, pero sé que quieres tenerlo en tus garras.

—Estás loca—dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza—Es solo sexo.

—Es algo más.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo?—preguntó Sakura directamente. Quería escuchar lo que Hinata tenía que decir.

—Estas enamorada de él.

Sakura se quedó muda. ¿Qué? Soltó una carcajada, otra más y otra le siguió hasta que estuvo riéndose como una loca desquiciada. En verdad su amiga estaba loca. ¿Ella enamorada de Sasuke? ¿Pero que droga de había fumado la chica? Era imposible. Ella no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, solo disfrutaba de un buen sexo con él y no quería dejarlo ir porque sabía que si saltaba a otro chico, este no le daría la talla. Iba a estar con él hasta que el destino decidiese que tenían que separarse para que cada uno siguiese su camino y encontrase la felicidad, porque ella iba a intentarlo una vez más.

—Deja las drogas—dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos—No estoy enamorada de Sasuke.

—Estoy segura de que ese es tu motivo.

—Vuelvo a repetir—dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos—No. Estoy. Enamorada. De. Sasuke—dijo, poniendo pausa en cada palabra. ¿Es que era demente o qué? No entendía o tenía que decírselo en otro idioma.

Hinata se rió.

—Está bien, lo que digas—dijo su amiga poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero Sakura sabía que Hinata no había entendido, bueno, la haría entender, obvio no ahora, porque estaba segura de que terminarían discutiendo una vez más y no quería discutir otra vez con ella.

—¿Entonces me perdonas por ser una perra?—preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

Hinata se quedó mirándola un momento y luego miró a su novio, como si estuviese buscando aprobación. ¿Era en serio? Sakura bufo molesta y luego Hinata soltó una carcajada.

—Cálmate Sakura—dijo Hinata y se puso de pie.

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando Hinata se le tiro encima, dándole un abrazo. Sakura levantó las manos y se lo correspondió mientras sentía el escozor de las lágrimas. Iba a prometer que no iba a discutir con ella otra vez, era su mejor amiga. Duraron un rato abrazadas hasta que Hinata se alejó, ella también estaba igual de emocionada.

—Gracias, Hinata-chan—le dijo Sakura.

—Solo no vuelvas a ser una perra…—dijo Hinata volviendo a sentarse con su novio—No me gusta discutir con nadie y menos contigo, eres mi mejor amiga además de las chicas. Eres mi todo.

—Pensé que yo era tu todo…—reprochó Naruto con un puchero.

Sakura se rió.

—Yo estoy primero cretino.

—Sí, pero yo soy su todo—dijo Naruto señalándose a sí mismo y levantando el mentón orgulloso.

—Sigue soñando.

—No empiecen—murmuró Hinata enterrando la cabeza en las manos.

Sakura se rió y se puso de pie.

—¿Te vas?—preguntó Hinata levantando la mirada hacia ella.

—Claro…—dijo Sakura y se caló el bolso al hombro—Tengo un hombre que saciar—dijo y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, se giró hacia ellos—Sigan en lo suyo. Estoy segura de que las bolas de Naruto deben de estar ya negras…—dijo riéndose y con esto se fue.

Escuchó una maldición de Naruto mientras cerraba la puerta y caminó feliz hasta el ascensor. Mientras bajaba al primer piso le mandó un rápido mensaje a Sasuke para que viniese a buscarla. Cuando lo mandó, guardó el móvil en su bolso y pensó en lo que dijo Hinata hace un momento. Soltó una carcajada. ¿Ella enamorada de Sasuke? No, no creía que eso fuera posible. Solo era sexo. Lo que tenían era quitándose los deseos mutuamente, aunque simplemente Sasuke era quien deseaba tener algo más que una relación de solo sexo con ella, pero era una lástima. Sakura no podía tener una relación amorosa con él. No había razón alguna. Es que no se podía y punto. Disfrutaría hasta que el contrato de trabajo se venciera y luego ella se iría por ahí. Se tocó la barbilla con un dedo, quizás podía entrar en la universidad y estudiar diseño, esto último le gustaba y era una buena idea para cambiar de ambiente.

Mientras tanto estaría con Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Era lunes otra vez. Sasuke había pasado otro mágico fin de semana con Sakura a su lado, pero esta vez no solo se limitaron al dormitorio, salieron a comer juntos y a disfrutar del aire que se estaba tornando frio ya que se acercaba el invierno. No había sido una cita, pero a Sasuke le gustaría preparar alguna algún día para ellos. De todos modos, había tiempo o eso creía. Sakura aún no se había hartado de él y aun no lo había tirado. Iba a disfrutar del tiempo a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke tenía que resolver algunos asuntos. Como hablar con su amigo y socio, con quien tenía mucho que no hablaba por estar muy pendiente a Sakura.

Salió del ascensor y caminó hacia la doble puerta de madera oscura al final de aquella amplia oficina. Sasuke miró a la derecha, donde se suponía que tenía que haber una secretaria pero no había ninguna. Esta había renunciado hace un tiempo ya. Hizo una mueca y continuó su camino, mientras pensaba que su amigo no tuvo mucha suerte como él, porque aunque Sasuke sabía que el que se estuviese acostando con Sakura no llevaría su relación a otro plano, por lo menos podría decir que tuvo a Sakura si esto terminaba mal, pero desde un comienzo, Kiba nunca tuvo a Hinata.

Soltó una risita y tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Se escuchó un _«Pase»_ con la distintiva voz de su amigo. Sasuke tomó la manija de la puerta y la giró, empujándola. Kiba estaba de pie frente a los ventanales de cristales mirando la vista. Este no se giró cuando Sasuke entró. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su amigo. Se detuvo a su lado y levantó una mano, colocándola en su hombro.

—Hey…—murmuró Sasuke, llamando su atención.

Kiba al fin lo miró. Su amigo tenía el ceño fruncido y Sasuke hizo una mueca. Cuando él pensó que Kiba y él nunca estarían en desacuerdo, resulta que ahora si lo estaban. Normalmente, Sasuke siempre estaba en desacuerdo con Naruto o Sai, pero con Kiba o Neji era extraño. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y miró hacia la vista que se mostraba ante él. Aunque Naruto, Neji, Sai y él eran amigos de infancia y habían estado juntos desde entonces, Sasuke, a pesar de que decía que su amigo más cercano era Naruto, tenía que admitir que Kiba lo era un poco también. Si, ya que ellos habían estado en situaciones iguales. Primero, habían estado comprometidos durante un tiempo, segundo, habían ignorado los deseos de sus padres y por último, habían hecho sus propios caminos juntos.

Y ahora… Sasuke miró hacia el suelo. Ahora tendría que separarse y continuar su camino solo. Ya estaba decidido. Sasuke iba a abandonar la firma para adentrarse a la firma de su familia. Habían estado hablando de esto desde aquella cena que tuvo con su familia no hace mucho y le había comentado sus planes a su amigo, pero este no los había aceptado al principio y bueno, al parecer todavía no lo aceptaba.

—Kiba…

—No tienes que decir nada—dijo Kiba girándose hacia él, este sonrió con una sonrisa triste—Estoy feliz por ti amigo porque a diferencia de mi familia, la tuya es más dura contigo. Pero yo…—Kiba suspiró—Es como si te fueras a ir a algún lugar lejos de mí.

—Estaré cerca.

Kiba sonrió.

—Lo sé—dijo e hizo una mueca—Es solo que…—se interrumpió y luego dio un paso hacia él. Sasuke se vio en los brazos de este. Podía decir que este tipo de abrazo entre dos hombres ya grandecitos era extraño. A él no le gustaban los abrazos al menos de que una pelirosa se lo diese pero aceptó este y rezo para que Naruto se apareciera por allí, porque iba a ser su calvario si este veía este abrazo.

—Inuzuka

—Kiba imbécil

Sasuke rió. Su amigo siempre había sido cariñoso a pesar de que a veces parecía todo lo contrario.

Sasuke levantó una mano y la colocó en la amplia espalda de su amigo. Este lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y Sasuke se sentía un poco pequeño aunque eran de mismo tamaño. Soltó una risita y Kiba lo dejo ir.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Es que me sentí como una chica siendo abrazada por el chico que le gusta.

Kiba se quedó mirándolo un segundo confundido y después, un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Esto era extraño verlo en Kiba pero fue divertido. Sasuke comenzó a reírse y Kiba levantó un puño, golpeando el brazo de Sasuke para que se callara. Parecía muy avergonzado.

—¡Imbécil!—dijo Kiba—Si Naruto nos ve se pondrá celoso

Ni que lo digas—dijo Sasuke moviendo la cabeza. Naruto era un cayo. Y siguiendo con lo de antes—De todos modos sabes que estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites—le dijo Sasuke—Voy a estar tan cerca de ti que parecería como si nunca me hubiese ido.

—Sí, claro—dijo Kiba rodando los ojos—No creo que ahora tengas tiempo para tus amigos ahora que andas metiéndote en las piernas de Sakura-chan otra vez.

Fue el turno de Sasuke de ruborizarse.

—Yo…—levantó una mano y se rascó un lado de la frente—Supongo que tienes razón pero sacare tiempo—le aseguró. No podía ser una de esas personas que se olvidaba de los familiares y amigos una vez que conseguían pareja, a pesar de que Sakura y él no eran pareja. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la etiqueta que tenían además de jefe y empleada.

—Espero que lo intentes—dijo Kiba y sonrió—Supongo que te llevaras a Sakura contigo…—supuso Kiba cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda sobre el cristal del ventanal.

Sasuke asintió. Claro que lo haría. No podía dejarla allí. Cuando fuese a trasladar su oficina al edificio de su familia tenía que llevarse todo y Sakura era parte de su trabajo también, era su secretaria aunque Sasuke desease que esta fuese algo más que esto, pero había que conformase por el momento.

—Es una pena—murmuró Kiba frunciendo los labios—Es gratificante verla, ¿sabes?

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Kiba movió la cabeza.

—Quita esa mirada de hombre celoso—le acusó Kiba y Sasuke relajó el rostro. Al parecer su rostro reflejo los celos que sintió en ese momento, a pesar de que sabía que Kiba no estaba interesado en Sakura.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que cuando Sakura está aquí Hinata a veces viene a buscarla—dijo Kiba—O venia…

—Tú y tu frustración con Hyuuga.

—¡El burro hablando de orejas!—se mofo Kiba.

Si, tenía razón.

—Solo que Naruto no te oiga suspirar por su chica.

—Él sabe muy bien que muero por ella.

—De todos modos…—Sasuke ladeó la cabeza recordando a que había venido. Había escuchado un rumor y quien se lo había dicho había sido Naruto la última vez que se textearon—Hay algo que tenía que preguntarte…—dijo Sasuke. Había estado dándole vueltas desde hace un tiempo, a pesar de que pensar en Sakura llevaba casi todo su tiempo pero, miró a su amigo. Este, desde la fiesta del patriarca de los Uzumaki, estaba muy extraño y no tenía para nada que ver con que Sasuke fuese a dejar la firma que juntos habían hecho. Además, con lo que Naruto le había dicho quería confirmar los rumores el mismo—¿Tienes algo que me estas ocultando, verdad?

Kiba se quedó mirándolo confundido, parpadeando como si no supiese lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke. Kiba era un buen mentiroso.

—Habla de una vez, Kiba—le dijo Sasuke—He escuchado algo y tu reacción me da la sospecha de que tienes algo escondido.

Kiba al fin sonrió pero después hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Escuche que tuviste un desliz con una chica en la fiesta del patriarca de los Uzumaki—dijo Sasuke y espero a ver que decía su amigo. Kiba no lo admitió ni lo negó. Sasuke continuó—También, sé que esa chica es una persona muy importante y que además, es algo así como prohibida.

La frente de Kiba se sombreó. Bingo. Era verdad el maldito rumor. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y observó a su amigo. Este se mordió el labio nervioso y su mirada se desvió lejos de él. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que se había acostado con Tamaki Uzumaki, la pariente de Naruto?

—Kiba

—Fue un error—dijo este y se pasó una mano por su pelo castaño despeinado—No estaba muy cuerdo esa noche y además—Kiba movió la cabeza—Estaba triste porque vi lo bien que Hinata se veía con Naruto a su lado y…—se cortó.

—¿Pero sabias que era ella la chica?

—Sí, sabía que era la pariente de Chris—dijo y lo miró—Había tomado un poco pero no estaba borracho, solo que no pensé muy bien las cosas y…—se mordió otra vez el labio inferior pero con más fuerza, ya que cuando lo soltó este estaba enrojecido—Termine reservando una habitación en el hotel. Empezaron los toqueteos, los besos y luego estábamos desnudos sobre la cama—movió la cabeza—No entendía pero ella me puso loco y terminamos teniendo relaciones, pero…—Kiba soltó un taco—No tenía idea de que ella era menor o de que era virgen.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Virgen? Bueno, era de esperarse, la chica a pesar de que la vio de lejos y de que esta estaba vestida muy a lo Karin, no parecía tan vieja. Aunque los adolescentes de ahora estaban medios locos y desde que tenían edad para mantener relaciones, se desprendían rápidamente de su inocencia, pero que esta se guardarse y que de la nada se la diese a Kiba… Esto era malo.

—¿Virgen? ¿Es en serio o me estas bromeando?—preguntó Sasuke cerciorándose. Quizás Kiba se había confundido. Algunas mujeres cuando tenían tiempo sin mantener relaciones se volvían estrechas, Sakura había pasado por lo mismo.

Kiba asintió débilmente.

—Le quite la virginidad y esto la volvió loca—dijo Kiba y se pasó una mano por la cara. Ahora parecía muy cansado, quizás pensar en esa chica era cansino para su amigo—Ha estado viniendo a mi despacho desde entonces. Es una acosadora. Ha averiguado mi número, mi dirección y muchas cosas más de mí—dijo y su ceño se frunció—Sé que fue Naruto. Lo tengo en la mira para agarrarlo y colgarlo de las bolas al muy maldito.

Sasuke se rió.

—Lo siento amigo—le dijo Sasuke. Aunque, por una parte estaba bien, Kiba estaba pensando en otra chica que no era Hinata, esto lo distraída. Si fuera igual para Sasuke fuera un poco mejor, pero el caso no era igual.

—¿Por qué no entiende que esto solo fue de una noche?

Oh, así que entonces era así como se veía la otra parte cuando la persona era acosada, liada, porque así era como se veía Kiba en ese momento. Liado. Mortificado. Sasuke hizo una mueca. Él estuvo acosando a Sakura por un tiempo, de seguro la chica se sintió de esta manera, completamente atormentada. No volvería a acosarla si decidían seguir rumbos diferentes después.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—Yo…

Un toque en la puerta. Kiba y Sasuke se volvieron hacia ella. Sasuke vio por el rabillo del ojo como Kiba miraba su reloj y luego este se tornó como un papel. ¿Acaso era? La puerta se abrió. Oh. Hablando de la reina de roma… La chica pelicastaña de la que hablaban entró en la oficina de Kiba como si fuese su casa y parecía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sasuke le dio una mirada a su amigo y este desvió la suya lejos de Sasuke en ese momento.

Bueno, al parecer no era el único que tenía una relación liosa. Sasuke sonrió mientras veía a la chica acercarse a Kiba. Este se cruzó de brazos cuando la chica se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a hablar. Pobre Kiba.

Sasuke movió la cabeza y se fue rápidamente, dejando a la parejita sola. Además, tenía cosas que hacer con Sakura, como tomarla en el sofá de su oficina. Sonriendo subió hasta su piso. Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron en su piso, Sasuke salió del ascensor pero se topó con una escena quizás un poco no agradable para él. ¿Qué hacía Deidara a esa hora en la oficina? Solo eran las putas cuatro de la tarde.

Sasuke se quedó de brazos cruzados mientras veía hacia donde estaba Sakura con Deidara inclinado hacia ella. Parecían estar divirtiéndose con algo que ambos veían en la pantalla del computador. Se veían muy cercanos. Demasiado diría el. ¿Qué él no la había rechazado? ¿Por qué seguían saliendo juntos? Esto le molestó. En verdad le molestaba. El tal Deidara debía de saber que ellos tenían una relación ya, no debía de estar pidiéndole a Sakura almorzar con él o pedirle que se fueran juntos después de la jornada de trabajo.

Sasuke dio un paso para aclararle algunos puntos al tal Deidara pero se detuvo. Espera. Él no tenía derecho de exigir ya que para Sakura el quizás no era mucho… Tragó el nudo en su garganta. Tenía que admitirlo. Para Sakura, Sasuke solo era un tipo con el cual liberar su carga sexual, no había nada entre ellos. No tenían relación alguna más que la de jefe-empleada.

Se movió hasta que paso por su lado sin llamar la atención y lo consiguió. Estos no giraron la cabeza ni cuando Sasuke abrió una de las puertas de su despacho. Sasuke entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza. Estuvo seguro de que estos si notaron ahora su presencia.

Sasuke caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras se tomaba la cabeza en las manos.

Maldición. Odiaba esto.

Él no quería compartirla. Quería a Sakura para él.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sasuke: Celoso-Posesivo *v* Me gusta este Sasuke**

 **Siento la tardanza. Se me olvida a veces que tengo que actualizar. Si es porque mi hija no me lo acuerdo no lo hago.** **En fin, gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla, gracias por los favoritos y comentarios, se le agradece mucho.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	12. Capitulo 11

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 11  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

 ** _Dos semanas después…_**

Sakura y Sasuke habían comenzado una loca relación que solo se valía en tener relaciones sexuales. A Sakura no le importaba mucho que las cosas se tornaran de esa manera, ya que había aprendido que mientras más le huía a algo con más rapidez la alcanzaría, así que había dejado que las cosas siguieran su rumbo para ver a donde llegaban, además, por el momento no estaba haciendo nada, no tenía pareja y ni señales de tener una, estaba completamente soltera, y como había dicho antes, por el momento.

Solo iba a divertirse, ya que, solo era para satisfacer sus deseos mutuamente, Sasuke deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y ella solo necesitaba el polvo de los días necesitados, y bien necesitados, habían estado teniendo relaciones sin parar y gracias a dios que el periodo le había llegado antes de que comenzasen está loca relación, si no estaría sufriendo de deseo por Sasuke.

Le gustaba.

Sakura sonrió con lujuria mientras veía a Sasuke entrar con Kiba al piso del primero, ellos habían estado almorzando juntos hace un momento. Sasuke le había dicho que no podía almorzar con ella, ya que tenía algunos asuntos que tratar con Kiba y tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo con él. Sakura no se quejó, ya que así podía chismorrear con Deidara, quien le encantaba que le hablase de sus sesiones sexuales con Sasuke. El muy pervertido gay se emocionaba con esto.

Soltó una risita y en ese momento Sasuke se despidió de Kiba, para después murmurarle algo en el oído a este, Kiba se puso rojo como el tomate y le pegó un puñetazo a Sasuke por el brazo para después marcharse de nuevo hacia el ascensor. Sasuke se estaba riendo y Sakura se preguntó que había sido lo que le había dicho al joven abogado.

—Veo que has llegado…—murmuró Sasuke una vez que Kiba desapareció de la instancia, se acercó a ella y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hacia ella—¿Acaso no fuiste a comer con Deidara?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura bufo. Sasuke seguía aun celoso de Deidara, no importase lo mucho que le dijese que ya no estaba interesada en él y que Deidara no tenía ojos para ella tampoco, Sasuke simplemente no lo entendía. Si Deidara le dijese que pudiese revelar su secreto hace tiempo que le hubiese dicho a Sasuke que Deidara en verdad no estaba interesada en ella, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que su jefe le iría con el chisme a Naruto y la cosa se pondría fea.

—Sí fui, solo que duramos poco, él tenía que hacer algunas cosas…—dijo Sakura rodeando los ojos, Deidara había estado muy feliz viendo su móvil y recibiendo mensajes de un desconocido, el cual no quería decirle a Sakura, pero estaba bien, con el tiempo lo sabría—Así que regresamos antes…

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y se colocó derecho.

—¿Estas ocupada?—preguntó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si estas ocupada?—volvió a preguntar y Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, había entendido la pregunta pero no entendía a que se debía esta.

Bueno, no había mucho que hacer últimamente por el lugar. Sus horas estaban tan libres y Sasuke no le daba ya algo que hacer, cuando le preguntó una vez, él solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que a veces los negocios pasaban por tiempos difíciles. Supuso que estaban pasando por este.

—Sabes que no…

Sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Entonces hagamos algo divertido…—dijo extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

¿Hacer algo divertido? ¿Acaso se refería a…? Si, era eso. La mirada que Sasuke le dirigió después indicaba que se trataba de que deseaba tomarla en su oficina, una vez más. Bueno. Sakura se puso de pie. No estaba haciendo nada. Aunque, sabía que no deberían estar haciendo eso en la oficina y en las jornadas de trabajo tampoco, alguien podría llegar, pero… Se encogió de hombros y salió de atrás del escritorio para tomar la mano de Sasuke. Había que disfrutar.

Fueron hacia el despacho de Sasuke, cuando entraron, Sasuke aseguró la puerta con cerrojo y se volvió hacia ella. La tomó en sus brazos rápidamente, como siempre y la besó con muchas ganas. Le devoró la boca que cuando se alejaron para tomar aire, Sakura sentía los labios ya hinchados. Parecía que Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar. Lo miró a la cara mientras él le tomaba el rostro con las manos. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.

Si, así le gustaba. Sakura sonrió maliciosamente y levantó las manos, colocándola sobre el pecho de Sasuke cubierto por su ropa de trabajo, le dio un empujoncito, alejándolo de ella. Este frunció el ceño y Sakura señaló uno de los dos sofás que había en el rincón de la oficina. Este sonrió y caminó hacia allí con Sakura pisándole los talones. Sasuke sabía que Sakura amaba el control y por eso decidió sentarse en el mueble con las piernas abiertas.

Sakura se movió coquetamente hacia él y tomó asiento sobre Sasuke, en su regazo, gracias al vestido negro que llevaba hoy, el movimiento fue fácil, ya que la falda del corto vestido era algo vaporosa, colocó las piernas al lado de las de Sasuke y se agarró de su cuello mientras volvían a fundirse en un nuevo beso.

Amaba sus besos, simplemente la boca de Sasuke había sido tallada por dioses y mira, esta completaba la suya. Sakura tomó el control del momento, le abrió la camisa a Sasuke sin sacársela de los pantalones para pasar sus palmas por el cálido pecho masculino. Amaba su piel y la calidez de esta, además de esto. Siguió pasando las manos por su torso sin dejar de besarlo, sintiendo los músculos definidos, también amaba su cuerpo y lo muy sensual que era… ¿Amaba? Sakura se separó de Sasuke y se quedó mirando su cara. Sasuke quien había tenido los ojos cerrados los abrió y la enfocó. Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Qué había estado pensando hace un rato? ¿Amaba sus labios? ¿Su piel? ¿Su cuerpo…? Eso era raro.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Sasuke pasándose su lengua rosada por los labios.

—No, nada…—dijo Sakura y bajo la cabeza para pasar los labios por el cuello de Sasuke, dio un pequeño chupón a su rica piel y lo escuchó gemir. Así le gustaba.

—Sakura…

—¿Umm?—murmuró Sakura aun con los labios pegados a la cálida piel de Sasuke.

—No dejes marcas como la otra vez…—se quejó Sasuke cuando ella volvió a chupar con fuerza la piel de su cuello.

Sakura soltó una risita. Hace unos días, cuando decidieron probar el sillón del escritorio de Sasuke, ella había estado cabalgándolo como posesa, le había dejado un par de marcas en su cuello y en sus hombros, tanto de sus uñas como de los anteriores besos succionadores. Y algunas de estas en su cuello, se habían notado.

—Está bien pero…—sonrió maliciosamente y le sacó la lengua—No prometo nada.

Sasuke sonrió y deslizó las manos hacia las nalgas de Sakura, donde la alzó y luego la acercó a su erección. Sakura soltó un bajo gemido al sentir lo muy excitado que estaba su _jefe_. Se movió contra su eje, quería tenerlo dentro de ella muy pronto pero al parecer Sasuke no pensaba esto, ya que sintió las manos deslizándose por debajo de la falda de su vestido, subiendo por su espalda desnuda hasta el sujetador.

Con sus hábiles manos, Sasuke deshizo el cierre del sostén y Sakura sintió como sus pechos se aflojaban. Luego, este movió las manos hacia delante. Las calientes manos de Sasuke tomaron sus sensibles pechos y Sakura gimió.

—¿Te gusta?

No tenía que preguntárselo.

Sasuke jugó con sus pechos hasta que tenía a Sakura pidiendo por más, pero claro, no más caricias para sus senos, sino algo más, como acariciarle el sensible botón que estaba entre sus piernas. Sasuke pareció entenderla, ya que sacó las manos de debajo de su vestido para mover una de estas hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Sintió sus hábiles dedos sobre la tela de sus bragas y luego este se deslizó hacia más abajo, sobre su eje.

—Sasuke-kun…—gimió Sakura.

Él movió los dedos por encima de la tela, sin hacer amagos de adentrarlos. Sakura deseaba que los metiese dentro de ella pero Sasuke fue un hijo de perra y apartó los dedos cuando ella lo más necesitaba. Sakura lo miró de mala manera.

—Eres un maldito.

—Lo hago a propósito—dijo Sasuke soltando una risita y acercando la mano otra vez pero Sakura le dio un manotazo, había perdido su oportunidad, ahora era su turno.

Sakura le sacó la camisa del pantalón y luego comenzó a quitar el cinturón de su pantalón, después le bajo la cremallera y el botón. Maniobró con sus manos y la maldita barrera de ropa hasta que tuvo entre sus manos el caliente y palpitante miembro de Sasuke. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras veía y sentía lo muy duro que estaba este. Además de eso, había una gota transparente en su punta. Pasó el pulgar sobre esta, recogiendo el fluido con su dedo, escuchó a Sasuke sisear de placer.

—Sakura…

Aunque deseaba saborearlo, su centro palpitaba demasiado y necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Así que se levantó la falda del vestido y se felicitó a si misma por escoger una tanga como ropa interior aquel día, era más fácil. Apartó un poco la tela y agarrando el pene de Sasuke con una mano, descendió sobre este. Gimió cuando la punta de su miembro rozó sus sensibles labios. Estaba tan sensible últimamente. Bajo un poco y soltó otro gemido cuando la erección de Sasuke empezaba a introducirse dentro de ella, apartando sus pliegues, murmuró una maldición.

—Si te duele cada vez que estas encima de mí, deberías dejar de tener el control Sakura…—dijo Sasuke agarrándola por las caderas y alzándola, alejándola del paraíso.

—Cierra la boca—le ordenó Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y parpadeo confuso para después desviar la mirada.

—Solo decía…—murmuró haciendo un puchero.

Que siga diciendo lo que sea, ella no iba a escucharlo. Sakura volvió a introducir su miembro dentro de ella. Esta vez fue bajando lentamente hasta que lo tuvo por completo dentro de sí. Se sentía llena. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y gimió de dolor.

—Te lo dije…

—No lo entiendo…—dijo ella faltándole un poco el aire.

Sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su espalda, confortándola.

—Relájate…—le dijo y Sakura lo intento. En verdad que no entendía. Habían estado teniendo relaciones desde hace un tiempo ya, debería estar acostumbrada a su grosor.

Sakura se quedó quieta un momento para luego sentir como Sasuke se movía con lentitud debajo de ella. Lo miro a la cara y él lo sonrió para acercarse a darle un tierno beso. Vaya, no se lo había esperado de él. Sasuke siendo tierno. Sakura le paso los brazos por el cuello y se movió a un ritmo lento y delicioso junto a él. Mientras los segundos iban pasando, Sakura se relajaba más y el ritmo iba aumentando, tanto que después, estaba cabalgando como una posesa encima de Sasuke.

Esto era magnifico. Sakura le aguantó la mirada a Sasuke sin dejar de cabalgarlo, su mirada era tan profunda. Levantó una mano y la posó sobre su mejilla. Él era tan masculino. Le gustaba su cara y no tan solo eso, bajo la mirada por su torso, le gustaba también su cuerpo. No pensó que llegaría este día en que estuviese diciendo que le gustase algo de Sasuke. Era increíble.

Se apoyó sobre sus hombros masculinos mientras se levantaba sobre él y volvía a bajar. Buscando tanto su placer como el de él. El primero el tocar el cielo con las manos fue Sasuke quien soltó un gutural gruñido para abrazarla con fuerza mientras se venía dentro de ella. Luego fue Sakura quien se convulsionó sintiendo las oleadas del orgasmo tocarla. Cuando Sakura dejo de sentir las olas del clímax, se acostó sobre Sasuke, completamente cansada y saciada, Sasuke sabia como moverse, definitivamente él era el mejor que se lo había hecho. El muy maldito sabía usar todo su cuerpo, era un arma sexual. Sakura se rió y se colocó derecha, mientras miraba su cara. Sasuke también estaba completamente satisfecho.

—Sakura… Yo…—comenzó a decir Sasuke.

Oh no, aquí venia. Sakura rápidamente colocó un dedo en sus labios. Sabía lo que él iba a decirle, sobre que la amaba. Lo hacía cada vez que terminaban de hacerlo, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello pero era algo tedioso escucharlo. No sentía lo mismo que él y a veces le daba pena no responderle como era debido.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso y desvió la mirada. Sakura dejó caer la mano y le sonrió para después ponerse de pie. A pesar de que le gustaría pasar el día con Sasuke dentro de ella, tenían que seguir trabajando. Se alejó de él y apretó las piernas, sintiendo como los fluidos comenzaban a deslizarse hacia fuera de su vagina. Maldición. Vio como Sasuke se arreglaba rápidamente el pantalón para después ponerse de pie y pasar por su lado. Sakura hizo una mueca, debía de estar enfadado porque ella no dejo que dijese que la amaba, pero él tenía que entenderla, ella no sentía lo mismo que él y era un poco tedioso escucharlo cada vez que estaban juntos lo mucho que Sasuke decía que la amaba. Sakura movió la cabeza y se giró con delicadeza para ver como sacaba una caja de Kleenex de un cajón, él estaba muy preparado, claro, no era la primera vez que lo hacían en aquel lugar. Se acercó a ella y se la extendió para que tomase algunos pañuelos.

Sakura tomó un par de Kleenex de la caja que Sasuke le ofrecía para después ver como él la guardaba en un cajón de su escritorio. En verdad debería hacerlo con preservativo, se ahorraría los desastres, pero le gustaba sentirlo sin ninguna barrera. Se limpió los restos de los fluidos y cuando miró el papel, abrió la boca sorprendía. Maldición. Sangre otra vez. Le dio una mala mirada a Sasuke quien también miró el pañuelo en su mano.

—Esto me lo haces cada vez que lo hacemos…—dijo Sakura quejándose y haciendo el papel bolita, se acercó al bote de basura para tirarlo dentro, aunque debería tirarlo en el baño pero para esto tendría que salir del despacho de Sasuke.

Sasuke se rió mientras se terminaba de arreglar la ropa y levantó el mentón, orgulloso de que le había sacado sangre con su enorme miembro masculino.

—Maldito—le maldijo Sakura para después arreglarse el vestido.

Cuando estuvo lista, otra vez fabulosa. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar. Parecía que lo que habían hecho hace rato no lo había calmado, ya que estaba como una roca una vez más, sentía su erección presionándole el muslo. Si, deseaba esto otra vez. Sakura pasó un brazo por el cuello de Sasuke y la otra mano, la deslizó hacia abajo para tocar su reciente erección.

Un toque en la puerta y Sakura maldijo. Tuvieron que separarse.

—¿Cómo estoy?—preguntó Sakura mirando a Sasuke para que le indicase su estado.

Ella debía de tener sus labios hinchados y la cara de recién follada pero que más daba. Sasuke asintió y se arregló la corbata. Debía de ser Kiba, aunque él había estado allí hace un momento… Espera. Sakura se giró hacia la puerta y caminó hacia esta, desbloqueó el seguro y abrió una de las puertas, para toparse con la tal Karin.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Ella sabía lo mucho que le desagradaba, el sentimiento era mucho. Sakura sonrió maliciosamente. Aunque Sasuke seguía insistiendo que Karin Matsumoto era solo una amiga, sabía que había algo más, era posible que aquella pelirroja estuviese enamorada de Sasuke o algo así… Umm. Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke.

—Hablaremos más tarde, Sasuke—dijo en un tono meloso para después pasar por el lado de la mujer y chocando su hombro con el de ella apropósito, escuchó una maldición de Karin y Sakura sonrió gustosa mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

Era mejor que la cabello de zanahoria esa entendiera algunas cosas.

Sasuke era suyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Soltó un bufido y se acercó para sentase detrás de su escritorio. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras veía a Karin cerrar la puerta de su oficina de un portazo. Sasuke soltó otro bufido. Las mujeres eran tan perras a veces. Había visto la acción de Sakura, esta había golpeado el hombro de Karin con el suyo y lo hizo apropósito, además de aquellas últimas palabras que le dirigió a Sasuke, había sonado algo melosa. Le habían gustado pero… No delante de Karin.

Karin se acercó y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Pensé que eras un hombre inteligente pero ya veo que no…—comenzó diciendo Karin y Sasuke arqueó las cejas—No puedo creer que te estas acostando con tu secretaria, en tu oficina—dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—No es así.

Karin se rió y luego aspiró el aire.

—Huele a sexo a pesar de que sé que ambientaste el aire para que nadie se dé cuenta pero además de eso—dijo Karin y Sasuke volvió a mirarla—Tus labios y los de esa chica, estaban hinchados, los dos tienen cara de haber estado unidos y otra cosa es que, tu ropa está mal arreglada—señaló Karin.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, mirando su ropa. Se la había puesto correctamente. Era mentira. Cuando miró a Karin otra vez, esta sonreía con malicia.

—Estas bien pero dudaste…—dijo y Sasuke la miró de mala forma. Karin hizo un ademan de manos—Como decía, eres un hombre estúpido Sasuke—lo acusó—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que está jugando contigo?

Claro que no era así, Sakura en verdad estaba interesada, solo era que… Sasuke desvió la mirada. No sabía que pensaba Sakura exactamente de lo que tenían. Desde hace dos semanas, venían acostándose y teniendo relaciones como conejos, ella nunca había dicho que eran exactamente, no tenían etiqueta. Maldición. Karin tenía algo de razón.

—Ah, lo estás pensando…—dijo Karin.

—No es así—dijo Sasuke mirando a Karin una vez más—Sé que quizás lo nuestro es algo loco, pero no está jugando conmigo—dijo decidido.

—Pero te está utilizando—dijo Karin y Sasuke parpadeó—Me dijiste que ella había sido rechazada por alguien, ¿no?—preguntó ella y Sasuke maldijo. Maldición. No debía de haberle dicho que Sakura había sido rechazada por el tipo por el que estuvo detrás—Está a tu lado porque se siente rechazada, solo quiero que te des cuenta de ello y que no te encapriches mucho con ella, porque cuando se dé cuenta de que esto no lleva a ningún lado te dejara sin importarle un mierda.

—No te metas en mi vida, Karin…—dijo Sasuke ignorando sus comentarios, bueno, intentando hacerlo pero sus palabras se estaban metiendo en el fondo de su cabeza y jugando con sus pensamientos. Sasuke movió la cabeza, dispersándolos. No los necesitaba ahora. Todo estaría bien.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y estampó una mano sobre el escritorio de Sasuke

—¡Tengo que hacerlo!—exclamó—Tus amigos son unos idiotas que no ven lo que está pasando alrededor de ti—espetó ella y Sasuke arqueó las cejas. ¿Por qué metía a sus amigos? Ellos solo sabían que Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero no sabían que ellos tenían está loca relación, no habida tenido oportunidad de decirles—Es duro ver como un persona es engañada de esa forma.

—No necesito escuchar esto, Karin—dijo Sasuke. No permitía que nadie se metiese en su vida.

—¡Quiero que escuches!—exigió la chica.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño.

—¡¿Por qué mierda te importa?!—exclamó Sasuke enfadado.

—Me importas un poco—dijo Karin—Estos últimos días que estado viniendo a verte han sido gratificante, hablando contigo me di cuenta de que no eres un idiota como creía.

—¿Estas enamorada de mí?—preguntó en tono burlón y Karin no respondió, Sasuke soltó una carcajada—Porque si es así, pierdes el tiempo.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Lárgate, Karin…—le dijo Sasuke. No necesitaba escuchar esto.

Ella lo miró con un puchero y bajo la cabeza, parecía derrotada.

—Sé que piensas que solo te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que aceptes el compromiso pero…—escuchó como ella sorbía la nariz—Se por lo que pasas, porque el idiota que me rechazó hizo lo mismo conmigo, Sasuke—le dijo mirándolo a la cara y Sasuke la miró un poco sorprendido. Estaba llorando. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas estaban embarradas por la máscara corrida.

—Karin…—murmuró Sasuke. No sabía que ella había estado pasando por lo mismo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por los ojos, haciendo que su maquillaje se corriese más. Sasuke fue a por unos de los Kleenex que tenía y cuando sacó la caja, recordó lo que había hecho con Sakura hace un rato. Avergonzado volvió a meter la caja en el cajón de antes y bajo la mirada.

—Supongo que no me merezco ni un Kleenex—escuchó decir a Karin.

—Espera yo…—murmuró Sasuke pero ella volvo a negar con la cabeza.

—Espero que no te pase igual que yo—dijo Karin—Suerte Sasuke-kun—murmuró en tono bajo para después darse la vuelta e irse corriendo del despacho de Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta abierta. Maldición. Había hecho sentir mal a Karin, cuando ella solo había tratado de ayudarlo dándole consejos pero él había sido un completo idiota, No había peor ciego que el que no quería ver. Sasuke captó algo moviéndose y vio como Sakura entraba la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Sasuke.

—La zanahoria se marchó llorando…—murmuró Sakura mirando hacia atrás para después mirarlo una vez más—¿Acaso la rechazaste?

No, no había sido eso. Simplemente ella se sentía triste porque él era un idiota que no quería ver y aunque odiaba admitirlo, Karin tenía razón. Sasuke miro a Sakura a la cara. Ella le sonreía pero estaba seguro de que era por mera cortesía, por lo que tenían. Ella… No sentía lo mismo que él sentía y era posible que todo lo que Karin había dicho era verdad. Como Sakura había sido rechazada, al Sasuke estar ahí, esperando por ella, había corrido a sus brazos, usándolo.

Que tonto había sido. Creyó que las cosas eran diferentes. Pensó que cuando le abrió la puerta aquella noche de lluvia en la que fue rechazada, cambiaria las cosas, que ella empezaría a ver sus cosas buenas, a amarlo quizás pero… Lo único que cambio fue que ella le abrió las piernas, comenzando esta rara relación que tenían.

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró Sakura su nombre, llamando su atención.

Sasuke tragó nervioso y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, mirando hacia la superficie de este.

—Hace un rato estuvimos teniendo sexo…—murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura soltó una risotada.

—Pues claro…—dijo ella y entró por completo al despacho, se detuvo frente a su escritorio con las manos en las caderas—¿Qué pensabas que habíamos estado haciendo? ¿Saltando la cuerda?—sugirió esto último con una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke se quedó callado. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué pensaba que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos…? Sasuke sonrió. Sabía que era sí, pero escucharlo de su boca seria doloroso así que movió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—No es nada…—dijo Sasuke y sonrió—Solo estaba hablando tonterías.

Sakura se ri— y luego se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos antes de asentir y darse la vuelta, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, marchándose.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y volvió a tomar asiento en su sillón. Se aflojó la corbata con una mano mientras que la otra la pasaba por su cara. Maldición. Ahora sus pensamientos estaban turbios por las palabras que Karin le había dicho. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería continuar la relación con Sakura sabiendo que esto no los llevara a ninguna parte o debería romper los vínculos antes de que ella destruyese su pobre corazón?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

No quería estar allí.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja mientras se movía incomodo en el asiento de madera donde estaba sentado en aquel restaurant. Sus amigos y él habían decidido almorzar juntos. Algo extraño pero había sido Kiba quien lo había sugerido, diciendo que todos estaban tan ocupados que no tenían tiempo ni para los amigos, bueno, este debía de referirse a Sai, a Neji y a Naruto quienes solo vivían debajo de las faldas de sus mujeres.

Levantó la mirada e intento seguir el hilo de la conversación. Era Naruto quien hablaba en ese momento, de algo que Hinata le había hecho. Sasuke hizo una mueca. Debía de ser algo pervertido, su amigo era muy pervertido. No entendía como esta chica tan seria y tranquila le había hecho caso a un loco como Naruto. En verdad que no lo entendía.

Se cruzó de brazos y escuchó lo que Naruto decía. No, no le interesaba. Bufo molesto. Maldición. En verdad no quería estar allí. Odiaba escucharlos hablar sobre el amor y la vida feliz que tenían al lado de sus parejas, lo había dicho muchas veces ya, en verdad lo odiaba. ¿Por qué no podían callarse sobre esto? Que no entendían que no todos eran felices como ellos, Sasuke y Kiba pasaban por un desamor, debían refrenarse al hablar de esos temas.

—Hey…—escuchó que Sai llamaba su atención.

Sasuke miró hacia su amigo quien estaba sentado frente a él de mala manera.

—Estás extraño—dijo Sai levantando una ceja.

—Siempre lo estoy—dijo Sasuke. Siempre estaba así.

—Estás más callado que lo normal—continuó insistiendo Sai. ¿Por qué mierda no lo dejaba en paz? Sai sabía porque él estaba de esa manera. Era por culpa de Sakura. Maldición. No había podido dejar de pensar en Sakura, había pasado tres días desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos como debía de ser. No había podido hablarle por que no dejaba de pensar en lo que Karin y él habían hablado antes de que esta se fuese llorando.

Sasuke bufo molesto otra vez. Karin decía que Sakura estaba jugando con él y… aunque no quería admitirlo a boca llena, sabía que era verdad. Después de que Deidara la había rechazado ella había comenzado a interesarse por él, solo sexualmente, porque era obvio que ella no sentía lo mismo que él. Sus sentimientos eran diferentes y esto dolía un poco.

—Siempre lo estoy—dijo Sasuke a lo que Sai había dicho hace unos segundos.

Sí, siempre estaba callado, pero quizás hoy lo estaba más que antes. No deseaba hablar. Quería estar solo, pero… No había ningún lugar en el que pudiese estarlo. Estar en su oficina significaba ver a Sakura o sentirla, ya que habían hecho del lugar su medio motel. Estar en su apartamento era igual o peor, su olor femenino estaba prácticamente impregnado en el lugar.

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa que esa?—preguntó Sai con un tono enfadado. En verdad sus amigos se estaban tornando un poco sensibles.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy vino de mal humor—dijo Naruto quien estaba sentado a su lado riéndose.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—Siempre lo estoy.

—Amigo la vida es una sola—dijo Naruto palmeándole la espalda con fuerza—Hay que disfrutarla.

—Déjalo Naruto—dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos—Lo estás molestando.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto y movió la cabeza—Tiene que dejar de estar lamentándose por esa chica—dijo Naruto mirándolo—Hay más mujeres.

Sasuke se rió. Él decía que había más mujeres. Sasuke recordó cuando Hinata Hyuuga estuvo ignorando a Naruto este había estado dando pena por tener la atención de Hinata. ¿Por qué le decía que había más mujeres cuando él no pensó en ello en aquel momento?

—¿Pensaste en más mujeres cuando Hinata te daba la espalda, Naruto?—preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto borró la sonrisa de su cara y se quedó en silencio. Mirándolo atónito.

—¿No?—preguntó Sasuke—No, no lo hacías—le dijo con una sonrisa y vio como Naruto fruncía el ceño. Al parecer no le gustaba por donde iba a la conversación—No pensaste en otra mujer cuando Hinata te ignoro. Solo pensabas en ella y nadie más que ella. Morías por Hinata tanto como yo muero por Sakura. Así que no me mandes a intentar tratar con otras cuando la única que deseo es a Sakura.

Naruto hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro.

—No es por ofender pero…—Naruto comenzó a decir pero la mirada que Sai le envió hizo que se interrumpiera y que no dijese nada más.

—Mejor cállate—dijo Kiba—Eres el menos indicado para hablar Naruto. Recuerdo la pena que dabas.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto. Daba pena pero la diferencia está en que Hinata si estaba enamorada de mí, me amaba, solo que no quiera estar conmigo porque estaba herida por lo que hice—dijo Naruto y Sasuke en verdad se preguntó qué tan estúpida fue la chica Hyuuga para hacerle caso a este tonto, pero suponía que cada quien con sus gustos—Pero en el caso de ustedes es diferente—señaló a Kiba—Kiba estás enamorado de una chica que no te va a corresponder nunca. No quiero ser mal amigo pero estas enamorado de mi chica. Ella es feliz ahora y te voy a decir que nunca la voy a dejar ir—dijo Naruto y Sasuke vio como Kiba lo miraba con una mirada asesina, si Naruto no se callaba alguien iba a morir hoy—Y tu Sasuke…—escuchó que Naruto lo mencionaba, Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño—Sakura no está interesada en ti—Sasuke resopló. Eso ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué creía que él estaba de esa manera? Tan malhumorado—Están durmiendo juntos pero lo único que ella está buscando de ti es aligerar sus deseos carnales. Solo eres un medio para conseguir un fin.

—Eres muy cruel—dijo Neji golpeando la mesa con una mano—¿Por qué dices esas cosas?—preguntó en tono duro. Al fin Neji decía algo por ellos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo soy pero es triste verlos sufrir cuando podrían estar mucho mejor—dijo Naruto y se cruzó de brazos—Sé que quizás piensen que estoy siendo un mal amigo pero es todo lo contrario. Soy un buen amigo que no quiere ver a mis amigos abatidos—dijo y Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar pero guardó silencio. Naruto les estaba diciendo las cosas como eran, directamente y sin rodeos—Sé que les gustan estas chicas pero lo que sienten por ellas lo único que les traerá es sufrimiento. Dicen que nosotros los hombres no sufrimos pero es todo lo contrario, sufrimos incluso más que las mujeres, porque por el orgullo no decimos lo que en verdad sentimos y pensamos que lo mejor es no decir nada…—dijo bajando la mirada. Quizás estaba recordando el tiempo en que Hinata había estado dándole la espalda por ser un imbécil.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Naruto estaba ahora para ellos pero ninguno estuvo ahí para él cuándo estuvo en su sufrimiento. Sai había estado pendiente con su relación con Ino, Kiba había estado pasando por un divorcio del que no se podía hablar y él había estado con sus problemas familiares.

—Naruto-Baka…—murmuró Sai.

Naruto suspiro y sonrió.

—A veces es mejor dejar ir lo que hace daño.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y en su mente reprodujo las últimas palabras de Naruto. _«A veces es mejor dejar ir lo que hace daño»_ ¿Acaso era eso lo que tenía que hacer? Dejar ir a Sakura. Ella le estaba haciendo daño, estaba haciendo que él se sintiese celoso, patético y poco hombre cuando nunca se había sentido así. Sakura estaba jugando con él y sus sentimientos. Se rió de sí mismo. En verdad era un marica. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que se vería en esa situación. Desde que vio a Sakura Haruno supo que aquella chica le traería muchos problemas, solo que no pensó que serían problemas de amor.

Si, debía de hacerle caso a Karin y a Naruto.

Era lo mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Siento la tardanza. Se me olvida a veces que tengo que actualizar. Si es porque mi hija no me lo acuerdo no lo hago.** **En fin, gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla, gracias por los favoritos y comentarios, se le agradece mucho.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	13. Capitulo 12

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 12  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Mordió el lápiz que tenía en la boca con fuerza, como las otras veces. Ya llevaba dos lápices de madera completamente dañados por sus mordidas. No lo entendía. Sakura se sacó el lápiz de la boca y lo dejo sobre la superficie de su escritorio junto a los otros.

Se cruzó de brazos.

Las cosas por el lugar estaban últimamente muy raras… Desde ese día en que la tal Karin salió del despacho de Sasuke llorando, y eso fue hace tres días. No entendía que pasaba con Sasuke, cuando Sakura había ido a verlo los últimos tres días después del almuerzo para tener su sesión, este se había rehusado, diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Sakura sabía que era mentira, él no tenía tanto trabajo. Mentiroso.

Pero aun así, Sakura no había replicado y además de eso, Sasuke había vuelto a ser un poco el Sasuke de antes, pero a diferencia del anterior, había dejado de ser pervertido para ser más hostil y encerrado en sí mismo. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con algunos asuntos familiares que no deseaba tratar con ella? Era estúpido porque ella estaba al corriente de su relación con su padre y su hermano mayor, así que no tenía que actuar de esa manera con ella con respecto a eso.

Sakura se pasó la mano por la barbilla. ¿Sería por culpa de esa chica? Primeramente, ¿que era esa chica exactamente de Sasuke? Seguía diciendo que solo era una vieja amiga, pero que esta saliese llorando con los mocos afuera de su despacho hace unos días había sido muy extraño. Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que había pasado pero le daba ladilla preguntarle a Sasuke, no quería parecer interesada y menos celosa.

Al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y Deidara pasó a buscarla ya que lo había estado haciendo los últimos tres días. Desde ese día, Sasuke y ella no almorzaban juntos, lo que era algo molestoso. Pasó la velada completa pensando en que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke. Habían estado bien la última vez que estuvieron juntos. En verdad que no entendía que había pasado.

Incluso Deidara se dio cuenta de su actitud, pero no había cuestionado sobre esta, simplemente lo dejo pasar y Sakura se lo agradeció en silencio. Cuando volvieron al edificio donde trabajaba, Sakura se topó con Sasuke cuando iba a tomar el ascensor. Este la miró y volvió la vista al frente mientras esperaba el elevador.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se acercó a él completamente enfadada por su actitud. Se colocó a su lado y cruzo los brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó Sakura a su lado levantando la mirada hacia él. Sasuke estaba también cruzado de brazos.

Escuchó como Sasuke suspiraba y la ignoraba. ¿Qué mierda? ¡La estaba ignorando! Sakura se giró airada hacia él y le golpeó el brazo derecho con su puño, con mucha fuerza. Sasuke se movió cuando lo golpeo y miró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué mierda?

—¡No! ¡Qué mierda tú!—exclamó Sakura enfadada. No entendía porque estaba de esa manera, siendo un cretino y un grano en el culo otra vez—¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa? Has estado insoportable desde la última vez que vino la Karin esa—dijo haciendo un movimiento despectivo con su mano.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¿Hello?—preguntó Sakura—Esto si me incumbe ya que me estas tratando con hostilidad, de nuevo, y no entiendo el porqué de tus acciones. ¿He hecho algo que te moleste o algo?—pregunto confundida. Quizás había hecho algo que lo había molestado sin darse cuenta. Rápidamente rebobinó en su mente los últimos días, no había hecho nada más que darle sexo del bueno. Había sucumbido a sus deseos y le estaba dando lo que él quería, su maldito cuerpo. ¿Por qué ahora era un imbécil cuando ya la tenía?

Sasuke no respondió y Sakura volvió a golpearlo. Sasuke se giró airado hacia ella y esta dio un paso hacia atrás. Asustada. La mirada de Sasuke era extraña. No lo entendía. Sintió frio y Sakura se dio la vuelta, no podía con ese Sasuke. Volvió a su escritorio mientras su jefe al fin abordaba el ascensor y desaparecía en este.

Sakura golpeó su escritorio con una mano y se maldijo a su misma mientras se acariciaba la mano con la que había golpeado el duro material de la mesa. Maldición. Esto no estaba bien. Su mente estaba confusa y no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba exactamente con Sasuke. Todo había estado bien hace tres días, antes de que esa cabeza de zanahoria de Karin viniese, habían disfrutado del sexo unos segundos antes de que ella apareciese en escena y todo se cayó en picada cuando se fue. Sasuke no la llevo a su piso, no fue a buscar a la mañana siguiente y no almorzó con ella. La ignoró completamente por tres días. ¿Qué era lo que esa zorra le había dicho exactamente? Todo cambio después de que hablaron.

Sakura seguía echando humo por las orejas cuando Sasuke volvió al piso, seguía siendo un imbécil. En su mirada se veía. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada mientras este entraba en su despacho y cerraba la puerta de un portazo. En serio, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? Frunció los labios mientras apretaba sus manos haciéndolas puños.

Esto no podía quedarse así. Se puso de pie y enfiló hacia el despacho. Abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar. Sasuke estaba detrás de su escritorio sentado, con la cabeza hacia atrás, la cual bajo cuando ella interrumpió en su oficina. Sus ojos se tornaron helados.

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?—espetó Sasuke.

Ella quería saberlo todo. ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía así exactamente? Sabía que debía de ignorar esto, era mucho mejor que este la ignorase y todo… Maldición. Eso era mentira. No le gustaba que la ignorara, quería tener su atención y tenerlo a él.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó con clama Sakura aunque le había querido gritársela la pregunta, pero se contuvo.

—Nada—contestó Sasuke con la misma calma.

¿Nada? Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada. Él decía que no le pasaba nada. Estaba loco o que.

—No es simplemente nada—dijo Sakura—Te pasa algo pero no entiendo que es exactamente—murmuró—¿Por qué no me lo dices?—preguntó y continuó insistiendo—Si es conmigo puedo arreglarlo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?—preguntó Sasuke mirándola mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho.

¿Eh? Sakura arqueó las cejas. Ah, entonces en verdad era con ella el problema que Sasuke tenia. Sakura volvió a reírse mientras movía la cabeza.

—Entonces es conmigo—murmuró Sakura cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo asombrada.

—Sí, lo es—dijo Sasuke con seguridad y mirándola con sus gélidos ojos.

—¿Qué te hice?—decidió preguntar directamente Sakura, ya estaba harta de los rodeos y de las mierdas que venía con Sasuke.

—De todo.

Sakura abrió la boca. ¿Qué ella le había hecho de todo? En verdad estaba loco. Alguna droga debía de estar metiéndose. Tenía que tener problemas con su familia y quería venir a pagarlo con ella, como siempre. Pero no. Ya se acabó esta mamada.

—¿Te he hecho de todo?—preguntó Sakura aun confundida y luego sonrió maliciosamente—Si, quizás si te he hecho de todo—dijo—Te he dado el mejor sexo que puedas tener en tu vida—continuó diciendo—Te he dado la hora cuando antes ni te la daba. Te he prestado atención cuando antes la buscabas mirándome con esos ojos de perro con hambre y diciéndome lo mucho que querías tenerme—murmuró completamente cansada de la actitud de Sasuke—Ahora que me tienes andas todo malhumorado y diciendo que te he hecho de todo.

—Ese es el problema—dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie—No quiero el mejor sexo del mundo, no quiero la maldita hora y tampoco quiero tener solo un poco de tu atención—dijo apretando las manos en puños—Solo quiero tenerte para mí solo—dijo posesivamente—No quiero compartirte con nadie.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. No había nadie más en su vida. No estaba teniendo algo con otra persona más que él. No sabía a qué venía su posesividad ahora.

—No me estoy acostando con otra persona—dijo Sakura—No estoy viendo a nadie más que a ti—le dijo Sakura. Esa era la verdad.

—¿Qué pasa con Deidara?—preguntó Sasuke.

¿Deidara? ¿Otra vez volvía con Deidara? ¿Cuándo mierda iba a entender que entre Deidara y ella no había nada más que amistad? ¡Era imposible que hubiese algo! Y menos ahora que sabía que el muy malvado era gay y prefería las pollas.

—¡Solo somos amigos por dios!—exclamó Sakura exasperada—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?—le preguntó hastiada.

Sasuke soltó un improperio.

—Es que no lo entiendo—murmuró este moviendo la cabeza a los lados—No entiendo porque sigues saliendo con él.

—¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?!—exclamó Sakura—¡Es mi maldito amigo! ¿Es que no puedo tener amigos o qué?

—¡Eres mía!—gritó Sasuke y Sakura se quedó helada. La estaba reclamando como suya. Estaba loco. Solo era sexo lo que tenían, nada más que eso.

—Eres demasiado posesivo—dijo Sakura—Para tu información no tienes derecho alguno de serlo—le dijo esto último refiriéndose a su posesividad—Yo necesito mi maldito espacio. No eres mi dueño y solo eres alguien con quien me acuesto hasta que consiga una nueva persona para hacerlo.

—¿Quieres decir que me estas usando?—preguntó Sasuke abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y con una expresión dolida.

Sakura quizás no debía de decirlo pero en verdad estaba cansada de sus celos y de su posesividad. Ella no le pertenecía, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. ¿Por qué no entendía que solo eran dos personas que mantenían relaciones sexuales para aliviar el deseo y otras cosas? No había nada más entre ellos que su puta relación jefe-empleada. Él podía estar enamorado de ella pero la cosa no era mutua, así que no tenía por qué estar exigiéndole cosas cuando no tenía derecho alguno.

—Sí, eso es lo que digo—dijo Sakura levantando el mentón—¿No lo escuchaste bien?—preguntó arqueando una ceja—Si, te estoy usando por si acaso no hayas escuchado bien, es lo que estoy haciendo. Necesito sexo, tú me das sexo. Simplemente es eso. Nada más y nada menos que sexo.

Sasuke abrió la boca dolido y Sakura se arrepintió de decir lo que dijo. Lo había lastimado. Bueno, ya no importaba. Él lo había arruinado todo con sus putos y estúpidos celos. Puto posesivo de mierda.

—Eres una perra—escuchó que Sasuke la insultaba.

Se debería de sentirse más ofendida pero… Sakura soltó una carcajada. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que la llamasen perra. Si, lo era. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tenía que ser la niña buena y amable que era Hinata? No señor, estas personas pasaban por muchas cosas por ser buena gente. En esta sociedad, principalmente las mujeres, debían de ser perras, ya que eran jodidas si eran como Hinata o como otras por ahí. Ser perra era lo nuevo. Siendo así no te usaban y te hacían sufrir.

—Claro que lo soy—dijo Sakura feliz levantando el mentón orgullosa—Nos llaman perras cuando le devolvemos la moneda, cuando actuamos como ellos actúan.

—¿Qué tiene ese que ver?—preguntó Sasuke—¿Acaso he sido yo de esa manera contigo?—continuó preguntando—Sé que he actuado como un imbécil desde el comienzo pero lo hacía porque quería llamar tu atención—dijo y soltó una maldición pasando una mano por su oscuro pelo—Soy algo bruto en estas cosas, no estoy acostumbrado a estos sentimientos que siento por ti pero sé que es real—dijo mirándola con una mirada profunda—Lo que siento es real. Te amo a pesar de que has sido una perra conmigo y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Bueno, no es mutuo—dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros—Yo no siento lo mismo por ti y dudo que te pueda corresponder.

Sasuke abrió la boca y la cerró.

—Claro, eres genial en la cama y todo eso pero como persona eres demasiado difícil—dijo Sakura mirando como cada palabra que decía hería a Sasuke, lo veía en su cara, lo muy herido que estaba pero las cosas tenían que ser así. Ella no podía soportar sus celos y su mierda. El hombre de sus sueños era muy diferente a Sasuke—Tienes mucha mierda y a mí me gustan las cosas fáciles—dijo—Lo siento pero tú eres difícil, eres un problema con el que no quiero tratar.

—¿Así que soy un problema?—preguntó Sasuke riéndose y saliendo de atrás del escritorio. Sakura se movió hacia atrás, era posible que él fuese hacia ella pero fue muy diferente. Sasuke no fue hacia ella. Se detuvo frente a un archivo oscuro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Lo eres Sasuke.

Él se giró un poco hacia ella con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Por qué soy un problema?

Bueno, había muchos factores.

—Eres demasiado posesivo y celoso, Sasuke—dijo Sakura primeramente—Yo nunca le puse una etiqueta a esto que tenemos—murmuró haciendo un ademan de manos—El que hayas creído otra cosa para mí es un problema. Solo necesitaba tener a alguien para quitarme las ganas y divertirme.

—Pensé que buscabas una relación…—murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Si pero…—Sakura se mordió el labio. Iba a ser sincera—No contigo—le dijo y vio en su cara la decepción—Lo quiero pero tú no eres esa persona, Sasuke.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

—Ya te lo dije. Eres problemático.

Sasuke se sintió ofendido ya que su cara lo reflejó.

—¿A qué mierda te refieres con eso?

—Tu familia por ejemplo—dijo Sakura enumerando uno y el más problemático de ellos—Tienes problemas con tu familia.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—exclamó Sasuke apretando los puños.

—¿Se te olvido o qué?

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Es diferente ahora.

¿Diferente? No, no lo creía. Ella necesitaba una persona de bien, con una buena familia y buenas relaciones con esta. No un tipo que era enemigo de su familia y quien competía con su padre y hermano en ámbito de negocios.

—No importa—dijo Sakura moviendo la mano y restándole importancia—La cosa es que no es mutuo lo que hay entre nosotros. Solo quería alguien con quien divertirme sin ataduras hasta que encontrase a esa persona especial que quiero. Solo necesitaba eso—dijo expresando sus deseos—¿Por qué no podemos seguir de esa manera, Sasuke? Estábamos bien. Divirtiéndonos sin molestar a nadie.

—Yo no quiero eso…—dijo haciendo un puchero.

Sakura maldijo entre dientes.

—Lo que quieres es una relación seria que no puedo darte.

—Sabía que eras una perra Sakura, pero no pensé que lo fuese tanto—dijo Sasuke moviendo la cabeza—Estoy sorprendido.

—Es lo que soy. Desde el principio he sido así—dijo Sakura levantando el mentón completamente orgullosa de ella—Si te enamoraste creyendo que era otra persona, siento informarte que te has enamorado de alguien que no existe.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se quedó mirándola en silencio, con una mirada desolada. Sakura en verdad lo sentía. No quiso ser tan cruel con sus palabras pero Sasuke la había sacado un poco de sus casillas. Ella era un alma libre por el momento y Sasuke quería atarla a él cuándo ella ni sentía lo mismo que él. Lo único que necesitaba de él era un cuerpo caliente y masculino con el cual compartir sus deseos carnales.

—Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto Sakura…—dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza y abriendo el archivo.

¿Dejar esto? ¿Acaso se refería a su relación completamente sexual? Sakura frunció el ceño. Maldición. No le gustaba esto. Le encantaba cuando Sasuke estaba dentro de ella y cuando tenía toda su atención para sí sola. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían continuar como antes? Lo que sentía Sasuke solo era un enamoramiento por ella. Nada más. Él estaba confundido solamente. Tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón. Cuando él se diese cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran reales sonreiría feliz por ello.

Sakura bufo molesta y miró como Sasuke sacaba una carpeta oscura del archivo para después caminar con ella hasta el escritorio. La colocó sobre la superficie de la mesa. Apoyó las manos a cada lado de la carpeta, mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Sakura mirando la carpeta negra. ¿Que había ahí dentro?

—No podemos seguir con esto.

—¿De qué hablas Sasuke?

—Ya me escuchaste…—dijo Sasuke levantando la mirada—Sé que quieres de mí solo sexo, Sakura, sé que quieres utilizarme a tu antojo pero yo no puedo hacerlo—dijo negando con la cabeza—Puede que me vea como un imbécil sin sentimientos quien haría las cosas con frialdad pero los tengo, tengo sentimientos y tú los has herido completamente.

—¡Que marica eres!—se burló Sakura—Pensé que no eras así pero me has sorprendido.

—Es cierto, soy completamente diferente a como crees que soy—dijo Sasuke sonriendo—Es porque no quisiste conocerme en verdad. Solo estabas jugando conmigo.

—Eres mi jefe. Nada más que eso. Nuestra relación es completamente profesional.

—¿En serio lo es?—preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja—Recuerdo que al principio quizás lo era, antes de que te acostaras por primera vez conmigo…—dijo Sasuke—Después quisiste seguir creyendo que lo era pero desde esa primera vez, nuestra relación fue cualquier cosa menos que profesional. Ambos nos hemos deseado desde entonces y luego hemos sucumbido, no una sola vez, si no varias veces a la tentación—Sasuke se rió—Ni siquiera sé cuántas veces lo hemos hecho, Sakura…—dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?—preguntó Sakura.

—Tiene que ver porque las cosas cambiaron desde que nos acostamos, Sakura. ¿Cómo quieres que volvamos a como éramos antes?—preguntó Sasuke—Quizás para ti sea fácil tener algo con alguien y después estar hablando con esta persona como si nada hubiese pasado, pero yo soy diferente. ¿Crees que te sonreiré feliz cuando terminemos esto? ¿Qué actuare como si nada paso entre nosotros?—él movió la cabeza—No puedo.

—Eres el hombre más extraño con el que me he topado, Sasuke—dijo Sakura—Eres demasiado sensible para mí.

—Si…—aceptó Sasuke—Es cierto y Karin tenía razón…—dijo bajando la voz pero Sakura lo escuchó perfectamente ¿Karin tenía razón? ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho la tal Karin?

—Sasuke…

Sasuke abrió la carpeta con una mano. Sakura bajo la mirada observando las hojas que había dentro de esta. Espera un momento. Abrió la boca sorprendida mientras se daba cuenta de lo que era. Era su contrato. Era el contrato que la unía a Sasuke. Levantó la mirada hacia él. Sasuke miraba las hojas mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Sasuke podemos seguir haciendo lo que hacíamos sin molestar a nadie…—dijo Sakura intentando convencerlo. Había estado planeando trabajar con él hasta que el contrato se venciese, y aunque había estado deseando que este acabara pronto, no quiera que fuese de esa forma.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó Sakura.

Si, sabía que lo había herido con sus palabras y sus acciones, pero esto no tenía que ver con su trabajo, aunque él había dicho que hace tiempo que había dejado de tratarse como jefe y empleada. Si, tenía razón pero las cosas se podían resolver. ¿Por qué el simplemente no podía ignorar sus sentimientos y seguir como estaban? Disfrutando del momento.

 _«Porque está enamorado de ti y no le vas a corresponder»,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

—Sakura…—escuchó que Sasuke mencionaba su nombre. Sakura levantó la mirada—Aunque te amo…—dijo Sasuke tomando las hojas en sus manos—A veces tenemos que dejar ir lo que nos hace daño y…—la miró—Tú me estás haciendo daño.

—Eres más marica que Deidara—dijo Sakura sin importarle que estuviera revelando el secreto de Deidara pero Sasuke ni se dio cuenta de ello, solo se quedó mirándola con una melancólica sonrisa.

—Sí, quizás lo sea…—dijo Sasuke—Pero no quiero ser un juguete con el que juegas cada vez que tienes ganas. Quiero ser algo mas pero sé que no se podrá, ya que no sientes lo mismo que yo y…—Sasuke hizo una mueca—No puedo seguir con esto.

—Eres patético.

Sasuke se rió.

—Solo soy un hombre enamorado—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y luego hizo lo que Sakura se temía.

Sakura abrió la boca atónita mientras veía como Sasuke rasgaba las hojas con fuerza, partiéndolas por la mitad mientras la miraba a los ojos. Continuó rasgando hasta que solo quedaron trozos del contrato que los unía. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Sasuke dejó caer los trozos sobre el escritorio y el suelo, luego sonrió.

—¿P-por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó Sakura tartamudeando. No podía creer que Sasuke había roto el contrato así por así. La estaba despidiendo. Eso no era justo. Se había ganado su carta de recomendación, sabía que había sido una perra pero había hecho el trabajo correctamente. Sasuke solo la despedía porque ella no podía darle lo que quería. Iba a demandarlo por acoso sexual. Muy pronto conocería a su abogado y este iba a ser su padre para que supiera muy bien que nadie podía meterse con ella.

—Eres libre de irte, Sakura…—dijo Sasuke con la misma sonrisa.

—¡Dime porque mierda lo hiciste!—exclamó Sakura y Sasuke se encogió de hombros—¿Es por qué no puedo amarte?—preguntó y Sasuke volvió a encogerse de hombros. Sakura caminó hacia delante—¡No puedes obligarme a hacerlo!—gritó encabronada—Es mi decisión. Son mis malditos sentimientos—Sasuke negó con la cabeza—¡Eres un maldito acosador!—le espetó. Él no tenía derecho alguno de despedirla de esa manera.

—Quizás lo sea…—dijo Sasuke restándole importancia mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla.

—Me has despedido.

—Sí, lo he hecho—dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

—¿Acaso ya te aborrece verme o qué?—preguntó completamente enfadada, ya que sus razones eran estúpidas, él estaba actuando como un maldito inmaduro. Eran adultos por Dios. Podían manejar las cosas mucho mejor, pero Sasuke prefería irse por el camino de la inmadurez.

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

—No es eso—dijo Sasuke—Solo es que mientras más te miró más patético me siento—dijo y soltó un suspiro—¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez, Sakura?—preguntó dejando a Sakura muda.

Sakura desvió la mirada. No iba a responderle eso.

—Claro, todos han pasado por esto pero…—dijo Sasuke—Es duro ser utilizado por la persona que amas—murmuró—Y lo es más cuando sabes que nada de lo que hagas hará que esa persona cambie por ti—dijo Sasuke—Es lo mejor Sakura…—le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Sakura apretó los labios y rápidamente, rodeó el escritorio para estar al lado de Sasuke. Lo giro en la silla hasta tenerlo frente a ella y lo siguiente que hizo fue golpear su mejilla con fuerza haciendo que la cabeza de Sasuke se ladease hacia un lado. Este se quedó quieto para después subir una mano hacia su mejilla golpeada mientras fijaba ahora su desolada mirada en ella. Claro, se hacia la victima una vez más.

—Hablas de mi pero no sé si eres igual o peor.

Sasuke no respondió. Ahí terminaba todo. Sakura se dio la vuelta y enfiló hacia la salida del despacho. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, así como Sasuke la había cerrado antes. Se movió hacia su escritorio y recogió a velocidad de la luz todas sus cosas. Debería buscar alguna caja, ya que había tenía algunos objetos personales en el escritorio. Maldición.

Sakura sorbió la nariz. Otra maldición. Estaba llorando. ¿Por qué mierda estaba llorando? Sakura se pasó una mano temblorosa por las mejillas, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan mal? Era lo que siempre había estado buscando desde el comienzo, ser libre de Sasuke… ¿Qué mierda había cambiado como para que estuviese llorando de esa forma? Ella no lloraba. Muchas maldiciones. Se movió por el lugar hasta que encontró una caja vacía. Gracias a Dios. No quería entrar a la oficina de Sasuke a buscar una puta caja y menos después de ser despedida volver a buscar sus cosas.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando escuchó unos pasos. No levantó la mirada.

—¿Sakura?—escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia la voz masculina, que no era la de Sasuke o la de Deidara. Era Kiba. Este tenía los brazos cruzados mientras se acercaba a ella y cuando estuvo frente a ella, arqueo las cejas, quizás porque ella estaba llorando. Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo ignoró.

—¿Sakura que es lo que pasa?

—N-n…—su voz sonó temblorosa—No pasa nada—volvió a intentar.

—Estas llorando—dijo Kiba acercándose a ella y dándole la vuelta. Sakura vio como Kiba estaba frente a ella, sintió su mano en su mejilla y rápidamente la apartó de un manotazo. No quería su lastima.

—Es normal—dijo dándose la vuelta otra vez y terminando de recoger sus cosas.

—Sakura—insistió Kiba.

—¡Guarda silencio y déjame en paz!—exclamó Sakura y se dio cuenta de que le había gritado cuando él solo había estado tratando de ayudarla. Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia Kiba, este la miraba con nostalgia—Déjame en paz por favor. No quiero hablar y quiero largarme rápido de aquí—murmuró con más calma y Kiba no objeto nada, simplemente soltó un suspiro, asintió y luego se marchó hasta el despacho de su amigo. Abrió la puerta y entró en este cerrándola con un portazo.

Sakura soltó una risita. Esa puerta había sufrido hoy. Continúo lo que estaba haciendo, una vez todas sus pertenencias recogidas, llamó con dedos temblorosos a Deidara para que viniese a buscarla. Necesitaba apoyo. Este no preguntó qué le pasaba y se lo agradeció, quería irse de aquí y mientras más rápido Deidara llegase, mucho mejor.

Una vez terminada la llamada, se sentó en su asiento detrás del escritorio el cual no volvería a ocupar. Enterró el rostro en las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Había planeado su vida cuando saliese de este trabajo al fin pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía conformarse con lo que habían tenido? Si hubiese sido ella, hubiese aceptado cualquier cosa con estar con la persona que amaba, aunque esto la hiriese pero al menos estaría al lado de esa persona. Se conformaría.

Recibió un mensaje. Deidara había llegado. Se puso de pie y se caló el bolso al hombro. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y se movió hacia el ascensor. Lo llamó y espero por él, cuando llego se subió a la caja de metal. Se dio la vuelta, mirando directamente hacia la doble puerta de madera de la oficina de Sasuke. Esta sería la última vez que estaría en aquel lugar. Las puertas de metal se cerraron frente a ella y el ascensor comenzó su descenso.

Llegó al primer piso y salió del ascensor para toparse con Deidara y un chico con el cabello blanco a su lado. Deidara al verla, caminó rápidamente hacia ella, arrebatándole la caja de las manos y al ver su cara llorosa, con su maquillaje de seguro corrido, hizo una mueca.

—Sakura-chan

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Más tarde le diría que paso. Necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar. Sakura soltó un suspiro y siguió a Deidara hacia la salida del edificio en silencio, pero rápidamente miró hacia el tipo con el que Deidara había venido. Espera un momento. Sus pasos se detuvieron mientras se quedaba helada, reconociendo al hombre. ¿Qué mierda?

Se rió. Este no era su día.

Sakura dio un paso atrás. Reconociendo al chico de cabellos blancos que estaba con Deidara. ¿Cómo podía ser? De todos los lugares que podía encontrárselo tenía que ser allí y para el colmo, el muy imbécil andaba con Deidara. Este último se giró hacia ella mirándola con la ceja arqueada, como preguntando porque se detenía.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sakura dirigiéndose hacia Suigetsu Matsumoto, el _innombrable_ y quien le había roto el corazón cuando era una adolescente.

Suigetsu se giró y se quedó mirándola confundido. ¿Qué? No la conocía. ¡Vamos! Estaba igual que antes, quizás tenía más curvas y estaba más madura, pero la cara era la misma y además, él había estado detrás de ella después que Sakura cambió y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron del instituto.

—¿Disculpa?

—Suigetsu Matsumoto es tu nombre, ¿no?

Suigetsu continúo mirándola hasta que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. La reconoció. Sakura se cruzó de brazos mirándolo. Este tampoco había cambiado mucho. Seguía llevando el cabello blanco y sus ojos seguían siendo del color de la amatista.

—Eres Sakura.

—Lo soy.

Suigetsu pasó la mirada por ella y la miró después a la cara.

—Es cierto, lo eres…—dijo Suigetsu y sonrió—No te había reconocido. Ha pasado tiempo.

—Solo algunos años.

—Casi cinco para ser específicos—dijo Suigetsu y se encogió de hombros—No sabía que eras amiga de Deidara—dijo este mirando al mencionado—El mundo es pequeño—se rió—Muy pequeño.

—Ni que lo digas…—dijo Deidara—Pero marchémonos de aquí, antes de que salga tu chico a buscarte cuando se dé cuenta de que fallo…—dijo Deidara comenzando a caminar otra vez hacia la salida. Si, tenía razón. Sakura lo siguió.

Salieron del edificio y Sakura sentía la mirada de Suigetsu encima de ella. Cuando se detuvieron al lado del auto de Deidara, Suigetsu le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Sakura, como todo un caballero. ¿Quién diría que se lo encontraría en este lugar? Él era la razón por la ella era quien era hoy. Sakura subió al vehículo en el asiento del pasajero y Suigetsu en el de atrás. Deidara quien había estado poniéndola caja en el maletero, volvió y se sentó detrás del volante. Encendió el auto y se marcharon del lugar.

Sakura le dio una última mirada al edificio donde había trabajado por 8 meses. Quizás si hubiese actuado diferente las cosas no hubiesen resultado de esa manera. Había estado feliz al lado de Sasuke a pesar de que por su parte no había sentimientos pero… Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió la vista al frente. Se había dado cuenta de algo. Era una mentirosa. Había estado mintiéndose a sí misma y a Sasuke. Si había habido sentimientos y ella lo había arruinado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke pensó que sería Sakura, la mujer que amaba y a la que había alejado hace unos minutos, pero no era ella, era su compañero de trabajo, Kiba, quien entró hecho una furia. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y Sasuke se dijo que tendría que mandar a alguien a revisarla ya que había sido la tercera vez que cerraban a la pobre de esa manera.

Vio como él se acercaba y se detenía frente a él. Golpeó las dos manos en la mesa haciendo que algunas cosas que habían encima de esta, se tambalearan. Si, sabía a lo que había venido. Si había visto a Sakura, había sumado dos más dos y aquí estaba, buscando respuestas.

—Siéntate.

—¿Qué hiciste?—preguntó Kiba sin tomar asiento y mirándolo con enfado. ¿Por qué se enfadaba? Estos eran sus asuntos personales.

—Lo que tenía que hacer desde hace mucho tiempo…—dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

—Sakura está llorando ahí afuera—dijo Kiba señalando hacia la puerta.

¿Llorando? Sasuke arqueo las cejas. Era imposible que estuviese llorando, quien debía de estar de esa manera era él. Sasuke había sido quien se había clavado el cuchillo él mismo lastimando su corazón pero lo había hecho porque sabía que lo que tenían no los llevaría a ninguna parte. Ella solo lo había estado usando mientras que el cada día que paso a su lado, se enamoró más y más de Sakura. No pudo continuar con ello porque como había dicho Naruto, había que dejar ir lo que te hacía daño y Sakura le había estado haciendo daño. Había hecho de él una mierda, jugando con sus sentimientos y usándolo como su juguete sexual para su conveniencia.

—Le hiciste caso a lo que dijo Naruto—dijo Kiba al fin tomando asiento frente a él.

Sasuke asintió.

—Él tenía razón—dijo Sasuke.

—Pero tú no sabes si las cosas cambiarían para ti—insistió Kiba—No sabes si Sakura podía cambiar de opinión y verte como posible pareja.

—¿Cambiaron para ti?

Kiba frunció el ceño.

—Es diferente—dijo—Estoy enamorado de una mujer que ya tiene dueño pero Sakura es aun libre y como dije, puede cambiar de opinión. Al dejarla ir has perdido la única oportunidad que tenías con ella.

—Tengo más oportunidades.

—¿Cómo así?—preguntó Kiba con expresión confundida—La dejaste ir, ¿no?

—Sí, ya lo hice…—dijo Sasuke y miró los pedazos de papeles que había sobre el escritorio—Pero me refiero a que tengo más oportunidades para ser feliz. Sé que mis sentimientos por Sakura no cambiaran en un tiempo pero lo intentare y tengo la oportunidad perfecta para ello. Sé que _ella_ me entenderá y me dará tiempo…—dijo Sasuke pensando en Karin.

—¿Que estás diciendo?—preguntó Kiba más confundido que antes.

Sasuke sonrió. Lo había decidido. Aceptaría el compromiso con Karin. Era lo mejor para él. Le daría una razón para olvidarse de ello. No todos los matrimonios por conveniencia salían mal, solo había que mirar a Neji, él estaba muy feliz con Tenten y también, sus padres habían pasado por lo mismo y a pesar de que su padre era un hijo de puta de vez en cuando, se veía que amaba mucho a su madre.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?—preguntó Kiba riéndose.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No, no estaba bromeando. Estaba hablando con seriedad. Iba a hacerlo.

—¡No puedes estar pensando en aceptar el compromiso con Karin otra vez!—exclamó Kiba

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Amas a Sakura!

Sasuke se rió. Sí, eso lo sabía. Amaba a Sakura pero ya no importaba. Él había tomado su decisión y nada iba a cambiarlo.

—Sí, pero no es reciproco, Kiba—dijo Sasuke sintiendo un peso en su pecho al decirlo. Era tan duro admitirlo—De que me vale estar enamorado como un loco de ella sí sé que nunca estaré a su lado como yo quiero. No quiero conformarme con sexo, quiero algo más. Yo quiero lo que tienen Naruto y Sai, quiero una familia y si puedo aceptar el compromiso e intentar ser feliz, yo tratare de hacerlo.

—Ella estaba llorando por ti.

¿Llorando por él? Sasuke soltó una carcajada. No, no estaba llorando por él. Para nada. Ella no lloraba por hombres, era Sakura, ella tenía a todos los hombres que pudiese tener a sus pies, claro, menos a Deidara. Sasuke aún se preguntaba cómo era que este la había rechazado. Había que pensárselo dos veces.

—No, solo estaba llorando porque perdió una buena sesión de sexo, Kiba—dijo Sasuke—Era para lo único que me quería y lo dejo claro varias veces.

—Sasuke

—Lo siento pero…—Sasuke se puso de pie—Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre…—le dijo Sasuke. Hoy iba a hablar seriamente con su padre, quien le había preguntado hace unos días si pensaba aceptar el compromiso o iba a seguir siendo un idiota. Sasuke sonrió. Le iba a responder esa pregunta cuando saliese de este lugar.

Kiba no dijo nada y se puso de pie. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Sasuke le palmeó la espalda a su amigo. Estaba bien. Solo le habían roto el corazón y nadie se moría de esto, cada quien pasaba alguna en su vida por algo así. Iba a superarlo. Él se había enamorado solo y a diferencia de algunos que tenían suerte, no había salido triunfador.

—Si hubiese sido una chica yo…—comenzó a decir Kiba.

—No empieces—dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndolo y riéndose. Kiba iba a soltar un comentario extraño homosexual. Él siempre decía que si hubiese sido chica, Sasuke y él estarían saliendo juntos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Kiba.

—No hay problemas.

—Me hubiese gustado ayudarte más pero…—él hizo una mueca—No hice nada. Estaba metido en mis propios asuntos y no me di cuenta de que estabas tan enamorado de Sakura—dijo Kiba—Pensé que solo fue sexo…

Sí, todos lo pensaban, es que nadie lo vio venir. Sus sentimientos solo resurgieron de forma extraña, deseándola al principio, luego anhelándola y después comenzando a amarla. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se despidió de Kiba quien tenía una triste mirada. Kiba ya vera que muy pronto todos estarían felices de nuevo, incluso el, pensó Sasuke recordando a la prima de Naruto. Se rió.

Kiba al fin se marchó y Sasuke volvió a tomar asiento. Pasó la mirada por la oficina. La próxima semana, dejaría esta oficina para introducirse en la firma de su familia, cambiaria de ambiente y quizás era mejor. Así se olvidaría de Sakura mucho más rápido. Había olvidar las cosas que hacían daño recordar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Se mantuvo el camino de regreso al piso de Hinata completamente en silencio. No podía hablar. Había pasado tantas cosas en unas pocas horas. Sasuke y ella… Habían terminado y no se refería tan solamente a su relación amorosa, sino también a la profesional. Habían terminado todo lo que los tenía unidos. Sakura sorbió la nariz y miró por la ventanilla. Ya no se levantaría los días de semana temprano para ir a trabajar, ya no le serviría el café y tampoco… ya no vería más su rostro mañanero. Maldición. ¿Por qué mierda paso esto? Si, sabía muy bien porque había sido, había sido una estúpida. Había jugado con Sasuke cuando se lo había advertido que no lo hiciera, pero aun así decidió hacerlo porque se creía una perra, pero no era para nada tal cosa. Le había hecho daño, lo había visto en su cara al decir todas esas palabras tontas que había dicho, hiriéndolo más.

—Sakura

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos nuevamente. Debía de parecer un mapache con todo su maquillaje corrido. Se giró hacia Deidara a su lado. Oh, vaya, no se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado al complejo de edificios donde Hinata vivía con Naruto. Maldición. El camino había sido tan corto y ella había querido tener más tiempo antes de enfrentar a su amiga y escuchar el tal _«Te lo dije»_ que vendría de los labios de esta.

—No quiero quedarme aquí…—le dijo Sakura.

No quería ver a su amiga todavía, quizás más tarde pero no en ese momento. Deidara no dijo nada y volvió a poner en marcha el auto, supuso que los estaba llevando a su piso compartido. Y fue así, unos minutos después, estaban entrando al edificio donde Deidara vivía con su compañero, incluso, Suigetsu, de quien se había olvidado porque para ella ya no era importante, los acompañaba.

Entraron al piso de Deidara y Sakura arqueó una ceja mientras veía a su antiguo enemigo entrar al piso de Deidara como si nada pasara, sentándose tranquilamente en un sofá como si hubiera hecho esto muchas veces. Se preguntó cuál sería la relación exacta entre Deidara y Suigetsu. ¿Sería su pareja? No, Deidara era soltero y no creía que Suigetsu fuese gay.

—¿Qué haces aquí exactamente?—preguntó Sakura tomando asiento y cruzándose de brazos, mirando de mala manera a Suigetsu. Quería tener una sesión de "chicas" con Deidara, no quería que su antiguo enemigo estuviese escuchándola quejarse y lloriquear por lo muy estúpida que era.

Suigetsu le dio una mirada a Deidara quien pasaba por su lado para ir a la cocina, como el dueño del piso no le hizo caso, Suigetsu volvió la vista hacia ella. Sakura frunció el ceño, observándolo. Este imbécil era el culpable de quien ella fuese quien era, si no se hubiese enamorado de él y este no la hubiera rechazado, ella no se hubiese vuelto la perra que era hoy.

—¡Por tu culpa yo soy esta perra!—exclamó Sakura enfadada a Suigetsu quien dio un respingo en el sofá donde estaba sentado.

—¿Es mi culpa?—preguntó Suigetsu ofendido.

—Lo es—le gritó. Ya que si él no la hubiera rechazado y se hubiese burlado de ella, quizás sería como Hinata, una chica buena quien no hubiese usado a Sasuke de la forma que lo hizo, pero no, era esta chica estúpida y perra que había herido los sentimientos de alguien solo porque se rehusaba a sentir o a tener algo con Sasuke.

—Creo que te estas confundiendo—dijo Suigetsu entrecerrando los ojos—¿Por qué es mi culpa de que seas lo que dices que eres?

—Me rechazaste.

Suigetsu se quedó mirándola en silencio.

—Si—dijo Suigetsu unos segundos después y se encogió de hombros—No me gustabas exactamente. Eres linda pero esa frente…—murmuró ladeando la cabeza y Sakura rápidamente se llevó las manos a la frente. Su complejo más grande, el cual había olvidado un poco, pero que había vuelto al ver a este imbécil.

—Eres un idiota

Suigetsu sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero te rechacé por que estabas encima de mí todo el tiempo y no me dejabas en paz—dijo y Sakura frunció el ceño. No lo recordaba de esa manera. Era cierto que a veces siempre estaba mirándolo pero había sido porque estaba enamorada de él, solo por eso—Necesitaba mi espacio—dijo Suigetsu—Sabía que estabas enamorada de mí y cuando viniste a confesar tus sentimientos, explote…

Sakura hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Si, ella lo había interceptado cuando Suigetsu había estado con sus amigos, lo había apartado del grupo y se confesó hacia él, Suigetsu se había quedado sorprendido pero después, se había reído en su cara y luego llamó a sus amigos para decirles a esto lo que Sakura le había dicho unos segundos antes. Estos se rieron de ella y luego el rumor de que Sakura se había confesado a Suigetsu se esparció por todo el instituto. Fue la burla de casi todos por un tiempo. Y lo que más le molesto fue que cuando Sakura decidió cambiar un poco, Suigetsu estuvo detrás de ella.

—Me marcaste.

—Lo siento—dijo Suigetsu sonriendo y su sonrisa pareció sincera.

—No puedes venir a decir lo siento ahora…—dijo Sakura desviando la mirada—Por tu culpa deje de creer en muchas cosas y por tu culpa le he hecho daño a muchas personas, y también…—Sakura bajo la cabeza—Le he hecho daño a una persona especial porque no creía en sus sentimientos, lo utilice a mi antojo porque pensé que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran mentira.

—Bueno, en verdad lo siento…—se disculpó Suigetsu una vez más—No sabía que lo que hice te hubiese hecho tanto daño, pensé que no te importaría…—dijo Suigetsu.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por qué no puedes ser un imbécil?—preguntó Sakura—El mismo imbécil que antes hubiese sido más fácil que este hombre que se está disculpando.

—Era un chico inmaduro, Sakura—dijo Suigetsu—Ya te dije porque te rechace, pero siento haber hecho de ti una burla, simplemente uno en su adolescencia hace cosas que no debería hacer—dijo Suigetsu e hizo una mueca para después sonreír con una sonrisa sincera—Siento lo que hice.

—¿Sabes que me enfado más?—preguntó Sakura y Suigetsu negó con la cabeza—Es que después de que me rechazaste, fui la burla de mis compañeros y luego cambie, estabas detrás de mí, pidiéndome que fuese tu novia o que te besara.

Suigetsu se ruborizo.

—Bueno, me parecías linda—dijo y se encogió de hombros—Usabas la falda más corta que la mayoría de las chicas, tenías ese exótico cabello rosa y sonreías a todos los chicos con coquetería. Cuando te vi, me dije que pude haberte tenido pero por ser un estúpido no te tenia, así que decidí intentar para ver si tendrías algo conmigo.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Lo soy pero…—dijo Suigetsu riéndose—Soy un hombre mas bien. Me interesan las chicas con la ropa apretada y muy coquetas—dijo y Sakura eliminó el pensamiento de su cabeza, aquel en el que pensó que Suigetsu era la pareja de Deidara.

—Todos son iguales—bufó Sakura.

—¿Hasta esa persona especial que lastimaste?—preguntó Suigetsu arqueando una ceja.

—No, pensé que lo era, pero es diferente—dijo Sakura dándose cuenta de algo—El aparentaba ser alguien quien no era solo para agradarme, pero no sabía que si hubiese sido el mismo me hubiese agradado más—dijo Sakura, recordando que en un principio Sasuke fue un grano en el culo, pero después, cuando Deidara apareció en escena, Sasuke fue comenzando a dejar caer esa mascara falsa que había portado, sacando a relucir la persona quien era en verdad, un hombre amable y servicial, quien la amaba o quien la amo—Es una lástima que las cosas hayan terminado de esta manera—dijo bajando la mirada.

—¿Quién es esa persona exactamente?—preguntó Suigetsu y Sakura arqueó las cejas—Es que conozco a alguien que trabaja en el mismo edificio donde trabajas—explicó el chico.

—¿A quién?—preguntó Sakura más curiosa.

—Es el prometido de mi prima—dijo Suigetsu—Él trabaja en el edificio como abogado desde hace unos años…

Espera un momento. Comenzó a buscar en su mente a las personas que trabajaban en el edificio. La mayoría eran unos vejetes, los únicos jóvenes eran Sasuke y Kiba. ¿Sería Kiba? No, no era Kiba. Era Sasuke. Sasuke estaba comprometido con Karin. Le había mentido. Le había dicho que eran solo amigos, pero era peor que eso. Karin era su prometida.

—¡Ese hijo de los puntos suspensivos!—exclamó Sakura furiosa.

—Sakura—escuchó que su nombre era llamado pero por Deidara quien volvía de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos—Cálmate—le dijo extendiéndole un vaso con lo que parecía ser té frio.

—¿Tu sabias esto?—preguntó Sakura aceptando el vaso y calmándose un poco. No tenía derecho ya de enfadarse porque Sasuke estaba comprometido con Karin, ya que ella lo había usado a su antojo y lo había desechado, a pesar de que esto último había sido al revés.

—¿Saber qué?—preguntó Deidara dándole un vaso a Suigetsu y luego sentándose a su lado mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesita frente a el—¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo de saber?

—Sasuke está comprometido con la prima de Suigetsu…—dijo Sakura apuntando a el ultimo mencionado—La chica de la que te he estado hablando últimamente es la prima de este tonto.

—Oh…—dijo Deidara—Hablabas de Karin…—dijo acariciándose la barbilla con una mano—El mundo es relativamente pequeño. No pensé que de todas las mujeres que podía haber en el mundo estabas hablando precisamente de Karin—Deidara se rió—Es cierto que Karin es una pequeña perra pero es la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

—¿Tu mejor amigo?—preguntó Sakura mirando hacia Suigetsu pero este negó con la cabeza.

—Mi compañero de cuarto…—dijo Deidara—Mí mejor amigo es el hermano mayor Karin, Tobi.

¿Qué? Era cierto, el mundo era pequeño. Deidara era el mejor amigo del primo de Suigetsu, el chico que le había roto el corazón cuando estaba en el instituto y también era el hermano mayor la perra de Karin. Debía de ser adoptada o él era adoptado porque ninguna de estas personas se parecía. No pensó que estaban relacionados tan cerca.

—Así que Sasuke está comprometido…—escuchó Sakura decir a Deidara—Es toda una sorpresa—murmuro este riéndose.

¿Acaso esa mierda le parecía chistosa? Iba a golpearlo.

—Sí, lo es…—dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza.

No lo entendía, si él estaba comprometido porque había estado insistiendo en tener su amor, en tenerla como más que una chica con la que mantener relaciones, como su compañera. ¿Por qué? Él podía hacer su vida con su prometida una vez que se casasen, no todos los matrimonios concertados acababan en miseria, había que ver a Neji y a Tenten, quienes lucharon para vencer todas las adversidades que se interpuso en su camino.

—Sakura…

Tenía que ir a hablar con él, tenía que saber muchas cosas, también tenía que pedirle perdón por lo que hizo. Se puso de pie rápidamente dejando el vaso de té frio aun lleno sobre la mesa. Tenía que moverse rápido antes de que el aceptase ese compromiso con Karin, porque ella, ella tenía sentimientos por él. No sabía si eran de amor o que eran exactamente, pero si, sentía algo por Sasuke y ahora que los había detectado no podía deshacerse tan rápido de ellos.

—Sakura

—Tengo que ver a Sasuke…—le dijo tomando su bolso—Llévame a su piso.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se lo estaba negando?

—¡Deidara!—exclamó Sakura pateando el piso. No sabía conducir y tampoco tenía auto para moverse, tenía que darle un aventón al piso de Sasuke, aunque aún no era hora de que este estuviese allí, tenía que estar aún en la oficina.

—¡Cálmate!—le dijo Deidara.

—No puedo—dijo Sakura—Sasuke va a casarse con otra mujer. No puedo calmarme sabiendo esto.

—Bueno, tú lo dejaste—dijo Deidara ladeando la cabeza—¿Por qué ahora te importa?

Sakura se mordió el labio. Porque había sido muy estúpida y ahora que lo había perdido se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era una idiota pero tena tiempo para arreglar las cosas antes de que Sasuke se uniese a esa estúpida.

—Ayúdame—le pidió Sakura. Necesitaba llegar rápido a Sasuke, necesitaba arreglar las cosas, no podía perderlo por su estupidez. Tenía que pedirle perdón.

—No puedo—dijo Deidara negando otra vez con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso estas de parte de la hermana de tu mejor amigo?—preguntó Sakura con enfado. Era la única razón por la que Deidara no la quería ayudar, eso de que ella había dejado a Sasuke no era verdad, tenía que ser porque Karin era hermana su mejor amigo.

Deidara volvió a negar.

—No, simplemente no estás pensando con coherencia, Sakura…—le dijo—Sasuke y tu pelearon, se dejaron hace unos minutos y quieres volver a hablar con él tan rápidamente cuando no lo has asimilado bien—negó con la cabeza—Dale tiempo a que piense sobre lo que paso y también tienes que pensar sobre lo que pasara y sobre tus sentimientos—murmuró Deidara y Sakura hizo una mueca, en parte tenía razón—Sé que has estado enamorada de él pero te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos después que te dejo, tienes que pensar bien las cosas ahora…

Si, él tenía mucha razón. Recién había descubierto sus sentimientos por Sasuke y aun sentía que estos no eran verdaderos, pensaba que era su mente jugándole una broma. Si, tenía que pensar las cosas muy bien. Aún estaba sorprendida de todo lo que había pasado, había sido rechazada y despedida por Sasuke, había vuelto a ver al hombre que le rompió el corazón cuando era una adolescente y se había enterado de que Sasuke estaba comprometido. Eran demasiadas cosas, tenía que detenerse y pensar.

Sakura asintió, dándole la razón a Deidara quien sonrió feliz.

—Entonces me voy pero me debes de prometer que cuando vaya a hablar con Sasuke, iras conmigo—dijo Sakura y se fue hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta de Deidara, sabía que era un sí.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta para toparse de bruces con un tipo alto pelinegro con una de sus manos extendida hacia el pomo. Sakura se movió hacia atrás mientras miraba al recién llegado. Este era el tipo de la foto en el cuarto de Deidara, su compañero de cuarto.

—¿Umm?—murmuró el tipo arqueando una negra ceja.

Sakura sonrió y se apartó para dejarlo pasar. El tipo pelinegro sonrió con una media sonrisa y paso por su lado, Sakura lo siguió con la mirada. Deidara lo saludó muy emocionado y se puso de pie para recibir a su compañero. Le dio un abrazo y… Oh. Muy pronto tendría una conversación con Deidara. Deidara había abrazado de una forma diferente al recién llegado, como si estuviese abrazando a una persona demasiado especial, y no se refería de un mejor amigo, se refería a la persona por la que mantenías sentimientos de amor.

—Sakura…—la llamó Deidara al fin apartándose del recién llegado, se colocó al lado de tipo pelinegro y sonrió—Este es Tobi—presentó Deidara a su mejor amigo—Tobi esta es la chica de la que te hable…—dijo Deidara con una sonrisa muy grande.

Sakura sonrió. Tobi era guapo. Con razón Deidara estaba enamorado de él y si, no tenía que decírselo para ella saberlo, se notaba lo mucho que Deidara admiraba a su amigo y de una forma diferente a como los amigos se admiraban el uno al otro.

—Es un placer…—dijo Sakura extendiendo una mano hacia Tobi, está la tomó y se la estrecho mientras sonreía.

—El placer es mío.

Sakura sonrió otra vez.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir…—dijo Sakura y le hizo señas a Suigetsu para que le diese un aventón a su casa, sí, porque no iría a ver a Hinata, esta se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba, eso claro, si es que el chisme no se regaba antes ya que Kiba la había visto llorando por Sasuke.

Hizo una mueca. Suigetsu se puso de pie y salió con ella del apartamento de Deidara. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y luego se subieron en el vehículo de Deidara de igual forma. En el camino Sakura no dejaba de decirse que este día había sido muy extraño, claro, era tan extraño estar al lado del tipo que había odiado por un tiempo y habían hablado. Ahora se sentía tan libre, ahora podía pensar con claridad sobre sus sentimientos ya que las sombras del pasado habían sido disueltas.

—Suigetsu…—lo llamó mirándolo.

Suigetsu miró rápidamente hacia ella para después volver la vista al frente.

—¿Umm?

—Gracias por darme un aventón—le dijo Sakura.

—Lo necesitabas—dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si—murmuró Sakura mirando hacia el frente.

El silencio volvió por unos minutos hasta que fue roto nuevamente por Suigetsu.

—¿Entonces tienes algo con Sasuke?

—¿Eh?

—No tienes que negarlo me di cuenta—dijo Suigetsu riéndose—Esa persona especial era Sasuke. Tu misma lo confirmaste.

—Bueno—Sakura se rió nerviosa—Tenía algo con Sasuke.

Suigetsu rió.

—En verdad el mundo es pequeño.

—Lo es—aceptó Sakura—No pensé verte tan pronto y de esta manera, tu siendo amigo de Deidara.

Suigetsu asintió.

—Escuche a mi prima decir que su prometido estaba jodiendo con una tipa y era por eso que no quería aceptar el compromiso—dijo Suigetsu mirando hacia ella ya que había detenido el auto por la luz en rojo del semáforo.

Sakura parpadeó confusa. Sasuke no había querido aceptar el compromiso por ella. Vaya, era sorprendente. Pensó que el había estado comprometido mientras jodia con ella, pero al parecer solo había estado evitándolo para estar a su lado. En verdad había sido una perra con Sasuke, el había estado tirando todo a su lado para estar con ella.

—¿Aceptar el compromiso?—preguntó Sakura para estar segura.

Suigetsu la miró.

—¿No lo sabias?—preguntó Suigetsu.

—No, apenas me acabo de enterar de que Sasuke está comprometido pero no pensé que él no había aceptado aun el compromiso.

—Bueno—Suigetsu hizo una mueca—Sasuke y Karin estuvieron comprometidos antes pero Sasuke rompió el compromiso y se alejó de su familia—le informó Suigetsu y Sakura pensó que quizás esto fue cuando Sasuke se fue junto a Kiba a hacer una nueva firma—Karin estuvo muy enfadada por esto e hizo cosas locas por unos años—dijo y se rió—Después, no hace mucho, escuche a mi padre hablar con Karin sobre que Sasuke estaba por aceptar el compromiso una vez más.

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró. ¿Cuándo había dicho eso?

—¿Cuando fue esto?

Suigetsu se quedó pensativo.

—Bueno…—el arranco el vehículo mirando al frente—Un mes y medio. Eso es lo que hace desde que escuche a mi padre hablando con Karin sobre que Sasuke había aceptado el compromiso pero por lo que dijo Karin después, al parecer no había sido eso, había sido el padre de Sasuke quien había hablado con el mío para comprometerlos una vez más.

—Vaya

—Lo siento.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza—Es mi culpa. Fui yo la que aleje a Sasuke. Estaba obsesionada con Deidara y quería que el fuese mi pareja.

—Es muy divertido—dijo Suigetsu.

—Sí, empecé a salir con Deidara pero este me rechazo porque…—le dio una mirada a Suigetsu. ¿En verdad podría decirle a Suigetsu que el mejor amigo de su primo era gay?—Emm…

Suigetsu rió.

—Se lo que es Deidara—dijo Suigetsu riéndose—Me lo dijo una vez ya que quería que lo ayudase con Tobi.

—¿Entonces él está…?

—Sí, lo está y he estado ayudándolo a ello pero Tobi está demasiado enamorado de su novia Rin—dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto—No me molestan los homosexuales, siempre me agradado Deidara y al saber que este siente algo por mi primo me emociona—dijo sonriendo feliz pero luego frunció el ceño—Pero Tobi es ciego y le hace daño a Deidara cada vez que lleva a la perra de su novia a su piso. Le digo a veces a Deidara que se busque a otro pero sigue intentando…—soltó un suspiro—Es doloroso estar enamorado de alguien y que esta persona no sienta lo mismo que tú.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Sasuke debió de estar dolido, ella siempre estuvo rechazándolo y cuando empezaron su relación solamente física, siempre estuvo ignorando sus sentimientos.

—¿Tú crees que él tenga una oportunidad?

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé pero…—Suigetsu miró hacia ella—Las personas y los corazones cambian—dijo—Puedes sentir odio por alguien y luego de un tiempo no sentir nada, y así si no sientes nada puedes sentir amor.

En verdad que estaba sorprendida. Este Suigetsu era muy diferente al idiota que había conocido en el instituto.

—Eres un buen amigo, Suigetsu—le dijo Sakura y vio como él se sonrojaba.

—Sí—aceptó Suigetsu riéndose—Siempre lo he sido solo—dijo mirándola rápidamente—Y que como dije antes, a veces hacemos cosas que nos arrepentimos y yo me arrepiento por lo que mal que te hice sentir, Sakura.

Sakura sonrió y volvió la vista en frente. Ella había pensado que Suigetsu era un imbécil, pero como él decía, a veces hacíamos cosas de las que nos arrepentíamos y ella, se estaba arrepintiendo de algo que hizo en aquel momento. Había dejado ir a Sasuke. Al hombre que en verdad la amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Kiba:**

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa enterró la cara en sus manos. Maldición. Esto no estaba bien. Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta de su oficina. Sasuke, uno de sus mejores amigos y su compañero de trabajo estaba sufriendo. Kiba se sentó completamente derecho en el asiento. Había bajado a su oficina a verlo para que salieran por ahí solo ellos dos, pero no pensó en encontrarse con tal lio. Sakura llorando y Sasuke hecho trizas dentro de su oficina. Se había sorprendido con la primera, ya que no pensó que esta estaría llorando a moco suelto porque Sasuke la había echado. Si, lo supuso al ver los restos de papel por todo el escritorio. Ese había sido el contracto que los había unido y ahora estaba hecho trizas.

Sabía que Sasuke con sus pensamientos era una bomba de tiempo y que explotaría pero no pensó que sería tan rápido. Sasuke no le había dicho el porqué de la pelea del otro día pero ahora se daba cuenta de que él siempre se sintió utilizado por Sakura, la chica lo utilizó a su antojo e hizo de él un trapo sucio, era por eso que había decidido romper los hilos que los mantenía unidos…

Sasuke se marcharía pronto también, y Kiba que había querido disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba a su amigo trabajando en el mismo edificio pero ahora con esto, Sasuke se iría con más prisa. Kiba maldijo pero no maldijo a Sakura, a pesar de que lo había querido hacer. La chica había jodido a Sasuke. Lo había enamorado con sus coqueteos y sus palabras, y ahora que Sasuke estaba enamorado de verdad de ella, quería usarlo. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan perras?

Kiba bufo molesto. En verdad Sasuke y él estaban jodidos pero a diferencia de Kiba, su amigo si se había enamorado completamente, porque lo que Kiba sentía por Hinata solo era un enamoramiento que deseaba que acabara pronto y que lo dejase avanzar pero cada vez que estaba solo con sus pensamientos terminaba pensando en Hinata y no lo entendía. No habían durado tanto tiempo tratándose como para que estuviese de esa forma, él había durado más tiempo con su ex esposa y no estaba de esa manera por ella.

¿Qué debía de hacer para ayudar a su amigo?

Bueno, por el momento no podía entrar en la mente de este, Sasuke estaba por aceptar el compromiso que antes había disuelto, y ahora parecía ir en serio. Lo estaba haciendo porque no podía tener a Sakura, esa era la única razón. No quería que su amigo terminase casándose con la chica con la que estaba comprometido y luego volverse infeliz cuando su matrimonio avanzase porque sabía que este no sería como el de Neji o el de Sai, fructífero, iba a ser como su matrimonio disuelto, un terrible error. Pero como haría entrar en razón a Sasuke…

Kiba se acarició la barbilla con la mano. Quizás la clave no estaba en hacer a Sasuke entrar en razón, si no en… Un bombillo se prendió en su cabeza. Quizás era Sakura. Kiba se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué Sakura había estado llorando en realidad? ¿Por qué había sido despedida? No, no había sido eso. ¿Por qué Sasuke la había rechazado?

Bajo la cabeza. Esta última era posible pero tenía que haber algo más. ¿Y si Sakura si estaba enamorada de Sasuke pero no quería aceptarlo? Quizás estaba tan frustrada en conseguir una pareja o ese chico Uzumaki primo de Naruto que no veía nada más delante de ella. Quizás ella…

Era posible que ella estuviese enamorada de Sasuke también pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo para que la pareja se uniese otra vez. Kiba saco su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sabía que no debía cotillear pero esto era de vida o muerte, tenían que impedir que Sasuke se uniese a Karin Matsumoto, así que escribió un rápido mensaje para las personas que podían unirse y ayudarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Había llegado de la oficina de su padre donde había hecho la elección que iba a marcarlo de por vida. Sasuke miró el techo de su habitación y luego rodó en la cama, colocándose de lado en esta mientras miraba hacia los ventanales de su cuarto. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios. Antes, Sakura y él habían hecho el amor allí, ella había estado apoyada contra los cristales del ventanal mientras él la tomaba.

Hizo una mueca. Había sido un estúpido.

Si, había sido estúpido por haber tomado esa decisión tan precipitada solo porque se sentía rechazado y usado. Ellos pudieron intentar resolverlo pero… Sasuke se rió. ¡Por favor! ¿A quién iba a engañar? Las cosas seguirían iguales. Sakura seguiría viéndolo como alguien con quien tener relaciones. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a la posición de antes, a mirar el techo.

Había ido a ver a su padre y había aceptado el compromiso con Karin. Este había dicho que estaba tan feliz. Su padre le había dado un abrazo cálido, algo que había extrañado y se sintió tan extraño que tuvo a Sasuke un poco emocionado. Su progenitor había dicho que estaba orgulloso porque Sasuke había conseguido volver al camino correcto, aceptando su puesto en el bufete de la familia y aceptando la proposición de matrimonio.

Si, había hecho lo correcto pero… Se sentía tan mal. Amaba a Sakura y haber roto los lazos que los unía había hecho que su corazón se rompiese. Se llevó una mano al pecho y soltó un suspiro. No volvería a ver a Sakura. Lo había decidido. Si la veía actuaria normal, como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos.

Se rió de sí mismo. En verdad era una mierda de hombre. Estaba seguro que ninguno de sus amigos eran como el, tan patético y marica. Y el que pensó que nunca sería así, al parecer era el amor que lo volvió de esa manera, tan tonto. Bueno. No había más nada que hacer. Solo esperar. Su padre le había dicho que cuando estuviese listo para ver a Karin ya como su prometida que le avisase, ya que las familias se reunirían para celebrar por el compromiso retomado.

Estaba quedándose dormido cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Rápidamente se levantó de un salto de la cama. Su cabeza dio vueltas y tuvo que sentarse para recuperarse. Cuando su cuerpo se estabilizó, se puso de pie con lentitud y caminó de la misma forma hacia la puerta. El timbre seguía sonando como loco.

Sasuke se mordió el labio mientras se detenía frente a la puerta. ¿Quién sería? ¿Karin? ¿Naruto? ¿Kiba? O quizás… ¿Sakura? Pasó saliva, nervioso. Y si era esta última. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Llevo una mano hacia los seguro de la puerta y fue quitándolos uno a uno hasta llegar a la manija de esta. Hinchando el pecho la giro y luego empujo la puerta hacia él, pero con quien se encontró fue con su hermano Itachi, no con Sakura.

Itachi le sonrió y luego entró al piso.

—Parecía que estabas esperando a otra persona…—dijo Itachi girándose hacia él.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y cerró la puerta. Era su hermano mayor. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. En la casa familiar fue la última vez. Si, ahí fue. Sasuke desvió la mirada. ¿Qué quería? ¿Acaso su padre ya le había chismeado a Itachi? Si era así, vaya que era rápido.

—Quizás…—le dijo Sasuke respondiendo a lo de antes.

Itachi sonrió y se acercó a Sasuke. Lo envolvió en sus fuertes brazos en un abrazo de hermanos. Sasuke levantó las manos y las pasó por la espalda de su hermano mayor. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía darle un abrazo a su hermano.

—Hermano me asfixias—le dijo a Itachi.

Itachi se rió y lo dejó ir. Sasuke se alejó y tosió. Por eso no le gustaba que lo abrazaran mucho. Movió la cabeza y señaló hacia los sofás. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke sonrió con una media sonrisa.

—Sobreviviendo.

—Me he enterado de algunas cosas—dijo Itachi.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas. La pregunta era: ¿de cuáles cosas se había enterado? Naruto era muy amigo de Itachi el muy traidor y Sasuke estaba seguro de que ya el grupo entero sabia el chisme del momento, si, aquel de que Sakura y él se habían separado. O quizás su hermano hablaba de la integración a la firma familiar. Su padre debía de estar diciéndoles a todos que estaba ya hecho, a pesar de que Sasuke le había dicho que quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se instalase una vez más en la oficina que le correspondía en el edificio de su familia donde estaba colocado el bufete.

—¿De qué?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Has vuelto a la firma familiar—le dijo Itachi y Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Por lo menos no sabía que había sido rechazado por Sakura y que la había despedido.

—Si, al fin lo he hecho—dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—Bienvenido, hermano—dijo Itachi y pareció que quería abrazarlo de nuevo, ya que se movió nervioso.

—Gracias…—dijo Sasuke.

—Ahora estaremos más cerca—dijo Itachi sonriendo feliz.

Sasuke asintió. Si, quizás. Antes había odiado a su hermano por ser el hermano perfecto. Hizo una mueca. Bueno, tendría que acostumbrarse y comenzar a olvidarse de los viejos rencores. Iba a comenzar una nueva vida.

—Perdón por no preguntarte antes, Itachi—le dijo Sasuke—¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Vino? ¿Té?

Itachi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no deseo nada.

Se quedaron en silencio. Solo sonriéndose. En verdad esto era incomodo, pero como había dicho antes, tendría que acostumbrarse.

—Hay otra cosa por la que vine…—le dijo Itachi y Sasuke parpadeó confuso.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Sasuke. ¿Acaso había otra cosa?

Itachi soltó un suspiro y cruzó las piernas.

—Sakura Haruno—dijo Itachi el nombre de la mujer por la que Sasuke sufría en aquellos momentos.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a hermano. Así que ya lo sabía. Se preguntó quién se lo diría… ¿Naruto o Neji? Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—¿Qué deseas saber?

Itachi sonrió.

—Muchas cosas…—dijo Itachi ladeando la cabeza—Sé que la amas, sé que has estado acostándote con ella y sé que hoy la despediste, pero hay algo más…—dijo y frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba derecho—¿Quiero saber que te hizo llegar a despedirla?—preguntó y movió la cabeza—¿Acaso no la amas y quieres verla todos los días a tu lado? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué está mal, Sasuke?

Vaya, esas eran demasiadas preguntas. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y copió la posición de su hermano. Comenzando con la primera pregunta… Sasuke la amaba tanto que dolía, pero la despidió porque estaba ya hastiado de que su relación fuese de esa forma, solo un juego. Sakura solo lo quería para saciar sus deseos y ganas, él quería algo más, si, quería verla a su lado, pero de una manera diferente a como habían estado antes, quería que ella fuese su mujer con todas las etiquetas de posesión.

—Yo…

—También supe que…—Itachi se mordió el labio inferior—Que aceptaste el compromiso con Karin—le dijo y Sasuke se sorprendió. En verdad que las noticias viajaban demasiado rápido.

Sasuke se movió incómodo.

—Sí, lo hice…

Itachi se pasó una mano por la frente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Tenía que hacerlo.

—No, no tenías que hacerlo—dijo Itachi—Lo rechazaste una vez, ¿recuerdas?—le preguntó—Debió quedarse así, diluido—espetó Itachi—Quiero que me expliques porque lo aceptaste una vez más.

—No te debo nada Itachi.

—¡Amas a Sakura!—exclamó Itachi.

Y Sasuke se sorprendió. Al parecer su hermano estuvo enterado de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sabía que esto era culpa de sus amigos. De seguro estos se la pasaron todo el tiempo cuchicheando a su espalda.

—¿Y?

—¡¿Acaso no es suficiente?!

—Sí, pero no tiene futuro. Simplemente es un amor no correspondido y quise superarlo aceptando el compromiso que ya me estaba respirando en la nuca…—le dijo Sasuke—Es lo mejor Itachi, quiero que entiendas mi elección. Lo hice porque con esto es posible que me olvide de una buena vez de Sakura y viva feliz. Karin sabe lo que sucede y me entiende. Esperará por mí. Yo conseguiré superar a Sakura.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas—dijo Sasuke completamente decidido.

—Eres extraño, Sasuke—dijo Itachi riéndose.

Sasuke sonrió y asintió. Si, lo era. Actuando de esta forma parecía una chica que usaba a otro chico para olvidarse del amor de su vida, era muy extraño de su parte, pero no podía hacer más nada. Había aceptado el compromiso y cuando él estuviese ya listo para enfrentarse a los Matsumoto y dar el _sí_ definitivo, iban a reunirse para comenzar a planear su boda.

—Lo siento, Itachi…—se disculpó Sasuke ya que no podía cumplir con lo que su hermano deseaba. A él le gustaría que las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero Sakura no estaba enamorada de él, solo era un medio para conseguir un fin, esta trataría nuevamente de conquista a Deidara una vez más y este caería definitivamente en sus redes, harían su vida y vivirían felices para siempre.

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer?—preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Lo sentía, pero iba a tomar aquellas decisiones que para él eran correctas pero que para otros eran erróneas. En verdad lo sentía por todos lo que deseaban ayudarlo con esto, pero ya había tirado la toalla con Sakura. La había dejado ir y él iba a hacer las cosas de una manera diferente ahora.

—Apoyar a tu hermano menor—dijo Sasuke respondiendo la pregunta de antes.

—Sabes que no me cae Karin—dijo Itachi haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke se rió.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte

Itachi se puso de pie.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, Sasuke…—le dijo Itachi antes de caminar hacia la puerta y marcharse del piso de Sasuke.

Sasuke escuchó la puerta cerrarse con mucha fuerza y soltó un suspiro mientras enterraba la cara en las manos. Lo sentía por Itachi pero las cosas debían de ser de esa manera. Sí, sabía que había aceptado el compromiso con Karin para huir de su dolor y de sus sentimientos, pero era lo mejor. Este era el camino correcto para deshacerse de sus sentimientos por Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bueno, la bomba ya exploto. (Se sienta en su sillón hecho de lagrimas de lectores a comer palomitas).**

 **Aquí Suigetsu no es Hozuki como vieron y es el ex amor de Sakura. Algo loco. Pero no sabía a quién poner cuando adapte la historia a SasuSaku. Igual que Tobi es "hermano" de Karin. Sorry si a alguien le molestó eso. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos.**

 **Gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla, gracias por los favoritos y comentarios, se le agradece mucho.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	14. Capitulo 13

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 13  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Estaba en la sala leyendo un libro tranquilamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Hinata sonrió feliz mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y se ponía de pie para recibir a su novio, pero quien abrió la puerta fue una figura femenina. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, no porque no quería ver a su amiga, sino por la cara que esta tenia.

—Sakura…—murmuró Hinata el nombre de su amiga.

La chica cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada sobre esta. Al escuchar a Hinata llamándola, los hombros de Sakura comenzaron a temblar y luego esta comenzó a llorar. Hinata caminó rápidamente hacia su amiga y se colocó a su lado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Sakura que es lo que sucede?

Su amiga intento hablar pero a esta no se le entendió nada. Hinata la agarró con delicadeza del brazo y la llevó hacia el sofá, la sentó y esta enterró la cara en las manos. ¿Qué había pasado? Hinata se movió nerviosa. Sakura no decía nada y esto la tenía preocupada.

—Sakura…—dijo Hinata abrazándola y pasando una mano por su espalda temblorosa.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¡Por dios que alguien le dijese! En ese momento escuchó como su móvil comenzaba a sonar con la melodía de un techno reconocido. Alguien la estaba llamando. Desde donde estaba sentada echo la mirada hacia la mesita del juego de sofás. Vio en la pantalla el nombre de… ¿Kiba?

—¿Sakura que es lo que pasa…?—insistió Hinata, dejando pasar la llamada, más tarde llamaría a Kiba para saber por lo que la llamaba, aunque viendo a Sakura de esta forma algo tuvo que pasar con Sasuke y ella.

—Sasuke me dejo—dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía ser.

—¿Cómo?

—Sasuke me dejo—dijo Sakura con voz más clara y alejándose de ella. Hinata la miró a la cara. Los ojos de su amiga estaban rojos y el maquillaje de estos se le había corrido. Tenía la cara hinchada, eso significaba que había estado llorando mucho.

—¿Que paso exactamente?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y luego se sentó derecha. Se pasó los dedos por debajo de los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas. Hinata le tomó las manos a su amiga, ya que estas estaban temblorosas y su amiga necesitaba apoyo.

—Sakura…

—¡Sasuke me dejo!

—¿Que paso?

—Fui una perra, eso fue lo que paso—dijo Sakura y comenzó a llorar otra vez—Fui una tonta, una estúpida. Sasuke me amaba y yo lo trate como un trapo sucio. Lo utilice a mi antojo y ahora que me dejo, me siento horrible por todas las cosas feas que le dije.

—Sakura—dijo Hinata mirándola y Sakura la miro en ese momento.

—¡No me mires con esa cara!—exclamó Sakura asustando a Hinata.

—¿Cara? ¿Qué cara?—preguntó Hinata confundida.

—Sé que me vas a decir te lo dije y no quiero escucharlo.

—No te lo iba a decir…—dijo Hinata. Lo menos que pensaba era regañarla, solo quería ayudarla en este momento de dolor por el que pasaba su amiga. Aunque si, había tenido razón.

—¡Tu cara dice eso!

Hinata hizo una mueca. Quizás lo estaba reflejando en su cara. No podía evitarlo.

—Lo siento es solo que…—Hinata se mordió el labio—Te lo dije, Sakura.

—¡Estúpida!—exclamó Sakura y se alejó de ella poniéndose de pie para comenzar a pasearse por el salón—No pensé que fuera tan estúpida. Sasuke me dio la oportunidad y yo la tire por la borda y ahora él se va a casar con otra.

Espera un momento. ¿Acaso había dicho que Sasuke se iba a casar con otra?

—¿Qué?

Sakura se volvió hacia ella.

—Sasuke está comprometido—dijo ella—Va a casarse pronto.

—Eso es imposible.

—Es posible y la chica que ha estado visitándolo últimamente es su prometida.

Sakura le había dicho de la chica que visitaba al trabajo a Sasuke, pero no pensó que esta chica fuera su prometida. Ese imbécil. Entonces si tenía una prometida porque estaba detrás de Sakura. No lo entendía.

—Entonces por qué él…—comenzó a decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

—¡Porque me ama!—gritó ella volviendo a tomar asiento para esconder su cara entre sus manos—Yo desperdicie la única oportunidad para ser feliz. No me di cuenta de ello. No me di cuenta de que yo también me siento de la misma forma que él—sus hombros comenzaron a temblar—Me gusta…—dijo y alejó las manos de su cara mientras la miraba—No. No tan solo me gusta. Lo amo—ella golpeó con una mano el sofá—¡Maldición! Eso es imposible pero lo hago. Ahora que me ha dejado y me ha despedido me he dado cuenta de que lo amo. ¡Por qué mierda no me di cuenta antes! Soy la más estúpida de todas.

—Sakura—murmuró Hinata. No sabía qué hacer. Que decir. Como ayudarla. En verdad no tenía idea alguna.

—¡¿Que mierda puedo hacer ahora?! ¡Sasuke se va a casar con esa chica!—comenzó a gritar histéricamente Sakura.

—Sakura cálmate—le pidió Hinata acercándose a ella.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!—gritó Sakura—¡Me han dejado! A diferencia de ti, fuiste tú la que te alejaste de Naruto no al revés. Él no te dejo. Pero Sasuke si me dejo—murmuró Sakura diciendo cosas locas. ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

—¿Por qué mencionas eso?

—¡Porque quieres que me calme cuando no puedo hacerlo!

—Solo trato de ayudarte…—dijo Hinata poniéndose frente a ella de rodillas mientras intentaba tomar una de sus manos.

—¡No me ayudes!—exclamó Sakura golpeando la mano que Hinata acercó a ella. Hinata se agarró la mano mientras se ponía de pie, alejándose de ella y acariciando su mano golpeada.

—Sakura—murmuró algo dolida Hinata.

Nunca pensó que su amiga actuaria de esta forma. Sabía que estaba dolida pero ella intentaba ayudarla, escucharla, aconsejarla e intentar que se calmase para que pudiesen pensar las cosas juntas. Sasuke no podía casarse con esa chica si decía que en verdad amaba a Sakura, a pesar de que Hinata decía que solo era una mentira, ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo era. Él la había dejado porque se había cansado de aquella loca relación que tenían juntos, él había querido más, no tenía que escucharlo de su boca para darse cuenta de ello.

—Solo quiero estar sola—pidió Sakura bajando la cabeza.

—Quiero estar contigo—murmuró Hinata. En estos momentos de dolor, no era bueno estar solo, tenías que tener a tus amigos o a alguien muy cercano cerca de ti para que te escuchase y te brindase un hombro donde llorar.

—¡No quiero a nadie que sea feliz a mi lado!

—Calma chicas…—murmuró una voz masculina y Hinata miró hacia la puerta que ahora estaba abierta. Naruto entraba por esta y por la cara que tenía al parecer estaba enterado de lo que pasaba. Además de eso, alguien paso junto a Naruto, este era Deidara.

—Deidara…

En ese momento, Sakura levantó la mirada y rápidamente se puso de pie para después correr hacia Deidara. Lo abrazó y se enganchó a su cuello mientras comenzaba a llorar con más ganas ahora. Hinata sintió un peso en su corazón. Nunca había visto a su amiga de esta forma, ni siquiera con el episodio del _Innombrable_. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y Naruto se acercó a ella, para después abrazarla con fuerza. Era doloroso ver a su amiga de esta forma. Ella quien era una chica dura y fuerte.

—Naruto yo…

—Shh…—dijo Naruto pasando una mano por su espalda—Deja que Deidara se encargue de esto…—dijo su novio y en ese momento, Hinata miró hacia Sakura quien en ese momento se iba con Deidara hacia las habitaciones. Cuando se perdieron, Hinata se separó de Naruto.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Hinata a su novio.

Naruto hizo una mueca y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Kiba me lo dijo, lo que paso con Sakura y Sasuke—le dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Entonces si es verdad que Sasuke la dejó.

—Digamos que tuvieron una súper discusión. Kiba no sabe muchos detalles pero me dijo lo que sabía—Naruto hizo una mueca—Sasuke va a aceptar el compromiso que sus padres querían que aceptase desde hace mucho, pero lo había estado rechazando porque quería a Sakura pero ahora que se han alejado, es posible que él termine con esta chica llamada Karin—le informó Naruto—Además de eso, Sasuke la despidió rompiendo el contrato que los unía.

—Sí, ella me lo dijo.

—Cuando Kiba me llamó me dijo que Sakura se había ido con Deidara y cuando fui a buscar a Deidara este me dijo que Sakura se había ido ya—Naruto tomó asiento en un sofá y se pasó una mano por la cara—Le dije que no debió dejar a Sakura sola, así que lo traje conmigo para que estuviese con ella.

—¿Entonces quien la trajo aquí?

—Un tal Suigetsu Matsumoto quien es amigo de Deidara—dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Hinata y arqueó una ceja. ¿Suigetsu Matsumoto? ¿Acaso no era ese el nombre del _Innombrable_? ¡Oh por dios!—¿Cómo es este chico?—preguntó solo para saber. Quizás había otra persona con el mismo nombre que el chico que rechazo a Sakura cuando esta era una adolescente ingenua.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Lo vi en el piso de Deidara—dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza—Cabello blanco, ojos del color de la amatista y es muy alto.

—No puede ser…—murmuró Hinata. Era la descripción del chico aquel y el nombre lo confirmaba todo. No sabía que Deidara lo conocía. El mundo era algo pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ese chico es el mismo chico que rechazo a Sakura aquella vez en el instituto—le explicó Hinata a Naruto y este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendiéndose—Es la razón por la cual Sakura es de esta manera, es por ello que ella no creía en el amor y por él era que no confiaba en lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo, sobre que la amaba y todas esas cosas.

—¡Oh Dios!

—Ella se encontró con él…—dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado—Este día no fue muy bueno para Sakura.

—El tipo no parece mala persona…—dijo Naruto.

—Bueno, quizás cambio pero no me agradaba en el instituto—dijo Hinata—Sé que Sakura se enamoró sola de Suigetsu pero la forma en la que él la rechazo no fue la correcta. Se burló de ella e hizo que todos supieran de ello, convirtiendo a Sakura en la burla del instituto.

—Vaya, quien lo diría—dijo Naruto—No recuerdo nada de eso.

—Tú estabas en tus asuntos.

—De todos modos no sé cómo ayudar a Sakura.

—Lo mejor ahora es dejar que ella asimile las cosas. Deidara me dijo que Sakura se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos al perder a Sasuke y que ella quiso volver a él para hablar, pero Deidara la detuvo, diciéndole que era posible que volviese las cosas un lio.

—Sí, es mejor que ella piense las cosas bien y espero que todo se resuelva.

Naruto le sonrió. Hinata se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si no quisiese dejarlo ir. Esperaba que su amiga volviese a ser la misma de antes, odiaba verla de esa forma, llorando. Y también esperaba que las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura se resolviesen pronto. Sabía que su amiga lloraba porque en verdad lo amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Había pasado una semana desde que todo se fue al retrete.

Sasuke miró por los ventanales de cristales de su nueva oficina. Se había mudado al fin al edificio donde estaba la firma de su familia incorporándose a esta. El ambiente era extraño. Aun no se había acostumbrado a ello y además de eso… Sasuke se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su escritorio, tomando asiento en el sillón detrás de este.

Había otra cosa a la que no se había acostumbrado. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la parte trasera del sillón. A que la presencia de Sakura ya no estaba junto a él. Abrió los ojos y miró el techo blanco con luces de ojo de buey de color blanco. Esta semana había sido una tortura para él. Despertarse en su cama sin ella, sin sentirla y olerla. Había sido duro y aun le molestaba, además de que se arrepentía de lo que hizo, aunque a veces se decía que había sido lo mejor para él.

Si, era lo mejor pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en ella y recordar aquellas noches de pasión que tuvieron juntos, aquellos recuerdos que hicieron. Era duro. Lo era mucho. Se sentía morir cada día que pasaba. Como si algo importante le faltaba. En verdad estaba muy enamorado de ella pero sabía que tenía que olvidarla. Sasuke tenía nuevos planes y en estos Sakura Haruno no entraba. Ahora su futuro tenía que formarlo con Karin Matsumoto, su prometida, ella era la mujer por la cual tenía que velar ahora en adelante.

Tendría que tatuárselo entre ceja y ceja para que cada vez que se mirase en el espejo lo entendiese de una buena vez por todas. Sakura ya no era nada suyo, en verdad ella nunca fue nada de él, solo su empleada con la cual tuvo una relación rápida que solo se valía en sexo. Era solo eso. Tenía que entenderlo.

Tocaron la puerta y Sasuke miró hacia esta. La puerta se abrió revelando la forma de uno de sus amigos, por suerte no era Naruto quien era una algarabía cuando venía a aquel lugar. Era Kiba, aunque esto comoquiera no puso feliz a Sasuke.

—Sasuke—dijo su amigo su nombre mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de su cuerpo y luego comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

—Ahórrate la palabrería Kiba—dijo Sasuke hastiado sin dejar que Kiba dijese algo más.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

Su amigo había estado viniendo a aquel lugar desde que Sasuke dejo a Sakura, ya que el día después de ello, Sasuke se había ido del bufete que habían creado juntos. No había podido soportarlo, los recuerdos en aquel lugar habían sido demasiados y él no creía que podía vivir con ellos.

Kiba tomó asiento frente a él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Solo vine a ver a mi amigo—dijo Kiba haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Sasuke dudoso.

Kiba había estado viniendo para hacer que Sasuke entendiese que él debía de romper el compromiso con Karin una vez más y estar con Sakura. No sabía cuántas veces se lo había repetido a su amigo que las cosas no serían así. Él iba a seguir con aquel compromiso. Era su meta ahora.

—Me haces falta—dijo Kiba.

Últimamente, Kiba era como Naruto. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a su amigo? Sasuke movió la cabeza.

—Sí, sé que lo hago pero vienes demasiado—dijo Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco—¿No tienes que atender otras cosas?

Kiba hizo una mueca.

—Sí, pero es difícil estar en mi oficina—dijo Kiba y bajo la cabeza—Me siento muy solo sin ti en aquel lugar—dijo algo meloso.

Sasuke sintió escalofríos.

—Pareces una chica.

—Es que hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, Sasuke, me he acostumbrado a que cuando tenía una hora libre o si no estaba haciendo nada ir a joderte. Ahora para hacerlo tengo que tomar mi coche y conducir por más de media hora para llegar a este lugar—Kiba hizo una mueca.

—Hmp—murmuró Sasuke—Luego de lo que paso pensé que era mejor irme más rápido para poder aligerar las cargas. Necesitaba un nuevo ambiente.

—Claro y ahora tu prometida debe de vivir metida aquí, ¿no?

Sasuke sonrió. Si, ella venia siempre después del trabajo para estar juntos. Era algo extraño estar con ella, ya que ahora que la cosa era algo oficial, no tanto porque aún no habían hablado muy bien las cosas con sus familias, Karin quería pasar al siguiente paso, a los besos y al toqueteo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Karin había tratado de besarlo desde entonces.

—Bueno…—Sasuke pasó una mano por su cabeza—Algo así.

—No estoy feliz—dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Sabes que no me importa verdad?—preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja.

—Antes te importaba…—murmuró Kiba.

—Ya no—dijo Sasuke sonriendo. Ya no le importaban muchas cosas y esta era una de ellas. No iba a hacerle caso a lo que sus amigos decían, a pesar de que por hacerle caso a uno de ellos era por lo que estaba ahora donde estaba. _«Gracias Naruto»,_ dijo Sasuke en su mente. Él fue quien le abrió un poco los ojos.

—¿Que pasa Sasuke?—preguntó Kiba con una expresión dolida.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora—dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado, lejos de la profunda mirada de su amigo.

—No quiero perder nuestra amistad solo porque no me agrada Karin.

—Eres tú el que la está echando a perder—dijo Sasuke volviendo a mirarlo—¿Por qué no aceptas que Karin será mi esposa muy pronto, Kiba?

—Porque no la amas y sufrirás cuando te ates a ella—dijo Kiba y negó con la cabeza—Será duro, Sasuke, tu no la amas y la lastimaras a ella también. Tienes tiempo de recapacitar antes de hacer una estupidez. Rompe el compromiso una vez más y habla con Sakura, amas a Sakura y es a ella a la que en verdad quieres, no a Karin.

—Ella me aceptó—dijo Sasuke.

Kiba se quedó mirándolo en silencio hasta que soltó una risotada.

—Nunca pensé que fueses así, tan débil de mente y tan estúpido—dijo Kiba riéndose y Sasuke frunció el ceño—Lo pensaría de Naruto o de cualquiera, pero de ti es muy extraño. Siempre me pareciste fuerte pero estoy tan sorprendido de ver a mi amigo de esta forma. Actuando de una forma que molesta.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

Así son las cosas.

Un toque en la puerta. Kiba y Sasuke miraron hacia esta, la cual se abrió y una cabeza pelirroja entro por la puerta. Hablando de la reina de roma. Karin entró a la nueva oficina de Sasuke vestida con un vestido muy pegado de color negro. Karin se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke y cuando estuvo a su lado beso a Sasuke en los labios. Sabía que ella lo hacía para molestar a Kiba porque estaba enterada de que este no la toleraba mucho y que además, no compartía la decisión de Sasuke de tomarla como esposa.

Kiba gruñó ante el beso y luego Karin se separó de Sasuke. Le guiñó un ojo y luego se volvió hacia Kiba quien estaba refunfuñando mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Él no estaba feliz pero tenía que acostumbrarse.

—Estamos hablando de algo serio aquí, Matsumoto—le dijo en tono tosco Kiba a Karin quien se colocó derecha—Piérdete.

—Bueno, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mí, Kiba…—dijo Karin melosa—Porque yo seré la señora Uchiha y tengo que estar donde está mi esposo.

—Sigue soñando—se mofó Kiba.

—Mejor vete—le dijo Karin moviendo las manos en forma despectiva, como echando a Kiba—Sasuke y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante que a ti no te incumbe.

—Me iré—aceptó Kiba poniéndose de pie—No porque dejare que hablen en paz si no porque me resultas repugnante, Matsumoto.

—Estoy segura de que Saori piensa lo mismo de ti—dijo Karin.

Kiba se quedó mudo y en blanco. Sasuke miró a Karin. Okay. Ella no debió de hacer eso. Mencionar a la ex esposa de Kiba era un tema delicado. Todos lo sabían. Bueno, menos Karin, pero muy pronto ella lo sabía. No podía ir por ahí mencionando a Saori, la ex esposa de Kiba, como si nada.

—Karin…

—¡Oops!—dijo Karin llevándose una mano a la boca y pareciendo avergonzada, pero Sasuke sabía que solo era teatro—Se me olvidaba que mencionar a tu ex esposa era un tema delicado para ti. Es una lástima. Saori es tan buena chica y tú eres tan…—le dio una mirada a Kiba—Bueno, eres tu… Un fracasado.

Sasuke vio como Kiba apretaba las manos en puños. Oh. Oh. Ese movimiento de Karin no había sido correcto. Estaba tocando puntos que no podía tocar.

—¡Karin basta!—exclamó Sasuke poniéndose de pie—Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

Karin se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Lo siento cariño pero me sacó de mis casillas—dijo Karin mirándolo a la cara—Me llamó repugnante. No soy así.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. No sabía que decir.

—Disfruta Sasuke de ella…—escuchó que Kiba decía—Espero que en verdad no te arrepientas de esto que estás haciendo—le dijo a Sasuke y luego miró a Karin con una sonrisa—Matsumoto, disfruta mientras puedas porque…—se cortó y se rió—Simplemente disfruta por el momento antes que _ella_ recapacite y venga a tomar lo que en verdad es suyo…—dijo Kiba para después marcharse y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Sasuke se quedó mudo e ignoró lo que Karin decía. Había discutido con su amigo. Otra vez. Maldición. Odiaba esto pero… Bajo la cabeza hacia Karin quien sonrió en ese momento y se acercó para besarlo rápidamente, cuando se alejó ella continuó hablando sobre lo nauseabundo que era Kiba y que tenía que dejar de ser su amigo.

Eso no iba a suceder. Por mucho que sus amigos y el discutiesen su relación siempre seguía igual que siempre y esta no iba a terminar solo porque Karin lo decía. Y además de ello… Sasuke pensó en lo que Kiba dijo antes de marcharse. Le había dicho a Karin que disfrutase antes de que _ella_ recapacitase y viniese a tomar lo que era suyo. Se refería a Sakura, eso era cierto, pero… ¿ _Ella_ lo haría? ¿ _Ella_ volvería a él y lo reclamaría como suyo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

 ** _Una semana después…_**

Las cosas no estaban bien.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Todos los días desde que fue despedida se levantaba a las 6:30 para alistarse para ir a trabajar pero luego recordaba que ni trabajo tenía. La habían despedido, habían roto su contrato en su cara. ¿Cómo pudo Sasuke hacer eso?

Se movió en la cama mullida. Desde que fue despedida y dejada por Sasuke, se había hospedado en el apartamento de Naruto y Hinata, era mejor que estar en la soledad de su cuarto. No había podido volver a casa aun. Se colocó derecha en la cama. Y para hacer las cosas peores… Sasuke iba a casarse con otra chica. Era como si hubiese estado esperando a que la bomba estallase para después ir a aceptar el compromiso.

Maldición. Ahora ella estaba llorando por él, sufriendo porque no podía tenerlo otra vez. Había sido una estúpida. Había tenido la oportunidad y la había dejado ir porque había estado reacia a escuchar sus sentimientos. Había estado tan obsesionada por tener una pareja que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre para ella había estado frente a su rostro desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que lo había perdido se sentía morir.

Un toque en la puerta.

Sakura miró hacia esta. ¿Quién sería ahora? Desde que la habían dejado y ella había hecho aquella habitación su burbuja segura, sus amigas y algunos de los chicos habían venido a visitarla. Sakura no entendía. ¿Acaso era alguna atracción o algo así? Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta topándose con Hinata.

—Hey…—saludó Hinata con una sonrisa.

Sakura intentó sonreír pero lo que salió fue más una mueca que una sonrisa.

—Ven a desayunar—le dijo su amiga haciendo señas hacia el pasillo.

Comer. No había comido mucho desde entonces. Hizo una mueca. Apenas tenía un sándwich de jamón y queso que se había comido ayer a la hora de la comida porque Deidara se lo habida obligado a comer, y ya era la hora del desayuno, eso quería decir que tenía más de doce horas sin probar ni un bocado.

Sakura asintió ya que en ese momento su estómago rugió, pidiendo comida. Hinata sonrió y Sakura la siguió. Cuando salió al pasillo y luego fue a la cocina se topó con que Naruto y Deidara estaban allí cocinando juntos. Sakura tomó asiento en un taburete de la isla desayunadora. Aun llevaba su pijama pero se había lavado los dientes cuando se levantó, creyendo que tenía que ir a trabajar. Las costumbres eran difíciles de perder.

—¿Qué quieres de comer?—preguntó Deidara poniéndose frente a ella del otro lado de la isla—Hay muchas variedades.

Deidara venia todos los días a primera hora de la mañana para estar con ella. Intentando que ella comiese algo o alegrarla un poco. La verdad es que este pasaba mucho tiempo aquí. Sakura se lo agradecía.

—Solo comida…—dijo Sakura restándole importancia.

Deidara asintió y se volvió hacia la cocina. Sakura suspiro y esperó a la comida. Hinata se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano con la suya. Su amiga había sido su apoyo desde lo que paso, y Sakura se sentía avergonzada por como la había tratado. Ella solo había estado tratando de ayudarla y Sakura fue una perra con ella. En verdad que era una perra y era por eso que Sasuke la odiaba y no quería nada con ella, por como lo trato y por lo perra que fue con él.

Sorbió la nariz cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar una vez más. Ya le dolían los ojos. Había llorado tanto desde entonces. No podía seguir haciéndolo. Se dijo que ya tenía que aceptarlo. Sasuke la dejo. Tenía que seguir su vida aunque le doliese. Iba a ser duro porque a diferencia de lo que pasó con Suigetsu, ella solo había tenido un enamoramiento por este pero con Sasuke era muy diferente. En verdad lo amaba. Se había dado cuenta de ello el mismo día que lo perdió.

Bajó la cabeza y luego vio como un plato con panqueques recién hechos era puesto frente a ella. En ese momento su estómago volvió a rugir. Estaba muy hambriento. Se dispuso a comer para calmar el hambre que tenía. Deidara volvió a colocar otro panqueque cuando ella acabo los que tenía en el plato y además de ello, una taza de humeante café. Sakura se acercó para tomarlo. Amaba el café.

Tomó un sorbo de este y continúo comiendo. Cuando terminó estaba tan llena, había comido por como tres días. Se rió feliz. Este era un nuevo paso. Nadie dijo nada sobre lo que paso y lo agradeció. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar aun, le gustaba un poco el silencio por el momento.

Había terminado de comer y estaba sentada en el salón. Naruto se había ido a trabajar al igual que Deidara hace tiempo ya, solo quedaban Hinata y ella, la primera estaba sentada en frente suyo mientras leía un libro. Sakura la observó en silencio.

Su amiga había sido muy buena con ella a pesar de Sakura la había tratado algo hostil cuando esta le dijo la verdad que Sakura no había deseado oír, le hubiese gustado que le hubiese hecho caso, quizás las cosas no estarían de esta manera, ella sufriendo por Sasuke. Hizo una mueca. Este debía de estar feliz de que ella estuviese así, porque estaba segura de que el día que la despidió y Kiba la vio llorando por Sasuke, este fue a comentarle a su amigo que ella había estado llorando con los mocos sueltos por él. Quiso reírse de sí misma, ella que se dijo que no iba a sufrir nunca por amor, mírenla ahora, sufriendo y era peor que antes. Nunca se lo había esperado. Pensó que las cosas serían más fáciles ahora que era una adulta. ¡Que equivocada estaba! Pero se lo tenía merecido. Nadie se merecía que alguien jugase con tus sentimientos y ella lo hizo de forma muy cruel a Sasuke. Ahora él iba a casarse con otra chica y sería feliz mientras que ella estaba aquí sufriendo.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Ahora tenía que seguir su vida, a pesar de que una parte de ella quería ir a ver a Sasuke y hablar con él, pero la otra parte decía que si lo hacía, este le cerraría la puerta en las narices. Estaba segura de que este lo haría de esa forma, no quería arriesgarse a esa vergüenza pero estaba siendo una cobarde, ella que era una chica fuerte y valiente mira ahora como actuaba.

Soltó un suspiro pero luego de pronto se puso de pie para después correr hacia el baño más cercano. Sentía la comida detrás de la boca. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Había comido muy rápido o qué? Una vez en el baño, se acercó rápidamente al váter y devolvió el desayuno completo. Maldición. Odiaba devolver.

—Sakura…—escuchó la voz de Hinata detrás de ella.

Sakura se puso de pie y fue al lavado para lavarse la boca. ¿Acaso era alguna reacción a que había comido poco los últimos días? No, no debía de ser eso. Se miró en el espejo del baño. Arqueo las cejas. Espera un momento… No podría ser eso, ¿verdad? Se rió de su reflejo. Era imposible. Ella… Negó con la cabeza y tomó el cepillo de dientes. Mientras limpiaba sus dientes comenzó a pensar y a pensar mucho más. A hacer cálculos. Mientras más pensaba más entraba en negación. Era imposible. Dios no podía estar haciéndole esto a ella. Se cuidaba. Era una adicta a las pastillas anticonceptivas.

—Sakura…—siguió llamando su atención Hinata pero Sakura no podía hablar en este momento. Esto la estaba dejando muda.

Terminó de lavarse la boca y tomó una toalla para secarse la boca. Salió del cuarto de baño con Hinata detrás de ella. Sakura se movió hacia la habitación que por el momento pertenecía a ella. Una vez en esta, se movió como loca, aun sintiendo las ganas de devolver una vez más hasta que encontró su móvil y lo encendió. Buscó la aplicación de su calendario menstrual y cuando lo abrió, se llevó una mano al corazón. Dándose cuenta de que no había visto el periodo desde hace un tiempo, la última vez que le llego fue una semana antes de que Sasuke y ella lo hiciesen una vez más.

—Hinata…—murmuró Sakura con voz quedada el nombre de su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura?—preguntó su amiga detrás de ella.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se tapó la mano con la boca. No podía ser. Ella no podía estar embarazada. Se llevó una mano al vientre y vio cómo su amiga se ponía blanca como un papel. Ella lo había captado. Había captado el mensaje que Sakura había enviado con su acción.

—Sakura…—murmuró Hinata—¿Estas embarazada?

—Yo…—Sakura tomó asiento en la cama—No lo sé.

—¿Que te sientes?—preguntó Hinata sentándose a su lado y pasándole una mano por la espalda, quizás animándola.

—No me ha llegado el periodo—dijo Sakura recordándolo lo primero y esencial. No había visto el periodo desde hace un tiempo. Esto era extraño. Ella era regular y casi siempre le llegaba en la fecha exacta que decía su calendario menstrual.

—Bueno puede ser por el estrés—dijo Hinata buscando una excusa pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—¡Pero hace tiempo que no lo aparece!

—¡Pero tú te cuidas!

—Quizás en algún momento yo…—Sakura se cortó.

Lo habían hecho demasiado. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Sasuke y ella estuvieron juntos. Pudo ser en cualquier momento cuando olvido tomar la píldora. Se levantó y fue hacia su bolsa, sacó la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas y se dio cuenta de que algunos blíster de estas estaban a lo loco, como si se las hubiese tomado cuando se acordaba. Maldición. Estaba embarazada.

—Sakura…

—Creo que lo estoy…—dijo Sakura desviando la mirada. No cabía duda que lo estaba. Bueno, primeramente para estar completamente segura tenía que hacerse algunas pruebas y…

—Hay que estar segura—dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie y deteniéndose frente a ella—Tenemos que hacerte un test de embarazo, Sakura.

—Pero no quiero asegurarme, Hinata—le dijo Sakura bajando la mirada—¿Qué pasa si lo estoy?—le preguntó pero fue más una pregunta para sí misma. Un embarazo no entraba en sus planes ni ahora ni en un buen tiempo. No cabía en su cabeza. Ella no era Tenten. No era que no le agradaban los niños pero simplemente no se sentía cómoda con ellos.

—Pues vas a tener que decirle a Sasuke-kun—dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos—Si es que lo estas no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada sin decirle a quien te dejo en estado, Sakura.

—No puedo—dijo Sakura mirándola—Me odia.

—No lo hace.

—Lo hace—insistió Sakura poniéndose también de pie y encarando a su amiga—Rompió conmigo y estoy segura de que no quiere verme.

—Pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo—le dijo Hinata—No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, Sakura—continuo insistiendo su amiga.

—Primero debemos asegurarnos de que si está embarazada—dijo una voz masculina.

Sakura miró hacia la puerta en esta estaba parado Deidara quien se acercó a ellas. Se detuvo al lado de Sakura y tomó su mano entre la suya. Sakura se quedó mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese allí? Él se había ido a trabajar.

—Pensé que te habías ido…—murmuró Sakura.

—Lo hice—dijo Deidara sonriendo—Pero volví porque pensé en hacer que Sakura diese un paseo conmigo para animarla pero veo que las cosas ahora están algo liosas—dijo e hizo una mueca—Así que crees que estas embarazada.

—Bueno, yo…

Deidara sonrió.

—Hay una farmacia cerca así que puedo ir rápido y conseguir un test—dijo Hinata—Es lo mejor por el momento.

Deidara la miró.

—Creo que es lo mejor, me quedare con Sakura.

Hinata asintió y rápidamente desapareció de la habitación. Sakura soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retenía. Un bebe. No podía imaginárselo. Había muchos factores, el que vomitase de la nada y el retraso, y bueno, ella estuvo haciéndolo mucho con Sasuke y había veces que ni se cuidaban pendiente a que ella tomaba la píldora pero viendo el blíster había fallado.

—Sakura…

—No sé ni que pensar—dijo Sakura pasando una mano por su cara. Esto era una sorpresa muy grande para ella.

—Lo primero es lo primero…—dijo Deidara—Hacer el test y luego pensar.

—¿Y si lo estoy?

Deidara hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, tendrás que decirle a papi…—dijo Deidara en tono de broma y Sakura frunció el ceño. Deidara se rió—Lo siento, es que no me lo imagino bien, pero como dije, tendrás que decirle a Sasuke antes de que sea tarde porque si se va a casar, lo mejor es que le digas que estas embarazada de él antes de que pise el altar, Sakura.

Si, tenía que hacerlo. Se mordió el labio y deseo que Hinata llegase rápido para sacarla de sus dudas. Si lo estaba, iba a tener que buscar a Sasuke aunque su cabeza insistiese lo contrario. No podía tener él bebe, si es que había uno, sola.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(Sigue comiendo palomitas en el sillón hecho de lagrimas y mocos de lectores).**

 **En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos.** **Gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla. Se le agradece mucho.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	15. Capitulo 14

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 14  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Moría de la espera.

Sakura se mordió el labio y se paseó por el pequeño espacio libre del baño, esperando el resultado del test de embarazo. Luego de que Deidara apareciera, Hinata se había ido a comprar un test de embarazado para ella mientras Sakura moría de los nervios. Cuando la chica llego, Sakura fue rápidamente al baño para hacerlo y ahora esperaba por el resultado.

Se movió hacia la prueba que había dejado sobre la encimera del lavabo y la miro, aún no había dado el resultado. Maldición. ¿Cuánto duraba esta mierda? Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando la prueba. Sus manos estaban sudadas y su corazón no dejaba de latir frenéticamente.

Soltó un suspiro y se paseó otra vez por el baño, gasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Si?

—Soy Hinata…—dijo su amiga—¿Por qué mejor no sales?

Si, era lo mejor, así si salía el resultado era mejor afrontarlo con alguien que sola. Tomó la prueba y salió del baño, su amiga le sonrió fuera y la acompañó hacia la habitación. Cuando entraron se sentaron en la cama a esperar. Deidara había salido al mismo tiempo que ella entró al cuarto para hacer te.

—Sakura…

Sakura miró a su amiga.

—¿Y si sale positiva? ¿Qué harás?—le preguntó Hinata poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

Bueno… Hizo una mueca. Como había dicho Deidara, primero tenía que decirle a Sasuke antes de planear algo. Si él no aceptaba el embarazo y le decía que lo mejor era que lo abortara pues se iría a la mierda. Sakura parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la frente. _«¡Por dios! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Sé que Sasuke no es de esa manera_ », pensó ella y movió la cabeza. Sasuke tiraría todo por la borda por un hijo. Si, él lo haría.

Miró la prueba de embarazo una vez más. Había algo nuevo en esta.

—Emm…—murmuró Sakura mirando el espacio digital donde había dos líneas rojas—¿Qué significan dos líneas?—le preguntó a Hinata. Esta rápidamente estuvo frente a ella y le había quitado la prueba para observarla ella misma.

—Sakura

—¿Qué significa?—preguntó Sakura más nerviosa que antes y poniéndose de pie.

Hinata la miró con una mueca.

—Estoy embarazada, ¿verdad?—preguntó Sakura mirándola con miedo. La cara de su amiga decía todo.

Al ver que Hinata asentía, el corazón de Sakura cayó al suelo. Sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina y terminó de rodillas en el suelo mientras sentía un peso en el corazón. Estaba embarazada. Se llevó una mano al vientre plano que muy pronto comenzaría a hincharse. ¡Oh por dios! Iba en verdad a tener un bebe.

—Por la cara que tienen supongo que salió positivo el test—dijo Deidara entrando a la habitación con dos tazas humeantes. Le paso una a Hinata y Sakura extendió una mano pero Deidara negó con la cabeza—Ahora que estas embarazada debemos saber que puedes y no puedes comer, eso también tiene que ver con lo que no debes beber—dijo y alzo la taza de té— Algunas hierbas son toxicas para las mujeres embarazadas y pueden provocar abortos espontáneos.

—Sabes mucho…—dijo Hinata.

Deidara se ruborizo y desvió la mirada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

Sakura sonrió. Es cierto, ahora tenía que preocuparse por la nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella. Se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama, abrazo su vientre y sintió una gran felicidad. Ella nunca pensó que quedaría embarazada, en verdad esto nunca pasó en su cabeza. Como había dicho antes, los niños y ella no se sentían cómodos, pero estaba segura de que amaría a su hijo incondicionalmente.

Solo había una cosa que hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

La última vez que todos se juntaron fue cuando él decidió al fin ponerle fin a lo que tenían Sakura y él, ahora era algo vergonzoso porque prácticamente, Naruto y Kiba eran fanáticos de Sakura, pero por lo menos Neji y Sai no la apoyaban, bueno, tampoco lo apoyaban a él. Ya que decían que Sasuke había cometido una gran estupidez al aceptar el compromiso con Karin.

¿A ellos que mierda le debía de importar? Era su vida y ellos ya tenían la suya plantada. Ahora era su turno de hacer lo que él le diese la gana e iba a casarse con Karin. Eran sus asuntos.

—Así que Tenten hará una fiesta para los bebes…—escuchó que decía Neji.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Una fiesta para los bebes de Neji y Tenten, eso significaba que todos estarían allí, dígase de hasta Sakura. Bueno, sería la primera vez que la vería desde aquel día en que cortaron todos sus hilos. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría feliz de que al fin se dejaron? ¿Seguiría detrás de Deidara? No dejaba de preguntarse esto pero también se decía que esto ya no le incumbía.

—Yo ya quiero tener un bebe con Hinata—dijo Naruto—Pero Hinata dice que quiere primero graduarse antes de intentar tener un bebe.

—Es lo mejor que hace—dijo Sai—Es bueno que tenga una carrera antes de traer a luz a un bebe, para que por lo menos pueda tener un título ya que la mayor parte de su vida se la dedicara a ustedes—dijo Sai refiriéndose a Naruto y al inexistente bebe—Y si algún día, que dios no lo quiera, tu faltas o los negocios vayan bien, ella pueda echarte una mano trabajando.

—¿A quién se lo estás tirando imbécil?—preguntó Neji quien parecía ofendido. Sasuke parpadeó confuso. ¿A qué venia eso?

—No sé, ¿te sirvió el sombrero?—preguntó Sai con tono burlón—No lo decía por ti—dijo Sai y se rió—Aunque ahora que lo veo, Tenten solo tiene el bachillerato completado. Estoy seguro que ni planes de tener una carrera tiene.

—Si los tiene—replicó Neji con tono enfadado—Pero ella quiere estudiar en la universidad después de que tenga los bebes y pase un tiempo.

—Qué bueno que piense así—dijo Sai—Si no parecerá una mantenida.

—A mí no me hace nada mantenerla.

—Sí, pero como dije…—murmuró Sai—Hay que tener un Plan B por si acaso algo falta.

Si, tenía razón. Por lo menos Karin si estaba graduada en negocios y tenía un trabajo estable. A diferencia de Sakura quien solo… Hizo una mueca. Ella solo le gustaba ir de compras y gastar. ¿Acaso ella deseaba tener una carrera o algo? Sasuke no lo sabía. Ahora que se daba cuenta desconocía muchas cosas de Sakura mientras que… sabía muchas de Karin.

—Ustedes siempre arruinan la diversión—se quejó Kiba quien había permanecido en silencio—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hablar de sus parejas?

—Amigo ya supéralo—dijo Sai palmeando la espalda de este quien estaba a su lado derecho—Tienes que mirar más mujeres…—dijo y miró a Sasuke—Obvio, no como Sasuke. No seas estúpido como Sasuke. Sé más inteligente. Sé cómo Neji.

Naruto y Neji se rieron y Sasuke bufo molesto.

—Además…—murmuró Sai y codeó a Kiba—He escuchado rumores por ahí…

—¡Que mierda!

—Cálmate amigo—dijo Sai riéndose—Todos ya lo sabemos, no tienes que esconderlo ya.

—¡Naruto voy a matarte!—exclamó Kiba.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Naruto mirándolo con miedo—¿Que hice?

—¡Fuiste tú quien le diste mi número a esa chica!

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Y quién fue?—exclamó Kiba mirándolos a ellos.

—Yo lo hice—dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros—¡Vamos, Kiba!—exclamó Neji golpeando la mesa con la palma—Tienes que empezar a ver más mujeres. No estancarte tan solo con Hinata. Esta ya tiene una vida con Naruto.

—¡No me sigan mencionando esto!—dijo Kiba enfadándose. Todos se rieron. Era divertido molestarlo un poco—¿Que no podemos dejarlo para después?

—¿Pero no es esa chica menor de edad?—preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

—¿Quién?—preguntó Naruto.

—¡Tu prima!—dijo Neji.

Naruto se rió.

—Sí, lo es pero cumple 18 muy pronto ya—dijo Naruto moviendo las cejas—Es cierto que es la indicada para ti. Es linda y muy coqueta. Es una chica muy amigable, estoy seguro de que estarás bien con ella.

Kiba bufo molesto.

—Sí, me agrado mucho…—murmuró Kiba desviando la mirada pero Sasuke pudo ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas—Sabe lo que quiere en verdad y es…—bajo la cabeza y se tapó la boca con una mano—No puedo decirlo.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó Neji son una sonrisa.

Sasuke miró a su amigo.

—Quizás pero…—contestó Kiba con expresión liada.

—¿Tuviste sexo con ella?—esta vez fue Sai quien pregunto.

—Sí pero…—Kiba volvió a mirarlos—No se lo digan a nadie más, por favor—suplicó Kiba—Ella es menor y si su hermano se entera va a matarme.

—No le diremos a nadie, Kiba—dijo Naruto—Es un secreto entre amigos.

—Gracias.

Siguieron hablando pero desviaron el tema de las mujeres a negocios. Algo que agradeció Sasuke y que estuvo seguro de que Kiba agradecía también. Este era un tema delicado. Hablar de mujeres. En ese momento, sonó el móvil de alguien. Sasuke miró a Neji quien en ese momento miró la pantalla de su móvil que había sonado y luego una rara expresión pasó por su cara. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a Tenten? Sasuke arqueó una ceja pero no pregunto, ya que este soltó un suspiro y escribió algo en el móvil antes de guardarlo.

Neji lo miró a él y luego sonrió. Eso era extraño… Bueno, ya más tarde se sabría lo que era. Continuaron hablando hasta que alguien pregunto la pregunta que más le molestaba a Sasuke.

—¿Que harás con Sakura?—preguntó Neji.

—No te importa—dijo Sasuke con desdén.

—¿La dejaras?—preguntó Naruto.

—Ya la deje.

—¿Eres tonto o qué?—continuó preguntando Naruto.

—Pensé que me apoyabas.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Te di un consejo pero lo hice porque pensé que ella no sentía nada por ti pero me equivoque…—murmuró Naruto bajando la mirada—No pensé que las cosas fueran tan diferentes a como se veían.

—Pero no te equivocaste—dijo Sasuke y se cruzó de brazos—Ella no siente nada por mí. Si está dando lastima por ahí es pura mentira—murmuró Sasuke haciendo un ademan de manos—Si ella en verdad me quisiese hace tiempo que me hubiese buscado pero no ha hecho nada, eso significa que le importó un bledo y tiene que estar por ahí disfrutando con el tal Deidara ese…

Naruto soltó una carcajada y Sasuke lo miró con ira. ¿De qué mierda se reía este? ¿Es que acaso no le creía lo que él estaba diciendo?

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Es solo que es divertido escucharte decir que Sakura tiene que estar disfrutando con Deidara—dijo Naruto riéndose—Si tú supieras…

—Ya sé que Deidara rechazo a Sakura—murmuró Sasuke ladeando la cabeza—Así que no hay nada que no sepa.

—Pero si no hablo de eso, Sasuke…—dijo Naruto parpadeando confuso.

¿Entonces a que mierda se refería? Bueno, la verdad era que ya no le importaba. Sakura que siguiese su camino ella sola, Sasuke podía continuar el suyo ahora.

—La mierda es que me vale un comino lo que tenga que ver con Sakura—dijo Sasuke ya cansado—Ya he decidido mi vida y Sakura no entra en ella.

—¿Y cuándo vas a tener aquella cena con tu "nueva" mujer?—preguntó Naruto.

—No te incumbe—dijo Sasuke.

—Solo era para saber—murmuró Naruto—Es para saber si tengo que comprar un nuevo traje para la boda. Tengo que ver mi presupuesto.

—Estás podrido en dinero, Naruto…—dijo Sasuke—Puedes comprarte un traje cuando quieras.

—Quiero hacerlo a mi medida, querido…—murmuró Naruto y Sasuke hizo una mueca. Demasiado afecto—Quiero verme fantástico en tu boda—dijo Naruto y Sasuke sabía que estaba bromeando el muy maldito.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Iban a reunirse este fin de semana para poder hablar y cerciorarse de todo. Era posible que después de un mes al fin, Karin y Sasuke se casaran. Era la boda esperada por su familia. Les dijo cuándo seria y en dónde. De todos modos, a ellos no les importaba. A esta cena solo iría la familia de Karin y la suya. Solo ellos tenían que asistir. Nadie más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Se había decidido.

Sakura tragó nerviosa y miró hacia arriba, hacia el edificio donde había estado trabajando por casi nueve meses. Había pasado una semana y unos días desde que la despidieron y parecía como si hubiese sido un mes. Armándose de valor, dio un paso enfrente y continúo caminando hacia la entrada del edificio. No se paró en recepción para preguntar, ella se sabía el camino.

Subió al ascensor y presionó el botón del piso correspondiente. Mientras el ascensor subía. Sakura se moría de los nervios ahora. Sentía las manos sudadas. Se miró en las paredes del ascensor, las cuales eran tan brillosas y plateadas que parecía un espejo. Había dejado su cabello suelto aquel día, cayendo por su espalda en una cascada lisa. Se había puesto una camisilla negra con una chaqueta de negra de flores y un pantalón corto del mismo color, dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas. En sus pies había optado por unos tacones picudos del mismo color del pantalón. Se había puesto hermosa solo para él.

Se llevó una mano al vientre. También para su hijo. Tenía que darse los mejores ánimos ahora que sabía que dentro de ella creía una nueva vida. Le gustaría ver la cara de Sasuke cuando se lo dijese. Al principio estaba segura de que este reaccionaria con miedo y quizás confusión, pero luego el estaría feliz. Y más cuando ella le confesase lo que en verdad sentía. Sakura se arrepentía de todo lo que le hizo. Quería que las cosas marchasen bien otra vez.

La campana del ascensor sonó y luego las puertas de metal se abrieron frente a ella. Sakura puso su mejor sonrisa y salió del elevador. Cuando puso un pie fuera y luego el otro, quedando en el lugar donde había estado trabajando antes de ser despedida, se quedó de piedra al ver el lugar.

¿Qué mierda?

Sakura paseó su mirada por el lugar que estaba… Completamente vacío. Se movió hasta quedar en el centro del cuarto. Los muebles no estaban y no había ni un solo cuadro en el lugar. Sakura se movió hacia la doble puerta de madera y agarró el pomo, pero este no giro cuando ella trato de hacerlo.

¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Escuchó las puertas del ascensor abrirse y cuando se giró vio la figura de Kiba saliendo del elevador. Sakura sintió el corazón en sus pies y sus ojos arder. Se acercó a Kiba mientras este se acercaba a ella. Una vez frente, Kiba la abrazo, y no fue un abrazo frio o algo así, el la apretó entre sus brazos.

—Kiba…—murmuró Sakura levantando la cabeza hacia él—¿Que paso?—preguntó algo temerosa, ya que por la cara que tenía Kiba, se veía que algo había pasado que Sakura no sabía.

—Se fue, Sakura…—dijo Kiba—Sasuke se fue.

¿Se fue? ¿Se fue a dónde? Sakura parpadeó confusa.

—Mejor vamos a mi oficina…—dijo Kiba tomándola de la mano.

Sakura se dejó guiar. Luego de unos otros minutos. Sakura y Kiba estaban sentados frente a frente en el despacho del segundo. Sakura se estaba devanando los sesos por saber. ¿Qué había pasado? Hace una semana y unos días, Sasuke había estado aquí. No había escuchado nada de que este quisiese mudarse o algo así. ¿Acaso lo había hecho por ella?

—Sakura…

—¿A dónde se fue?—pregunto Sakura.

—No muy lejos.

—¿Que paso entonces?

—Bueno…—Kiba hizo una mueca—Digamos que antes de que ustedes terminaran, Sasuke había estado planeando volver a la firma familiar.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kiba asintió.

—Pensé que se llevaba mal con su familia…—dijo Sakura recordando las veces que Sasuke se ponía mal cuando mencionaban a su familia y aquella vez que estuvieron en aquella conferencia en New York en la cual había estado el padre de este. Sasuke estuvo mal por un tiempo después de esta.

—Digamos que ellos ahora están bien—le respondió Kiba y se encogió de hombros—Al parecer mejoraron sus diferencias y lo primero que quiso el padre de Sasuke fue que este volviese a la firma. Sasuke aceptó. Luego de muchos trámites pudo incorporarse a esta sin ningún problema.

—¿Cuando fue eso?—preguntó Sakura.

—Unos días después de su pelea…—le informó Kiba.

¿Unos días después de su pelea? O sea que él había estado planeando irse del edificio e incorporarse a la firma de su familia desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer quería que fuese una sorpresa—dijo Kiba—Si Sasuke y tú no hubiesen roto, él te hubiese llevado con él.

¿Era en serio? O sea que era una sorpresa. Sasuke había querido sorprenderla con la noticia de que su familia y él habían limado las asperezas pero entonces ella lo arruinó todo. Le hubiese gustado que las cosas no hubiesen pasado como pasaron. Bajo la cabeza.

—¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

—No lo sé…—dijo Kiba.

Sakura miró al amigo del hombre a quien amaba. Él se veía triste. Quizás porque su amigo lo había dejado atrás. Sasuke y Kiba habían construido aquel bufete entre ellos, luego otros abogados se habían incorporado y ahora uno de los pilares faltaba, quien era Sasuke. Debía de sentirse solo sin este a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

Kiba sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que soportarlo…—dijo este restándole importancia—Estoy feliz de que haya vuelto con su familia y hayan resuelto sus problemas—Kiba hizo una mueca—Aunque este no lo mostrase mucho, esto le afectaba un poco. Así que no debo de sentirme triste porque se fue, debo sentirme feliz porque al fin esta donde había deseado estar desde un principio.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tu?

Kiba la miró seriamente.

—¿Que vas a hacer tu?—respondió su pregunta con otra.

Sakura parpadeó confusa y luego desvió la mirada. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Había venido con la intención de verlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo equivocada que estuvo, pedir por su perdón y además de eso. Se llevó una mano al vientre plano aun. Tenía que decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo. No podía quedarse con esto en silencio.

—Tengo que verlo…—dijo Sakura—Urgente.

Kiba sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Hace un rato estábamos reunidos con Neji, Naruto y Sai—le dijo Kiba rodando el escritorio y poniéndose a su lado, extendió una mano hacia ella—Vamos a su piso. Él tiene que estar allí.

Sakura sonrió y aceptó su mano. Se puso de pie. Estaba segura de que lo lograría. Tenía mucha perseverancia. Juntos salieron de la oficina de Kiba y bajaron en el ascensor. Cuando pasaron por la recepción del edificio, la chica detrás del gran escritorio les dio una mirada. Sakura estaba segura de que fue esta que avisó a Kiba de que ella se encontraba allí. Sakura levantó el mentón y continúo con Kiba.

Luego de unos minutos, estaban en el vehículo de Kiba y se dirigían al piso de Sasuke. Sakura ya no estaba nerviosa como antes porque Kiba le había dado los ánimos que ella había necesitado, a pesar de que los perdió un poco cuando se topó con que Sasuke había dejado el edificio. Sakura hincho el pecho y miró hacia Kiba, este tenía una sonrisa en los labios, parecía muy feliz. No lo entendía. ¿Era por ella? bueno, no importaba. Iba a resolver las cosas con Sasuke hoy.

Al fin llegaron al complejo de apartamentos donde Sasuke vivía. Kiba parqueó el auto en una plaza libre frente al edificio donde Sasuke residía. Bajaron del auto y Sakura miro hacia arriba. En aquel edificio tuvo unos maravillosos días con Sasuke. Cerró los ojos y luego de respirar tranquila los abrió, completamente decidida. Recuperaría a su hombre hoy.

Dio un paso hacia el frente, hacia la puerta de cristal del edificio. Kiba la seguía. Subieron en el ascensor hacia el piso correspondiente y Sakura seguía armándose más de valor. Cuando la campanilla del ascensor sonó y luego las puertas de metal se abrieron frente a ellos, Sakura salió decidida del aparato de metal.

Pero luego sus pies se quedaron petrificados, su cuerpo se quedó sin moverse mientras observaba hacia el frente. El corazón se le cayó al suelo y no tan solo eso. Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho mientras sentía un dolor crecer dentro de sí, mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. No tenía que verlo de frente para saber que era él. Lo conocía. Y Sasuke… Sasuke, el hombre que amaba, estaba besando a otra mujer frente a la puerta de su piso.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro, topándose con el cuerpo masculino de Kiba. Sintió como este la tomaba por los hombros, deteniéndola. Pero Sakura no podía respirar. El aire le estaba faltando. Ver aquella escena rompía su corazón porque Sasuke se veía que la estaba besando con ganas.

Ahora sí que no tenía una oportunidad. Había creído que Sasuke no sentía nada por Karin y que solo aceptó el compromiso para escapar de Sakura, pero era todo lo contrario. Si no amabas o no te gustaba alguien tú no estarías besando a esa persona con tanto ímpetu. Se dio la vuelta y volvió al ascensor a pesar de que Kiba le gritó que no lo hiciese.

Sakura entró al ascensor y sin esperar a Kiba, oprimió el botón del primer piso. Las puertas de metal se cerraron. Sakura se dejó de caer de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar una vez más. Ya no había nada que hacer. Sasuke iba a casarse y a ser feliz con aquella chica. Sakura no tenía ya ninguna vela en aquel entierro.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(Aun continua comiendo palomitas en el sillón hecho de lagrimas y mocos de lectores).**

 **En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos.** **Gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla. Se le agradece mucho.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	16. Capitulo 15

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 15  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Subió en el ascensor con su prometida hasta el piso correspondiente del edificio donde residía. Sasuke había pasado por Karin al trabajo de esta luego de que la media reunión que tuvo con sus amigos en un restaurant terminó. Sasuke solo lo hacía para estar bien con ella y quizás un poco consigo mismo, ya que se decía que tenía que acostumbrarse a esto ya que muy pronto Karin y él contraerían matrimonio, y no sería la primera vez que pasaría, estaría yéndola a buscar casi siempre.

Sasuke se rió. Además de eso, Karin había insistido en que fueran a su casa para estar juntos y hablar de la boda, a pesar de que hablarían de ella el sábado, pero a Karin le gustaba insistir. Sasuke la había llevado porque su prometida era un cayo en el culo cuando se lo proponía, así como Sakura pero… Se quedó en silencio mientras se detenían frente a la puerta de su piso. ¿Por qué pensaba en Sakura? Se había dicho que no tenía que pensar en ella ya, tenía a Karin con él, no necesitaba pensar en otra mujer y más en una que lo había hecho sentirse el peor hombre del mundo.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke miró hacia Karin quien en ese momento se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Sasuke parpadeó confuso. ¿Por qué lo besaba? Karin movió la boca con destreza por la suya mientras se apretaba contra él. Sasuke se dejó besar mientras pensaba que los besos de Karin no lo encendían tanto como cuando él besaba a Sakura, era tan diferente. Maldición. Otra vez estaba pensando en Sakura. Se acercó más a Karin, pasando los brazos por su cintura y acercándola más a él, mientras le devolvía el beso con ganas. Tendría que tatuárselo en algún lugar: _«Olvidarse de Sakura_ », así quizás dejaría de pensar en ella ya.

Continuaron besándose hasta que Sasuke escuchó una voz muy conocida para él. Sasuke parpadeó con confusión ya que aquella voz había dicho un nombre igual de conocido. ¿Acaso…? Sasuke se alejó de Karin y rápidamente se dio la vuelta hacia donde había provenido la voz masculina.

Sasuke se quedó estático, ya que había visto algo igual de conocido para el corriendo hacia el ascensor. Era Sakura. Sakura estaba allí con Kiba. Sasuke sintió su corazón latir con rapidez dentro de su cuerpo y dio un paso hacia donde estaba Kiba parado. Rápidamente se acercó a él al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho. Sin duda alguna esa había sido Sakura.

—Kiba…—murmuró Sasuke el nombre de su amigo y girándose hacia el—¿Qué haces aquí?

Kiba lo miró furioso.

—Ella vino aquí por ti, Sasuke—exclamó Kiba enfadado—¿Y mira lo que ve?—dijo este señalando hacia Karin quien se había acercado y estaba detrás de Sasuke—Tu besándote con la estúpida esta.

—Eso a ti no te debe importarte, Kiba—dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos—Estaba besando a _mi_ prometido. Así que esta estúpida que dices, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo y más que eso, puedo incluso tener sexo con él en este pasillo delante de todos.

—Pues la mierda es que si me importa—dijo Kiba—¿Sabes por qué?—Kiba rió—Porque eres una zorra manipuladora. Ahora que te dejo aquel tipo quieres recuperar a Sasuke, ¿para qué? Para enseñarle a ese imbécil que puedes tirarte a otro igual que él. ¿Crees que no lo sé? He averiguado muchas cosas de ti.

Karin se puso blanca como un papel.

—¡Estas equivocado, imbécil!—exclamó ella—¡Esto no es de esa manera que dices!

—A mí no me jodas zorra…—dijo con desdén Kiba y se giró hacia Sasuke—Vino por ti y lo primero que ve es a ti, besándote con esta—murmuro Kiba—Sakura fue a buscarte al bufete para enterarse de que te fuiste y luego decidió venir aquí porque estaba decidida a volver contigo, a arreglar las cosas porque te ama.

—¡Eso es mentira!—exclamó Sasuke y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe sobre su cara, exactamente sobre su boca. Sasuke cayo hacia atrás, hacia el suelo de culo. Se llevó una mano a la boca. ¿Por qué mierda lo había golpeado? Sasuke miró desafiante a su amigo que muy pronto, si seguía con esta actitud, se convertiría en ex.

—No lo es…—dijo Kiba calmándose—Ella en verdad te ama, Sasuke, si la hubieses visto cuando se dio cuenta de que te habías ido, quizás no lo dudarías tanto. Se ve que Sakura en verdad lo hace, lo único malo que tiene es que al parecer no le gusta mostrar mucho sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Tú no sabes nada—dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Karin. Sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo colocó en la boca. Dio un respingo por el dolor que le ocasionó colocarse la tela sobre su boca lastimada. Cuando se retiró el pañuelo, vio su sangre sobre la blanca tela—Me rompiste la boca.

—Eso fue para que reaccionaras un poco.

—No lo necesito.

—¿Acaso vas a seguir dejándote manipular por esta tonta mujer, Sasuke?—preguntó Kiba señalando a Karin—Esta chica no es la que tú en verdad amas y la que necesitas. Date cuenta de ello. No seas tonto.

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

—Es mi decisión—dijo Sasuke. Deseaba que todos la entendieran ya. Él había decidido dejar ir a Sakura y alejarse de ella de una buena vez por todas. Era lo mejor. Ahora él estaba con Karin, quien en verdad lo entendía. Habían pasado por lo mismo, siendo rechazados por las personas que amaban, se conocían y podían lamérselas heridas mutuamente.

—Nunca pensé que fueses tan…—Kiba hizo una mueca de disgusto y paso la mirada por Sasuke—Ni siquiera sé que palabras tengo que decirte de cómo eres en este momento, pero te diré que este no es el amigo que conozco, no es mi hermano, este no es el tipo con el que crecí, es una mierda de hombre, un hombre sin decisión. Nunca pensé que serias de esta manera Sasuke.

Sasuke se rió. Quizás él nunca lo había conocido en realidad.

—Entonces no me conocías.

—Estoy decepcionado.

—Sigue de esa forma entonces.

Kiba cerró los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza para después darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido. Sasuke vio marchar a Kiba y bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Había perdido a uno de sus amigos. Maldición. Se llevó una mano a la cara. ¿Por qué no podía entender sus sentimientos? Sakura le había hecho mucho daño y ahora que esta se veía sin él quería recuperarlo a toda costa, mintiendo y fingiendo estar enamorado de él. Era una mentira. Sakura era una mentirosa.

Sintió una mano pequeña sobre su espalda. Sasuke levantó la mirada y miró a un lado, Karin estaba a su lado, dándole ánimos. Sasuke se giró hacia ella y esta lo abrazó. Confortándolo. Lo sentía por Kiba pero las cosas iban a seguir como estaban. Sakura Haruno estaba ya fuera de su vida. Aunque… ¿Por qué Sakura había venido en verdad? ¿Era por qué en verdad lo amaba?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

No podía consigo misma. Se odiaba tanto. Había sido una estúpida.

Sakura enterró la cara en la almohada.

Había estado encerrada en su cuarto en el piso de Naruto y Hinata desde que vio a Sasuke besando a esa chica zanahoria. Ellos habían estado besándose con tantas ganas, no tenía que verlo bien para saber que Sasuke estaba sintiéndose bien con aquella mujer. Maldición. Ahora se sentía peor. Se llevó una mano al vientre. Su bebe iba a crecer sin su papa y todo era su culpa.

Comenzó a llorar otra vez, sintiéndose menos que antes. Por su estupidez había perdido a Sasuke y ahora él iba a casarse con esa mujer, dejándola sola. Y ella que siempre se jactaba de decirse a sí misma que era una mujer inteligente pero fue todo lo contrario. Era estúpida. Muy estúpida. Había estado tan reacia a aceptar sus sentimientos por Sasuke, segada ante el deseo de estar como sus amigas y el tiro le salió por la culata. Deidara era gay y no estaba para nada interesado en ella, además de eso, el hombre que pensó que nunca sería su hombre especial, resulta que sí lo era y lo había rechazado.

Había perdido su oportunidad y ahora tenía que vivir con ello.

Sakura continuó llorando en silencio hasta que se olvidó de sí misma y cuando volvió a estar consiente ya era de noche. Se colocó derecha en la cama mientras se tocaba la cara, la cual sentía hinchada, además de que le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar. Se llevó una mano al vientre que le rugió en ese momento. Moría de hambre.

A pesar de que estaba triste porque había perdido definitivamente a Sasuke, tenía que empezar a velar por ella más, había una nueva vida creciendo dentro de ella. Ya no era solo Sakura, ahora había otro que agregar. Tenía ahora que preocuparse más y más. Se bajó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta que en ese momento esta se abrió. Sakura dio un paso atrás por la repentina acción y miró hacia quien había abierto la puerta. Era Deidara y no se veía feliz.

—Deidara…—murmuró Sakura llevándose una mano al corazón. Le había sorprendido, claro, este había estado viniendo desde entonces pero el verlo con esa cara la sorprendía demasiado. ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión de enfado? No lo entendía.

—Cámbiate en este instante—dijo Deidara con un tono de voz duro.

¿Cambiarse? Sakura parpadeó confusa. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiarse? Ella no tenía ganas de ello. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Deidara a la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste—dijo Deidara moviéndose hacia el armario y abriéndolo de par en par—Vas a cambiarte en este instante.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Sakura aun confundida. Tenía que haber una razón por la que Deidara quería que ella se quitara su cómodo pijama de Hello Kitty. Sakura no cedió—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Deidara se giró hacia ella.

—¿Sabes qué pasa?—preguntó Deidara acercándose a Sakura y tomándola por los hombros—¡Que esto harto de verte de esta forma, Sakura!

—¿Tiene algo de malo?—preguntó Sakura apartándose de este.

Quería estar sola y seguir llorando de la misma forma. ¿Acaso creían que era fácil perder el amor de tu vida solo porque fuiste demasiado estúpida? ¡No, no lo era! Era duro y doloroso. Y había que sumarle más cosas a esto. Sasuke se iba a casar con otra mujer y ella iba a tener un bebe de ese mismo hombre que iba a atarse a esa estúpida. ¿Cómo podía estar feliz o bailando toda contenta por ahí? No podía. Se sentía estúpida y una inútil.

—¡Ya basta Sakura!—exclamó Deidara—Esta no es la chica que yo conocí en aquella fiesta—dijo Deidara bajando la mirada—Esta no es la chica de la cual estoy tan orgulloso. Puede que tengamos poco tiempo conociéndonos pero desde un principio, tú nunca fuiste una cobarde, Sakura—Sakura parpadeo confusa—Ponte los malditos pantalones y ve a buscar y a recuperar a tu hombre.

—No puedo…—dijo Sakura desviando la mirada. En verdad, ¿Por qué no entendía que ella no podía ser la misma de antes? Había herido a Sasuke y lo había perdido. En verdad no podía ser aquella Sakura, porque esa Sakura había herido a Sasuke y por estar creyéndose una perra, lo arruinó todo.

—Tenías ánimos nuevos después de saber lo de él bebe—dijo este acercándose otra vez pero esta vez no colocó las manos en sus hombros, si no en la cara de Sakura, haciendo que esta lo mirase a los ojos—Estabas feliz porque ibas a decirle a Sasuke que estas embarazada—dijo Deidara y pasó el pulgar por su mejilla derecha—Sé que pasó algo cuando fuiste a verlo y nadie sabe que fue, pero lo que sea que paso hizo que dieses un paso hacia atrás y no me gusta.

—Yo…—Sakura murmuró y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso que te hizo retroceder?—preguntó Deidara con insistencia.

Sakura bajó la mirada.

—¡Mírame!—exigió Deidara.

Sakura volvió a mirarlo.

—Yo…

—¿Que paso Sakura?

—Vi a Sasuke besándose con su prometida y además de eso, también…—Sakura se mordió el labio—Cuando fui a buscarlo a su oficina me encontré con que se había mudado. Era como si hubiese desaparecido. Entonces me encontré con Kiba y él me dijo que Sasuke se había incorporado al bufete de su familia…—le informó Sakura—No sabía que él tenía esos planes y me sorprendió. Kiba me llevó a su piso y a fue donde los vi besándose. Sasuke se veía tan normal besándola. No lo vi de frente, estaba de espaldas a mí pero pude ver que la estaba besando y que además lo hacía con ganas.

—Pero no sabes si ella lo obligo a hacerlo, Sakura—dijo Deidara buscando una razón pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa, Deidara…—dijo Sakura alejándose de su amigo—Él la besó, le correspondió el beso, lo que significa que ya no le importó.

Deidara murmuró una maldición.

—¡Espabílate y pon de tu parte!—exclamó asustando a Sakura—¡Ya basta! No te das cuenta pero estas haciéndole daño a las personas que están a tu alrededor—Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Deidara asintió—Hinata y Naruto están muy triste por ti, Sakura. Y no tan solo ellos, todos lo que te conocemos lo estamos, porque sabemos cómo eres y verte de esta manera tan triste y encerrada en ti misma es algo deprimente.

Sakura bajo la cabeza. No sabía que todos estaban de esa manera por ella. Pero que podía hacer. Tenía miedo ahora de volver a ver a Sasuke y que él le dijese en su cara las palabras que ella no deseaba escuchar. Seria duro y no lo aguantaría. Ella no era tan fuerte como creyó que era.

—¿Qu-que debo hacer?

Deidara sonrió.

—Es por eso que tienes que cambiarte, Sakura…—dijo Deidara caminando otra vez al armario y buscando entre las pocas ropas que Sakura había medio mudado en aquel lugar desde que Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a vivir juntos. Deidara sacó un vestido de flores pálidas, este pertenecía a Hinata pero Sakura se lo había robado sin que esta se diese cuenta—Ten—dijo Deidara extendiendo el vestido hacia ella—Ponte este.

—Es de Hinata si me lo ve ella…—comenzó a replicar Sakura.

—¿Y qué importa?—exclamó Deidara bufando molesto y sonrió—El lugar a donde vamos es algo más formal así que este es perfecto.

Sakura miró el vestido sin mangas y con solo tirantes. Era de noche, así que si iban a ir a algún lugar haría mucho frio porque se estaban acercando a invierno. Espera un momento. ¿Iban a salir? No, no había parado a pensar. Pero Deidara había dicho que tenía que cambiarse cuando le había preguntado que debía de hacer con respecto a Sasuke. ¿Dónde iba a llevarla este?

—Deidara…

—Cámbiate—le dijo Deidara mirando el reloj en su muñeca—Mas rápido de lo que lo haces.

Sakura parpadeo confusa y comenzó a desvestirse pero se quedó mirando a Deidara quien se había sentado en la orilla de la cama. Este sonrió cuando la miró. Al parecer le había leído el pensamiento.

—Te vi más o menos desnuda y además de eso…—Deidara ladeó la cabeza—No estoy interesado en las de tu especie, Sakura…—murmuró y Sakura recordó que era de esa manera—Me gustan más así como los de la especie de Naruto. Bien sexys y jugosos. Por cierto…—comenzó a hablar Deidara y Sakura rió mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa—Naruto tiene unos abdominales que son de infarto.

—Es tu primo, ¿sabes?

—¿Y que si lo es?—preguntó Deidara alzando una ceja—Mirar no hace daño.

—¿Qué hay de ese amigo tuyo?—preguntó Sakura ya con tan solo su ropa interior—Suigetsu me dijo que te gusta.

Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido y un sonrojo pasó por su cara, se tapó la mitad de esta con su mano.

—Creo que voy a matar a alguien—dijo desviando la mirada completamente avergonzado de que Sakura supiera que este estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Sakura rió pero no insistió con el tema. Ya más tarde hablarían de esto. Se colocó al fin el vestido que le quedaba aun bien, y quizás un poco más suelto que la vez que se lo robó para ponérselo en una noche en la que estuvo cenando con Sasuke. Había adelgazado un poco. Tenía que comer. Quizás Deidara iba a llevarla a cenar.

Terminó de arreglarse, dejando su cabello suelto y con un maquillaje algo natural. Decidió ponerse unos tacones de color blanco. Salió de la habitación con nuevos ánimos y cuando Deidara y ella salieron a la sala, esta última se sorprendió de ver a sus amigas allí junto a sus esposos. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaban esperando por ella y su renacimiento o algo así? Ahora se sentía avergonzada.

Sakura levantó una mano y mientras la movía, saludo a todos con un simple «Hola Chicos». La primera quien se acercó fue Tenten, quien la abrazó fuertemente, cuando se separaron Sakura se quedó mirando a su amiga quien estaba en las últimas etapas de su embarazo. Estaba muy hinchado su vientre. Sakura sonrió y sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano al suyo. Muy pronto ella estaría de esa manera también.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó su amiga pequeña.

—Sobreviviendo…—contestó Sakura sonriendo—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Bueno…—Tenten miró a Neji quien miró hacia Naruto, este miró a Hinata y su amiga a Deidara. ¿Qué mierda pasaba allí? ¿Qué se traían estos en manos? Sakura se cruzó de brazos y Hinata en ese momento se acercó a ella.

—Hace frio así que…—Hinata la miro y rápidamente desapareció de la sala corriendo quien sabe a dónde. Sakura miró a todos confundida y luego esta volvió con algo blanco en sus manos, se lo extendió hacia Sakura—Ponte esto. No quiero que te resfríes.

Sakura arqueó una ceja pero se puso aquel blazer de color blanco, abrigándose. Se quedó parada en medio del salón con la mirada de todos en ella. En serio que no entendía lo que pasaba allí. ¿Por qué estaban todos allí de todas formas y con unas sonrisas raras?

—No, no, Sakura—dijo Hinata y Sakura se giró hacia ella—Quítate los tacones.

Sakura miro a sus pies. Pero eran lindos y combinaban con la ropa que tenía puesta. Además, era una adicta a estos. No podía hacer que se los quitara.

—Pero… Son lindos.

—No puedes ir con tacones, Sakura—dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos—Estas embarazada así que debes pensar ahora en él bebe y…

—¿Que acabas de decir?—la interrumpió Tenten.

Sakura y Hinata miraron hacia Tenten quien era la que había preguntado, pero aun así todos estaban de la misma forma que ella. Con la expresión de sorpresa pintada en sus rostros. Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa. No había querido que su secreto se supiera de esa manera. Escuchó una risita y esta provenía de Deidara. Debía de resultarle divertido.

—¿Estas embarazada?—preguntó Naruto acercándose a ellas.

—Bueno…—Sakura se rió mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Esto era vergonzoso—Quizás…—Sakura hizo una mueca—Es posible.

—¿Por qué lo tenían oculto?—fue Neji quien preguntó—¡Esto hace las cosas diferentes chicas!—exclamó.

Sakura lo miró confundida. ¿A qué se refería?

—Silencio, Neji—lo mandó a callar Deidara—Ya más tarde tendrán tiempo para discutir sobre esto…—dijo Deidara tomando a Sakura de la mano—Ya tenemos que irnos.

—Pero no ha comido nada, Deidara…—dijo Hinata.

—Sí, no puede ir con el estómago vacío—replico Naruto cruzándose de brazos—Hazla comer algo antes.

—¿Pero acaso no iremos a cenar?

Deidara asintió rápidamente.

—Pero tienes razón, quien sabe cuándo duraremos en el trayecto—dijo Deidara—Pero que sea algo rápido.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá. Hinata se movió rápidamente. Luego de unos minutos, Sakura tenía un emparedado en una mano y un zumo de jugo en la otra mano. Comió con delicadeza para no arruinar su ropa. No entendía porque tenía que comer antes de ir al restaurant a comer con Deidara. Ella podía aguantar un poco.

Al fin terminó de comer, Deidara y ella se despidieron de los chicos y se marcharon del piso. En el camino hacia donde sea que Deidara iba a llevarla, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en las actitudes extrañas de sus amigas y los esposos de estas, además de que Deidara estaba muy sonriente. ¿Era porque ella volvió un poco a la vida? Si era por esto se lo agradecía. Era un buen amigo, y eso que el tiempo que tenían conociéndose no era suficiente como para formar hilos resistentes, pero aun así Sakura estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Llegaron al restaurant en el que Deidara la invitó a comer. Sakura y Deidara entraron al lugar agarrados de las manos. Había mucha gente y Sakura se preguntó si habría alguna mesa vacía para ellos. La cosa fue que Deidara se movió por el lugar como si no fuese la primera vez que estuviese allí.

Fueron hacia un área que parecía privada del restaurant. Ni siquiera la seguridad que había fuera los detuvo, quizás Deidara había hecho reservaciones y como ya lo conocían ni lo detenían. Continuaron moviéndose hasta que Deidara no se movió más. Sakura se quedó mirándolo confundida y este sonrió y luego levantó una mano hacia algún lugar del restaurant. Sakura parpadeó confusa pero siguió la dirección de su brazo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando estos vieron claramente lo que Deidara señalaba. ¿Acaso era una trampa o algo así? Se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón comenzó a latirse rápidamente. En una mesa lejana y muy grande por lo que venía, Sasuke estaba sentado con algunas personas que Sakura reconoció desde lejos.

—Deidara…—murmuró Sakura.

—Sasuke tiene una cena de compromiso, Sakura…—dijo Deidara cuando ella lo miró—Hoy dará el sí definitivo.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían?—preguntó Sakura refiriéndose a que Sasuke iba a tener una cena de compromiso. Deidara asintió. Con razón todos estaban tan extraños, lo habían sabido, sabían que el lugar donde Deidara la iba a llevar a cenar era el mismo lugar donde Sasuke estaba. Y cuando venía a ver ni siquiera iban a cenar, solo la había traído allí para que Sakura viese a Sasuke.

—Todos lo sabíamos—dijo Deidara y sonrió—Es por eso que te he traído aquí, Sakura—le dijo—Tienes que hacer que Sasuke no acepte, tienes que decirle que lo amas y que esperas un hijo suyo.

Sakura dio un paso atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no puedo hacer eso…—murmuró Sakura—Yo…

—¿Vas a dejarlo ir cuando tú puedes hacer que él cambie de opinión?—preguntó y Sakura se mordió el labio. No. Sí. No sabía qué hacer. Bajo la mirada—Sakura… Él está aquí frente a ti, esta es la oportunidad que tienes que aprovechar para decirle todo lo que has estado callando desde que se dejaron.

Sakura volvió a mirar Deidara. Si, él tenía razón. Se volvió hacia donde podía ver a Sasuke de frente interactuando con la cabello de zanahoria de su prometida. Hinchó el pecho y se dijo que esta era su oportunidad. Tenía que volver a ser la Sakura de antes, obvio, quitándole lo perra y toda esa mierda, pero tenía que volver a ser la chica decidida y valiente que siempre había sido. Dio un paso hacia delante. Tenía que recuperar a su hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Nada que decir...**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos.** **Gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla. Se le agradece mucho.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	17. Capitulo 16

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 16  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Se apretó la corbata y soltó un suspiro. Se miró otra vez en el espejo y luego se dio la vuelta. Hoy era la noche. Salió del baño y se encontró con Karin sentada en su cama. Karin había ido a su piso directamente desde el suyo para que fueran a la cena juntos. Era estúpido ya que esta vivía más cerca de su familia que de él, pero esta prefirió ir a donde Sasuke solo para estar juntos.

Bueno, que sea lo que sea.

—¿Ya estás listo?

Sasuke asintió y Karin caminó rápidamente hacia él, enganchándose en su brazo, luego se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios. Sasuke no cerró los ojos, él no disfrutaba de sus besos. Había intentado que estos fueran mejores pero simplemente Karin no lo excitaba de ninguna forma posible. Tenía que admitir que los besos de Sakura movían la tierra cada vez que sucedían.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó ella batiendo sus largas pestañas y mirándolo coquetamente.

Sasuke alzo una ceja. ¿En verdad iba a casarse con Karin? Desvió la mirada y se alejó de ella para tomar su móvil, su billetera y sus llaves. No dejaba de preguntarse esa pregunta desde que Kiba estuvo en su piso aquel día y desde que vio a Sakura. Salieron del cuarto y mientras salían del piso de Sasuke, este no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. No lo entendía. Antes había estado centrado en casarse con Karin pero ahora no lo estaba. ¿Era acaso porque había visto a Sakura o algo así?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba muy confundido ahora. No sabía qué hacer. Miró hacia Karin quien se estaba mirando las puntas del pelo mientras bajaban en el ascensor hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo. No podía cancelarlo ya todo solo porque estaba confundido, él se lo había buscado solo y ahora quería retraerse. Mierda. Había cometido un error pero…

Se colocó derecho. Tenía que afrontarlo aunque no quisiera. Era él quien había armado todo esto solo, ahora no había marcha atrás. Asistiría a la cena con la familia de Karin y la suya y pondrían los puntos sobre las íes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Sakura volvió a mirar Deidara. Si, él tenía razón. Esta era su oportunidad de recuperarlo. Se volvió hacia donde podía ver a Sasuke de frente interactuando con lo que parecía ser la familia de la tal Karin y su propia familia. Hinchó el pecho y se dijo que esta era su oportunidad. Tenía que volver a ser la Sakura de antes, obvio, quitándole lo perra y toda esa mierda, pero tenía que volver a ser la chica decidida y valiente que siempre había sido. Dio un paso hacia delante. Tenía que recuperar a su hombre.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la grande mesa. Mientras Sakura se acercaba, reconoció al amigo de Deidara, Tobi; A Suigetsu y el hombre a quien amaba, Sasuke. Sakura sabía que el tipo que se parecía a Sasuke, era su hermano mayor. No recordaba su nombre. También estaban los padres de Sasuke y los que parecían ser los de Karin.

Se detuvo detrás con su vista al frente mirando a la parejita del momento. La conversación estaba muy profunda entre los comensales pero el primer que captó su presencia fue el hermano de Sasuke quien abrió sus ojos negros desmesuradamente y luego sonrió feliz. Así que estaba feliz de verla, al parecer tenía un aliado. Y así fue uno a uno dándose cuenta de que estaba allí, claro, los padres de Karin y de Sasuke la miraron con confusión. Hasta que Sasuke al fin reparó en ella. Su cara lo reflejó todo. Una vorágine de emociones. Hasta que Sasuke se quedó mirándola al final con confusión.

—Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke su nombre y Sakura cerró los ojos.

Hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba su nombre de sus labios. Aquello fue como música para sus oídos. Abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que amaba. Estaba igual de hermoso que siempre. Quizás más guapo porque tenía un traje que se sentaba de maravilla. Bueno, él era sexy de cualquier manera. ¡Dios! Sasuke estaba magnifico pero le enfadaba un poco que es estuviese de esa forma, más guapo que nunca, solo para modelarle a la cabeza de zanahoria esa de Karin.

—Hola…—saludó Sakura con normalidad y sonrió—¿Qué tal?—preguntó ella mientras en su mente debatía como mierda iba a hacer esto. Antes en su mente se había visto mucho mejor pero ahora que estaba frente a él no sabía qué hacer en verdad.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?—murmuró Karin mirándola como si quisiera matarla.

Sakura arqueó una ceja y cambió el peso del cuerpo a otro pie. Debió haberse puesto otros zapatos pero quería estar linda. De todos modos, quería ver si esa estúpida iba a tratar de intentar matarla.

—No, no lo es—dijo Sakura con tranquilidad y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí entonces?!—preguntó Karin en un estallido y poniéndose de pie que hizo que alunas personas que estaban cerca levantaran la cabeza de sus platos.

Sakura sonrió.

—Vine a recuperar lo que es mío—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa—Además de eso, vine a aclarar algunos asuntos—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Es mejor que te vayas!—exclamó Karin.

—¿Quién es esta mujer?—preguntó la mujer que tenía que ser la madre de Karin por el cabello rojo.

—Soy Sakura…—se presentó está levantando el mentón orgullosa de sí misma.

—Y eso dice algo…—se burló la mujer.

Bueno, no iba a ser mal educada, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con esas personas, era con Sasuke solamente con quien deseaba hablar y este al parecer no quería contribuir con ello. Si era así que lo quería pues diría todo lo que tenía en el pecho allí mismo delante de todos. De todos modos, hace tiempo que había perdido la vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no dices nada?—preguntó Sakura a Sasuke quien estaba en silencio y todavía con la misma expresión de antes, de sorpresa.

Sasuke parpadeó.

—Yo…—él mordió su labio inferior—Solo estoy sorprendido.

—¿De verme?

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Si…—murmuró y luego movió la cabeza—¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke recuperando la compostura—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Tengo mis contactos.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y miró detrás de ella. Sakura sintió la presencia de Deidara detrás, además, este le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Yo la traje—confesó Deidara y todos los que lo conocían lo miraron algo así de mala manera.

—Eso veo—dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. No debía de parecerle muy feliz que Deidara fuese quien la hubiese traído. En verdad si resolvían las cosas iba a decirle a Sasuke aquel secreto de Deidara a pesar de que no era suyo, pero así Sasuke entendería las cosas un poco mejor de su amistad con el primo de Naruto.

—¡¿Qué diablos Deidara?!—fue el amigo de Deidara, Tobi quien pregunto.

—Es lo que debe de ser.

Tobi se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, Sakura dio un respingo, ya que este se paró frente a ella pero a quien miraba era a Deidara y no era con una mirada agradable. Debía de estar muy molesto porque su amigo la había traído aquí a arruinar la cena. Bueno, tenía que chupársela.

—Deidara—murmuró Tobi—¿Qué hiciste?

—Debemos de hablar—dijo este a Tobi para después moverse. Tobi lo siguió y Sakura se preguntó de qué iban a hablar. Bueno, eso no le importaba ahora. Miró hacia el frente, hacia Sasuke quien seguía mirándola confundido.

—Debemos de hablar—dijo Sakura imitando el mismo tono que Deidara empleó antes.

—¿De qué?

Sakura pasó la mirada por la mesa.

—De nosotros.

—¡No hay ningún ustedes! ¡Todo termino!—exclamó Karin golpeando la mesa.

—Karin…—murmuró Suigetsu.

—No entiendo nada—dijo el padre de Karin—¿Quién eres en verdad?

—Esta mujerzuela ha estado metiéndose entre nosotros, padre—le explicó a su padre Karin y Sakura arqueó las cejas por el insulto, pero no objeto nada, más tarde iba a cobrársela—Es su ex secretaria y desde que volvimos a retomar el compromiso ha estado detrás de Sasuke, confundiéndolo y molestándolo.

—No seas mentirosa, Karin…—dijo Sakura—Si, soy su ex secretaria. Trabajaba para Sasuke pero me despidió por asuntos que no voy a decir en estos momentos, aunque…—Sakura se mordió el labio—Creo que si voy a decir el asunto. Me despidió porque fui una perra con este—confesó Sakura y los mayores de la mesa abrieron los ojos con sorpresa—Si, lo fui. Actué como una maldita perra.

—¡Qué bueno que lo admitas!—murmuró Karin con burla y Sakura rodó los ojos. No iba a hacer una escena pero si se la encontraba en otro sitio después, en verdad iba a limpiar el suelo con esta estúpida.

—Ah, no tan solo eso…—agregó Sakura ignorando a Karin—Fui una estúpida también y por mis inseguridades, que no pensé que tenía, perdí al hombre que amo.

—¡Que linda!—continuó Karin con su burla.

—Es mejor que cierres la boca, Karin—espetó Suigetsu.

—¡Ciérrala tú!—exclamó y Sakura ignoró la pelea entre primos.

—Como decía—murmuró Sakura y miró a Sasuke, olvidándose de las personas que estaba allí, habló desde el corazón—En verdad siento lo que te dije y como te trate aquel día. No sabes de lo mucho que me arrepiento por las palabras que dije y mis acciones…—murmuró Sakura y se ruborizo—Digamos que estaba reacia a darme cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ti…—dijo—Estaba tan frustrada y tan encismada en conocer a un hombre especial que no me di cuenta de que el hombre indicado para mi estuvo frente a mi todo este tiempo…—confesó Sakura mirando a Sasuke quien la miró sorprendida.

—No es cierto…—dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie—Yo no soy el hombre indicado para ti. Dijiste que tenía mucha mierda con la que tratar y que por eso no te gustaba.

—Sí, sé que lo dije pero…—Sakura paso la mirada por la mesa—Estoy feliz de que hayas dispersado las malas vibras que tenías con tu familia, Sasuke.

Sasuke se ruborizo y a Sakura le pareció aquello lindo.

—Yo…

—Además, estaba ciega, como dije—dijo Sakura—Al perderte me di cuenta de todo lo que en verdad sentía. Para mi estar sin ti fue como si no pudiese respirar, estaba sintiendo como si algo muy importante me faltara y fue horrible. No podía dormir, ni comer, tanto así que me enferme pero…—Sakura se llevó una mano al vientre y rió—Al parecer no era una enfermedad lo que tenía…—dijo esta y le sonrió a Sasuke—Cuando supe de…—Sakura se movió el labio, tenía que decirle—Cuando supe que estaba embarazada yo…

Los ojos de Sasuke casi se le salen de las cuencas ya que la miró con tanta sorpresa que pareció un poco cómico. Sakura se rió. Así que esa era su reacción. Luego Sasuke la miró confundido y miró hacia su vientre.

—Tu…—Sasuke sonrió y se tapó la mitad de la cara con una mano. Estaba avergonzado.

—Sí, lo estoy…—confesó Sakura colocando sus manos sobre su vientre plano. Dentro de ella crecía una nueva vida que Sasuke y ella había formado juntos.

—¡Oh por Dios!—exclamó Sasuke y se rió. Él estaba feliz.

Sakura se sonrojó. Ahora quería caminar hacia él y abrazarlo pero aún no podía, aún tenía que escuchar de sus labios su perdón y que Sasuke aun la seguía queriendo y para tenerlo, tenía que sacar todo de adentro.

—Sí, bueno—Sakura se mordió el labio inferior—Cuando supe que lo estaba fui corriendo a decirte pero me encontré con que te habías mudado al bufete de tu familia y…—Sakura sintió como sus ojos escocían, no entendía porque iba a llorar, quizás por el recuerdo de aquella tristeza que paso en aquel día—Me sentí muy mal, pero Kiba vino y me alentó a buscarte. Fui a tu piso con aquella razón en mente pero te vi con…—Sakura miró de mala manera a Karin que estaba roja de la ira, como si quisiera matar a alguien—Te vi con Karin y perdí mis esperanzas porque te veías tan bien, aunque bueno, no vi tu cara pero si te vi besándote con ella…

—Espera yo…

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No sabía que pensar, solo que estabas dando un paso lejos de mí y me fui—dijo Sakura—Renuncie a ti. En verdad lo hice. Me decía que iba a criar a mi bebe solo y que todo lo que había pasado era mi culpa. No sabes lo horrible que fue para mí—murmuró bajando la cabeza—Pero Deidara me alentó a salir del piso de Naruto y me trajo aquí con la excusa de que debía tomar aire fresco, pero no pensé que era para…—Sakura lo miró—Para encontrarte teniendo una cena de compromiso.

Sasuke abrió la boca y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke y luego la miró—He estado detrás de ti desde aquella vez en que dormimos juntos. Si, sé que fui un cretino y que te moleste demasiado, pero lo hacía solo para llamar tu atención—Sasuke se ruborizó quizás porque estaba confesándose delante de tanta gente—A diferencia de los chicos, no tengo tanta experiencia con las mujeres como crees, no sé cómo tratarlas y cómo hacer que se enamoren de verdad de mí.

—Sasuke…

—Cuando estabas detrás de Deidara no sabes lo mal que la pase y cuando de la nada apareciste en mi piso en aquella noche lluviosa, igual lo pase mal, porque sabía que estabas sufriendo—murmuró Sasuke—También estaba sufriendo por ti, ¿sabes? Todo el tiempo que duramos acostándonos después de aquella noche. En mi mente no dejaba de preguntarme cuando te cansarías de esto y correrías de nuevo a los brazos de Deidara y…

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada y Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron. Sakura sabia el porqué de aquella carcajada, era porque Deidara era gay y Sasuke no lo sabía.

—Yo…—Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior.

—Está bien…—dijo Sakura acercándose más a la mesa—Sé que tuve en parte la culpa. No sabía que mierda estaba haciendo. Pensaba que solo era…—Sakura se ruborizo y miro por la mesa, todos estaban atento a lo que ella decía—Que solo era sexo pero era algo más diferente…

—Creo que deberían hablar a solas—dijo Itachi riéndose.

—Creo que tienes razón—dijo Sasuke y salió de la mesa.

—¿Sasuke a dónde vas?—preguntó el padre de Sasuke con una voz autoritaria.

—Yo…—Sasuke bajo la cabeza y se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de subir la cabeza y mirarla con una mirada decidida, luego miro hacia sus padres—Lo siento, otra vez…—se disculpó Sasuke y se volvió hacia los padres de Karin—En verdad lo siento.

—¡Esto es inaudito!—dijo el padre de Karin con una cara de ira y golpeando la mesa—Es la segunda vez que lo haces, jovencito. No voy a dejar que sigas burlándote de mi hija.

—Lo sé—dijo Sasuke e hizo una mueca—Pero…—Sasuke miró hacia Sakura—Yo en verdad necesito hablar esto a solas con Sakura.

—Umm…—murmuró el padre de Sasuke—¿Tú quién eres en verdad?—preguntó el hombre a Sakura—Sé que eres la ex secretaria de Sasuke y todo eso porque te había visto antes.

—Soy Sakura Haruno.

El padre de Sasuke abrió los ojos.

—Ah, si…—murmuró—Se me había olvidado que la hija de Kizashi trabajaba para ti, Sasuke.

—Si…—murmuró Sasuke y caminó hacia ella, cuando estuvo frente a Sakura este le tomo las manos entre las suyas. Sakura sintió como su corazón latió como loco. Había extrañado su toque, era tan cálido—Es la mujer que amo y…—sonrió—La madre de mi hijo.

—¡Esto no es justo!—exclamó Karin—¡No puedes hacer esto Sasuke!

Sasuke se volvió hacia Karin.

—En verdad lo siento pero dijiste que me entendías en un principio, Karin…—le dijo Sasuke a la rubia mujer—Dijiste que no importaba si amaba otra mujer pero la cosa es que a pesar de que planteaba tener un futuro contigo. Desde que Kiba fue a verme no he dejado de darle vueltas a todo esto…—murmuró—Lo siento, Karin, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo estar contigo cuando amo a Sakura.

—¡Ella ni te ama! ¡Solo está aquí porque es una perra y te quiere todo para ti!—comenzó a exclamar Karin llamando demasiado la atención—Ahora que estás conmigo ella quiere recuperarte solo para burlarse de mí.

—Eso no es cierto—dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero. Ella no tiene esa mentalidad tan cruel. En verdad ama a Sasuke, con su corazón y todo lo demás.

—¡Como puede creerte después de todo lo que le dijiste!—gritó Karin.

—¡Karin!—exclamó una voz masculina con autoridad que era la del padre de Karin. Sakura vio como Deidara apareció otra vez con Tobi. Sakura arqueo una ceja al ver la cara de Deidara, su mejilla derecha estaba enrojecida. ¿Acaso se habían peleado? Olvidándose de esto por el momento, presto atención al padre de Karin quien se ponía de pie—Ya está bien.

—¡No puedo aceptar esto, padre!—exclamó Karin quien parecía que no iba a tirar la toalla tan fácil—Es la segunda vez que lo hace.

El padre de Karin miró hacia Sakura y luego a su vientre.

—Lo sé, es una humillación—dijo el padre de Karin—Pero no se puede hacer nada más.

—Disculpen a mi hijo…—habló el padre de Sasuke y poniéndose de pie—Pensé que al volver a la familia iba a aceptar cualquier cosa que le sugiriese—se volvió hacia el padre de Karin—Planeé un poco este compromiso sin su consentimiento y al ver que Sasuke no decía nada sobre ello, creí que iba a terminarlo.

—Pensaste mal papa—dijo el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—Lo sé, lo se…—murmuró el padre de Sasuke haciendo un ademan de manos—Creí lo contrario. De todos modos, Sasuke vino después a mí a darme el sí pero sabía que había algo detrás de aquella respuesta—el hombre miró a Sakura—No pensé que Sasuke estuviese saliendo contigo y menos que…—bajo la vista hacia el vientre de Sakura—Que estuvieses embarazada de él.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, señor Uchiha?—preguntó la madre de Karin, no tenía muy buena cara—Esto es una humillación y no es tan solo la primera vez que lo hace. Ha rechazado a mi preciosa Karin no una sola vez, sino dos veces. No podemos permitir que ustedes se burlen de nosotros.

—En verdad lo siento, Tayuya-san—murmuró la madre de Sasuke hablando por primera vez desde que Sakura apareció poniéndose de pie e inclinando su cuerpo mientras pedía disculpas—Siento todo lo que ha pasado, pero no podemos permitir que Sasuke se case con Karin cuando está pasando todo esto…—dijo moviendo una mano hacia Sakura y Sasuke.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma. Este problema era toda su culpa. Si hubiese confesado sus sentimientos antes, Sasuke no hubiese corrido a los brazos de Karin aceptando el compromiso y no estarían es esta situación hoy.

—Yo también lo siento y…

—¡Basta!—exclamó el padre de Sasuke—Si no se puede, no se puede…—dijo y paso la mirada por el lugar—Es mejor que dejemos esto aquí y hablemos más privadamente—murmuro y le dio una mirada a Sasuke—Ya más tarde hablaremos—le dijo a su hijo menor antes de tomar a su esposa de la mano y decirle unas palabras rápidas a los padres de Karin para después marcharse.

El hermano de Sasuke se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Deidara…—dijo este a Deidara que estaba detrás de Sakura—Tardaste demasiado.

—Lo siento.

—¿Acaso era una confabulación o algo así?—exclamó Karin aun enfadada—¡Me la vas a pagar Deidara!

—Ya, ya…—dijo Suigetsu acercándose y dándole un abrazo a Karin—Cálmate.

Karin se zafo de su abrazo y se cruzó de brazos. Al parecer ya había abandonado la idea.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazó por detrás, sintiendo su calor corporal. En verdad había extrañado aquel cuerpo.

—Sasuke…—murmuró Sakura—Vamos de aquí…—le dijo pero este se volvió hacia ella y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?—Sasuke.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Sakura en verdad te amo pero…—comenzó a decir este y se mordió el labio inferior—Debemos de hablar las cosas bien antes de decidir qué hacer con…—Sasuke bajo la mirada hacia su vientre—¿Estas embarazada de verdad?

Sakura abrió la boca. ¿En verdad estaba dudando de ella? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Sasuke se quedó mirándola pero Sakura entendió el porqué de su pregunta. Él estaba aún inseguro. Claro, las acciones anteriores de Sakura no eran muy convincentes, además de todo lo que paso entre ellos y Sasuke era un hombre quien a simple vista parecía fuerte y decidido, pero era todo lo contrario.

Levantó una mano y la colocó en su barbilla libre de barba. Había extrañado hacer aquello. Sus miradas se conectaron y Sakura sonrió.

—Sé que mis acciones de antes no son muy convincentes—comenzó diciendo Sakura—Sé que te hice sentir la peor cosa del mundo con mis palabras y no sabes lo muy arrepentida que estoy de ello. Pero como dicen: a veces tienes que perder algo para darte cuenta del valor que tenía. Cuando me vi sin ti a mi lado, fue un infierno Sasuke…—dijo Sakura y se acercó más a él hasta que colocó la cabeza en su pecho, el corazón de Sasuke retumbaba en su pecho y Sakura podía escucharlo perfectamente—Me sentí morir y me di cuenta de que en verdad te amo y que siempre estuve tratando de ocultarlo—le dijo y se rió—Una vez discutí con Deidara porque me dijo que intente hacerle creer a todos que no me importabas cuando estaba enamorada de ti y creo que tenía razón. Estaba tan ciega que te ignore completamente y fui la peor persona de todas.

—No tienes que decir más nada, Sakura…—dijo Sasuke alejándose un poco de ella—Todo está bien.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que en verdad me creas, Sasuke-kun…—dijo Sakura mirándolo—Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón aun estas inseguro por mis sentimientos pero hablo la verdad y más ahora sabiendo que estoy esperando un bebe nuestro—murmuró y la boca de Sasuke se curveo en una sonrisa—No sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando lo supe, aunque, al principio sufrí porque no sabía que hacer pero ahora…—Sakura lo miró con decisión—Sé que hacer. Te quiero en vida y en la de nuestro hijo. Quiero que estemos juntos otra vez pero no será como aquella vez, será diferente, lo prometo porque te mostrare cada día que pase lo mucho que te amo.

Sasuke sonrió más abiertamente que antes, tanto así que la sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja, literalmente.

—Yo también estoy feliz por ello…—dijo Sasuke abrazándola con fuerza, Sakura sintió su cálida mano en su espalda y como este la pasaba desde la nuca hasta la baja espalda. Se sentía tan bien, era como estar en casa—No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho—dijo y besó la coronilla de la cabeza de Sakura—Casi cometo un gran error, por si no lo sabias.

—Sí, eso fue estúpido…—dijo Sakura riéndose.

—Sí, pero lo hice porque no tenía más salida…—murmuró Sasuke y Sakura cerró los ojos. Fue su culpa—No podía tener a la mujer que amaba y pensé que la mejor opción era aceptar aquel compromiso que me respiraba en la nuca desde hace mucho.

—Ya ves que no.

Sasuke se rió.

—¿Entonces…?

Sakura hizo una mueca y miró hacia detrás de Sasuke. Se volvieron juntos hacia la larga mesa. Los padres de Sasuke se habían retirado hace rato, pero los padres de Karin aún seguían sentados en esta. La miraban expectantes. Bueno, esto era algo incómodo.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Sasuke—Necesito irme…—dijo y se volvió hacia los padres de Karin—Lo siento una vez más, pero como se han visto las cosas, esto es un error.

El padre de Karin soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Está bien. No tienes que disculparte—dijo el hombre para después marcharse con su esposa.

—¡He sido rechazada una vez más!—exclamó Karin una vez que sus padres se fueron.

Sasuke se giró hacia su ex prometida.

—Lo siento Karin…—dijo Sasuke y sonrió—Pero a veces hay que ser rechazado antes de encontrar el verdadero amor.

Karin se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada. Bueno, ese drama ya era aparte. Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke y lo haló hacia ella. Con la mirada le imploró que se fueran de allí. Necesitaban estar solos ahora. Sasuke entendió perfectamente, pero antes de irse de allí, este se volvió hacia Deidara quien estaba de pie en silencio mirando hacia su amigo Tobi.

—Deidara…—lo llamó Sasuke, este miro hacia el—Tu y yo hablaremos más tarde.

Deidara sonrió.

—Está bien pero ya váyanse…—dijo haciendo un ademan de manos—Sakura va a morir de la espera…—dijo Deidara mirando hacia ella. Sakura se ruborizo. Ella no quería estar solos para eso, bueno, si un poco, pero quería estar a su lado, ahora entendía a Hinata cuando esta no quería separarse de Naruto, era horrible estar separado de la persona que amabas.

Sasuke volvió a reírse pero al fin tomó su mano y partieron hacia la salida del restaurant. Él la condujo hacia su vehículo privado parqueado en el estacionamiento del local. Cuando entraron en el auto, Sakura arrugó los labios ya que había un fuerte olor a perfume de mujer y no era suyo. Sasuke también se dio cuenta ya que hizo una mueca y le dio una mirada.

—Lo siento, tuve que darle un aventón a Karin…—dijo Sasuke disculpándose.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura y se quedó mirando a Sasuke quien también hizo lo mismo.

En verdad lo había extrañado. A él, sus besos, su boca… Sakura se dio cuenta de algo ahora que estaban tan cerca. Levantó la mano y pasó la yema del dedo índice por su labio, el cual estaba lastimado.

—¿Qué paso?

Sasuke levantó una de las comisuras de su boca, claro, la que no estaba lastimada.

—Tienes un caballero en armadura de oro…—bromeó este y Sakura arqueó las cejas. ¿A qué se refería?—Bueno, el día que fuiste a verme, Kiba me hizo esto—dijo Sasuke señalando su labio lastimado—Me reclamó que fui un imbécil y tenía razón, lo fui **.**

—No más que yo.

—Ahora no vamos a discutir cual fue más imbécil porque ambos lo fuimos—dijo Sasuke—Ambos fuimos unos tontos culpables que no supieron que hacer…—dijo este y comenzó a acercarse más hasta que Sakura sintió su cálido aliento sobre su boca—Pero tengo que decir que a pesar de que tenía que pasar todo lo que paso para que estuviésemos como estamos ahora, estoy feliz un poco porque de esta manera tú te…—Sakura no lo dejo terminar y tomó la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus manos, eliminando la distancia entre sus bocas.

Había extrañado besarlo y aunque había sido poco el tiempo desde que estuvieron separados, pareció una eternidad. Sasuke le correspondió el beso con muchas ganas, así como ella. Le tomó de la nuca y la acercó más mientras adentraba su lengua en su cavidad bucal, arrastrando todo a su paso.

Sakura gimió entre el beso y deseó mas pero rompió el contacto. Sasuke frunció el ceño e hizo amago de querer continuar besándola, pero Sakura colocó una mano sobre su boca y este le lamió la mano.

—¡Oye!—se quejó Sakura y Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

—Déjame besarte…—dijo Sasuke acercándose una vez más pero Sakura otra vez lo detuvo.

—Estamos en un estacionamiento, Sasuke…

Sasuke se quedó mirándola y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se colocó derecho en el asiento y luego se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Tienes razón…

—Más tarde tendremos tiempo…—dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—Si…—dijo Sasuke y la miró otra vez—Pero te besare hasta que me duelan los labios…—dijo y se acercó otra vez a ella, pero no la besó, solo la abrazó—Te extrañe mucho. Levantarme sin ti fue toda una tortura. La costumbre es una puta.

—Cierto, yo también sufrí…

Sasuke se apartó y le sonrió para después mirar hacia abajo. Sakura vio como Sasuke le colocaba el cinturón pero se quedó quieto después. Una mano masculina se plantó en su vientre plano. Sakura dio un respingo pero luego se calmó y colocó una mano sobre la de Sasuke. Se le estaba olvidando. Se rió.

—Ahí está mi bebe…—dijo Sasuke y besó a Sakura en el vientre por encima de la ropa. Sakura se sintió amada y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke.

—Nuestro.

Sasuke se rió y levantó la cabeza para besarla rápidamente.

—Creo que no podré aguantarme más minutos—dijo Sasuke poniéndose en cinturón de seguridad—Necesito tenerte entre mis brazos.

—¡Eres tan pervertido!—exclamó Sakura riéndose mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo.

—No sé cuál es más—murmuró Sasuke mientras encendía el auto.

—¡Tu!—dijo Sakura feliz—Ya que eras tú quien me acosaba.

—Sí, voy a tener que poner en mi currículo que soy acosador profesional—dijo Sasuke levantando el mentón orgulloso.

Sakura se rió pero no dijo nada y se mantuvieron en silencio en el trayecto al piso de Sasuke. Estaba tan emocionada y a la misma vez nerviosa. Se llevó una mano al vientre plano. No pensó que las cosas saldrían así. Hace un rato había ido a aquel lugar solo a comer y a desviar sus pensamientos pesimistas pero se encontró con algo mucho mejor. Aunque la razón por la que Sasuke estaba allí le molestaba y quería olvidar un poco ello, pero así eran las cosas y todo está mejor. O eso creía. Soltó una risita.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Nada—dijo Sakura mirando al amor de su vida—Solo estoy feliz—le confesó. Estaba feliz por tenerlo a su lado una vez más y estaba feliz porque Dios le había dado esta oportunidad para remediar sus errores. Iba a prometer que sería una chica buena.

—Tonta—se burló Sasuke de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Si, ella era un tonta y… Sakura hizo una mueca. Miró hacia fuera por la ventanilla.

—¿Estas bien conmigo, Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura algo temerosa. No quería escuchar su respuesta. O sea, ella no tenía una carrera hecha y la verdad que ni planes de hacer algo tenia. Solo era una vividora de sus padres que hace tiempo que debería estar mudada de la casa de estos. Sasuke era una hombre exitoso y ella era una don nadie, solo tenía el apellido Haruno.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Sasuke disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que él se detuvo a la orilla de la avenida. La miró con las cejas arqueadas. Sakura tragó nerviosa y miró hacia sus manos unidas en su regazo.

—O sea, no tengo trabajo y aun ni siquiera estoy en la universidad y eso que ya voy a cumplir 23 el mes que viene y…—Sakura negó con la cabeza—A diferencia de las chicas, soy una torpe que no sabe hacer nada. Hinata está estudiando en la universidad, Ino ya está graduada y Tenten, bueno, Tenten es un asunto aparte, pero lo que trato de decir es que…

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Sasuke interrumpiéndola y con una cara no amigable. Sakura parpadeó confusa.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Se acercó a ella colocando su masculina mano en la cara de Sakura y haciendo que ella lo mirase a la cara. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos pero cada vez que las luces de un vehículo pasaban por sus lado estos se volvían claros otra vez.

—Esta no es la Sakura que conozco—dijo Sasuke—No es una chica pesimista quien está dudando de sí misma. Ella no es así.

Sakura intento desviar la mirada pero Sasuke le pidió con la mirada que no lo hiciese. Sakura se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Sí, no sabía que mierda le estaba pasando. Ella no era así, es como si la chica de antes, aquella chica que trato de ocultarse del mundo solo porque la rechazaron hubiese salido a la luz una vez más.

—Supongo que mis viejos temores volvieron y…

—Sakura—dijo Sasuke y colocó su otra mano sobre las suyas en su regazo—A mí no me importan esas cosas. Yo te amo y no me importa si no estás estudiando en la universidad o no tienes trabajo. Eso no importa y es lo de menos. Estoy aquí para ti—le dijo Sasuke y Sakura sintió su corazón crecer en su pecho además de eso, sintió como los ojos escocían. Iba a llorar—Además, aún queda mucho tiempo para hacer cosas, somos jóvenes y lo importarte es que estamos juntos otra vez.

—Sí, pero él bebe viene en camino y no quiero que las personas me critiquen por ser una mantenida y…—comenzó a replicar Sakura—No quiero ser una carga, Sasuke.

—No lo eres—dijo este y se acercó para besarla—No eres para nada eso.

—Pero…

—Shh…—dijo Sasuke colocando un dedo en sus labios—Deja de replicar.

—Es que quiero ser útil—dijo está quitándola mano de Sasuke de sus labios.

—Está bien…—dijo Sasuke y se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que sonrió—Hazme feliz—dijo y Sakura arqueó las cejas—Hazme el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Eso es lo único que pido, Sakura.

—¡Eso no tienes que pedirlo!—exclamó Sakura—Es un hecho ya.

Sasuke rió.

—Sí, tienes razón—murmuró asintiendo—Si, quieres hacer algo puedes hacerlo después de que llegue él bebe…—dijo Sasuke—No te voy a detener y te voy a ayudar con ello.

Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias…—dijo Sakura y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla—Eres el mejor. No creo que pueda a conseguir a un hombre mejor que tú en la vida. Siempre me queje de que Naruto y Neji eran geniales, pero tú eres mil veces mejor…—dijo Sakura feliz.

—¿Así que me estabas comparando con ellos, eh?

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, tú eras un acosador y tus acciones pasadas eran algo locas, ¿sabes?

—Ya no pensemos en eso—dijo Sasuke volviendo a tomar la carretera—Soy mucho mejor ahora, ¿no?

—¡Eres el mejor!

Sasuke se rió y continuaron el camino hacia el piso de este. Sakura ahora estaba más positiva. Lo de antes había sido una de las cosas por las que no podía dormir, antes, mientras estuvo llorando por Sasuke, estuvo pensando que Sasuke quería a Karin porque ella era mucho mejor y más exitosa que Sakura, pero ahora que lo escuchaba decir que no importaba y que la apoyaba en cualquier decisión del futuro, la hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Este hombre a su lado era un gran hombre y ella se odiaba un poco por no darse cuenta mucho antes, pero no importaba, ahora estaban juntos y lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Cuando abrió la puerta de su piso, Sakura pasó rápidamente por su lado y entró a la estancia. Sasuke se rió mientras veía a la mujer que amaba reír mientras daba vueltas por la sala. Metió las llaves en su pantalón y entró también a su apartamento, cerrando después la puerta detrás de si mientras seguía observando a Sakura pasearse por la sala.

—Al parecer extrañaste mi piso mucho, ¿no?

Sakura se giró hacia él riendo y asintió.

Sasuke sonrió mientras veía a Sakura tomar asiento después en uno de los sofás. Esta era la chica que él amaba. Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, mientras Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso hace un rato. Cuando se levantó esta mañana, en su mente había estado imaginando una reunión con su familia y los Matsumoto pero nunca pensó que las cosas se tornarían a como estaban ahora. Sakura sentada a su lado muy pegada a él y… Sasuke miró en dirección hacia el estómago de Sakura.

Tampoco pensó que aquello sucedería. Un bebe. Nunca se lo imagino en su vida. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se rió. Estaba tan feliz. No se había sentido tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando se graduó de la universidad. Esto era demasiado diferente. Era una felicidad tan grande que no podía explicar con palabras.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y rápidamente la tuvo entre sus brazos. Con delicadeza la empujo sobre su espalda hasta que esta estuvo tendida sobre el gran sofá. Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban grandes y sus labios entreabiertos. Era tan hermosa.

—Sakura…—susurró Sasuke sobre sus labios para después rozarlos con delicadeza y rapidez—Te amo…—dijo Sasuke y bajo la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los suyos una vez más.

Sakura lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se fundieron en un nuevo beso, devorándose las boas mutuamente. Sasuke había extrañado besarla, sentir sus curvas pegadas a su cuerpo, su olor. Amaba a aquella mujer, incluso más que antes. Sus sentimientos por Sakura estaban más intensificados que antes de que se dejaran. Amaba esto.

Continuaron besándose hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Sakura pasó los brazos por su cuello, acercándolo una vez más a ella y uniendo sus labios. Volvieron a besarse. Este era el lugar donde pertenecía. En los brazos de Sakura. Había estado punto de cometer un error, un gran error. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando al aceptar el compromiso con Karin? Estaba loco.

Soltó una risita y continuaron besándose con furor. Mientras se besaban, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Sakura y rápidamente se alejó de esta. La había estado aplastando y no tan solo a ella. Sasuke movió la mirada hacia el vientre de Sakura cubierto por la tela estampada del vestido. También al bebe. Ahora debían de cuidar aquel ser que comenzaba a crecer dentro de Sakura.

—Espera te hare daño…—dijo Sasuke cuando este se acercó otra vez para besarlo.

—Estoy bien—dijo Sakura e hizo que Sasuke bajara la cabeza, pero este le tomó los brazos con las manos y la alejó un poco. Sakura hizo un puchero. Se veía tan linda así. Quería complacer todos sus deseos pero no aquel de estar encima de ella de esa forma. Se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia Sakura quien arqueó una ceja.

—No quiero hacerlo en un sofá, Sakura—le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se rió.

—Sí, tienes razón—dijo Sakura y aceptó su mano.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y juntos marcharon hacia la habitación de Sasuke, cuando entraron, Sakura hizo lo mismo que cuando entraron al piso. Se quedó mirando todo a su alrededor. Sasuke soltó una risita y la abrazó por detrás, enterrando la nariz en su pelo que olía a flores.

—¿Extrañaste nuestro nido?

—Si…—escuchó que decía está colocando los brazos por encima de los de Sasuke—En serio que fue una tortura no dormir a tu lado. Me acostumbre rápidamente a ti, Sasuke…—dijo y se giró en sus brazos—Espero que nunca nos separemos—murmuro Sakura mirándolo.

—No lo haremos…—dijo Sasuke. Iba a estar por siempre con ella hasta que Dios se lo permitiera e incluso así estaría vigilándola. Okay, eso sonó extraño.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo en silencio hasta que desvió la mirada. Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Parecía avergonzada. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

—¿Sakura?

Esta se tapó la cara con una mano.

—Esto es algo vergonzoso, ¿sabes…?—dijo Sakura quitando las manos de su rostro—Yo nunca pensé que estaría con alguien así, si, siempre lo desee, incluso pensaba que Deidara era con quien estaría así, pero esto no es a lo que me refiero, es a estar diciendo lo que siento y estas cosas—dijo poniéndose más roja que un tomate—Eso de estar enamorada. Antes creía que estaba enamorada de Suigetsu y esas cosas pero…

—¿Suigetsu?—preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja. ¿Suigetsu no era el primo de Karin?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo y soltó una risita.

—Es cierto…—dijo acariciando su barbilla—Tu no lo sabes.

—¿Qué es lo que no se…?—preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. Si, aun había cosas que no sabía de Sakura, pero al parecer esto lo que trataba de decir era muy importante.

—Bueno…—Sakura se ruborizó—Cuando estaba en el instituto me enamore de un chica llamado Suigetsu. Este chico me rechazo y se burló de mí. Fui la burla del instituto por un tiempo hasta que me puse para mí. Me di un cambio de imagen y todos comenzaron a amarme blah blah blah…—dijo está moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Suigetsu el primo de Karin?

Sakura asintió y Sasuke apuntó en su lista negra a Suigetsu por hacerle eso a su chica.

—Lo que trato de decir es que desde ese entonces no creía mucho en el amor y toda esa mierda que sigue con ello…—dijo Sakura riéndose—Pero entonces yo…—ella lo miró a los ojos—Cuando me dejaste yo…

—No importa ya, Sakura…—dijo Sasuke tomando su rostro entre sus manos—Ya está todo en el pasado y debemos de convivir con ello. Lo que importa ahora es el presente y el futuro por venir.

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó.

—¡En verdad que eres genial!

Sasuke rió.

—Gracias.

—Perdóname por ser una tonta—dijo Sakura mirándolo—Necesito que me perdones por ser la verdadera idiota. Me deberían dar un premio.

—¿Cuantas veces?

—¿No quieres perdonarme?

—Ya lo hice, pero me refiero a cuantas veces vas a disculparte—le dijo Sasuke—No es tan solo tu culpa Sakura. Y como ya dije, olvidémonos de ello. Comencemos una nueva vida juntos—dijo bajando los labios hacia su boca, donde la besó otra vez.

La besó ardientemente y la llevó lentamente hacia la cama, Sakura se acostó en la cama con delicadeza para después Sasuke cernirse encima de ella, pero no la aplastó con su cuerpo y apoyó el peso de este con los brazos mientras continuaba besándola con ardor.

Los besos continuaron y mientras seguían besándose iban despojándose de sus ropas con algo de desespero por parte de ambos. Es que hacía tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Cuando estuvieron como vinieron al mundo, Sakura lo empujo sobre su hombro e hizo que Sasuke quedase de espaldas sobre el colchón, para después subirse encima de él.

—Sakura…

—Te amo Sasuke…—dijo Sakura acercándose a él—Nunca lo dudes.

Sakura bajo la cabeza y sus bocas se encontraron una vez más. Sasuke en verdad amaba a esta mujer. Sakura alzo las caderas e introdujo su erección dentro de su sexo. Ambos gimieron y Sasuke se sintió en casa una vez más. En la calidez de su cuerpo. Iba a agradecerle por siempre a todos los que lo ayudaron a estar aquí nuevamente. No tenía con que pagarles. Su felicidad era gracias a ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Estaban acostados uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano. Sakura no dejaba de ver la cara de satisfecho de Sasuke. Se veía tan hermoso. Extendió una mano hacia él y tocó su hermosa cara. En verdad lo había extrañado y estaba muy feliz de haber vuelto a su lado. Soltó una risita. Nunca pensó que terminaría de esta manera con su jefe. Cuando empezó a trabajar para Sasuke había estado reacia a cualquier conversación con él, ya que odiaba la forma en la que Sasuke hablaba y actuaba, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, el muy maldito había usado una máscara desde entonces y esta se destruyó cuando comenzaron su loca relación hace dos meses.

Vaya, el tiempo había pasado algo rápido.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron.

—Sakura…—murmuró este mientras se acercaba y la besaba una vez más.

Sakura rió ya que este paso las manos por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo pegada de el con Sasuke abrazándola. Dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano en la curva de su trasero. Sasuke era insaciable. Hace un rato habían estado haciendo el amor hasta que quedaron saciados pero al parecer su hombre deseaba más.

—Sasuke-kun…—dijo esta cuando este la acerco más a él, apretándola un poco.

—Lo siento—dijo Sasuke aligerando el agarre. La soltó y se sentó en la cama. Sakura se quedó acostada a boca arriba mientras veía la espalda de su amado. Esta estaba un poco lastimada. Sakura se había excedido un poco. Se acercó a este y paso los brazos por detrás para después besar su espalda.

—Sakura…

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que lo se…—dijo este y ladeó la cabeza—Pero sígueme diciéndomelo. Me hace más feliz escucharte decir que me amas. Siempre desee escucharlo, ¿sabes?—bromeó Sasuke y Sakura golpeó su espalda con el puño—¡Auch! Violenta.

—Tú me amas de esta manera. Siendo violenta y una perra…—dijo Sakura riéndose—A veces no entiendo cómo es que me amas, Sasuke-kun…—dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza y colocándola sobre la amplia y caliente espalda de su amado—Te trate como una peste y aun seguías detrás de mí.

—Es que cuando quiero algo trato de conseguirlo hasta el final.

—Pero al final renunciaste a mí.

Sasuke suspiro.

—Es porque creí que no había nada más entre nosotros y además de eso, no dejabas de ver a Deidara y eso me enfadaba—dijo este y Sakura sonrió. Estaba segura de que Sasuke hizo un puchero—Sabia que a pesar de que él te rechazó tu seguías como una perra faldera detrás de él y eso hirió un poco mis sentimientos.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Quizás al principio andaba de esa manera detrás de Deidara pero después…—Sakura hizo una mueca—¿Sasuke puedo decirte algo importante?—preguntó Sakura completamente seria. Tenía que sincerarse más con él para que entendiese porque al parecer Sasuke seguía celoso de Deidara.

—Estamos hablando de cosas importantes, así que adelante—dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es un secreto que no puedes decirle a nadie.

Sasuke se giró un poco y los dos enfrentaron su mirada. Sasuke arqueo una ceja y Sakura se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Sasuke cuando le dijese que el hombre con el que él creía que Sakura había tenido algo era gay. Soltó una risita. Tenía que tirarle una foto a su cara.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Después de que Deidara me rechazo, simplemente andábamos juntos porque somos amigos y Deidara pues es muy meloso—dijo Sakura dejando caer los brazos y Sasuke se volvió más hacia ella hasta que estuvieron al frente. Sakura continuó—Es muy cariñoso y dice que soy como su alma amiga pero con la que no puede estar.

—¿Es que acaso no le gustas?

—Le gusto pero simplemente a él no le gusta mi género.

—¿Qué?

Sakura arqueo una ceja.

—Sabes lo que te estoy diciendo—dijo está frunciendo el ceño. A veces Sasuke actuaba como un idiota.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, como rebobinando la información indirecta que Sakura le había proporcionado hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, completamente sorprendido. Había llegado a la conclusión.

—No me digas que acaso el…—Sasuke se tapó la boca con una mano aun sorprendido por lo que había deducido.

Sakura asintió.

—Es por eso que me rechazo—le dijo Sakura algo avergonzada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que esto era muy vergonzoso. Claro, ella estuvo andando detrás de un tipo que era gay—Deidara es gay.

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba—dijo Sasuke mirándola.

—Bueno, cuando me lo dijo me dio cuenta de muchas cosas que había pasado por alto…—dijo Sakura—Deidara miraba mucho a los hombres y siempre decía que Naruto era muy guapo además de eso…—Sakura le dio una mirada—También hablo de ti.

La frente de Sasuke se sombreó.

—¿Es en serio?

—Dijo que tenías un gran cuerpo pero al parecer es de esos que le gusta…—Sakura se rio y movió las cejas—Le gusta tener el control.

—No gracias—dijo Sasuke riéndose—Me gustan demasiado las mujeres.

—Así que estabas celoso todo este tiempo de un tipo que era gay—le dijo y Sasuke volvió a reírse.

—Estoy algo avergonzado de mí mismo—dijo Sasuke—Voy a tener que disculparme por mi actitud con él.

—Sí, vas a tener. Es mi mejor amigo.

—Umm…—Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente y rápidamente tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos, aprisionándola con estos. Sakura quedo entre sus piernas y con Sasuke abrazándola por detrás. Se sintió feliz—Entonces hablare con él la próxima vez que lo vea—dijo y movió las manos hacia delante.

Sakura dio un respingo entre sus brazos al sentir como él colocaba las manos sobre su vientre plano. Bajo la mirada para observar sus manos sobre la piel lisa de su estómago. Estas eran grandes y algo más pálidas. Tan masculinas. Sakura colocó las suyas sobre las de él y apoyo la cabeza sobre Sasuke.

—Vamos a tener un bebe…—escuchó que Sasuke decía y el corazón de Sakura se hincho de amor.

—Sí.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Sasuke con voz preocupada—Quizás me excedí un poco.

Sakura rió y negó con la cabeza. Sasuke estuvo magnifico. Le hizo el amor de una manera tan diferente. Nunca se había sentido tan amada por alguien en su vida. Sasuke era el único que la hacía sentirse de esta manera.

—Sí, estoy bien…

—¡Qué bueno…!—dijo este y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza—Estaba reprimiéndome un poco porque tenemos ahora que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos, ¿sabes?—murmuro Sasuke acercándola más a su cuerpo y Sakura asintió—Así que por favor no nos excedemos haciendo el amor.

Sakura asintió.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan…—Sakura se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en la palabra exacta para definir a Sasuke—¿Tan caritativo?—sugirió pero no sabía si esa era la palabra que había estado buscando, pero se acercaba. Soltó una risita. Siempre pensó en Sasuke como un ogro parecido a Shrek.

—Es porque no te daba la gana de conocerme más de lo que veías diario…—dijo Sasuke riéndose—Eres mala.

—¿Vas a seguir?—preguntó Sakura.

—Tú sabes que me amas aun cuando batallo y te molesto mucho—dijo Sasuke abrazándola más y Sakura volvió a reírse. Si y lo amaba ahora mucho más. Este era su hombre. El hombre por el que ella había esperado por mucho tiempo.

—Sí, tú también amas mí con toda mi mierda.

—Somos la pareja perfecta.

Sakura rió. Y ella que siempre se había quejado de que sus amigas tenían el mejor hombre pero se había equivocado. Sabía que no había en la faz de la tierra aquel hombre perfecto pero este hombre detrás de ella, abrazándola con mucho amor, era el indicado y para Sakura era el hombre perfecto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Felicidad para ustedes. Felicidad.** **Nada mas que decir... :)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos.** **Gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla. Se le agradece mucho.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	18. Capitulo 17

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 17  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Habían pasado varios días desde que se reconciliaron y parecía como el primer día desde que volvieron a estar juntos. Sasuke no podía soportarse a sí mismo. Cuando se levantaba y se miraba al espejo veía esa sonrisa suya de oreja a oreja. Estaba demasiado feliz y a veces pensaba que era un sueño, varias veces tuvo que pellizcarse para ver si en verdad estaba en la pura realidad.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sasuke miró hacia esta. Sakura entró con un delantal puesto. Desde que se reconciliaron, Sakura vivía con él en su piso. No habían salido por todo el fin de semana y dos días posteriores, habían estado encerrados y dándose amor mutuamente, pero para su desgracia, tenía que ir a trabajar.

Sakura se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en la boca.

—Buenos días…—dijo Sakura una vez que se alejó con una sonrisa en sus labios generosos.

Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios, quería besarla otra vez y no tan solo eso… quería hacer otras cosas pero se contuvo. Tenía que dejar a Sakura descansar, además, tenían que pensar en él bebe que crecía dentro de ella. Según había leído los primeros meses eran peligrosos y había que cuidarse mucho más.

—Buen día—le dijo Sasuke mientras se giraba hacia el espejo de la cómoda y se arreglaba la corbata pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro y luego Sakura se puso delante de él, comenzando a arreglarle la corbata—Pareces mi esposa.

Esta levantó su mirada hacia él.

—Quizás algún día lo sea—dijo Sakura levantando una de las comisuras de su boca en una seductora sonrisa y el pecho de Sasuke se hinchó. Muy pronto lo seria—Ya ven a desayunar—le dijo dándole una palmada en el pecho para después moverse y caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro. No quería ir a trabajar. Su chica se veía sexy en aquel delantal y más con su camisa puesta. Sasuke se aflojo un poco la corbata y caminó detrás de ella. Cuando entró a la cocina el rico olor a comida acarició sus fosas nasales y su estómago rugió como un león. No habían comido mucho aquel fin de semana y ahora su estómago se quejaba.

Sakura le había preparado un gran desayuno, no se lo había esperado. Creía que la mujer no sabía cocinar mucho pero le sorprendió. Emocionado, tomó asiento en la mesa frente a aquel rico manjar y se dispuso a devorar lo que Sakura había hecho con amor. Sakura también tomó asiento pero frente a él y tomó su porción. Desayunaron juntos y cuando terminaron, Sakura recogió la mesa mientras Sasuke iba a la habitación principal a buscar sus cosas. Cuando estaba por irse, fue a la cocina otra vez para encontrarse a Sakura limpiando los platos sucios.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola.

—¿Estas mejor?—preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose a los síntomas del embarazo. Aun no la había visto mal. Aunque eso estaba bien un poco.

Sakura se giró hacia él.

—¿Eh?

—¿No tienes nauseas o estas mareada?

Sakura se quedó pensativa y sonrió.

—No, no tengo nada. Estoy mucho mejor—dijo y se volvió hacia los trastes sucios—No he devuelto o me he mareado desde el sábado.

Eso estaba bien. Se acercó y la besó. Sakura respondió el beso gustosa y cuando Sasuke se alejó pareció querer más. Bueno, iba a tener más, pero cuando volviera, aunque iban a tomar el almuerzo juntos y podía aprovechar para seguir besándola más. Se quedó mirándola. Nunca pensó que estaría con Sakura de esta manera. Aunque en el pasado las cosas se tornaron parecidas cuando estaban durmiendo juntos, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora sabia con seguridad que aquella mujer frente a él era suya y siempre lo seria.

Se despidió de ella y se fue a trabajar sintiéndose el hombre más feliz y afortunado de la tierra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Sasuke se había marchado a trabajar y Sakura había deseado ir con él para estar juntos. Quizás podía volver a trabajar con él, aunque solo por los primeros meses ya que al final lo dejaría para cuidarse y cuidar al bebe. Se mordió el labio y pasó la vista por la sala en el apartamento de Sasuke. Había extrañado estar allí. Este ahora sería su nuevo hogar. Aunque bueno, quizás deberían irse a otro sitio. No podría aguantar las escaleras o ascensores en unos meses.

Hizo una mueca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el cabezal del sofá en donde estaba sentada. Todo era tan grandioso. No pensó que estaría de esta manera, suspirando de amor por Sasuke. ¿Quién lo diría? Sus familiares y amigos debían de reírse de ella a escondidas. Claro, ella había estado negando a Sasuke por mucho tiempo y ahora estaban juntos.

El timbre sonó y Sakura levantó la cabeza. Mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Quién sería? Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta. Miró por el ojo mágico de la puerta para a una morena cabeza del otro lado. Sonrió y se alejó de la puerta para comenzar a quitar los cerrojos y desbloquearla. Cuando la abrió, sus amigas estaban allí frente a ella.

—¡Chicas!—exclamó Sakura lanzándose hacia Hinata quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

No las había visto desde el sábado por la tarde y de eso había sido hace cuatro días. Hinata le acarició la espalda y luego se alejaron. Todas la miraban con sonrisas en los labios. Debían de estar felices por ella. Sakura alzó el mentón.

—¿Cómo estoy?—preguntó Sakura refiriéndose a su aspecto.

Tenten rió.

—Ya déjanos pasar cretina—dijo Ino caminando hacia Sakura quien se apartó en ese momento de la puerta dejando pasar a su amiga.

Sakura vio como luego sus amigas entraban al piso que recién comenzaba a compartir con Sasuke. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hacia las chicas que tomaron asiento en los sofás. Vio como Tenten se sentaba lentamente en uno y pasaba las manos por su vientre cubierto por la tela de su vestido azul cielo. Sakura se dijo en su mente que en unos meses estaría de esa forma. Neji debía de estar feliz por ella.

—¿Cuánto es que te falta?—preguntó Sakura. No recordaba exactamente los meses que Tenten tenía embarazada. Había estado demasiado metida en sus asuntos que se había olvidado un poco de sus amigas un poco.

—Solo un mes…—dijo Tenten con una sonrisa y colocando una mano sobre su vientre— Con Dios delante, muy pronto tendré a estos pateadores en mis brazos.

—Estas muy bien—dijo Ino desviando el tema a la salud de Sakura.

Sakura asintió.

—Te veías muy mal…—murmuró Hinata—Nunca pensé en volver a verte de esa manera. Parecías un cadáver—dijo Hinata palideciendo y luego sonrió—Espero que nunca vuelva a pasar, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mama—bromeó Sakura ya que Hinata parecía más su madre que su amiga.

Hinata sonrió.

—Nadie me cuido nunca así—lloriqueó Tenten—Me hubiese gustado que me trataran así antes.

—No seas así, Tenten—replicó Hinata.

—¡Chismosa!—exclamó Sakura riéndose.

—Se lo diré a Neji—dijo Tenten con un puchero y sacándole las lenguas. No podía negar que aunque estuviese embarazada seguía siendo una niña. Sakura rió y se quedó mirándola. Se veía tan hermosa.

Tenten la miró en ese momento y se quedó en silencio. Las dos se quedaron mirando y Sakura no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué Tenten la miraba de esa forma?

—¿Tenten?

—Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto con Sasuke…—dijo esta y sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Parecía haber algo que le preocupaba. ¿Acaso algo estaba pasando con Neji?

—Gracias—le agradeció Sakura—¿Estas bien?—preguntó esta—Pareces estar preocupada por algo, Tenten.

—Yo…—Tenten hizo una mueca—Estoy bien—dijo—Solo es que he estado preguntándome algo.

Todas fijaron la vista en Tenten. ¿Qué es lo que ha estado preguntándose?

—Como dije antes…—comenzó Tenten a decir—Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto con Sasuke—dijo y Sakura sonrió—Una chica tan vivaz como tú, el verte de la forma en la que estabas cuando sufrías por Sasuke, fue algo duro para nosotras—y Hinata y Ino asintieron dándole la razón a Tenten—Y como dije, en verdad todos estamos felices de que te hayas dado cuenta de que Sasuke era el indicado para ti.

—Yo no lo estoy tanto—dijo Hinata haciendo una mueca—Sasuke siempre me ha caído pesado—murmuró Hinata pero luego se encogió de hombros—Su actitud es una mierda pero si él es quien te hace feliz, yo lo acepto.

—Pero él no es así—dijo Tenten frunciendo el ceño—Neji me dijo que Sasuke actúa así para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos—explicó esta y Sakura le dio la razón. Ella se dio cuenta de ello, solo que le hubiese gustado darse cuenta antes—Además, como dije, él es el indicado para Sakura. Cuando conocí a Deidara me dio mala espina y dije que este tipo no era el indicado para ti.

—A mí también—murmuro Ino asintiendo.

—Deidara es así…—dijo Sakura defendiendo a su amigo y refiriéndose a su actitud de chico malo y mujeriego—Él es un chico muy libre y amigable.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero hay algo en él que me da mala espina—dijo Hinata entonces.

—Bueno…—murmuró Sakura desviando la mirada. No podía ir por ahí contándoles a todos el secreto de Deidara, el sobre que era gay, ya se lo había contado a Sasuke y cuando este supiera que lo había hecho iba a estar muy molesto.

—De todo modos, no estamos hablando de Deidara—dijo Tenten haciendo un ademan de manos—Estamos hablando de tu relación con Sasuke y lo que trato de decir, es que te apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomes. Siempre los apoye desde el principio. Fui más Pro _SasuSaku_ —dijo Tenten alzando las manos en puños y todas rieron. ¿Acaso había hecho una unión del nombre de Sasuke y ella?

—Bueno, yo fui más bien Anti _SasuSaku_ —dijo Hinata siguiéndole el juego a Tenten—Pero ahora ya no lo soy, aunque aún sigo un poco reacia a ellos dos como pareja, pero como dije antes, si Sasuke la hace feliz pues amen—dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias chicas.

—Pues…—Ino sonrió—Sasuke siempre estuvo buenísimo desde el instituto y cuando me entere de que andaba detrás de Sakura pensé que solo la quería para…—movió las cejas—Ustedes saben, pero cuando Sai me dijo que la cosa era más fuerte y como Sakura se puso cuando Sasuke la cortó, empecé a pensar que la cosa era real. Nunca me lo imagine pero estoy feliz por ustedes—dijo Ino sonriendo—Aunque siento no haber estado a tu lado en tus momentos

Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura. Ino estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo como estilista y atendiendo a su esposo.

—Tu siempre estas perdida en tu mundo—espetó Tenten haciendo una mueca—A veces ni sabemos de ti—se quejó esta.

—Yo estoy ocupada—murmuró Ino mirándose las uñas pintadas de azul.

—¿Haciendo que?—preguntó Hinata—Yo estoy en la universidad y aun así tengo tiempo para Naruto, mi familia y mis amigos.

—Trabajando. Cuidando a mi marido y además de eso…—Ino desvió la mirada—Estoy tratando de quedarme embarazada.

¿Qué? Vaya, esa era una nueva noticia.

—¿Que te detiene?—preguntó Tenten acariciando su vientre.

—Sai —dijo esta e hizo una mueca—Dice que quiere primero que gocemos de nuestra juventud—dijo Ino—Quiere viajar y hacer muchas cosas pero yo quiero un bebe—dijo mirando con anhelo hacia Tenten—Quiero tener la panza así algún día—señalando el vientre de Tenten quien pasó las manos por este.

—La tendrás—le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

—Si pero la quiero ahora y he estado tratando de hacerlo—dijo Ino y se rió—He dejado de tomar la píldora y he estado pichando sus preservativos, pero cada vez que lo hacemos, él siempre se viene fuera o simplemente no quiere hacerlo. Sabe que lo estoy saboteando para ello.

Okay, demasiada información pero la entendía. Ella quería un bebe y estaba haciendo todo por tenerlo. Sai era un egoísta. Tenía que pensar también en los sentimientos de Ino.

—Que lindas ustedes—se burló Hinata—Yo no quiero un bebe por ahora—dijo su amiga—Estoy como Sai. Quiero disfrutar de mi juventud. Quiero terminar mis estudios y disfrutar de mi juventud. Los niños pueden venir después—murmuró Hinata y se rió—Además, no quiero estar como ustedes. Imagínense que Ino termine embarazada. ¿Tenten embarazada, Sakura embarazada y yo también embarazada?—negó con la cabeza—No gracias. Gozare de mis días jóvenes.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó Tenten—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—¡Oops!—dijo Hinata y se rió—Nada.

Tenten frunció el ceño y todas se rieron. Sabía que Hinata estaba hablando de que Tenten haya salido tan joven embarazada, bueno, ella estaba en el mismo tren. Aunque tenían 22, la mayoría de personas decían que no era una edad para quedar embarazada.

—Bueno…—dijo Tenten y bufo molesta para después mirar a Sakura—Pero te ves muy bien para estar embarazada—dijo su amiga y Sakura sonrió.

Si, estaba normal y ella que creía que iba estar por ahí toda mareada, vomitando y desmayándose, pero estaba muy bien.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Si?

—¿Estas segura de que estas embarazada?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué era lo que Tenten decía? Sakura luego frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así de esa manera? Si estaba embarazada. Se había hecho una prueba y había salido positiva, además, de que devolvió el desayuno hace unos días.

—¿Qué?

Tenten la miró con una mirada seria.

—No me pareces embarazada.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Tenten soltó un suspiro.

—En mi primer trimestre pase los días devolviendo todo lo que comía y mareándome a cada rato. Estaba toda pálida y débil pero tu…—Tenten le dio una mirada—Tu estas muy bien.

—Tenten, yo creo que cada mujer maneja el embarazo de forma diferente—dijo Ino—Algunas veces ni se les nota.

—Sí y además, la prueba salió positiva—dijo Hinata asintiendo dándole la razón a su amiga mayor—Yo fui la que la vi después de Sakura.

—¿Una prueba casera?—preguntó Tenten levantando una de sus cejas.

—Si—dijo Hinata.

—Debieron llevarla a que se revisara antes de asumir—murmuró Tenten negando con la cabeza.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó Sakura y no sabía porque, pero se estaba enfadando por lo que Tenten decía. Estaba negando que Sakura estaba embarazada atento a que su embarazo estaba resultando diferente al suyo.

—Algunas pruebas fallan—siguió Tenten en negación.

—Es muy raro que lo hagan—objetó Hinata.

—Pero a veces lo hacen—exigió Tenten.

—¿Tú te hiciste una?

—Sí, pero la cosa era evidente…—dijo Tenten—Lo hice con Neji sin protegerme la primera vez y las otras veces así que sabíamos que pasaría. Cuando empecé a marearme y a vomitar, ya sabíamos que era un hecho. Me hice una prueba en casa de Rock Lee pero después Neji y yo fuimos juntos al hospital y supimos que era positivo completamente.

—Vaya…—dijo Ino—Tenten está muy crecida.

—Idiota

—Entonces…—murmuró Sakura.

—Creo que deberías ir al hospital a que te hagan un chequeo y…—comenzó a decir Tenten pero Sakura la interrumpió cuando se puso de pie. Sus amigas la miraron de forma confusa.

No iría al puto hospital. Estaba embarazada. No tenía que ir a un hospital para saberlo. Se cubrió el vientre con las manos. Si, sabía que tenía que ir a uno muy pronto para saber si su bebe estaba bien pero… miró a sus amigas. No quería ir y… Trago nerviosa y negó con la cabeza. ¿Y si…? No quería pensar en los síes. Estos la asustaban.

No quería ir y que le diesen una mala noticia. En verdad que no quería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Estaba algo preocupado.

Sasuke miró otra vez su teléfono cuando se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Había estado llamando a Sakura desde hace una hora y esta no le tomaba la llamada. ¿Acaso había pasado algo? Maldición. No quería ser trágico. No quería pensar en ello y era por eso que se dirigía rápidamente hacia su apartamento en donde sabía que Sakura estaría.

Arrancó el auto y continúo conduciendo hacia la avenida que lo llevaría hacia su piso. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con Sakura porque no contestaba el puto teléfono? Lo tenía demasiado preocupado. En ese momento su móvil sonó y el corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco. Lo miro, el cual estaba sobre el asiento del pasajero. Era un número desconocido. Rápidamente, acercó el auto a la orilla y se detuvo. Tomó la llamada.

—¿Si?

— _Soy Hinata_ —dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir rápidamente. Iba a darle un ataque allí mismo.

—¿Hinata que sucede?—preguntó rápidamente—Sakura no me contesta el teléfono y…

— _Está bien, es solo que…—_ una pausa— _¿Dónde estás?—_ preguntó esta al final.

—Voy llegando al piso—le informó.

—¡ _Qué bueno!—_ exclamó Hinata del otro lado— _Ven._

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó otra vez Sasuke esperando que Hinata le dijese algo ya que moría de los nervios y de preocupación.

— _No sucede nada malo, pero es mejor que hablemos_ …—dijo esta— _Conduce con cuidado_ —murmuró para después terminar la llamada.

Sasuke se quedó con el móvil en la oreja y después se lo alejo lentamente. Sakura estaba bien pero porque no contestaba su teléfono y que era eso de que Hinata lo estuviese llamando. Aunque esta decía que no pasaba nada, definitivamente algo en verdad pasaba.

Tiro el móvil en el asiento del pasajero y continuó conduciendo. Luego de unos minutos estaba subiendo el ascensor hacia su piso. Cuando este llego al piso correspondiendo, salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Abrió la puerta de la misma forma y cuando la abrió, se encontró con las tres amigas de su chica. El corazón de Sasuke cayó al suelo y sus piernas fallaron, rápidamente se agarró de la pared.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que pasa?

Hinata rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Cerró la puerta y lo ayudó a llegar a un sofá. Sasuke le agradecía, ya que su cerebro estaba desconectado. Solo podía pensar en Sakura. Cuando se sentó, Hinata tomó asiento frente a él.

—Mira, Sakura está bien…—comenzó a decir Hinata.

—¿Y entonces porque no contesta el teléfono?—preguntó Sasuke angustiado—¿Por qué ustedes están aquí? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?—continuó preguntando.

—Es que…—la chica desvió la mirada hacia Tenten.

—Es mi culpa—interrumpió Tenten a Hinata e hizo luego una mueca—Estábamos hablando de bebes y yo cometí la estupidez de preguntar si en verdad estaba embarazada—dijo Tenten—Es que no lo parece, Sasuke-kun

—¿Qué?

Tenten asintió y Sasuke negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué hizo esa pregunta sin tacto? Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido pero entendió por qué… Desvió la mirada. No se había parado en pensarlo pero… Se pasó una mano por el rostro. No, no iba a pensarlo.

—¡Es que ella no lo parece!—insistió Tenten y parecía asustada—No tiene síntomas y bueno, le dije que no lo parecía y que tenía que chequearse y esas cosas. Se enfadó y se fue a la habitación—dijo desviando la mirada—Lo siento, no quería decirlo sin tacto, últimamente estoy siendo una perra.

—Lo entendemos, Tenten…—dijo Hinata pasándole una mano a Tenten por la espalda.

—Sí, pero creo que no debiste decirlo de esa forma—le dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke le dio la razón.

Sabía que Tenten no lo hizo por mal pero ella no debió de saltar con el tema de esa forma. Debió hablarlo en privado, con Hinata o con él, quienes eran los que podían intervenir más con Sakura.

—Pero creo que lo mejor es que se haga un chequeo…—dijo Tenten mirando a Sasuke—¿No sería más fiable?

¿Fiable? Sasuke desvió la mirada. No sabía ni que pensar sobre esto, pero… Tenten tenía razón. Tenía que llevarla a una clínica para que se chequee. Aunque… Bajo la cabeza. ¿Y si Sakura no estaba embarazada de verdad? Si eso sucedía iba a destruirlos a ambos. Estaba tan emocionada, no, estaban tan emocionados por su bebe y que de la nada este desaparezca.

Solo esperaba que todo se resolviera pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Ella no quería estar allí.

Sakura miró aquel suelo blanco de la clínica obstétrica en donde estaban, y hablaba en plural porque… Desvió la mirada a su derecha. Sasuke estaba a su lado mirando hacia el frente en silencio, esperando por el turno y Hinata estaba a su izquierda. Su amiga había decidido venir con ella para darle apoyo y Sakura se lo agradeció en silencio. No sabía que pensar. Estaba muy nerviosa.

¿Y si no había bebe? Había estado emocionándose e ilusionándose con aquel bebe que Sasuke y ella habían creado y que entonces este no existiera… Esto iba a destruirla. Se llevó las manos al vientre. No, ella estaba embarazada. Lo sentía. Había estado enferma antes con los síntomas, solo porque últimamente no se sentía tan mal no podía ser que no lo estuviese.

—¿Señorita Haruno?—escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre y Sakura dio un respingo en el asiento que estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la clínica. Levantó lentamente la cabeza para topándose con una chica joven más o menos cerca de su edad vestida con un uniforme de enfermera.

—¿Si?

—Ya puede pasar a ver a la doctora Tsunade—dijo la chica sonriendo.

Sakura asintió y se puso de pie pero las piernas se le volvieron gelatina y si no fuera por Sasuke quien rápidamente la tuvo entre sus brazos estaba segura que hubiese besado el suelo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió pero Sasuke tenía una expresión preocupada en su hermoso rostro. Ella había hecho que esa expresión adornase el rostro de su amado.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Sasuke mientras Sakura volvía a tomar el equilibrio de sus piernas.

Sakura desvió la mirada. No, no estaba bien pero volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió.

—Si

—¿Quieres que entre con ustedes?—preguntó Hinata colocándose frente a ellos.

Sakura se mordió el labio. La verdad era que quería que solo ella entrase mientras quería que Sasuke se quedase fuera. Le dio otra mirada a Sasuke quien arqueó las cejas, quizás esperando su respuesta. Parecía ser egoísta pero era que tenía miedo. Si la doctora le decía que… Tragó nerviosa. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo pero si esto sucedía, Sasuke iba a ponerse triste por su culpa. No quería ver su rostro si eso pasaba.

—¿Sakura?—preguntó Hinata llamándola por su nombre—¿Qué quieres?

Sakura miró a su amiga.

—Quiero que entres conmigo—miró hacia Sasuke quien tenía los ojos abiertos muy sorprendido—Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero…—Sakura se interrumpió mientras se mordió el labio inferior.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y sonrió. En verdad lo sentía pero no quería que entrase con ella, tenía demasiado miedo y si, sabia porque tenía mucho miedo, porque una parte de ella estaba diciendo que quizás no estaba embarazada a pesar de que la otra parte lo afirmaba con mucho ahínco.

Sakura hizo una mueca y siguió a la enfermera junto a Hinata. Le dio una mirada a Sasuke antes de que entrase al consultorio, este la estaba mirando y le sonrió con una sonrisa que decía que todo estaría bien y Sakura lo esperaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué Sakura no había querido que él entrase con ella? ¿Acaso no eran pareja? ¡Vamos! Sasuke bufo algo molesto y cruzó las piernas mientras intentaba quemar la puerta que había estado mirando, ya que, Sakura había desaparecido por esta. Él también tenía que ver en el embarazo, era el padre. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse pero se tranquilizó un poco. Entendía porque Sakura no quería que él estuviese ahí, ella tenía miedo de que aquel embarazo no resultase como todos creían. Incluso él estaba dudoso y no quería estarlo. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones con Sakura, estaba incluso pensando en casarse con ella para que su bebe naciera bajo el santo matrimonio.

Se rascó la cabeza. Bueno, si no había bebe esto los pondría tristes pero aun así no se separaría de ella. Era la mujer que amaba con o sin bebe. Entendería si no había uno dentro de ella. Pero esto la destruiría y ahora más que la chica estaba más sensible que antes.

Sacó su móvil de su chaqueta y miró la hora. Ahora estaba desesperado, quería estar allí dentro con su mujer, escuchar juntos lo que la ginecóloga tendría que decir sobre el embarazo y todas esas cosas. Quería distraerse con algo pero no encontraba con él, en su móvil no encontraba que hacer y cada minuto que pasaban las chicas dentro del consultorio más nervioso se ponía. Ya estaba a punto de interrumpir en el consultorio cuando la puerta de este se abrió.

Sasuke se puso de pie tan rápido como un resorte y buscó a su chica con la mirada. Primero salió la enfermera, luego Hinata y después su chica. Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a estas y enterró a Sakura entre sus brazos, no tenía que decírselo pero por su cara y sus acciones supo que el examen no había dado positivo. Sintió como Sakura comenzaba a temblar entre sus brazos.

Maldición. Sintió un escozor en sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente. No podía llorar allí. Tenía que ser fuerte por Sakura. Escuchó sus sollozos y la apretó más entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarles esto a ellos? Habían estado tan ilusionados por su bebe y ahora no había ninguno. Enterró la cabeza en el pelo de Sakura y no le importó que hubiera personas cerca de ellos ni nada, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al fin, deslizándose por sus mejillas. De todos modos, su ego se podía ir al infierno.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así llorando abrazados el uno al otro, pero al parecer fue mucho ya que Hinata se acercó y le tocó el hombro a Sasuke. Con la mirada le dijo que ya podían irse. Sasuke se separó a regañadientes de Sakura y le tomó la cara entre las manos. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados pero al Sasuke hacer esto los abrió lentamente, mirando a Sasuke a los ojos. Sus grandes ojos estaban enrojecidos y aun con lágrimas.

—Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke en nombre de su amada, sintiendo su corazón contraerse de dolor.

—Lo siento, yo…—dijo está bajando la cabeza.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la volvió a abrazar.

—Más tarde hablaremos de esto…—le dijo para después romper el abrazo otra vez pero la tomó de la mano—Vamos…—le dijo y Sakura asintió.

Juntos le dieron las gracias a la enfermera y se despidieron, salieron de la clínica y subieron al vehículo de Sasuke. Sakura se sentó a su lado y cuando se colocó el cinturón de seguridad se quedó mirando hacia abajo, luego rodeó su vientre plano con sus manos. Sasuke sintió un punzón en el corazón y se sintió inútil. ¿Por qué no pudo ser? Pudieron haber creado un bebe ya que duraron mucho tiempo juntos manteniendo relaciones. ¿Por qué no? ¡No era justo!

Golpeó el volante con una mano y no le importó que le doliese esta después. Maldición. Esto no estaba bien. Quería gritar y golpear algo. Era muy injusto. Ellos habían estado deseando aquel bebe con ansias. Cuando lo supo, para Sasuke fue como ver al fin las estrellas luego de que todo estuviera oscuro por tanto tiempo y después todo su camino se iluminó y fue la razón de su ser, pero ahora que no estaba, era como si se los hubiera arrancado de los brazos.

—Sasuke…—escuchó que decía Hinata en el asiento de atrás—No creo que estés en condiciones de conducir—dijo Hinata para después abrir la puerta trasera y salir del auto de Sasuke. Sasuke le dio una mirada a Sakura, esta seguía llorando pero en silencio mientras se agarraba el vientre con las manos.

Sasuke tenía que controlarse, ahora él era su fuerza. Hinata tenía razón. Él no podía manejar. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Soltó un suspiro y se quitó el cinturón. Abrió la puerta y Hinata y él intercambiaron asientos. Luego de esto, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mientras Hinata los llevaba de vuelta al piso.

Cuando llegaron y subieron el ascensor hasta el apartamento de Sasuke. Ni bien abrió la puerta, Sakura entró rápidamente y corrió dentro sin esperar a Sasuke. La entendía. Ella quería estar sola en estos momentos. Entró de mala gana al piso para encontrarse con sus amigos y las esposas de estos. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, así que rápidamente fue al minibar y se sirvió dos dedos de whisky para después tomar asiento tranquilamente en un espacio libre al lado de Neji.

—¿No deberías estar con Sakura?—espetó Tenten poniéndose frente a él con los brazos puestos en jarras.

Sasuke le dio una mirada. Si, quería estar a su lado. Abrazarla, besarla pero… Desvió la mirada. Ella quería estar sola en estos momentos. Lo había apartado. Lo dejo fuera. Si era eso lo que ella deseaba pues le daría su momento.

—Déjalo, Tenten…—dijo Hinata tomando a Tenten delicadamente por el brazo—Ellos necesitan estar en silencio y a solas…—dijo mirando por toda la sala—Sin ofender, claro está.

—Entendemos…—dijo Kiba.

—¿Deidara ha venido por aquí?—le preguntó Hinata a Naruto?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Está en una reunión pero le mande un mensaje diciéndole que pasaba—le informó Naruto a su novia.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y luego Hinata se sentó a su lado. Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su whisky y la miró. No había preguntado que le había dicho la doctora ya que cuando vio a Sakura salir del consultorio y la cara que esta tenia, se había olvidado de todo. Cuando miró a Hinata esta parece que entendió sin el decir ni una palabra.

—La doctora le hizo la prueba a Sakura y mientras esperábamos por los resultados comenzó a preguntarle algunas cosas a Sakura. Casi todas las cosas que pregunto, Sakura le contesto que no las había sentido o notado.

—Seguro se refiere a las náuseas y a los mareos…—dijo Tenten quien se integró en la conversación.

—Además de la debilidad en los senos—continuó Ino.

—Sí, eso mismo…—les dio la razón Hinata—Luego de que salieron los análisis y bueno…—ella hizo una mueca mirando a Sasuke como pensando en lo que iba a decir—Los resultados salieron negativos. Sakura comenzó a llorar y la doctora dijo que era posible que Sakura hubiese creído que estaba embarazada por el estrés y el que la prueba haya salido positiva tuvo que ser un error.

—¿Qué me dices de su periodo?—preguntó Sasuke. Sakura y él duraron mucho tiempo juntos, casi dos meses estando juntos y teniendo relaciones, aunque sabía que Sakura tomaba la píldora, pero nunca vio que a esta le llegase el periodo.

—Estrés—dijo Hinata—Después, tuve que explicarle algunas cosas a la doctora, sobre su ruptura—dijo la amiga de la mujer que amaba haciendo una mueca—Lo siento mucho Sasuke, yo también tengo la culpa, antes de que empezáramos a decir que Sakura estaba embarazada debimos cerciorarnos.

—Hablas en plural…—murmuró Sasuke dándose cuenta de algo y terminándose de un trago largo su whisky.

—Deidara…

—Ah…—dijo Sasuke y cerró los ojos. Bueno, ya no importaba ahora. Deidara había pasado a segundo plano pero ahora entendía con relación a que Sakura creyese que estaba embarazada. Algunos factores fueron los que condujeron a creerlo, además de la puta prueba de embarazo defectuosa. Maldición. Desde un principio debieron cerciorarse bien antes de crearse tantas ilusiones. Cuando esta se rompía era muy doloroso.

—¿Sasuke?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y los enfocó en Ino sentada frente a él con una mirada preocupada. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Y no tan solo ella. Pasó la mirada por el grupo, todos lo miraban de la misma forma. Movió la cabeza y sonrió pero se dio cuenta de él porque todos lo miraban de esa manera. Estaba llorando. En silencio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando sus lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Movió la mano y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa volviendo al mismo sitio de antes. Se pasó una mano por la cara, quitando el rastro de lágrimas que habían salido. No pensó que lloraría de esta forma, pero lo entendía. Era como haber perdido un hijo, solo que este no había existido. Una ilusión rota en mil pedazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Esto no estaba bien.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

Se puso de pie y les hizo señas a las personas que estaban en la sala acompañándolos en aquel duelo para que salieran. Necesitaba hablar con ellos. Lentamente, cada uno fue saliendo del piso hasta que quedaron Tenten y Neji, esta primera se quedó mirando con tristeza a Sasuke, quien estaba llorando en silencio. La entendía, se estaba echando la culpa de que esto estuviese sucediendo.

Se acercó a ella. Le dio una sonrisa y la ayudó a salir del piso. Una vez todos afuera, Hinata soltó un suspiro.

—Yo me quedare aquí esta noche…—dijo Hinata en voz un poco subida de tono para que la escucharan.

Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Él entendía porque ella tenía que quedarse. Su amiga la necesitaba y Sasuke también. Él no parecía estar bien. Bueno, nadie estaría bien si les pasaría algo así. Incluso ella. Se sentía tan afectada por esto, una parte era su conexión con su amiga, sentía su dolor y la otra era porque no era ciega, podía ver que esto dolía mucho. De tan solo pensarlo le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Lo entiendo, amor—dijo Naruto separándose de ella—Llamare a Deidara para decirle que paso.

—Sí, hablare con Sasuke para saber si está de acuerdo en que Deidara y yo nos quedemos con ellos—dijo Hinata asintiendo.

—Creo que se negara con Deidara…—dijo Neji—No le agrada.

—Créeme, le dará igual—dijo Hinata—Ya no le importa y además, no creo que Sasuke tenga cabeza en este momento para pensar en Deidara o en celos. Solo piensa en él bebe y en Sakura. Sus dos prioridades.

—Tienes razón.

—Bueno—dijo Ino quien se acercó a su esposo Sai—Nos iremos.

—Haznos saber cómo siguen los chicos—dijo Sai refiriéndose a Sasuke y a Sakura antes de despedirse y darse la vuelta.

—Bueno, estoy algo sorprendido…—escuchó que decía Naruto mientras se pasaba una mano por su rubio y despeinado cabello—No pensé que la cosa fuera tan profunda y tampoco sabía que Sakura estuviese embarazada—Naruto hizo una mueca—Bueno, en parte tengo un poco de culpa de todo el estrés de Sakura. Fui yo quien le dijo a Sasuke que a veces había que dejar ir lo que a uno le hacía daño, pero no pensé que estos dos estuviesen tan enamorados y menos que hubiese un bebe de por medio, aunque ya no este y…—Naruto tiro de sus cabellos con una mano—Soy un tonto.

—No te preocupes por eso cariño—dijo Hinata mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—Entendemos que quisiste ayudar a Sasuke.

—Si pero la forma en la que lo hice no fue la correcta.

—Tú solo le dijiste lo que Sasuke necesitaba oír—dijo Kiba e hizo una mueca—Solo que lo tomó por el lado que no era—murmuró Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

—No puedo creer que casi estuvo a punto de casarse con esa chica Matsumoto…—dijo Neji bufando molesto—Iba a sacar la mierda de él cuándo lo supe pero por Tenten me detuve—dijo mirando a su amada y Hinata rodó los ojos. Por lo que veía, Neji en verdad había cambiado mucho por Tenten, al igual que Sasuke por Sakura. Estos hombres.

—Sí, pero hay que entenderlo…—dijo Kiba quien estaba apoyado en la pared—Sakura no fue muy buena con él. Actuó como una perra y Sasuke estuvo muy herido. No fue después de que Sakura perdió a Sasuke que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Hinata asintió y desvió la mirada. Si, su amiga fue muy cruel con Sasuke. Se lo había dicho e incluso pelearon por esta razón. Soltó un suspiro. Bueno, el tema ya no era ese. El tema en estos momentos, era que había que estar al lado de aquellos dos para brindarles apoyo y se los dijo a los chicos.

—Nunca pensé verlo así…—dijo Kiba bajando la mirada—Nunca lo había visto llorar. Él era tan fuerte.

—Por muy fuerte que sea la persona en algún momento debe de explotar—dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros—Incluso hasta me duele el corazón de verlo.

—Ambos mejoraran…—dijo Neji—Solo hay que darles tiempo.

—Y espacio…—agregó Naruto.

Si, ambos tenían razón. Hinata sonrió.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por venir—dijo Hinata—Ya me hare cargo. Los mantendré informados.

Todos asintieron y cada uno se fue yendo hasta que solo Naruto se quedó con ella. Este le dijo que cuando Deidara llegase él se iría, ya que no quería dejarla sola. Cuando entraron en el apartamento, Sasuke seguía en el mismo lugar, solo que estaba mirando hacia la nada. Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Los chicos tenían razón, era muy doloroso verlo de esta manera. Siempre le pareció un ogro, un tipo fuerte pero ahora, este hombre sentado allí no era para nada el tiempo que siempre había creído que era.

Hinata se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué no vas a estar con Sakura?—preguntó Hinata sentándose a su lado.

Sasuke espero un momento antes de contestar.

—No creo que me quiera junto a ella…—dijo Sasuke sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Le he causado mucho sufrimiento y…—comenzó diciendo Sasuke pero se interrumpió cuando Hinata le golpeó el brazo con algo de fuerza. Este la miró a la cara y Hinata sintió una punzada en el pecho. Su mirada estaba vacía.

—¡Eso no es verdad!—exclamó Hinata—¡Ella te ama!

—Pero por mi culpa ella está de esa forma—dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada—Fui el causante de todo esto, de su estrés y de su colapso—Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con las manos—¡Soy un imbécil!

—Eso no es verdad, Sasuke…—dijo Hinata con más dulzura mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de este y la pasaba lentamente desde abajo hacia arriba—Tu lo eres todo para ella y en estos momentos, es a ti a quien más necesita a su lado.

Sasuke la volvió a mirar pero ya su mirada no estaba vacía como antes, ahora brillaba.

—Pensé que me odiabas…—murmuró Sasuke mirándola un poco sorprendido.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Si, quizás al principio lo hacía, pero era porque este vivía molestando y acosando a su amiga. Además, de que la personalidad de este le caía pésima, pero… Sonrió. Ya no. Este hombre frente a ella era otro hombre, muy diferente al que había conocido. Era otra persona y le agradaba. Un poco. Por el momento.

Hinata se rió con nerviosismo.

—Al principio lo hacía pero…—ella sonrió—Ya no estás en mi lista negra.

—¿Dónde estoy ahora?

Hinata se rió.

—Aun no estás en mi lista de personas favoritas pero…—se acercó a él y le guiñó el ojo—Si tratas bien a Sakura de ahora en adelante, muy pronto entraras a mi top 10, un top completamente exclusivo.

Sasuke se rió y Hinata sonrió feliz para después ver como Sasuke se ponía de pie. Tenía nuevos ánimos. Este se dio la vuelta y le sonrió una vez más antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia las habitaciones.

—Te dije que él era el indicado para ella…—dijo Naruto tomando asiento a su lado y pasando el brazo por detrás de ella sobre el sofá.

Hinata asintió. Si, este había estado debajo de sus narices rondado desde hacía un buen tiempo. Ella siempre pensó que era un imbécil, pero Naruto tuvo razón desde el principio. Él era el indicado para Sakura. Se rió de sí misma. Antes había estado negándolo pero ahora era como Tenten había dicho. Una «Pro-SasuSaku». Una fan completa de Sasuke y Sakura.

Miró a su amado a su lado y se apoyó contra él. Sabía que todo se solucionaría y si no se podía ahora, algún día Sasuke y Sakura tendrían un bebe, claro. Si seguían así como iban. Dándose amor incondicional y apoyándose mutuamente.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Si, soy cruel, pensaban que lo siguiente seria el epilogo pero no... Muahaha. Aun así solo le quedan dos capítulos para dar por culminada esta historia. Lo aviso para que estén enterados y no se les olvide.** **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos.** **Gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla. Se le agradece mucho.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	19. Capitulo 18 — Final

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 18 — Final  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Trago nervioso y miró fijamente la puerta de su cuarto, en donde Sakura llevaba encerrada desde que llegaron de la clínica. Miró su mano. Tenía que ser valiente y entrar a consolar a su mujer pero por alguna razón, desde que se puso de pie y caminó hacia allí, aun no se había dignado el abrir la puta puerta. ¿Qué le sucedía? Amaba a su chica. Sakura lo era todo para el pero por alguna razón tenía miedo. No lo entendía.

¿Acaso tenía miedo de que ella lo dejase otra vez?

Movió la cabeza.

No, esto no era así. Ella estaba triste y tenía miedo de verlo por lo que paso. Pero él era su soporte en estos momento así que… Tomó el pomo en la mano y empujó la puerta con decisión. Si, dolía el que no hubiese bebe pero podían intentarlo otra vez. Aun había tiempo y eran jóvenes.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que Sakura miraba hacia él. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos e hinchados al igual que sus ojos y su nariz sonrojada. Se veía tan hermosa. Caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Amaba a Sakura y no importaba las adversidades que se presentaran, siempre estaría a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Hundió más la cabeza en la almohada mientras seguía llorando. Dolía. Mucho. Se había hecho tantas ilusiones con su bebe y que ahora este no existía la ponía muy mal. Enterró mucho más la cabeza. No quería ver a Sasuke en estos momentos. Él era quien debía de estar más dolido.

Había sido una tonta. Recordó su rostro aquel día cuando fue a verlo al restaurant y le dijo que estaba embarazada. La cara de Sasuke se había iluminado tanto que su corazón palpitaba de emoción al recordarlo pero, la cara que Sasuke puso cuando la vio salir del consultorio y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, no había sido muy agradable. Había perdido todo su brillo. Además de eso, sus acciones. Él no estaba feliz. Y era su culpa.

¿Por qué no se había cerciorado bien? Pudo haber ido al hospital a chequearse antes de asumir e ilusionarse. Antes de romper las ilusiones de ambos. Sasuke debía de odiarla en estos momentos. Claro, él estuvo a punto de comprometerse con una mejor chica que ella y solo la aceptó por el embarazo y…

Parpadeó muchas veces, dejando de divagar y deteniendo sus pensamientos.

Se puso de pie.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo era así? Ella no era esa chica que se lamentaba y se tiraba por el suelo. Ella no era así. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus inseguridades de antes habían vuelto? Ella ya no era esa chica joven con miedo al rechazo.

Sakura movió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en la cama frente a la cómoda con espejo. Se miró y vio su reflejo. Desde la distancia y gracias a su buena vista, podía ver sus ojos muy hinchados y su cara roja. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha y comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué había estado pensando? Lo que pensó de Sasuke no era así. Sasuke en verdad la amaba. Él no la había aceptado por el embarazo, la aceptó una vez más porque en verdad la amaba. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se preguntó de dónde venían todos esos pensamientos negativos.

Tenía que ponerse de pie e ir a ver a Sasuke. Él debía de estar igual de triste y además, ella lo había apartado antes cuando ambos se necesitaban solo por sus inseguridades. Ahora estaba decidida. Sí, no estaba embarazada, en verdad lo lamentaba, se había hecho muchas ilusiones con él bebe, pero si no lo estaba no podía hacer nada más. Llorar ya no servía de nada. Ahora lo que importaba era estar con su amado.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por esta se mostró la figura de la persona que rondaba últimamente en sus pensamientos. Sasuke. Sakura se puso de pie y se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Por lo que veía, no era la única que había llorado. Sasuke tenía los ojos rojos y tenía un aspecto desgarbado.

Vio como este caminó rápidamente hacia ella y luego se vio metida entre sus brazos. Entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Sakura se apretó contra su cuerpo y se sintió en casa. Estaba tan segura. Sintió sus brazos rodearla y acercarla más a su cuerpo, su barbilla sobre su cabeza y sus grandes y confortantes manos acariciando su espalda.

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró Sakura con su cabeza pegada a su pecho, donde podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

—Sakura…—susurró Sasuke su nombre con dulzura.

—Yo lo siento—fue lo primero que dijo Sakura y Sasuke le dio un poco de espacio para mirarla. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos y Sakura bajo la mirada—Si, lo siento. Te dije que estaba embarazada pero no lo estoy—dijo mirándolo después.

—No te preocupes, Sakura—dijo este sonriendo cálidamente y Sakura se derritió por aquella sonrisa pero aun así…

Sakura bajo la cabeza.

—Pero…—Sakura tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta—Nuestro bebe no existe.

Sasuke la apretó más entre sus brazos.

—Sí, lo se…—dijo Sasuke—Sé que no existe pero…—Sakura sintió las manos de Sasuke en sus hombros y luego se vio apartada un poco del calor masculino. Miró a su cara, los ojos de Sasuke tenían una sombra pero sabía que era por el momento—Podemos tener uno cuando lo decidas. Todo está bien.

—Pero yo quería a este bebe—replicó Sakura. Ella se había hecho muchas ilusiones con este bebe.

—Lo sé—dijo Sasuke—Yo también me estaba haciendo la idea de tener un hijo, estaba feliz pero…—Sasuke hizo una mueca—Al parecer no resulto como deseábamos.

—Debí ir al hospital antes de ilusionarme—murmuró Sakura—No debía confiar en una prueba casera—dijo Sakura y se dijo que si volvía a suceder. Eso de sentir los síntomas de un embarazo correría directo a una clínica antes de asumir. No confiaba en estas pruebas caseras.

—Estas siempre son fiables pero al parecer la que te hiciste no lo fue—dijo Sasuke haciendo una mueca.

Si, Sasuke tenía razón. Ella había pensado que eran confiables pero al parecer de 1 a 99, la prueba que compró Hinata fue la defectuosa. Hizo una mueca para después mirar a Sasuke a la cara. Este tenía una expresión de tristeza. Sakura levantó una mano y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Esta mañana ambos se habían levantado con muchas ilusiones pero ahora… en este momento no habían muchas.

—¿Estas triste?—preguntó Sakura acariciando su mejilla. Sasuke cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para sentir más el tacto de Sakura. Esta sonrió y luego bajo la mano hacia su cuello, donde latía su pulso.

—Lo estoy—dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos y mirándola con aquellos ojos de la noche—No sabes lo muy triste que estoy pero como dije antes, no podemos hacer nada. Solo lamentarnos porque no pudo ser.

—¿Y si te dijera que quisiera un bebe ahora mismo, me lo darías?

Sasuke se quedó mirándola y luego rió.

—No tan solo uno—dijo este mientras la acercaba a sus brazos otra vez—Si no muchos bebes—dijo para después bajar la cabeza y unir sus labios en un beso. Sakura le correspondió el beso y cuando se separaron, Sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa—Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

Sakura sonrió. Eso no tenía que preguntarlo. Si, estaba bien. No había bebe pero cuando pudieran podrían intentarlo y la próxima vez estaba segura de que si pasaría. Una parte de ella se alegraba un poco. No era que decía que no quería tener un bebe pero había cosas que deseaba hacer antes de ser una madre. Miró a Sasuke. Como ser su esposa primero, tener una carrera y hacer algunas cosas antes de dedicarse por completo a sus hijos.

Se sintió feliz. Más que antes cuando se reconciliaron. Ahora todo en verdad estaba bien. Se puso de puntillas y mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello de Sasuke acercó sus labios a los suyos. Unieron sus labios en otro beso pero este más profundo que el anterior, ya que Sasuke la apretó contra su cuerpo y mientras bajaba las manos hacia sus glúteos levantándola hacia él, la besó con más ardor que antes, dominando su boca y adentrando su lengua dentro de esta.

Amaba a este hombre.

Sasuke la llevó a la cama otra vez, donde la posó con delicadez. La espalda de Sakura reposó sobre la cama y luego Sasuke estuvo sobre ella. Besándola una vez más, atacando sus labios con pasión. Su boca jugó con la suya, rozando y alejándose de vez en cuando, dejándola deseando por más. Luego de aquel breve juego de Sasuke, este comenzó a bajar sus labios por su cuello donde se entretuvo.

Sakura tomó su cabeza con una mano mientras sentía su húmeda lengua acariciar su caliente piel.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Te amo, Sakura…—dijo este alejando sus labios de su cuello para besarla una vez más—No sabes lo mucho que lo hago.

—Si lo se…—dijo Sakura y le pasó los brazos por el cuello—Yo igual.

Sasuke sonrió para después llevar las manos hacia la blusa de Sakura. Oh. Este tomó el borde y comenzó a subirlo hasta que le saco la blusa quedando Sakura en un sujetador negro. Sasuke se relamió los labios.

—¿Qué habrá debajo de este?—preguntó Sasuke con una voz seductora mientras pasaba un dedo por el encaje de la copa de su pecho derecho. Luego lo deslizó hacia el cierre frontal del sostén. Le dio una lasciva mirada y movió las cejas.

—Eres tan pervertido.

Sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa para después abrir el cierre. Sakura sintió como sus pechos se aflojaban y luego las copas se separaron revelándolos. Se sonrojo. Sasuke se alejó de ella y se quedó mirándola. No sabía porque pero la mirada tan profunda de Sasuke hizo que se avergonzara un poco. Sakura movió las manos hacia sus pechos, tapándolos de la mirada de Sasuke. Este arqueó una ceja.

—Eso es raro…

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé…—dijo esta y movió las manos, dejando que Sasuke viese sus turgentes pechos. Sakura vio como él se quedaba mirándolos con una lujuriosa mirada. Miró hacia estos. Ya veía porque este los miraba. Sus pezones parecían dos rocas rosadas.

—Sakura…

Esta miró a Sasuke a la cara.

—Deja de mirarlos.

—¿Puedo?

¿En verdad estaba preguntando eso? Vio que él tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Sabía lo que él quería. Sakura frunció el ceño. Él quería que se los ofreciese. Era un pervertido, incluso más que antes pero… Vio como este se relamía los labios una vez más, dejándolos húmedos y apetecibles. Iba a cumplir sus deseos.

Movió sus manos hasta que los tomó a ambos pechos en cada una de estas. Los levantó un poco, dándole lo que él deseaba y los ojos de Sasuke adquirieron un brillo peligroso. En verdad tenía a un novio muy perverso y ella que había creído que lo era más, pero Sasuke la sorprendió o quizás nunca se había dado cuenta de que tanto lo era. Bueno, ahora que recordaba, él era el que siempre lo deseaba hacer en la oficina en aquel tiempo…

Movió la cabeza, estaba divagando otra vez. Sasuke comenzó a descender su oscura cabeza.

—Espera un momento—dijo Sakura soltando sus pechos y deteniendo a Sasuke con una mano.

Este miró hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡No es justo que este desnudo mientras que tu estas con ropa!—se quejó Sakura haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke la miró confuso para después hacer una mueca y ponerse derecho, sentándose sin aplastarla sobre ella. Llevó las manos a su camisa y se despojó lentamente de ella. Era como si estuviese torturando a Sakura con ello, ya que deshojo los botones con lentitud. Sakura se mordió el labio y espero todo el tiempo hasta que la camisa estuvo abierta por completo revelando su cuerpo trabajado. Ay, este hombre iba a matarla. Nunca pensó que tendría a Sasuke de aquella manera. Y ella quien había estado deseando a Deidara, pero a pesar de que este tenía un gran cuerpo, el cuerpo de su amado no tenía comparación y no tan solo ahí, si no… Bajo la mirada hacia su pelvis. Su pantalón estaba un poco levantado como una tienda de campaña. Allí también.

—¿Quieres ver lo que hay debajo?

—Deja la perversión y resuélveme—dijo Sakura acercándose y tirando de él hasta que estuvo sobre ella, pecho contra pecho—Dame lo que quiero—murmuró Sakura besándolo ardientemente.

—¿Un bebe?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Eres tan cruel.

Sasuke sonrió pero la volvió a besar mientras se quitaba al fin la camisa, tirándola al suelo y luego sin dejar de besarla, la despojaba a ella de su sostén. Después, bajo hasta sus pechos, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su cálida piel y haciendo que Sakura suspirase de placer. Cuando tomó uno de estos en su boca, Sakura gimió alto y se tapó la boca con la mano.

Eso había sido rico. Miró como Sasuke comenzaba a succionar con fuerza el pezón, desapareciendo estos en sus ahora rosáceos labios. Sakura se lamió los labios y luego los abrió, soltando un gemido cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke acariciar su vientre plano. Su mano estaba tan caliente. Esta mano se deslizó por su vientre hasta la pretina del pantalón que Sakura llevaba hoy.

Su mano después se adentró por dentro de sus pantalones y bragas. Sakura dio un respingo cuando sintió la yema de los dedos de Sasuke acariciar el valle encima de su sexo y luego estos se deslizaron más hacia abajo. Soltó otro gemido, completamente gustosa por las sensaciones que trasmitían los dedos de Sasuke. Además, de que este estaba tocando su humedecido sexo.

—Sasuke-kun…—gimió Sakura tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y este se movió hacia el otro pezón, donde se entretuvo. Su boca caliente en su pezón enviaba corrientes de placer por todo el cuerpo de Sakura y más al centro de su cuerpo que palpitaba de dolor. Sasuke chupó con más fuerza y luego soltó el pezón.

—Te amo tanto Sakura…—susurro este sobre su boca mientras la besaba rápidamente otra vez.

—Si…—gimió Sakura ya que Sasuke no dejaba de tocarla entre las piernas.

Y Sasuke continuó hasta que la tuvo levantando las caderas del colchón pidiendo por más. No se detuvo incluso después que Sakura llego al clímax. Él continúo atormentándola. A Sakura le encantaba. En verdad amaba cualquier cosa suya. Mucho tiempo después de que tuvo a Sakura jadeando por más, al fin se decidió y la despojó de su ropa, dejándola desnuda. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y luego colocó una mano sobre su vientre plano.

Sakura dio un respingo y miró hacia el rostro de Sasuke. Este tenía una expresión de tristeza pero después sonrió, a pesar de que la sonrisa no llego mucho a sus ojos.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Este negó con la cabeza y luego comenzó a desvestirse. Sakura se quedó mirándolo. Sabía que estaba pensando en él bebe y Sakura deseó ir hacia él y abrazarlo. Espera. Ella podía hacerlo. Se levantó lentamente y fue hacia Sasuke quien se estaba desvistiendo. Lo abrazó cuando Sasuke se terminaba de bajarse los pantalones.

—Está bien, Sasuke-kun.

—Sí, lo se…—dijo este y bajo la cabeza—Es solo que —Sasuke hizo una mueca y volvió a negar con la cabeza—Todo está bien. Solo que pensaba que la última vez que lo hicimos, creíamos que había un bebe aquí dentro—dijo Sasuke posando la mano sobre el vientre de Sakura—Pero ahora no hay nada.

—Todo está bien. Cuando lo desees Sasuke—le dijo y le tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas.

Lo llevó a la cama y se acostó desnuda sobre esta para esperar por él. Sasuke le dio una mirada lasciva antes de quitarse la ropa interior. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al verlo como vino al mundo. Deseaba a su hombre. Sasuke se acercó después, como si fuera un depredador y se cernió sobre ella, sin aplastarla. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

—Sakura…

Esta miró a Sasuke a los ojos. En estos había un brillo de preocupación.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke la miró como si estuviese debatiéndose en preguntar algo. ¿Qué le pasaba? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos?

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—¿Quieres que me proteja?—preguntó este.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo. Ah, era eso lo que había estado pensando. Sakura bajo la mirada, metiéndola entre el espacio libre entre sus cuerpos. Podía ver su excitación. Volvió a mirar a su rostro. Él estaba esperando por su respuesta. Sakura sonrió. Si, quería que se protegiese. Ya había tomado la decisión de no tener un bebe por el momento y ella había dejado de tomar la píldora en aquellas semanas de tortura cuando Sasuke y ella estuvieron lejos.

Sakura asintió débilmente y Sasuke la miró sorprendida por unos momentos antes de sonreír.

—Está bien…—dijo y se alejó de ella. Sakura sintió frio. Siguió a Sasuke con la mirada. Este se acercó a la cómoda y abrió un cajón para rebuscar en este hasta que al parecer encontró lo que había estado buscando. Cerró el cajón y se dio la vuelta. Caminó con una caja pequeña negra entre sus manos.

Sakura arqueó las cejas y Sasuke parece que se dio cuenta lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura.

—La tenía mientras estábamos juntos.

Más le vale. Pensó que la había comprado para usarla con la Karin esa. Por lo menos había sido comprada para usarse con ella. Bueno, iban a darle un buen uso aquel día.

—¿Es seguro?

—¿Qué?—pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja—¿Ahora tienes miedo?

Sakura frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros. No se refería a eso pero lo dejo pasar. Sasuke sonrió feliz y después saco un paquetico plateado de la caja. Esta observó como Sasuke se deslizaba en lo que había dentro del paquete para después estar sobre ella una vez más. Con delicadeza, se cernió sobre ella mientras la besaba otra vez.

Lo amaba tanto. Sasuke la había aceptado a pesar de todo lo que paso. Lo abrazó con amor mientras él se introducía en ella. Sakura gimió al sentirlo dentro de su calor. Estaba donde quería estar. Había vagado mucho y había estado con otros hombres. Había estado deseando otros cuerpos y había hecho muchas cosas tontas, como rechazar muchas veces a un hombre que lo daba todo por ella pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo sucedió por una razón, ya que si todo esto no hubiese sucedido no estaría ahora mismo con Sasuke.

En verdad estaba donde tenía que estar.

Al lado de su amado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que topó fue con la hermosa y varonil cara de Sasuke. Sonrió feliz y se acercó a este para plantarle un beso sobre su boca hinchada por los anteriores besos. Al parecer ambos se había dormido luego de haber saciados sus deseos. Se quedó mirándolo, viéndolo dormir pacíficamente. Estos últimos días tuvo que ser estresante para él. No se refería al fin de semana que pasaron juntos, si no a los días antes mientras aún estaban dejados.

Bueno, hora de comenzar a vivir una vez más. Sakura se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Sasuke y se bajó de esta de la misma forma. Se acercó al baño y tomó la bata de Sasuke. Aspiró el aire. Olía a él. Todo en aquel lugar olía a Sasuke. Se sintió segura y sonrió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Dándole otro vistazo a Sasuke, abandonó la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, escuchó voces débiles. ¿Acaso había alguien aquí? Sakura se extrañó pero luego recapacitó. Cuando se encerró en la habitación principal, sus amigas y los chicos habían estado allí. Quizás no se habían ido.

Sakura se cuadró de hombros y caminó por el pasillo para salir a la sala, la cual solo estaba habitada por dos personas. Sus dos personas más favoritas, claro, después de Sasuke. Sakura sonrió al ver a su amiga Hinata y a su ahora mejor amigo Deidara. Estos estaban charlando en voz baja y no habían acaparado su atención. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se quedó observándolos. Y ella que había pensado que a Hinata no le agradaba Deidara pero ellos estaban charlando muy animadamente. Se aclaró la garganta con fuerza y fue ahí donde estos se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí.

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia ella y Sakura vio como los ojos de ambos se iluminaban. Al mismo tiempo, estos se pusieron de pie y caminaron rápidamente hacia ella. Deidara fue el primero en acercarse más, ya que la tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola del piso y dándole un abrazo de oso.

—¡Deidara!—exclamó Sakura golpeando su espalda mientras reía.

Deidara al fin la dejo en el suelo y la miró fijamente.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó con tono preocupado.

—Claro que lo está—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa poniéndose al lado de Deidara—No estabas aquí pero sus gemidos eran muy altos—se burló su amiga.

Sakura se ruborizo. ¡Oops!

—Bueno…—Sakura se rió nerviosa mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo algo despeinado—Es que le tenía muchas ganas a Sasuke.

—Se notó—bromeó Hinata—Pero veo que estas mucho mejor. Sabía que ambos se necesitaban.

—Gracias—les agradeció a ambos—Vamos a la sala—dijo Sakura después, metiéndose entre ambos y empujándolos hacia la sala para que hablasen con más tranquilidad. Además, le dolía el cuerpo y quería sentarse.

Se movieron hacia la sala. Deidara y Hinata compartieron el sofá más grande mientras Sakura tomó uno de los pequeños. Se acomodó en este y les dio una mirada a los dos que se quedaron mirándola expectantes, como esperando algo. Sakura sonrió.

—En serio estoy bien—agregó Sakura rápidamente.

—Siento lo del bebe—dijo Deidara bajando la mirada—Debió de ser muy duro saber que no estas embarazada cuando lo creías. Una ilusión rota.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí, fue así…—dijo Sakura mirando hacia el suelo pero sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia ambos—Pero todo está bien ahora. No mentiré y diré que no estoy triste porque en verdad lo estoy. Estaba tan feliz por él bebe y ahora no está, pero sé que en un futuro este volverá—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Sí, no había bebe pero Sasuke y ella podían intentarlo, crear un bebe.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura haciendo un ademan de manos.

—¿Cómo esta Sasuke?—preguntó Deidara—Supe que estuvo llorando—dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió.

—Los chicos estaban tristes porque era la primera vez que lo veían de esa forma tan decaído—dijo Hinata—Hasta a mí me afecto verlo de esa forma, pero luego de darle un empujoncito Sasuke mejoró y fue hacia a ti—dijo Hinata sonriendo—Ahora supongo que ambos están bien, ¿no?

Sakura asintió otra vez. Si, estaban bien. Se ruborizo. Más que bien. Se rió y les agradeció una vez más a sus amigos. Le dijo a Hinata que les dijera a los chicos que ambos estaban bien y que podían hacer algo de comer este fin de semana para todos. A Hinata le pareció fantástica la idea. Comenzaron a planificar junto a Deidara cuando escuchó como una puerta se abría y se cerraba. Al parecer Sasuke se había levantado ya.

Sakura sonrió mientras veía a Sasuke entrar a la sala con tan solo un chándal. Frunció el ceño y le dio una rápida mirada a Deidara para ver como este se comía a su hombre con los ojos. Tomó un cojín del sofá y se lo aventó a la cara al muy perverso. ¡Era un fresco! Mirando a su hombre.

—¡Oye!—se quejó este.

—¡Sasuke-kun es mío!—le dijo señalándolo y mirándolo con advertencia.

—Lo sé pero…—Deidara sonrió lascivamente—Mirar no hace daño.

Sasuke carraspeó y Sakura vio que este estaba ruborizado mientras intentaba taparse el pecho con las manos.

—¡Deja de mirarme!—dijo Sasuke—Me siento incomodo cuando lo haces—murmuró Sasuke mirando a Deidara—No es que te odie o eso, simplemente es la primera vez que me ligo con alguien de tu…—hizo una mueca—Preferencia sexual.

La cara de Deidara perdió color y Sakura se rió. ¡Oops! Había revelado el secreto de Deidara a Sasuke, si pero lo había hecho por una buena razón. No quería que Sasuke se sintiese celoso por Deidara, así que le había dicho por esa razón. Y… Miró hacia Hinata quien se reía. Por lo que se veía, su amiga se había dado cuenta antes. Se preguntó cuándo lo hizo.

—¿Tú lo sabes?—preguntó Deidara en un balbuceo aun sin recuperar su color.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y miró hacia Sakura.

—Sí, tuvo que decírmelo ya que no creía que ustedes fueran solo amigos—dijo Sasuke para después acercarse a Sakura. Esta se puso de pie y dejo que Sasuke tomase su asiento para después sentarse sobre él. Sasuke la abrazó por detrás.

Deidara le dio una mala mirada a Sakura.

—Entiendo porque decírselo pero espero que no se lo digas a nadie más—dijo Deidara soltando un suspiro.

—Bueno, me di cuenta no hace mucho, Deidara—dijo Hinata soltando una risita—Además, no creo que puedas seguir guardándolo en secreto—murmuró esta.

—¿Y eso porque?

Hinata le dio una mirada y movió la cabeza. Entonces Sakura intervino.

—Miras demasiado y la mirada no es igual a como miras a tu padre querido—dijo Sakura riéndose.

Deidara se ruborizó.

—¡Maldición!—maldijo Deidara aun avergonzado.

Todos rieron.

—Sí, así que es mejor que selo digas a tus personas importantes, Deidara…—dijo Hinata—Naruto se dio cuenta.

—¡No me jodas!—exclamó este enterrando su cara en sus manos.

—Pero no hace nada ser homosexual, Deidara-san—dijo Hinata.

—Sí, pero si mis padres se enteran van a desheredarme—murmuró Deidara quitando las manos de su rostro. Él parecía muy preocupado.

—Que lo hagan—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa—Si lo hacen entonces no son tus padres. Estos aceptan a sus hijos con sus defectos y sus virtudes—dijo su amado y Sakura se sintió feliz de que este estuviese diciéndole esto a Deidara, su mejor amigo—Se de lo que hablo. Luego de años peleando con mis padres, estos al fin aceptaron que no puedo seguir siempre el camino que ellos decidan.

Deidara se quedó mirando a Sasuke sorprendido.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—No creo que seas mala persona.

—Gracias—le agradeció Deidara con una sonrisa.

—No hace nada pero…—Sasuke sonrió—Yo soy quien debe agradecerte—le dijo—Fui un imbécil todo este tiempo pero era porque creía que estabas con Sakura—Sasuke hizo una mueca y se ruborizo—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó con sinceridad—Además, supe que estuviste a su lado mientras yo no lo estaba. Así que quiero darte las gracias por ello y que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea.

—Es extraño pero…—Deidara sonrió—Me aprovechare de ello.

Sakura se sentía feliz. Sasuke y Deidara habían hecho las paces. Esta un buen comienzo. Luego continuaron hablando sobre lo que planeaban hacer el fin de semana. Sakura le comunicó los planes a Sasuke y a este le fascinó la idea. Continuaron discutiéndola, hasta que se hizo de noche y Deidara y Hinata tuvieron que irse, dejándolos solos.

Sasuke y Sakura duraron un rato en el sofá, abrazados el uno contra el otro. Sakura tenía la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sasuke y sentía el corazón de este latir con mucha fuerza.

—¿Me amas Sasuke-kun?

Escuchó una carcajada de este.

—¿En serio me estas preguntando eso, Sakura?—le preguntó y Sakura asintió—Después de todo este tiempo, si, te amo…—le dijo este sonriendo—No tienes que preguntarlo.

—Aun me pregunto cómo me puedes amar, Sasuke-kun—dijo esta—En verdad he sido una chica muy mala contigo.

—Sí, pero yo te amo así, así como me amas tú con todos mis defectos.

Tenía razón. Aunque, no podía encontrar ningún defecto de Sasuke. Para ella, este era perfecto así como era. Levantó una mano y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Amaba todo de él. Así que para ella Sasuke era más que perfecto. Él era el hombre que más amaba. Aquel hombre que había estado esperando toda su vida. Su hombre especial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Era un día nuevo.

Sasuke tenía pilas nuevas y estaba de mejor ánimo a pesar de que era la mitad de la semana, pero todo está bien. Dejando atrás pero no en el olvido, lo que sucedió y aquella ilusión rota, Sakura y él no podían estar mejor. Sonrió feliz y miró hacia el techo de su antigua oficina.

Si, estaba de vuelta en su nido cómodo.

Luego de que Sakura y él se reconciliaron. El lunes por la mañana fue a visitar a su padre. Le explicó sus planes y hablaron sobre que él quería retomar su vieja firma. Su padre rechistó mucho pero al final se rindió y dejó que él siguiese caminando por el camino que había decidido recorrer desde que se alejó de su familia.

Sasuke sonrió feliz. Su familia y él habían vuelto a tomar los hilos, todo está mucho mejor. Aunque a veces pensaba que era un sueño y que muy pronto se despertaría. A veces se pellizcaba ya que se decía que una persona no podía ser tan feliz. Bufo molesto y se colocó derecho en su asiento. Tenía que dejar el pesimismo. Bueno, iba a intentarlo.

Se volvió a acomodar en su asiento y sacó de su chaqueta su móvil. Lo desbloqueó dando breves toque a la pantalla. Esta se encendió y Sasuke observó la hora y algo más que la hora. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios al ver el papel tapiz del protector de pantalla. Tenía una imagen muy sensual de Sakura. Era su tesoro. Sakura estaba sentada en el centro de su cama con tan solo una camisa blanca puesta, suya por cierto, mientras tenía una expresión inocente pero sensual a la vez.

Sus labios estaban hinchados en la foto, claro, él había estado besándolo antes de capturar aquel sensual momento. Sakura había discutido cuando este sugirió tirarla la fotografía y luego de haberla tomado, insistió en que fuese borrada. Si, había mentido porque no la había borrado, pero amaba esa foto.

—Cualquiera que te mira diría que estás viendo porno…—dijo una voz femenina.

Sasuke dio un respingo en su asiento y casi dejo caer su móvil. Lo aferró con sus manos y levantó su mirada hacia la puerta de su oficina. Una chica pelirroja vestida con un ceñido vestido negro estaba apoyada con la cadera sobre la madera con los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cuándo había entrado?

—Karin…

Esta sonrió y se acercó decidida hacia Sasuke. Tomó asiento frente a él y Sasuke la miró extrañado. ¿Qué hacia la chica allí? El sábado cada quien se fue por su camino y por la forma que las cosas terminaron no creyó que volvería a verla tan pronto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

Karin quien jugaba con uno de los mechones de su largo pelo, lo miró.

—¿Estas feliz de verdad, Sasuke-kun?—preguntó Karin con una expresión seria.

No era de los que iba por ahí profesando sus sentimientos ni sus emociones pero… Sasuke sonrió.

—Sí, lo estoy y no me arrepiento de nada—admitió Sasuke con orgullo.

Karin rió.

—Yo tampoco—dijo para después colocar una mano sobre su vientre. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miro hacia la cara de Karin. Esta tenía una expresión cálida en su rostro.

—¿Karin?

Karin miro hacia él.

—Sí, estoy embarazada de alguien…—dijo Karin.

Vaya, eso sí era una gran noticia pero… Sasuke miró a Karin con el ceño fruncido. Estaba embarazada, eso significa que había estado tratado de casarse con él estando embarazada de otra persona. Esta tonta. ¿Acaso había querido pegarle él bebe a su costa?

—Sí, si…—murmuró Karin poniendo los ojos en blanco—Se lo que estás pensando—dijo Karin y se encogió de hombros—Créeme que yo misma me abofetee por la loca idea de casarme contigo solo porque me sentía desdichada. Fui una estúpida que cuando se vio dejada por su amado, corrió a los brazos de otra persona.

Sasuke rió. Él había estado en las mismas. Cuando se vio desdichado corrió a los brazos de la chica que sus padres querían para él. No fue inteligente.

—Si hubiese pasado—murmuro Sasuke acariciándose la barbilla—¿Me hubieses dicho sobre él bebe?

Ella asintió.

—Aunque me hubieses dejado luego ya que tengo cuatro meses de embarazo—dijo Karin riéndose—Hubieses dicho: ¿Cómo mierda estas embarazada de cuatro meses cuando te folle hace un mes?—dijo imitando su voz y sin tacto.

—¡Estás loca!

—Sí, lo se…—dijo Karin bajando la cabeza pero luego la movió y le sonrió a Sasuke.

—Karin…

—Eres suertudo, Sasuke-kun—dijo Karin sonriendo con tristeza—Mira que la chica por la que habías estado detrás por mucho tiempo ir e interrumpir una cena para reclamarte como suyo—Karin aplaudió—Decirte que te amaba y que está embarazada de ti. Fue muy valiente. Toda una telenovela.

—Si…—dijo Sasuke pero bajo la cabeza—Me gustó mucho aquel acto y me sentí tan feliz. Aunque, después estuvimos tristes por algo que paso, ya que creíamos que estaba embarazada y resulta que no era así.

—¿Qué?

—No creas que fue con esa intención—dijo rápidamente Sasuke por la cara que puso Karin—En verdad sus amigas y ella lo creyeron, ya que se hizo una prueba y resultó positiva, pero luego de llevarla al hospital el resultado dio negativo.

—Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun…

—Ya habrá más oportunidades—dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Karin asintió.

—¿Y cómo estás?—le preguntó Karin entonces.

—Estoy triste—dijo haciendo una mueca—Me han arrebatado la ilusión de golpe pero que se le va a hacer—dijo Sasuke—Mas tarde lo intentaremos.

Karin sonrió con una sonrisa reconfortante y luego se puso de pie. Caminó, rodeando el escritorio hasta que estuvo a su lado. Sasuke se giró en su sillón giratorio hacia ella y cuando lo hizo, Karin se inclinó hacia él. Lo abrazó y Sasuke levantó las manos, colocándola sobre su espalda. Si Sakura lo veía iba a matarlo pero bueno, era solo un abrazo entre amigos y ahora entre familiares.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, Sasuke-kun—dijo Karin rompiendo el abrazo pero no alejándose tanto de Sasuke.

—Yo igual.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y luego Sasuke sintió la cálida mano de Karin sobre su barbilla.

—Debo de decir que tu belleza es tan cautivadora—dijo Karin y Sasuke desvió la mirada—Tu chica es muy suertuda de tenerte. Deberías repetírselo muchas veces.

—Creo que ella lo sabe y además—Sasuke levantó el mentón—Es al revés. Yo soy suertudo de tenerla a ella.

Karin se quedó mirándolo en silencio y luego se escuchó un carraspeó. Ambos miraron hacia de donde había venido. Una chica pelirosa estaba cruzada de brazos frente a la puerta abierta. No se veía muy feliz. Sasuke se alejó de Karin mientras esta ase colocaba derecha.

—Hablando de la reina de roma—dijo Karin en tono burlón.

—Aléjate de mí hombre—ordenó Sakura dando un paso hacia ellos con decisión y tenía una mirada asesina. Pobre Karin.

Karin se rió y levantó las manos.

—Calma mujer.

Sakura no cambió su expresión asesina y más bien la dirigió hacia Sasuke. Le dirigió la mirada y fue como preguntándole con esta sobre que hacia Karin allí. Sasuke se rió nervioso.

—No te preocupes—dijo Sasuke rápidamente—Solo vino aquí para hablar.

—Sí, no vine a quitarte a tu hombre o algo así…—dijo Karin haciendo un ademan de manos—Además, estoy enamorada de otro hombre y para poner las cosas más locas…—colocó esa misma mano sobre su vientre—Estoy embarazada de este.

Sakura la miró sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño.

—Así que estabas tratando de lanzarle el anzuelo a Sasuke cuando estas embarazada de otro—dijo está en un tono enfadado—Eres bien zorra—dijo Sakura pero estaba sonriendo esta vez.

—No más que tú, querida…—dijo Karin—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con Deidara pero ya todo está en el pasado—dijo la chica y lanzó su cabello rojo hacia atrás en un gesto elegante—De todos modos, solo vine a disculparme con Sasuke por lo que trate de hacer—dijo alejándose de Sasuke y rodeando el escritorio para quedar al lado de Sakura. Levantó su mano—Mucha suerte con Sasuke, querida.

Sakura aceptó la mano a regañadientes y Sasuke se rió divertido. Esto en verdad era divertido. Sasuke las observó a ambas matarse con la mirada. Después, las chicas dejaron caer las manos y se sonrieron con una sonrisa fingida. Luego, Karin se despidió de Sasuke con un saludo de mano y se fue de la oficina. Sasuke miró divertido a Sakura quien cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, se giró hacia él y lo miró de mala manera.

—Ella estaba cerca de ti—espetó Sakura. Ella no estaba feliz.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie.

—Vamos—dijo Sakura y rodeó el escritorio hasta estar al lado de su chica.

—¿De que hablaban?—dijo Sakura bufando molesta—Exijo respuesta.

—Solo de algunas cosas, se estaba disculpando por lo que casi paso entre nosotros—le explicó Sasuke y se acercó para abrazar a su chica quien soltó un bufido.

Ella en verdad no estaba feliz. Sasuke soltó una risita y la apretó más en sus brazos. Sakura al fin cedió y se giró en sus brazos hasta quedar de frente. Esta tenía una sonrisa divertida. Sasuke bajo la cabeza y la miró.

—¿Estabas fingiendo?

—No, en verdad me enfade cuando la vi cerca de ti pero ya que parecía triste lo deje pasar—dijo Sakura y sonrió—Aun así, es una perra.

—Solo actúa así para molestar—dijo Sasuke.

—¿Así como yo?—preguntó Sakura batiendo las pestañas.

—Si bebe…—dijo Sasuke y bajo la cabeza—Así como tú.

Sakura sonrió pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

—Ella está embarazada.

—Si—dijo Sasuke e hizo una mueca—Lo está.

—Todos a nuestro alrededor están embarazados—dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente y bajo una mano por su espalda hasta su trasero. Agarró una de sus nalgas y escuchó un gemido gutural salir del pecho de Sakura. Soltó una risita juguetona.

—Si quieres podemos hacernos embarazados también.

—No empieces—espetó Sakura golpeando su pecho.

Sasuke se rió y la abrazó otra vez, aferrándola a él. Sakura se acunó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sasuke podía sentir como su corazón latía como loco. Si, esto pasaba cada vez que Sakura estaba entre sus brazos. Bajo la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla sobre la de coronilla de su cabeza.

—Te amo, Sakura…—le dijo por enésima vez.

—Yo también—dijo Sakura pegándose más a su cuerpo—Pero por favor, no te juntes mucho con esa chica.

—¡Vamos Sakura!—exclamó Sasuke riéndose—¡Es amiga de la familia! ¡Es imposible que no lo haga!

—Solo te molestaba un poco.

Sasuke se rió.

—Está bien.

Sakura se alejó de él.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?—preguntó Sakura.

¿A casa? Sasuke sonrió. Le gustaba como sonaba aquello, así que asintió. Si, ahora su apartamento era la casa de ambos. Recogió todas sus cosas rápidamente ante la mirada de Sakura. Cuando terminó, esta lo espero al lado de la puerta y extendió una mano hacia él. Sasuke la tomó, aceptando su calidez. Si, el lugar donde Sasuke pertenecía era a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos.** **Gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla. Se le agradece mucho. Ya lo que falta, obviamente, es el epilogo, que sera publica el proximo viernes, si no tengo algun problema con ello. Esperen pacientemente.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	20. Epilogo

**.**

 *** Love at Last ***

 **(Enamorada al Fin...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogo  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Era fin de semana y los planes que habían armado Sakura, Hinata y Deidara habían resultado como lo habían planeado. Sakura sonrió feliz mientras se servía un poco del ponche de frutas que Hinata había hecho en un vaso de plástico y luego tomaba una lata de cerveza de una pequeña nevera a sus pies. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el final del patio, donde estaban todos reunidos.

El grupo había decidido hacer la pequeña fiesta en la casa de Neji y Tenten, ya que era más fácil para esta última y además, era al aire libre. Todos estaban reunidos allí y cuando hablaba de todos, se refería a sus amigas con sus parejas, Deidara y sus primos de la rama Uzumaki a la que pertenecía. Además, al grupo se agregaban el mejor amigo de su hombre, Kiba y un amigo de Naruto, Taruho con su pareja, Shion.

Sakura hizo un mohín cuando la vio. No era que la odiaba, pero a veces la chica tenía un mal carácter que a Sakura le molestaba. Además, de lo que le había tratado de hacer a su amiga Hinata. De todos modos, le sonrió y cada quien por su lado.

Se acercó a Sasuke quien estaba sentado en una silla de jardín, vestido con unos vaqueros desteñidos y una Henley negra con las mangas subidas hasta el codo. Era raro verlo de esa forma, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a ello. Era su mujer. Le pasó la lata con cerveza y luego tomó asiento a su lado. Mientras tomaba un poco del ponche pasó la mirada por los reunidos en aquel lugar.

El motivo de la ocasión era diverso. Sakura celebraba porque todo entre Sasuke y ella estaba bien. No podían estar mejor. Neji y Tenten celebraban porque en un mes esta última estaría saliendo de cuentas. Cada quien tenía su razón para festejar y… Pasó su mirada por todos en el lugar. Aquí solo había parejas por lo que veía. Bueno, a excepción de Deidara y Kiba, y por lo que veía de este último. Le dio otro sorbo al ponche y soltó una risita mientras miraba a hermanita de Deidara coquetear con Kiba. Este muy pronto se uniría al montón. Y Deidara, pues, era un caso aparte.

Sakura sonrió feliz y volvió la cabeza al grupo. Sasuke, Neji y Naruto charlaban amenamente sobre algo. Intento seguir el hilo de la conversación pero el tema de esta no era de su agrado. Los chicos y su amor a los autos. Bufo molesta y miró hacia las chicas que cuchicheaban. Debería agregarse a ellas pero antes… Se movió en su asiento y dejó el vaso con ponche por la mitad sobre una mesita frente a ellos.

Sasuke miró hacia ella y se inclinó.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Sasuke.

—Al baño.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó Sasuke con una mirada lujuriosa.

Sakura le dio una mala mirada. Claro que no. Ese idiota pervertido. Le sacó el dedo mayor y se puso de pie. Caminó rápidamente por el patio y entró en la casa. Sakura caminó feliz por la casa de Tenten. Le gustaba aquel lugar. Algún día iba a conseguir una de estas y mudarse con Sasuke. Tendrían su pequeño jardín y sus niños.

Entró al baño e hizo sus necesidades. Mientras se lavaba las manos frunció el ceño. Tenía un poco de mala suerte. Luego de que las aguas se calmaron, su periodo hizo su gran acto de presencia, dejándola casi en coma por un día completo. Puta regla. Y ella que había creído que luego de que Sasuke y ella lo hicieron la noche de su reconciliación sin protegerse porque dah, había creído que estaba embarazada, y después de saber que no lo estaba, al menos, quedaría.

Se secó las manos con una toalla de papel. Bueno, no estaba embarazada. ¿Qué se iba hacer? No iba a seguir intentándolo ya que aún quedaba tiempo. Así que el lunes iría a ver a su ginecóloga para ver si le cambiaba las pastillas. Bueno, haría eso el lunes y luego implorarle a Sasuke que la dejase trabajar. Además, iría a la misma universidad que Hinata, así podían estar juntas, pero era una lástima que tendría que esperar hasta enero para comenzarla. Tenía nuevos planes.

Con una amplia sonrisa, salió del baño y se topó de bruces con un alto cuerpo masculino. Sakura se alejó y levantó la mirada, creyendo que era Naruto u otra persona, pero era Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—murmuró asombrada de que él estuviese allí. Lo había dejado con sus amigos abajo. ¿Qué hacia su novio exactamente en aquel lugar? Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso la había perseguido para hacer cosas pervertidas o algo así?

—¿Qué hay?—murmuró este con chulería.

—¡Eres un pervertido!—dijo está dándose la vuelta. Le había dejado claro que no quería que le acompañase. Era vergonzoso un poco, aunque tendría que acostumbrarse ya que vivían juntos.

Sasuke la agarró por detrás y la levantó del suelo. Sakura soltó un chillido pero se cubrió la boca con la mano. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Sasuke sonriendo maliciosamente. Este se colocó un dedo sobre los labios y luego la dejo sobre el suelo. Sakura se tambaleó pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de recuperarse, ya que Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la haló hacia el mientras caminaba hacia la puerta más cercana.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Este abrió la puerta y se apartó para que Sakura pasara. Entró a la habitación decorada con colores pasteles. Tenía que ser la habitación de invitados. Sakura se giró cuando la puerta se cerró y luego vio a Sasuke caminando como un león en busca de su presa hacia ella.

Sasuke la tomó del rostro mientras estrellaba sus labios con delicadeza sobre los suyos. Estaba devorando su boca poco después. Esto era inaudito pero… Sakura se derritió con el beso. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le devolvió el beso gustosa. Incluso dejo que Sasuke la toqueteara un poco, aunque estaba mal. Estaban toqueteándose en un lugar lleno de gente y también, en una habitación ajena. Eran perversos.

—Espera.

—Me tienes famélico…—dijo Sasuke algo meloso. Si, lo entendía pero también tenía que entender que ella no era Anastasia Steele. No inventaba con esa _cosa_. Además, que ni llamaba la atención hacerlo con ella.

—¡Jodete Sasuke!—exclamó Sakura golpeándolo en el pecho.

—¡Eres mala!

Sakura se rió y se alejó de Sasuke lista para irse. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke.

—Volvamos a la fiesta—murmuró Sakura sin darse la vuelta.

—¡Quiero estar contigo!

—Cuando regresemos a la casa…—dijo Sakura haciendo un ademan.

—Mira lo que tengo para ti.

Sakura parpadeó confusa. ¿Acaso le estaba ofreciendo su pene? Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Si era así, entonces haría algo atrevido aquella tarde. Se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa y miró, pero los ojos casi se le salieron de las orbitas cuando miró lo que Sasuke tenía en una mano. Aquello llamaba demasiado la atención. En esta había una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. ¡Oh por dios! Miró a su cara y Sasuke sonreía maliciosamente. ¿Era eso en verdad? Sakura acercó una mano y abrió la caja. Soltó una gritico mientras veía lo que había dentro. Un anillo de platino con un gran diamante en el centro con corte de redondo y otros dos al lado del central de la misma forma.

—Vaya—murmuró Sakura maravillada, completamente cautiva por aquel anillo. Sasuke le estaba dando un anillo.

—Sakura…

Sakura sonrió feliz y sacó el anillo de la caja. Lo levantó a la luz de la bombilla del cuarto. Grandioso. Luego lo bajo y lo colocó en el inicio de su dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Comenzó a deslizarlo hasta la base. Incluso tenía su medida. Levantó la mano completamente feliz. Era su anillo de compromiso.

—Había querido deslizarlo yo—escuchó que Sasuke decía. Sakura lo miró a la cara y vio que este hacia un puchero. Se veía tan lindo de esa manera.

—¿Quieres que me lo quite?—preguntó Sakura haciendo un puchero y arqueando una ceja. Se veía bastante bien en su dedo, no quería quitárselo y si alguna vez se lo quitaba debía de ser por una buena razón.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Ya, está bien…—dijo Sasuke acercándose y abrazándola—¡Sakura aguafiestas!—se burló Sasuke de ella.

Sakura sonrió y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón repicar contra su pecho con fuerza. Era un bonito sonido. Aspiró el aire, Sasuke también olía maravilloso. Su hombre en verdad era maravilloso.

—Amas a esta aguafiestas—dijo Sakura sin apartarse de su novio.

—Sí, lo sé—aceptó Sasuke abrazándola más fuerte, como si quisiera que ellos se volviesen uno.

Sakura sonrió y se alejó de Sasuke, rompiendo el abrazo para mirar emocionada su anillo de compromiso. Si, Sasuke no se lo había pedido pero dahh, la cosa era un hecho. Lo volvió a mirar.

—Había estado soñando con esto desde hace un tiempo, ¿sabes?

Sasuke borró la sonrisa y arqueó una ceja.

—Creía que habías estado soñando con una persona súper especial que no era yo—dijo Sasuke haciendo una mueca.

¿Qué? Sakura se ruborizo. Si, quizás eso había sido antes, pero ahora, ahora lo único que soñaba y deseaba era estar siempre al lado de Sasuke. Sakura levantó la mano y le golpeó el brazo con fuerza a Sasuke. Este aulló de dolor y se sobó el área adolorida.

—¡Sakura!

—No seas imbécil—dijo Sakura y se acercó melosa a él. Pasando los brazos por su cuello e inclinándose hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a centímetros separadas—Esto es mil veces mejor que mis sueños e imaginaciones. Eres mejor por si no lo sabias—dijo Sakura ladeando la cabeza—Si me entiendes—Sasuke sonrió y asintió—Te amo Sasuke-kun.

Este no respondió solo cortó la distancia entre ellos, besándola en los labios.

—Yo también te amo—le dijo alejándose un poco y levantando una mano hacia su rostro. Sakura sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su piel—Desde un principio—dijo Sasuke acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos—Desde que entraste a mi oficina con tu padre—Sasuke sonrió—Estuve completamente cautivado por aquella chica hermosa—dijo Sasuke ladeando la cabeza—Ella estaba completamente enfadada porque tenía que trabajar por un año para un hombre que era un desconocido para ella… Para un hombre que no toleraba…

Sakura cerró los ojos. Si, al principio las cosas habían sido así. Cuando su padre la llevo a trabajar como asistente de su abogado, Sakura se negó rotundamente, pero su padre insistió y que además, estaba la crisis económica a la que se enfrentaba su familia en aquel entonces. Aceptó porque tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad de que tenía que trabajar para ayudar a su familia.

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró abriendo los ojos y mirándolo a la cara. Este sonrió y se bajó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Pero aun así…—Sasuke la volvió a besar—Aceptó el trabajo y aunque los primeros meses para ella fue un calvario, supo cómo llevarlo y ahora es la mejor secretaria que su jefe ha tenido en su vida—Sasuke la abrazó y enterró la cabeza en su pelo—Y no tan solo la mejor secretaria, es la mejor chica que su jefe ha conocido en su vida, es la mujer que el ama, la mujer que él quiere hacer su esposa y la madre de sus hijos…

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban.

—¿En serio te casaras conmigo?—preguntó Sasuke otra vez.

—Creo que ya te respondí esa pregunta.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Sí… ¿Pero en serio estas bien conmigo, Sakura?—le preguntó y Sakura bufo algo molesta—Soy un tipo algo raro, soy posesivo y créeme que me pongo celoso. Incluso, aún sigo celoso de Deidara a pesar de que es gay y que sé que no mirara en tu dirección nunca pero aun así…

—Sasuke-kun—dijo Sakura interrumpiéndolo—Sé que las cosas entre nosotros estuvieron algo liadas pero supimos como sobrellevarlas. Lo arreglamos. Y además, no eres el único que es…—Sakura ladeó la cabeza y utilizó la misma palabra—"Raro". Yo también tengo mis defectos, soy una perra egoísta, pero juntos nos complementamos y nos ayudamos. Estoy bien contigo, creo que nunca me sentiré mejor con otra persona, Sasuke, eres mi todo y yo soy tu todo.

—Gracias por aceptarme—le dijo Sasuke—No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

—No, gracias a ti—dijo Sakura.

—Entonces gracias para ambos—murmuró Sasuke sonriendo.

La pareja se rió luego de que la risa cesó, se quedaron mirándose. Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente y la tomó entre sus brazos. La llevó a la cama y la dejó sobre esta para después cernirse sobre ella. Rápidamente se fundieron en un beso y estuvieron besándose completamente encismados en ellos mismo hasta que un toque en la puerta hizo que se detuvieran.

Sakura y Sasuke se separaron como si los hubiera sorprendido el padre de Sakura, obvio, no era la cuestión, pero casi se acercaba. Sakura se arregló la ropa que Sasuke había desarreglado con sus manos en busca de su piel y le dio un vistazo a Sasuke para ver como él se alejaba de ella como si estuviese prendida en candela.

Soltó una risita y se acercó a la puerta, quito el seguro del cerrojo y la abrió una rendija para toparse con la cara malhumorada del dueño de la casa. Sakura le sonrió nerviosa.

—Hola…—le dijo a Neji y abrió la puerta por completo.

Neji entró en la habitación. Tenía mala cara.

—No es por nada pero respeten por favor—dijo Neji cruzado de brazos y luego casi "mato" con la mirada a Sasuke.

—Lo siento amigo—se disculpó Sasuke.

Sí, tenían que disculparse. Había una fiesta abajo y ellos habían estado aquí arriba besándose, en una habitación, que aunque no se ocupaba, era ajena.

Neji bufo.

—Sabía que no iba a pasar nada bueno cuando vi que Sasuke te seguía…—dijo Neji—Váyanse a su casa a hacer cosas pervertidas. No usen mi sagrado techo para hacer sus cochinadas.

—¡No estábamos haciendo eso!—exclamó Sakura. Si, se estaban besando y quizás habían estado acostados en la cama mientras estaban en eso, pero ella no sería tan loca como para tener relaciones en una habitación ajena.

—Sasuke tiene una erección—señaló Neji a su amigo.

Sakura miró rápidamente a la pelvis de su novio. Si, tenía una erección. Lo miró a la cara y vio que este estaba ruborizado y tenía la mirada desviada.

—Solo lo bese…—dijo Sakura a pesar de que no diría que habían estado toqueteándose por encima de la ropa. Se pasó una mano por la frente. ¿En serio? ¿Qué había estado pensando? Parecía una adolescente, a pesar de que no era tan vieja.

—¡Fuera!

Sasuke y Sakura se rieron pero si salieron de la habitación. Bajaron junto a Neji quien se mantuvo dándole miradas hasta que estuvieron en la primera planta. Una vez abajo, Neji le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de marcharse hacia donde estaban los chicos reunidos. Sasuke se giró hacia ella.

—Ve a cotillear con las chicas—le dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla y seguir a Neji.

Pues claro que iba a cotillear. Caminó como si estuviese en una pasarela hacia las chicas que estaban reunidas. Tomó asiento en una silla vacía entre Tenten e Ino. Hinata, Konan, la esposa de Yahiko, y Shion estaban frente a ella.

—Miren mi mano…—les dijo a las chicas enseñándoles su mano.

Las chicas se quedaron mirándolas confundidas. La primera en notar la diferencia fue Ino quien abrió los ojos como si estos fueran a salírsele de las cuencas. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a ella. Le tomó la mano y observó el anillo. Sakura levantó el mentón orgullosa de su nueva adquisición.

—¿Qué mierda?—preguntó Ino mirándola a la cara.

—¿Pues tu qué crees?—dijo Sakura.

—¿Acaso te pidieron matrimonio?—preguntó Shion.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Tenten acercándose para ver—Mierda Sakura.

—Míralo—dijo Sakura moviendo su mano para que mirasen más su anillo.

—Sakura felicidades—dijo Ino felicitándola y palmeándole la espalda—Al fin dejaste la manía de querer un Uzumaki.

—¿Y ella en verdad quería uno de ellos?—preguntó Konan—Debías de estar loca.

Sakura rió. Si, lo estaba.

—Sí, muy loca—dijo Sakura—Sasuke es mucho mejor. Mejor que todos.

—No me digas…—murmuró Tenten rodando los ojos.

—Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba—dijo Hinata sonriéndole—Felicidades Sakura—le dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

Sakura se rió. No se aguantaba ella misma. De ahora en adelante, iba a secarse el sudor con su mano izquierda más a menudo. Quería que todos lo vieran que sería la señora Uchiha muy pronto. Las chicas la felicitaron y luego de la algarabía, Sakura volvió a su lugar, al lado de Sasuke. Se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras lo escuchaba hablar con sus amigos de forma más animada que antes.

Ella lo había cambiado un poco. Sí, no para mal, si no para bien. Antes, Sasuke había sido un poco centrado en sí mismo, seco y algo odioso. Lo miró de soslayo, en ese momento Sasuke se reía de algo que Naruto decía y lo hacía tan naturalmente. Bueno, podía decir que él también la había cambiado, ella no había creído mucho en el amor al principio de todo, luego de su no tan genial declaración a aquel chico la cual resultó en un rechazo que la marco de por vida, había tonteado por ahí con algunos chicos y pensaba seguir haciéndolo, pero todo cambio cuando vio como sus amigas cambiaban al ser amadas por sus parejas.

Se rió de sí misma. Había pensado en casarse antes de los 40 pero después de los 30, tener par de hijos para poder seguir su línea y siguen viviendo su vida libremente, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Al ver a sus amigas felices, sintió envidia y deseó tener lo mismo. Todo había cambiado, desde aquella vez cuando estuvo en los brazos de Sasuke una vez más y se dio cuenta de que las cosas no tenían el mismo significado que antes.

La primera vez que durmieron juntos solo fue para satisfacerse a sí misma, y después cuando volvieron a estar juntos en una cama, a pesar de que hizo que su mente lo negase, que no sintiese nada por Sasuke, todo había estado ahí, desde un comienzo se sintió cautivada por él.

En ese momento vio que Sasuke la miraba mientras le sonreía y le decía algo. Como estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos no captó exactamente lo que él decía. Vio que también su sonrisa se borraba. ¿Por qué había dejado de sonreír cuando se veía tan lindo? Le gustaba ver su sonrisa. En verdad le gustaba todo lo de él, sabía que si algún día Dios no quería que ellos siguiesen juntos, iba a morirse, porque no creía que podría vivir sin él.

—¡Sakura!

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y puso atención. Sasuke tenía una mirada de preocupación en su bello rostro y no tan solo él, casi todos, incluso las chicas se habían acercado. Sintió que Sasuke tomaba su rostro en sus manos y hacia que ella lo mirase a la cara.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sakura confundida.

—Dime tu—dijo Sasuke aun preocupado—¡Estas llorando!

¿Llorando? ¿Ella? Sakura levantó una mano y la pasó por una de sus mejillas. La palma de su mano se sintió húmeda y cuando la miró se dio cuenta de que era verdad, estaba llorando.

—¿Porque estas llorando?

—No sé, estoy algo emotiva—murmuró Sakura y Sasuke la abrazó—Es el periodo que me tiene tan sensible…—dijo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Algo estabas pensando que te puso de esa manera—dijo Sasuke como si hubiese estado leyendo antes sus pensamientos.

Sakura sonrió.

—Solo pensaba que estoy feliz de que estemos juntos, Sasuke…—dijo Sakura mirándolo—No quiero separarme nunca de ti.

Sasuke sonrió.

—No seas tonta, no nos separaremos, estaremos encadenados de por vida—dijo Sasuke y sonrió maliciosamente—No me hace nada encadenarte en una cama porque nunca te dejare ir. Estarás conmigo hasta que envejezcamos, ve sabiéndolo—le informó Sasuke como si fuese una orden.

Sakura la tomó.

—Posesivo—dijo Sakura pero en verdad le gustaba que este fuera así. Que la celase y que dijera a todo pulmón que ella era suya completamente.

—Sí, lo sé, soy posesivo, te lo había dicho antes—murmuró su novio—Es que no me gusta compartir.

Ni a ella. Se quedaron mirándose, hasta que alguien carraspeo, rompiendo su burbuja de amor. Sakura se separó un poco de Sasuke y le dio una mala mirada a Neji pensando que había sido este quien había roto la burbuja, pero este señalo a Kiba. Sakura miro hacia Kiba, este tenía los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué he dicho de estar profesando vuestro amor por todos los aires?—preguntó este—No todos aquí somos felices—dijo este con el ceño fruncido y algunos de sus amigos rieron.

Los chicos encontraban esto divertido, pero Sakura no tanto. Ella lo entendía. Había estado así hace un tiempo. Sintiéndose apartada.

Sakura sonrió y miró hacia la chica que era hermana de Deidara. Tamaki miró hacia ellos en ese momento y frunció el ceño. Sakura se rió. Puede que Kiba en estos momentos estuviese solo y sin pareja, pero en un tiempo muy cercano, según veía, él estaría como la mayoría que estaba allí. Con una persona especial capaz de amarlo por quien era.

Así como Sasuke había hecho con ella. Sakura en ese momento lo miro. En verdad estaba feliz por haber encontrado al fin la persona que había estado deseando por mucho tiempo. Su persona especial. El amor de su vida y esperaba que esto durase para toda su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos.** **Gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerla. Se le agradece mucho. Y una cosa, se que terminó de esa forma y es posible que no a muchos le agrade pero hay un Capitulo Especial que cumple sus deseos, lo que ellos habían tratado de buscar después, ya saben, el susodicho bebe, lo que sucede es que no lo he terminado en la historia original, me esta resultando duro, pero algún día lo terminare y cuando lo haga pues obviamente que lo traeré aquí, así que no desistan y esperen el Capitulo Especial, tampoco quiten la historia de favoritos o follow todavía hasta que les llegue la notificación del Capitulo Especial. **

**Gracias nuevamente por apoyarme en esta historia no muy agradable, según vi en los comentarios que la mayoría odio a Sakura y se compadecieron del personaje de Sasuke en esta historia, pero créanme que hay muchas mujeres así, obvio, no yo xD, pero si las hay, solo la hice para que algunas personas vean que no importa que tantos defectos y problemas tenga una persona, siempre va a ver una que la complementara. Si, cursi, pero después de mis muchas experiencias fallidas sigo creyendo en ese hijo de puta llamado Amor.**

 **Así** **que no desistan y luchen por lo que quieren.**

 **En fin, vuelvo a agradecerles. Si husmean en mi perfil aquí en Fanfiction, saben que yo deje algunas historias SasuSaku perdidas en el olvido, pero fue que tuve un tiempo en que no deseaba escribir ni joder con aquella pareja, perdí la esperanza por un tiempo y luego la volví a retomar cuando continúe el anime/manga, además, de otros factores que no diré. Así que comencé de nuevo a joder con un poco de SasuSaku. Hasta algún día… Volveré. Sigan mis otras historias (Para el que no haya leído One Black Night, se las recomiendo) y gracias por todo.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


End file.
